A Lesson Learned?
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's constant arguing forces Kakashi to switch their bodies. Naruto over-eats in Sasuke's body, making Sasuke feel sick. Kakashi gets the wrong medicine with side effects that makes Sasuke want to prank Naruto. SasuNaru & Randomness
1. A Lesson Learned?

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings, or dattebayo included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Yay, so yes I'm back to my regular short fics… **

**Kakashi has heard enough of Naruto and Sasuke arguing and uses a Yamanaka clan jutsu to ensure that the two experience life in each others shoes. They learn a lesson but it isn't necessarily the right one.**

**--**

**A Lesson Learned?**

As usual and right on cue, the normally quiet journey at the end of a mission was disrupted as two members of a particular team began arguing again for the third time that day.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop arguing please! We have finished a long, tiresome mission and some of us would like to relax by reading in peace!"

"But he started it, he always does!"

"Hn, Loser"

"See!?"

"Look if the two of you don't stop I will personally teach you the meaning of true teamwork and you won't like it!"

They both glared at Kakashi and then turned to glare at each other in front of a dismal Sakura. Looking from Sasuke to Naruto she sighed. '_Why must they do this every mission? When they work together they're ok with each other but when one is better than the other…this happens'_

Sasuke broke the silence with his familiar 'Hn' and continued along the path. "Hey what was that for!? Sasuke!"

"Nothing…loser"

"That's it Sasuke! I've had it with your cool/negative attitude…!"

"And I've had enough of your bickering! So now I'll show you what I meant about the truth of teamwork" Kakashi snapped his book shut, and started making hand seals.

Gasping as she watched, Sakura realized that Kakashi was not only using one of the jutsus that he had copied but that it was the same seals used by the Yamanaka clan.

As he finished he clamped two firm hands onto the shoulders of both boys "Mind and Body Jutsu, Switch Domains!" They stood looking weirdly at their sensei before the jutsu started to kick in.

"What's happening!? I feel…" Naruto didn't have time to finish as it happened so quickly, he felt a swirling, flying sensation. Soon his focus came into view.

"Different" Sasuke answered for him at least it looked like Sasuke. Both boys had been thrown backwards due to the lack of experience with the effects caused by the jutsu.

"What the…!" The first thing that Sasuke noticed was that he seemed to have shrunk and that he couldn't feel the breeze of the wind on his arms or legs left bare from his shorts and t-shirt.

Only a cry from Naruto confirmed his suspicions. "I have hair covering my face I can't see! And…hey! My arms and legs, why am I wearing Sasuke's clothes!?

He observed Naruto standing up straight which gave Sasuke the impression of standing in front of an extremely thin mirror. "Loser! Why do you have my clothes!?"

"Ha-ha very funny Sasuke now take off that blonde wig and that orange suit and…ha that's funny I'm looking into a mirror, nice try but…Oh NO!"

Sakura shrieked behind them "Sasuke-kun what happened what did Kakashi-sensei's jutsu do to you!?"

"Oh hi Sakura-chan, so it was Kakashi-sensei's jutsu that did this? I think it switched me and Sasuke…" Naruto in Sasuke's form was talking which made Sakura shriek again.

"Sasuke-kun!? You…you're in Naruto's body?"

"…" What was he suppose to say? If Naruto was in his body then it would be obvious that he, Sasuke, would be in Naruto's body.

"NO! That can't be true I mean…" Naruto panicked

"So boys I hope now you'll learn more about teamwork and less on arguing. This is like a test, so you're going to live in each others shoes until I'm satisfied that you can behave like civilised team mates. Got it?"

"Sensei! How I can't live like this, look I can't see with these bangs in my eyes!"

"Kakashi, you can't expect me to stay in Naruto's body…"

"Well now you are going to be stuck like this for a while then aren't you?" he teased them playfully and walked on ahead of the group.

"Oh well if that's the case…heh, heh, I'll just have to cut these bangs off" Naruto glanced at Sasuke giving an evil grin.

"If you so much as cut one hair I will get you!" Sasuke growled in reply.

"Really?" Naruto raised a kunai to the silky, flowing raven hair.

"Naruto! Don't you even dare!" Sakura had caught him in a head lock, "Don't you touch one hair on Sasuke's head!"

"Ok, Ok Sakura-chan!" she let him go and let her inner-self scream at the thought of being able to touch the young Uchihas body.

Shortly they arrived at the Konoha gates where Team Kurenai was waiting to begin their next mission. The ninja at the back of the group blushed shyly as she saw Naruto approach, unaware of the switched body situation.

"H-H-Hi N-N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered as he approached. Sasuke stopped and stared at her which made her blush deeply.

"What?" His voice was abrupt and slightly unpleasant. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked taken a back and worried, Naruto had always been so clueless but yet so kind to her.

"Hey, Hey Naruto, take it easy, bad mission eh?" Kiba cut in over hearing their conversation. Sasuke grunted and carried on walking into the village without glancing back to witness their reactions.

Naruto and Sakura eventually caught up to the gate entrance. Team Kurenai still stood were they had been moments earlier, now talking about 'Naruto's' strange behaviour.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto called running up to her.

"Oh er…hi Sa-Sasuke-kun" Hinata was confused when did Sasuke take notice of her.

"Huh? Oh yes, I remember because I'm Sasuke heh" Naruto, despite having long bangs covering his eyes, had completely forgotten that he was not himself.

"Sasuke? Are you ok? Usually you don't talk much and you have that arsey attitude"

"Kiba-kun! Don't be so rude!"

Sakura had gripped 'Sasuke' by the ear and was dragging him into the village. "Hurry up, and get moving, the sooner you and Sasuke get along with teamwork then Sasuke can have his perfect body back" she hissed into his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow Sakura that hurts" limping along obediently after her.

--

"I want my body! That dobe couldn't keep his mouth shut for two seconds…argh I hate this…and when did he have a bath last!" Sasuke muttered to himself as he headed towards Naruto's apartment.

Locating the key under the mat he let himself into the dusty but brightly coloured living area.

Once inside the apartment he rummaged around to find some relevantly clean clothes and went and ran a hot bath for himself.

"Now to find that stupid idiot and get my body back…" Dressing in the clean-ish clothes he walked out of the apartment into the street.

"Boss! Boss! Hey Boss! Naruto!" spinning on his (or rather on Naruto's) heel he found himself conversing with three kids half his size.

"You promised us you'd come and play with us when your missions were done"

"Who are you? And who's us?"

"It's me Boss…Konohamaru, you remember Moegi and Udon…did your brain get turned to mush on your mission or something!?"

"Go away" Sasuke left the three kids standing in the street.

"Hey you can't leave you promised!"

"Yeah well I don't feel like myself today" '_Naruto you loser, so low playing silly games with little kids between missions'_

"Argh…get him!" The three kids ran at Sasuke who had no time to react. Within minutes they had pinned him to the floor and tied his hands. "We're not letting you forget your nindo and ninja way just because you don't feel like yourself"

--

"Where did Sasuke-kun go?" Sakura surveyed the area around her. "Naruto! What are you doing!? This is not time to be eating, I'm sure Sasuke wants his body back, and I want Sasuke to have his body back too!"

"Whatever" Naruto was sat in his regular seat at the ramen shop. "Ahh old man, five bowls of your best ramen, please" He found the bangs of hair in his face annoying so he tucked them into the top of his forehead protector.

"Are you ok Uchiha? You don't eat that much ramen…and your hair is…" the old man had a quizzical expression on his face as he noted the way in which the bangs of raven hair had been tucked away.

"Can I have some ramen _please!?_ I've been on a mission and now I have an empty stomach!" The old man served him up some ramen without asking any further questions.

"Hey! Over here girls! IT'S SASUKE!" The familiar fan girls from the academy days swarmed into the tiny compacted shop. "Sasuke, I didn't know you liked ramen, I want a bowl too!"

Naruto liked the attention but it was short lived when Sakura grabbed his already glowing ear. "Listen up Na-Sasuke! You pay for that ramen and march yourself out here now! I'm sure that Sa-I mean Naruto is waiting for us at the training area"

"Let me get one more bowl please" using Sasuke's lovably adorable face he produced the best puppy dog eyes ever. Sakura had to give in and let him have another bowl.

"Old man, another bowl please" he had to shout over the noise of girly squeals.

"Sorry Uchiha, we're all sold out" he answered Naruto before talking to his daughter "…This is worse than when Naruto ate all of our ingredients, look at these girls each of them are eating three bowls"

"Noooooooo! Ramen! How!? Why!? This is just like when I ate all the ingredients before they went into the cooking pot" Naruto took his chance to leave with Sakura and escaped the ravenous crowd.

'_Stupid Sasuke and his fan girls! They ate all the ramen! When I get my body back…oooh…I'm gonna…"_

"Konohamaru? Where are you taking Sasuke!?" Naruto recognised the trio dragging a fuming Uchiha down the street they had turned into.

"What the…!? Is this a joke!?" Konohamaru pointed a finger in Sasuke's face. "How do you know my name!? I don't even know who you are!"

"Doesn't matter! Now let go" He snatched the ropes tying the Uchiha and pulled him out of their grasp. Just as he did so Kakashi appeared in front of them. "There you all are! I have to go on a Jonin only mission so I thought I'd do you a favour and switch you back first"

"Sasuke? Why are you all tied up on the floor and Naruto what did you do to Sasuke's hair?" While Kakashi questioned them he put his hands together and mentally said 'release'

The two boys felt the same sensation they had felt previously before coming into focus inside their own bodies.

"Naruto? Why do I feel so sick…you ate lots of ramen in me didn't you" Sasuke held his stomach which was threatening to heave.

"Sasuke! What did you do, I smell like… freshness"

"It's called…personal hygiene…ergh" his complexion was changing to an even paler colour than it already was.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you're back I missed you!" She tried to hug him but he forced her away. "You don't look so good Sasuke-kun"

"Naruto…when I feel better…I'm going to get you…ergh"

Kakashi untied the Naruto bounded by ropes and gave him an instruction. "Naruto, you and Sakura need to help Sasuke get back home because I have no doubt it's both your faults he is changing multiple shades of green"

"Why do we need to help him home? I eat more than five bowls a night and I'm fine"

"Naruto, you're body can handle it but Sasuke isn't used to twenty odd bowls a day. I'm going to leave before he decides to redecorate the path and clean (or dirty) my shoes" Kakashi then pooffed away.

Sakura heaved one of Sasuke's arms round her shoulder while Naruto took the other one. "Heh Sasuke, I tell you one thing I'm better at than you…eating mega-bowls of ramen"

"Shut up, dobe"

Together, Sakura and Naruto helped Sasuke back to his house. They stayed the night against the stubborn Uchihas wishes.

"So Sasuke-kun, Naruto, what have you learnt about teamwork today?" That night Sakura inquired while handing them hot coco to drink.

"I learnt that Sasuke can't handle so many bowls of ramen and that his fan girls ate all the ramen!" Naruto muttered his chin resting on the edge of a cushion.

"Sasuke-kun what about you?"

"Ergh…too much ramen is bad" Sasuke lay on his back on the sofa clutching his stomach.

"Er…I don't think that's what Kakashi-sensei meant but at least you two both learnt the same lesson"

"Kakashi-sensei was right in a way… he said we wouldn't like this lesson. I hate it because now in my body I'm hungry but the ramen shop is closed and sold out."

"Don't talk about food" moaned Sasuke as Sakura and Naruto laughed.

--

**A\N: Another random fic with an assortment of pairings, that was attempted to be slightly funny but if you didn't see the funny side or thought something about it was good or bad please don't hesitate to review :D**

**Reviewing, it only takes a couple of clicks.**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	2. Forget The Lesson Find The Cure!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings, or Icha Icha novels included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: ****To everything is TROUBLESOME. Yay I've hopefully corrected all mistakes XD Thanks**

**Let's just say Sasuke can't keep a hold of his ramen**** … and Kakashi should stop intervening.**

**--**

**Forget The Lesson Find The Cure!**

After dashing backwards and forwards from the bathroom five or more times, Sasuke collapsed onto the sofa moaning and feeling exhausted.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok Sasuke?"

"Ergh…"

"Maybe the meat in the ramen wasn't cooked properly and you ate quite a lot of it" Sakura suspected as she put another damp towel on Sasuke's forehead.

"Sakura, what are you saying!! You can't honestly mean that the old man gave Sasuke food poisoning" Alarmed Naruto defended his beloved ramen master.

"No Naruto you idiot, I said maybe…look at him he's got all the symptoms, fever, constant bathroom runs…"

"Nah! He just ate too much"

"Dobe! Shut up, it was you who ate too much…not me!" Sasuke growled giving himself another wave of pain.

"Ssh" Sakura hit Naruto firmly on the head. "Naruto, leave him alone I'm going to answer the door and I better not come back and find you arguing!" she tweaked his ear one last time before getting up.

Opening the door she came face to face with Kakashi.

"Oh…I've come back from my mission and…I came to see you three, is Sasuke ok now?"

"Erm…you might want to come and see for yourself" she led him into the living room where Sasuke lay on the sofa and where Naruto rested on the arm chair.

"Sasuke? You really don't look well, good thing I bought this new medicine with me!" Kakashi sifted through the junk in his bag and pulled out a small bottle.

"I felt bad about making you ill so I was going to the chemist to get some medicine but I passed Ino's flower shop instead. So I went in and asked her for some flower related medicine to treat bad stomachs. I think she got a bit weirded out when I used my hands to emphasis what I meant"

Sasuke sat up properly and looked warily at the bottle. "What is it?"

"It's body cleansing fluid and should help you back to health so drink up"

Pulling a disgusted face Sasuke raised the bottle to his lips. He only drank one drop because the liquid tasted so foul.

"So how do you feel" Naruto asked watching him carefully. He watched as Sasuke turned a pale shade of green.

"Urgh! Move out the way!" He rose from the sofa and dropped the bottle on the floor while pushing Naruto back into his seat and dashed for the bathroom full of mirrors.

"See it is body cleansing because now he's…"

"Kakashi-sensei did you even read the label!" Sakura snatched the bottle off the floor.

--

What the label said

_**Body Cleansing Fluid**_

_Keeps you looking slim and gorgeous_

_**Directions**____- Rub onto skin and wash off._

_**NOT TO BE CONSUMED **_

_If consumed please seek psychiatric help as you_

_May find yourself going out of character,_

_May feel the need to lock yourself in a room of mirrors,_

_May find everything goes to your head,_

_May suffer from jealousy over the first person sighted _

_May act like a little kid while under jealousy effects,_

_May feel the need to get revenge on your team mates_

_**Not to be blamed for any permanent mental**_

_**damages or damages all together.**_

_Enjoy Body Cleansing Products Use Responsibly _

_For a free psychiatrist call number seen on back of bottle._

_Or read the cure and don't blame us_

_Ps. You may also feel the need to perform lame_

_pranks that aren't even funny._

_So not responsible for any embarrassing moments_

(It was long label on a tiny bottle)

_--_

"Kakashi-sensei! You poisoned him!" Sakura screamed, Naruto stood next to her and read the label.

"I'll go check if he has any of these side-affects" Rushing to the bathroom door he listened behind it only to hear the door being locked.

"Sasuke! Open the door!" he yelled thumping on the door.

"Go away…I feel terrible" Naruto didn't stop banging so Sasuke gave in and opened the door.

"That stuff Kakashi made you drink, it's not drinkable!"

"That must be why I feel so terrible but look so great!" He admired himself in all of the mirrors making faces and poses in each one.

"Huh? Whatever you need to see a psychiatrist! Otherwise these side effects will go to your head" Sasuke was beginning to lift his shirt off and see how good he would look without it.

"Hahhaha Naruto…That's so funny…you're funny…they won't go to my head" Naruto dragged him back to the living room.

"Sasuke-kun? What happened? Are the side effects really bad?"

She moved closer and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Give him space the side effects included revenge on team mates" she whispered into his ear.

"Get off him! He's mine!" Sasuke yanked Naruto back towards him. "He's mine you, you giant forehead!"

'_Calm Sakura calm, he only said it because of the medicine…he doesn't mean it_'

"Hmm Sasuke seems to be going through the side affects quite quickly" mused Kakashi

"He only drank a little bit" Naruto was trying hard to get out of Sasuke's tight squeeze who wouldn't let go for fear Sakura would have him.

"Well that only leaves revenge and who knows what he'll do then"

"Gah!" Everyone averted their attention back to Naruto who was being choked by Sasuke. "You did this to me you and your stupid ramen!" letting him go Sasuke lunged at Kakashi "It's your fault for buying non-effective medicine"

"Hey hang on a second, don't you think you're being a bit unfair it did have effects just not the desired ones." Kakashi jumped backwards avoiding Sasukes low cut kick. He was quick but not quick enough to stop Sasuke giving him a black eye.

"Sasuke! That hurt, Oh no! I'm having my picture taken for updated Jonin records! I hate you Sasuke!" Anyone would think that the blow to Kakashi's head knocked all the sense out by the way he was talking.

"And you" he laid his attention on the last member of the team. "This is for…" Naruto had grabbed his arms from behind just as there was a knock on the door again.

Ino burst through without waiting to be let in. "Kakashi-sensei…hu...hu…don't you read!" she yelled gasping for breath.

"Of course I do I read the Icha, Icha series and…"

"Yeah, well you picked up the wrong medicine! The thing you picked up was something that another customer brought with them. They were explaining that they were developing some new slimming medicine."

"Oh yes, I remember now…I got to the bit where Juri jumps of a cliff to save the man she loved and I picked up the bottle on the counter and...Left"

"Ino! Glad you're here please say you have a cure for this!"

"Why? Didn't you read the bottle?" Sakura handed the bottle to her. "Yep, it's here on the back of the label."

--

What the back of the label said

_Ok fine we had to __write down the cure in case_

_it fell into the wrong hands._

_**The cure is to just drink plenty of water and**_

_**steer clear of human contact for 7-8 days**_

_**stay away from mirrors and don't worry**_

_**too much if side effect 4 repeats**_

_**If this side effect does continue then ignore the first cure **_

_**But to be safe stick to the second cure as well just in case**_

_**the revenge effect comes into play **__. _

_**If it doesn't wear off after one day, it will wear off eventually!**_

_We just don't understand__ why the girl we tested_

_this on got so jealous over stuff._

_**You can't hold us responsible because we told you**_

_**Not to consume it. **_

End of label message

--

"So what do we do?" Sasuke continued to struggle in Naruto's grip

"Leave him in a closet I suppose"

"Kakashi-sensei you are not helping, in fact shoo get out" Sakura ushered him to the door until Ino agreed that they all should leave.

"Let's all get out and leave Sasuke to himself for the next week or so"

Sakura re-entered the room as Naruto let Sasuke go. "Come on Naruto…bye Sasuke-kun we'll see you in a week because I can't stand to see you in pain"

Naruto made to leave but Sasuke pounced on him from behind. "NO you go, you leave but you leave alone because Naruto is mine!" Sasuke clung tightly to Naruto's back.

"Sasuke-kun you're jealous again…No! That means you're stuck like it permanently or for a long time!"

"It's ok Sakura I'll stay here with Sasuke until it wears off"

"Why?"

"Because I got him into this mess…and because he won't let go he's doing that clingy kid thing and it's always nice to be wanted" Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"But the cure said to leave him for 7-8 days"

"I'll be fine because I can handle Sasuke if he goes all 'I'm going to get you' on me I'll set him straight"

"Ok, just don't hurt him because remember it's all your fault this happened"

Naruto grinned and closed them out of the house.

Naruto had tried to get Sasuke to let go but instead gave up and they sat awkwardly on the sofa watching TV.

Shortly though the medicine effects started to wear off. "Naruto? Why are you sitting on me!?"

"You wouldn't let go when I told you to"

"Get off me!" Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him. He was then mentally sweared at by a grumpy Naruto who had been rudely removed from his comfy seat.

"…Dobe" Sasuke sighed as Naruto repositioned himself next to him. "Do you feel normal now?"

"What are you talking about? I still feel sick because you have a ramen addiction! Although I do feel slimmer"

"Don't you remember anything that just happened?"

"No"

"Nothing about medicine and mirrors" Shaking his head he gave Naruto a strange look

"Where's Sakura wasn't she staying over too?"

"Nah she went home…_'maybe_ _that medicine causes memory loss'_" Naruto thought.

"I have to go now…" he was pulled backwards. "It's your fault I'm ill and you wanted to stay. So now sit down, and just watch the TV"

"By the way…"

"Yeah"

"Naruto, I'm going to get you back"

"But why this all happened because we were arguing!"

"That is true but friends share things, and being friends it would be rude of me not to give you back what you did to me" An evil smirk was etched all across his face.

"You're joking right?"

"Hn" he smirked

"Sasuke! It isn't going to be really bad is it, I mean you're not going to suspend me from a bridge when I sleep or something, are you? Naruto was getting quite panicked now, Sasuke could do anything and he would have no idea.

"Nope…but good idea, I'll be nice about this payback though" Sasuke had got up from the sofa and walked towards his room. "Bring all those dirty clothes on the floor in your apartment and I'll wash them for you. See you in the morning."

"Wash them? Hey are you implying that I don't wash or that I smell?"

"No, I'm just doing you a favour… Naruto, can I ask do you like pink?

"On Sakura yes it suits her…"

"No I meant do you like wearing pink"

"Pink is not my colour, I wouldn't be caught wearing pink, but orange is my favourite colour"

"Yes, I can see that…hmm need to by some pink dye"

"What was that?"

"Oh and if you have any whites that need washing bring those too!"

"Ok…sure?" Naruto laughed to himself heading home to fetch his dirty clothes. _'Sasuke won't get me back I'm the king of pranks and whatever he's got planned I won't fall for it'_

When he got back nothing had changed except some one had gone into the laundry room. Sasuke no doubt, so Naruto carefully inspected the two washing machines before placing all his whites into a pile on the floor and leaving colours in another pile.

"Hah, I knew Sasuke didn't have it in him to prank me" he took off the clothes that he had on currently and changed into the bathrobe Sasuke had leant him. Closing the door behind him Naruto walked out and to the room allocated to him.

Sasuke came out from behind a pile of clothes holding a red neck scarf that he had taken off Kakashi one day. He placed it in with Naruto's whites before pouring pink washing crystals into both machines. Not forgetting to put itching powder in them.

"Well Naruto let's see how you explain yourself tomorrow when everything you own is pink and itching"

Putting all the clothes into the machines and closing both doors he turned the power to the max and watched his prank that Naruto wouldn't even consider funny, roll around the washing machine.

"Just wait till tomorrow!"

--

**A\N: You're probably thinking what on earth this has got to do with the other chapter. To be quite honest I don't know it was a random idea. It was also an excuse to have a OOC Sasuke **

**Please review if you want**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	3. Itching Powder, A Clever Mastermind

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedicated: To D unknown and SilentKiller1 thanks for your inspiring reviews!**

**Sasuke's prank to get Naruto back doesn't go quite as planned … Instead they realise that Kakashi has a major role in the incidents that have already occurred.**

**--**

**Itching Powder, A Clever Mastermind**

Sunlight streaked across Sasuke's pillow when he woke up the next morning. He stretched before making himself more comfortable. Despite the fact that he had no recollection of his behaviour in the presence of Kakashi and Sakura, he did remember the urge he had felt to prank Naruto.

A smirk flowed over his face when a loud muffled scream could be heard echoing through the house. "SASUKE!"

Sighing Sasuke slipped out of his comfy bed and headed straight for the laundry room.

It was here that he found Naruto in his usual green and orange boxers with the exception that they were tightly hugging his body. He was also trying to force a small pink shirt over his head.

"Sasuke! You shrunk my clothes and hey give me a hand here!" Naruto yelled through the shirt.

"Dobe" Sasuke assisted Naruto who looked the same colour as the shirt he was wearing.

"Pink! Why are they pink?!"

"It's not my fault that you can't separate whites from colours properly"

"I left them in two piles whites and colours! How did this happen!?"

"I said that I would wash them, but you being the dobe you are went and did it yourself"

He peered into the pile of formerly white clothes "This isn't mine!" Naruto picked out the bright red neck scarf "It looks like Kakashi-sensei's!"

"Idiot, it has to be yours it was in your pile of clothes" Sasuke leant against the door frame and watched Naruto rummage around the washing machine drum.

"All my clothes have all been shrunk and did you over do it with washing powder" Naruto began scratching attending to all the itches on his body.

"Hn, what about the other machine?" Naruto opened the machine door and pulled out his regular 'orange' jackets.

"SASUKE! These were my favourite jackets and now look! They're covered in pinky orange streaks! Why are they covered in pinky orange streaks!?" he was now scratching rapidly even while he put the jacket, on which made him itch more.

"Hn, while they were spinning round in there, the pink fabric softener must have missed all the gaps where the jacket crumpled over"

"Pink fabric softener!?"

"Sakura said it would be good for getting stains out of clothes" He handed the box to Naruto whose face distorted with disgust.

"Pinkette-toi, the smoothest fabric softener that keeps clothes nice and doesn't make dyes run…do not use more than two capfuls otherwise dyes may…run. Sasuke how many capfuls did you put in?"

"About three and a half" Sasuke smirked before leaving the room. Naruto followed him out. "What am I suppose to wear now!? I can't wear a pink streaky jacket! I have clothes at home but I've lost my keys!" he was irritated and itching all over.

"Why don't you wear what you wore yesterday? I'll wash those itchy clothes for you and I'll try not to shrink them this time"

"That's just it I put my clothes to wash yesterday! I only have the pyjamas I wore last night!"

Sasuke shrugged "Wear them then" grumbling and uncontrollably scratching Naruto went back into his room and changed out of his itch wear.

Naruto collapsed onto a chair by the kitchen table and looked so pathetic that Sasuke in a un-Sasuke like way felt pity for him. "I just put your clothes into the wash again"

"I hope you didn't over do it with the washing powder this time!"

"Naruto, they don't look too bad…at least your jacket doesn't make you look five sizes bigger anymore"

A smirk plastered onto his face as he bent down and collected Naruto's clothes that he had just taken off, before shoving them into the washing machine.

"Dobe! What are you doing!?" Sasuke retuned to the kitchen to see Naruto scratch his already bright red back with the cooking utensils. "I couldn't reach and this is so...? Nice"

"Drop them now! I have to eat and cook with those!" he snatched them out of Naruto's hands before placing them in the sink.

"We have to go now anyway otherwise we'll be late for the mission!"

"Sasuke, I've think I know why I'm scratching…maybe I'm allergic to something"

"Hn" _'Yes dobe, just keep thinking that'_

Sasuke pushed him out of the door as he fumbled about for keys. He then locked the door and nodded at Naruto.

They hurried down to the bridge to the usual team 7 meeting place. Naruto who had nothing but the clothes he wore last night ran along side Sasuke who had also started scratching.

"Naruto? Why are you still in your pyjamas? And Sasuke-kun what did you do to your arms?" Sakura had a disgusted expression as Naruto approached her all red and blotchy.

"Sasuke! Maybe I've got some illness that's contagious, because your arms are red and blotchy too"

Before he could answer Kakashi made his smokey entrance. "Hey guys what's….up? Eww Naruto do you have fleas or something?"

Just as Kakashi was being grossed out Gai and his pupil Lee jogged past. "Oh my…Well seems like you boys have been doing a lot of training work outs"

"Wtf?" Naruto and Sasuke had no idea what he was blathering on about.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, you should get some of these outfits" he gestured to the green spandex suit he was wearing.

He noticed Sakura and immediately apologised "I'm sorry Sakura-san, I don't know how I didn't see you earlier, and your beauty is pure radiance"

"Well done Lee! Yes get some outfits like us and that will stop that sweat rash in no time" Gai obviously hadn't heard the side comment that he had given to Sakura.

"Grr, it's not sweat rash. It's itching powder!" Sasuke couldn't help himself from scratching vigorously. "Damn it! Why didn't I wear gloves when putting that stuff into the machine!?"

"Itching powder? But Sasuke why?" Naruto sounded aghast this was all caused by itching powder.

"I told you I'd get you back! It wasn't supposed to happen to me!"

"Stop doing that!" Sakura made an attempt to prevent them from going even blotchier.

"Hmm, you know you boys need some lotion, it just so happens that I have some right here…"

"No!" all three genin yelled. "Kakashi-sensei leave it to me I have plenty of lotion that will suffice"

"Oh but observe. One of my team mates when I was kid like you guys gave me a first aid kit as a present and I've never had to use any so I will help you out" Kakashi pulled out a little red first aid kit and took out a tube of lotion.

He unscrewed the cap and squirted a bit onto the palm of his hand. Instead of a nice creamy mixture it was all puffy, lumpy and yellow.

"Um sensei, I don't think that out dated gunk will help us"

"Ah yes Kakashi why keep that stupid thing if it is of no use!" Gai butted in.

"It brings back memories"

"Whatever it will only slow you down. Any who now boys just take a hot youthful bubble bath and the itching will fade youthfully away"

Gai then went back to mocking Kakashi about the first aid kit while Sasuke and Naruto walked back to the Uchiha house.

As soon as Sasuke stepped through the front door he took of his shirt and headed straight for the bathroom and began to run himself a hot bubble bath. (o-O Sasuke, bubbles?)

"Hey what are doing? Sasuke, I'm going first because there's more of it on me" Naruto felt it his right to take the first bath considering Sasuke was the reason they were in this scramble

"Oh yeah, it's my bath tub"

"Back off! I'm going in first"

"No dobe! Beat it!"

They started shoving and tried to get into the bath before the other did. "Whoa, nah argh!" They had both fallen into the tub of hot bubbly water, creating a huge splash that flooded the entire bathroom floor.

"DOBE! Now look at my bathroom! You made a mess!"

"Yeah, serves you right for not letting me go first" Sasuke pushed Naruto backwards into the bubbles. He surfaced coughing and spluttering. "Hey Sasuke why the…hang on I don't feel all itchy any more"

"So…"

"So I think this bubble bath thing is working"

"…Hn" Sasuke reached up to the shelf hanging over the bath and brought down a bottle of shampoo.

"What's that?"

"You loser, its shampoo have you never seen it before?" Sasuke rubbed it into his raven hair and started to lather up.

"Hey that smells nice" Sasuke had to push Naruto back a bit because he was so close to his face. "If you want some take some"

He took the bottle and applied a lot to his blonde hair. "Don't waste it!" annoyed by the amount that Naruto had taken. He changed his attention to the overhead tap which he turned to allow warm water to wash away the frothy mixture.

The water hung in clumps and clung to his spiky hair. "Ahh it's nice taking a bath, don't you think?"

"It would be better if you weren't in the bath with me"

"Your point?" They could hear noises from behind the half closed bathroom door.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto?"

"It's Sakura, Sakura we're in here!" Sasuke flashed daggers at Naruto. "What is your problem!? Two guys in a bath don't you think she might make something of it!?"

"Oh right, Sakura we're not in here!"

"Just shut up" Sasuke turned up the power on the overhead tap and aimed it at Naruto's face. The sudden splurge of water literally washed all of the bubbles out of the bath itself.

"Sasuke-kun? Why is the floor all wet…?" Sakura opened the door and saw them. "What the …!" She looked like her face was going to explode. However on the inside her inner self was doing summersaults and having a major fan girly screaming session.

"It's not what it looks like" Sasuke stood up and expected Sakura to faint or have a nosebleed or something. Fortunately for him he was still his boxer-shorts he was also glad that Naruto was as well.

While they were fighting over who would take the bath first they hadn't actually noticed that they were still wearing clothes.

"I-I-I just came by to give you that lotion but…" She couldn't prevent herself for letting out a little squeal.

Sasuke stepped out of the bath and Naruto followed suit. He took the towel that Sasuke presented to him and wrapped it round the lower half of his body.

Leaving the bathroom in a tip, all three of them went and sat in the living room. "Here, I'll let you two work on this lotion thing"

"Sakura, are you any good at unshrinking clothes?" Naruto asked her, his eyes shimmering with a glint of hope.

"Erm…I can wash clothes if that's what you mean" She got up from her seat and offered to wash their itch infested clothes.

"Naruto, come here I'll put that lotion on your back" Naruto smiled it seemed like Sasuke was taking responsibility for his actions. He closed his eyes as he felt Sasukes hands rubbing the cream into every space on his back.

He did the same with Sasuke's arms, gently rubbing over the blotchy marks. Sakura came back up from the laundry room and joined them. "Sakura you did wear gloves right?"

"Of course I did"

"Hn, what was Kakashi doing when you left?"

"He was arguing with Gai-sensei about spandex outfits" she shrugged "I hope you boys have finally figured out Kakashi's message about teamwork through all this"

"This whole thing started because of our arguing"

"Kakashi had had enough of us arguing"

"Then he made me go into your body and you into mine"

"He knows how much you like ramen because you are there all the time"

"So"

"And he was the one who made Sasuke take the wrong medicine" Sakura added

"Causing me to want to pull a stupid prank on Naruto"

"I get it now, so this is all Kakashi-sensei's fault"

"And he is arguing right now with Gai-sensei, it sounds really hypercritical" Sakura resolved.

"Yeah and it's annoying too because…they fight over anything"

"So you know what we have to do"

"What?" Sakura and Naruto said together.

"We have to teach Kakashi a lesson"

They all nodded in agreement.

--

**A\N: Thanks to all my reviewers, this is such a fun random fic to write. Maybe I went over the top a bit in this chapter but it only adds to the randomness. :D**

**If you want to review the option to review is still available**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


	4. Sakura, This Payback Mission Is Stupid!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Reviews would help me find inspiration because ****the writers bug is back. (Gets ready with the fly swatter) lol**

**They decide to teach Kakashi a lesson but Sakura's in charge…I think you can guess what the out look is like. Naruto and Sasuke turn out to be really good make-up artists.**

**--**

**Sakura, This Payback Mission Is Stupid!**

"So what are you thinking Sasuke-kun?"

The three of them sat in the Uchihas living room, two of whom were only half dressed in towels and the other who was prepared for almost anything.

They were startled when the phone rang on the side table next to the chair where Sasuke sat.

"…Kakashi. What is it?"

"Hey how did you…!"

"Never mind that. We're busy what do you want!?"

"Oh right, get ready and meet me by the gates in fifteen minutes. Bring a 3-man tent because the weather forecast isn't looking so good."

Sasuke hung up before the Jonin had finished speaking a smirk appearing on his face.

"What! What did he say!?"

"He specifically asked us to bring a 3-man tent"

"Hmm…I don't see what's so good about a tent, other than it'll rain over the next couple of days while we're on the mission" Sakura felt it necessary to act like a sane person, and not her fan-girly self otherwise Sasuke would exclude her from their plan.

"Let's just say that he just made getting payback a whole lot easier"

"Right so what do we need"

"Ooh Sasuke-kun please can I come up with the plan I have a good idea!"

"Why?"

"It means we won't get in trouble if he finds out"

"Whatever…I'm still recovering from the last payback mission" he rubbed his arms, as the blotches faded.

--

Later they thought it best not to keep Kakashi waiting too long it could jeopardize all Sakura's plans.

They saw Kakashi waiting at the gates as they approached. "About time you guys showed. Are you trying to upstage me?"

"No we just got side tracked trying to find the tent" Naruto lied fluently.

"Let's move out now that we're all here"

"Kakashi-sensei? Where's your tent?"

"I brought my own, you know so I can get some undisturbed sleep" they glanced at each other, yeah sure he so he could get some undisturbed "sleep" reading from his pervy novel was more along the lines that the genin were thinking.

--

Finally after an unusually quite heading out journey they began to set up camp as they had set out late and it was getting dark. "Naruto, that is my tent go help Sasuke and Sakura with yours"

"No sensei, Sasuke and I have decided it is best if we don't share the same tent compartment because we would argue all night long, so I'm going to stay in this tent with you" Kakashi was stunned for a second, first that his two competitive students we co-operating and also that he was now having to share his tent out with Naruto. (It's not SasuSaku,)

"No, no you boys share it will er…teach you about sharing and it means I er…won't be disturbed all night"

"Ok, but I'll help you put your tent up any way! They didn't want me to put our tent up for some strange reason." Naruto began sticking poles together and jabbing them in through the tent cover.

"There done!" he stood back to examine his work. "Naruto! What the hell did you do to it!?" The poles were not fitted into the right place as some were going vertically in the place where they should have been horizontal.

"No need to thank me sensei, I was just happy to help you out, better get inside sensei it's going to rain" When he finished his sentence it began to drizzle slightly as the clouds overhead went dark.

Naruto sauntered off back to his tent leaving Kakashi stood outside the shelter he would be sleeping under. The rain started to pour it down faster so he had no choice but to use it as it was.

"Sasuke, its working" Naruto nudged him.

"Don't get too exited dobe nothing has happened yet"

Sakura joined them in the middle of their shelter. "What do we do now?"

"It's your plan"

"So, I wasn't even asking you Naruto"

"We wait" Sasuke put it simply. It would be a long wait but it would be worth it. They crawled into their sleeping bags and lay listening for any signs of movement.

--

If it wasn't the fact that his tent was falling apart due to inaccurate construction, it was the rain drumming over his head that drove him crazy.

Kakashi rolled over he had given up trying to read his book when the shelter began leaking a little. He was overly conscious to the goings on outside as the pitter patter grew louder.

He rolled onto his back to some extent his face was inches away from the dip in which the weight of water had created. "Great, just great…trust Naruto to put up a tent" closing his eyes once he went back to his side lying position.

A water drip slid down the side of the growing dip in the roof and splash landed onto Kakashi's visible cheek. Alarmed he sat up straight forgetting the mound of water.

The force of his headband contacting with it splitting a huge hole letting the water flow through onto him "ARGH!" with difficulty he stood up making the hole even bigger.

"Naruto! Can't even put a tent up properly!" The rain streaked down his face while he struggled to get free. "Blasted tent and what a sh…arhh" Kakashi fell forwards over a sticking out pole into the mud.

Crawling in the sopping mud he patted heavily on the doors of his teams tent. "Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura! Let me in, my gah! Just let me in"

Sasuke who was the only one alert and ready shook the other two awake before allowing a soaked and muddy Kakashi to flop in. He zipped the door back up and the trio watched Kakashi catch his breath.

"Naruto…never touch my tent again!"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, we told him but he wouldn't listen…do you want to stay in here with us?"

"Looks like I'm goin' to have to, it's really stormy out there"

--

It had taken a good three or four hours before Kakashi was finally asleep. Now they could put this prank into action.

"Sakura, have you got it?" Sasuke whispered

"I'll go get it Sasuke-kun" she went over to her bags.

"Naruto…Oi dobe wake up!" Sasuke prodded his cheek with a blusher brush that he found in Sakuras things, it left a bright pink mark on the blonde's face.

"Urgh? What? Oh yeah right" sitting up he rubbed the pre-sleep out of his eyes.

"Why don't we take off the mask then we could see what's under it!"

"No dobe, he'll notice that it's gone" so instead the boys started drawing on his mask

"Idiot, you put that powder on too thick!"

"No Sasuke I didn't, look your getting lipstick everywhere!"

"Er…guys what are you doing? The plan was to plant this on him remember" Sakura had been searching in a bag at the back of the shelter. The others had got bored and decided to draw on Kakashi's face.

"By the way you didn't add enough eye shadow"

"Ok…Sakura remind me again what is that?" he pointed to the thing in her hand.

"Sheesh Naruto didn't you listen to me earlier?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Sasuke glared at her to continue.

"These are tracking buttons which you plant on someone…it's used for spying and well it's a heat sensing alarm"

"Hn, Sakura just tell us what Ino told you"

"Oh er yes Sasuke-kun, because this was Ino's idea…damn you Ino…anyway Ino gave me a handful of these buttons and they activate a heat sensor that makes the target easier to track and it also lets them know when they are being targeted"

"Then what's the point in using it?"

"Naruto shut up! I'm not finished, Ino said that they were like testers and that they work well as a morning alarm clock, she tried it on Shikamaru…"

"Just tell the dobe what it is before Kakashi wakes up!"

"All we do is control our chakra to a fine point to seal a time and place then we just clip it to Kakashi" Sakura worked with controlling her chakra and entered a date and time.

"It's done! So now he should be on time for missions"

"Sakura why are we doing this? This isn't good payback" Naruto had a point this was lame.

"It burns when it goes off causing pain right, so he'll be on time"

"Sakura, this plan is worse than what that dobe Naruto could come up with!"

"Hey"

"Oh well, we're already this far. Naruto, Sasuke-kun you ready?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a mental message that they should never let Sakura take charge of a payback mission ever. Naruto seemed to nod in agreement.

Sakura handed the button clip to Sasuke who carefully attached it to the Jonin's lower ear. Kakashi seemed to stir a little as the device pinched a bit.

"Know what this is boring? Can we carry on drawing on his face? Hey there's his book!" Naruto reached over to grab it.

""Naruto, Dobe don't!"" Sasuke and Sakura hissed together but they were too late. As Naruto slipped the book out of Kakashi's pocket his sleeve snagged on the grey haired Jonin's headband pulling it upwards and off.

A bright glowing red orb pierced them through the darkness while the other eye stayed closed. It looked vacant but at the same time full of emotion. It wasn't moving anywhere and Kakashi hadn't woken up.

"Doesn't he close his eyes when he sleeps?"

"It's the Sharingan eye it's always open…right Sasuke"

"Do I look like I sleep with my eyes open!?" The eye moved and focused on Naruto who froze.

A hand drew up to the side of Kakashi's head and repositioned the headband. He talked in a slumbered voice. "Darn eye…keeps getting stuck…" The hand struck again this time reaching for the book. Naruto dropped it into the earning hand.

Everyone was on edge did Kakashi know what just happened? "Let's just go back to sleep" Sakura whispered, but they couldn't sleep as the image of the glowing orb in the darkness kept whirling around in their minds.

Kakashi laughed to himself. In dream or reality they did not know. Kakashi himself rubbed his ear not noticing the new attachment. _'This lesson teaching thing just gets easier and easier. I need a break when we get back yawn I'll make sure we don't get a mission for a day or two'_

_--_

"Rise and shine everybody!" Kakashi stretched as he sat upright. His team stared at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Have you guys been up all night? I slept like a log…after my little tent mishap." They distinctly noticed the lipstick outline marking his mask. The ear device hung low like an earring but was as light as a water drop.

"Right! Next the mission destination"

The team staggered to their feet still in a sleepy state and fumbled around collapsing their tent and packing their stuff.

They were more than relived to get the mission over and done with. The mission was to deliver reports to a guy in a lighthouse which was a simple little task.

The old man at the lighthouse had a flirty expression as he talked to Kakashi who still had no inclination that gunk was on his face. To be honest the make-up job looked proffesionally done and gave anyone they came across the impression that Kakashi was a female ninja.

The rain last night and the position of his head as he slept left his hair matted. Trying to fix it only resorted it to a cropped hair style.

"I wouldn't want you to strain something on the way back you look like you've had quite a messy fall already, so I ordered a cart for you. Neivis is over in the stables"

"That's not necessary but I will tell the Hokage-sama that everything is in order here"

"No I insist"

Laughing amongst themselves the genin clambered into the cart that would take them back to the leaf village. Neivis as the cart driver was known blushed a lot when Kakashi turned to look at him.

"Guys, is there something on my face?" Kakashi was beginning to catch on.

"No Sensei why would you think that!"

"Oh probably because the driver keeps staring at my face and blushes as he does so"

"It's rather hot out here isn't it" Sakura changed the subject and undid her jacket a little. The boys nodded and undid their jackets slightly too.

They arrived at the Konoha gates four or five hours later "Phew I'm glad we didn't walk, I'm starving for some ramen after I didn't get any last time" he grinned at Sasuke who did not smirk but glared in return.

"Ok, my bad don't stare at me like that...!"

"Hiiiii there!" heads snapped towards the figure in a green spandex suit who just so happened to be there. Gai was waving to them before picking a bunch of flowers from a nearby vase and presented them to Kakashi.

"I haven't seen anything so beautifully youthful before in all my youthful years"

Sasuke who didn't use his emotions regularly cringed, Sakura's face exploded into a disgusted expression. Naruto felt the need to gag over-exaggeratedly.

"Gai you moron what are you on?!"

"Hmm you sound like someone I know…come to think of it you look like him too"

"What the! Who are you talking about?"

"My best friend/rival Hatake Kakashi!"

"I am Kakashi you idiot!"

"Let's go we'll dance into the sunset and go find him"

"It's me!"

"What no wait I only just met you don't turn me down yet, I want to rub this moment into the face of my rival!"

Kakashi sighed he pulled up his headband to show the scar over his left eye. "Now do you believe me?"

"Kakashi? Then why on earth do you have girly face mask on!"

"Gai are you delirious there is nothing on my f…ace" he reached up to his mask as his team began to side-step away. "WHAT IS IT?!" his hands came away covered in foundation powder.

"It looks like that … er…powder stuff, Ten Ten has some and it really suits her complexion"

"Hang on… I need a mirror."

"Here take mine its flexible plastic!" he sighed and took it from his weird friend. "Hey why is there gunk on my face! And why do I look like a girl!"

He remembered the night in the tent where the genin had been around him trying to steal his book. '_They must have done it then! That's why that guy gave me his number!'_

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! You wait till I meet up with you guys next! You'll be sorry!"

"Kakashi, what are you going to do to them?"

"I was going to lecture them on responsibility"

"That's boring. Come on Iruka will be happy to see you after all we all haven't had a youthful meeting together for ages!"

"That's a good thing!"

"Er…you might want to get rid of that first" Gai pointed to the mask. "Yes that's why I'm going home"

"So how did this all happen"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, No I just feel like a good laugh"

"I tried to teach Naruto and Sasuke a lesson but one thing lead to another and I'm guessing this ridiculous gear was part of a payback mission"

"The lesson you were trying to teach was?"

"Teamwork"

"Well they learnt it didn't they? So that they could get you back. You should trial self taught lessons through harsh torment"

"…I'm not Superman you know!"

"Ha you're right you're Superwoman, by the way nice earring it adds to the feminine touch"

"What earring?! Ha-ha very funny."

"No seriously"

"I'm not going to teach them anymore lessons for a while"

"Who knew those boys would be such good make-up artists"

"I hate you some days"

--

**A\N: Ok this chapter has completely lost the funny. ****I've been hit with the writers block bug. The amount of time I have changed things on this is … a lot. **

**Also considering I'm mostly Anti-Sakura I've been really nice to her lately is that a bad thing?**

**Please review it would really help me find more inspiration****. I'd welcome constructive critiques as well and if it's really bad I'll edit this chapter!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	5. You Are In No Position To Lecture Us!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedicated: To D unknown. Thanks to you I was able to write this next chapter.**

**Kakashi goes to confront his team with the intent to lecture on responsibility instead he gets lectured by Sakura!**

**--**

**You Are In No Position To Lecture Us****!**

Kakashi was helped back to his home which received a down rating by Gai himself.

"Kakashi! This place is a mess!"

"There's only a sweater on the floor"

"You have to keep it clean and youthful like my apartment!"

"There's nothing wrong with my home, if you'll excuse me I am going to change out of this" he gestured to his muddy clothes and mask.

Gai picked up a duster and started dusting. "This isn't a charity event Gai!"

"It's training that you will never know because I Maito Gai have beaten you to it haha!"

Kakashi walked into his bedroom and pulled out a clean face mask and a Jonin uniform. He then entered his bathroom and inspected the handy work of his genin.

"Who would have thought that those boys would have such a talent for something so delicate…?"

"Hm? Did you say something?" a voice popped in through the door way.

"Gai. Are you still here? Don't you have someone else to meet or annoy?"

"Your right! Lee! Neji! Ten Ten! I'm a coming!" Gai yelled at nothing in particular before diving out of the bathroom window. "Later my arch rival!"

"I don't want to know how he turned out that way" he turned the taps over the sink on and filled the bowl up with hot water. He took off his mask and cupped the water splashing it into his face. His hand lingered over his Sharingan eye.

The doorbell sounded so he struggled into his mask in haste.

"Gai I thought I sai…Iruka hi"

"Afternoon Kakashi, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"We said that we were going to meet up and talk about Squad 7's progress. A green spandex bug told me that you have been trying to teach them a lesson and that you came out worse than you went in."

"He did…I think I'm going to sit this one out"

"Ok then what about a snack down at the dumpling shop with Anko, Gai and I?"

"Doesn't Naruto come and beg you for ramen round about now?"

"I haven't seen him lately I think he stayed with Sasuke a couple of nights ago, anyway will you come with us?"

"Sure…it's that or file a mission report" Iruka smiled and allowed him to lock the door before leading him out of the building.

--

It was getting to twilight and the streets were a glow with light.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Anko, a purpled haired Kunoichi grabbed him in a headlock "Haven't seen you since the chunin exams!"

"And you wonder why" he gasped as she let him go. Kakashi took his seat next to Anko and Iruka. Gai sat opposite him with Kurenai and Asuma on his left.

"Haha Kakashi, I see you got rid of your feminine side"

"Feminine side? What's he on about Kash?"

"Don't call me that Anko and it's nothing" the mask not only hid his face it hid most traces of emotion.

"His genin put make-up on his face when he slept and made him look youthful and womanly" everyone chuckled slightly but backed away from Gai who was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sheesh Gai calm down, we haven't even ordered sake yet"

"Speaking of sake. Waiter! Three bottles of sake and a plate full of sweet dumplings please" Anko called. The waiter came over with the order shortly. "Place my bill with Iruka, he's feeling generous tonight"

"No fair, I have to pay Naruto's ramen bills, I can't afford yours too! I'm not even drinking the sake"

"Fine, whatever don't get your knickers in a twist!" she pulled out some of the right amount of change and handed it to the waiter. Before opening one of the bottles and drinking deeply.

"Excuse me ma'am you didn't pay the entire bill" the waiter returned to their table.

She nudged a dozy Kakashi.

"Here, help a girl out" Kakashi stared at her, sighing he and handed over the needed coins. "You're a star, and because you helped me I'll give you a free cup of sake"

"How does that work I gave you money"

"Just drink the sake and shut your yap!"

"Do you reckon she was drinking before she came tonight?" He whispered to Iruka.

"It's the dumplings she requests that sake is used as the dressing for them"

"Right, I take it she's a regular here" he had no chance to hear Iruka's reply.

"Hoi Kakashi, don't waste good sake!"

"Sorry" he turned his attention to Anko then back to Iruka. "What were you saying?"

"Drink it! Drink it now! Unless you're scared" Anko pulled Kakashi's hair playfully which forced him to drink the sake to shut her up. "There happy!?"

"Yes, very" she gulped down some more of the alcoholic substance.

"Ooh, are you guys having a sake race!?"

"No Gai we are not"

"Can I join in?"

"Sure, haha" slurred Anko

"I think you've had enough"

"Shurrup and race already"

"Will it stop you from bugging me?" she nodded and Gai raised his glass.

"On your marks GO!" all three downed their drinks. "Iruka who won!?"

"Oh I wasn't watching…"

"Ok let's do it again this time watch!" again they all downed their drinks. "Well?"

"It was too fast and I can't see through cups"

"Darn it Kakashi here take my glass and I'll get another"

"No thanks…alright fine!" for the third time they emptied their glasses. _'I still have no idea who won, if I let Kakashi win they'll do a rematch same if I pick Anko'_

"Er…definitely Gai"

"Yes haha in your faces!"

"We really don't care. I'm going home now" Kakashi got up and wobbled to his feet. "Er maybe you should stay with me till your heads clear" Iruka stood up too. "Thanks Iruka I need to be ready to lecture my squad tomorrow about responsibility"

Anko laughed manically or cried out in frustration when the two companions left the table. "I think she has a liking for you"

"I think she has a liking for sake"

--

It took a painful heat wave shock to wake the silver-haired jonin the next morning. He yelped out and clutched at his ear trying to pull the earring device off, he hadn't noticed it because it had been covered by his headband.

He rolled off the arm chair he had been comfortably snoring in.

"OWWW!" He pulled desperately at it but it didn't budge his ear was in so much pain that he had forgotten about his late night drinking race. "Kakashi please keep it down and what is that stuck to your ear!?"

"I don't know get it off!! It burns!"

Iruka grabbed the nearest thing that had water in it with the vase in one hand he tipped the contents onto Kakashi's now glowing ear. The little device fell off and landed on the floor. It smoked slightly and it was hard to identify now that it had shrunk and changed colour.

"What was that?" Iruka asked while wrapping bandages around Kakashi's head. "I have no idea but I think your ex-students know"

Kakashi put a hand to his head. "Remind me not to go anywhere with Anko again, especially when she has sake!" Looking at the clock on the wall he saw the time.

"Oh great, I'm late again!" he made a mad dash through the door and towards the bridge. His balance was a little off as Iruka had added to many bandages.

--

"I thought you said that thing was going to make him arrive early" Naruto quizzed Sakura.

"Don't blame me for Ino's rubbish invention! She said it worked"

"Hn, it obviously didn't" They heard rustling and observed a blurry dot getting closer.

Kakashi managed to miss the tree as he jumped resulting in a close reception with the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok!?" Sakura ran over to him closely followed by the other two.

"Yes, I'm fine" he lifted himself into a seated position. "Please sit"

They looked at him before complying with his command.

"My heads a bit fuzzy so I'm going to say it straight"

"Sensei what happened to your head?"

"Nothing anyway you guys need to be more responsible! At the moment Naruto it is now your responsibility to learn to put a tent up right, Sasuke your responsibility is to ensure that Naruto puts the tent up properly"

"Why do I have to baby sit the dobe!?"

"Yeah and why does Sakura have nothing!?

"Ssh my head hurts and fine Sakura your responsibility is…!"

"You can't lecture us! I saw you drinking yesterday! That in itself is irresponsible!"

"Sakura it's ok to have a drink once in while"

"Yes but Kakashi-sensei you had more than one and if I remember correctly you had a race did you not!" Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Great she's off in one of them moods again"

"If Kakashi's in this state there won't be any missions today. I'm going home" Sasuke got up to leave.

"Yeah, me too…or I would if I hadn't lost my keys. I think I lost them at your place" Naruto rose as well.

"Whatever" Sasuke began to walk away from him.

"Oh"

Sakura was still nagging Kakashi who was hardly listening.

"What are you waiting for? Come on then"

"Do what?" Naruto had zoned out for a second.

"To find your keys"

"Oh yeah my lost keys"

"Yes 'lost' keys"

--

**A\N: Ok, this is random but at least an idea is better than no idea right? Anyway as you can see reviews provide inspiration! :D**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


	6. Found The 'Lost' Keys

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedicated: To C****CMunki, yay see reviews work wonders!**

**Naruto still hasn't found his keys yet, Iruka tries to help him out by giving him another key but that goes missing too.** **"What's this?" His hand felt cold metal and the jangle of keys clacking together.**

**--**

**Found The 'Lost' Keys**

"Naruto, you dobe I can't let you in if you block the door!" Sasuke was prepared to open the door until Naruto stood in front of him.

"Hurry, Hurry! My wallets on the table and I need to eat ramen now!"

"Move and I'll open the door"

Sasuke deliberately worked slowly, this wasn't payback especially after the last time backfired. No this was just so Naruto didn't get into any trouble that he, Sasuke didn't cause in the first place.

"What is taking so long!? I even have to change because I've been wearing these clothes since the mission and they're all muddy!"

"Whose fault was that?" Sasuke pushed the door open and Naruto rushed past him and ran towards his allocated room to change.

'_Dobe, I take it you don't want your keys back then'_

Naruto came out in his boxers. "Sasuke I've just remembered I have no clothes here! Because you shrank them!" he pointed an accusing finger.

"…And?"

Naruto's stomach rumbled "You know what I'll just put on my pyjamas and go out like that"

"If you insist"

"Wait you want me to do that! Help me find my keys so I can go home and get decent clothes"

"I didn't loose them"

"You could be courteous and help me look for them"

"Hn, why would I want to fix your mistake?"

"…Fine! I'll search every inch of this house myself"

"In that case start with your room where you made the most mess" Naruto's stomach grumbled again. Walking into the bedroom he grabbed the night shirt and trousers pulling them both on in desperation.

"I'm going to find my keys then I'm going to eat ramen!"

Sasuke smirked and watched him through pillows and clothes even a few parchments or two into the air as he tried to find his missing keys.

"Argh, I'm so hungry…I'm just going like this I don't care"

The blonde stomped into the hall all the while scowling at the Uchiha before storming out into the empty street. Sasuke still smirking followed him out of the building.

Naruto didn't come into contact with anyone other than Sasuke as he left the Uchiha district it was only when he did so that people started giving him strange looks and laughed behind their hands.

Iruka caught sight of them and called them over.

"Where have you been lately?"

"I've been staying with him…beings as I lost my keys" he gestured towards Sasuke standing behind him.

"Naruto? Are you still in your pyjamas?"

"Sasuke shrunk my other clothes and wouldn't help me find my keys"

"Here. Take this spare key. Need I remind you not to keep them left in the door?"

"Is that where I left it last time?" Naruto pocketed the key.

'_Damn it! Now I have to steal that key too!' _Sasuke glared daggers. If Naruto could get into his own house he would have to put up with Sakura coming over and pleading for a movie night. Strangely whenever Naruto was there she always turned down the offer.

That key would end all of the fun.

"Take care of yourselves I have to find Kakashi before he runs into wall or worse falls out of a tree" Iruka said good bye and left them to continue to Ichiraku's.

--

"Finally!" he collapsed into a seat inside the ramen shop. "Ramen please and lots of it!"

"Naruto haven't seen you in ages where have you been!" The old man wasn't looking in their direction but knew instantly the sound of his best customer.

"I lost my keys and haven't been home in a while" Sasuke who lingered in the doorway sat down next the dobe. Ayame, the ramen master's daughter appeared from the back room carrying bowels of steaming ramen.

"Naruto how long did you sleep in today? It's mid afternoon I would have thought that you would be out training"

"Oh this, Sasuke here managed to shrink all my clothes except these!"

"Hn" She giggled at a not-amused Sasuke

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Hmm oh yes what would you like? Ramen with extra toppings, the ramen special?"

Sasuke turned slightly green at the memory of suffering from the over-eaten meal. "No thanks"

"Hey come one you and Naruto are my best customers!"

"I said no thanks!"

"Calm down son no need to yell, if you want to yell take it on the streets"

"Hn"

"Don't mind him he had a bad case of stomach pains because he can't hold more than five bowels of ramen like me"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke hissed.

"Just because you won't admit it…"

Sasuke purposely nudged Naruto causing him to drop a chopstick "Hey Sasuke!"

"…"

"Grr" Naruto bent down to pick it up exposing the key sticking out of his pocket. Sasuke swiped it away before Naruto could react.

"What the…! What did you do!?"

"Nothing" Sasuke slide off the chair and exited the shop.

Naruto threw some money on the counter and pursued him. "You did something just now didn't you?"

"Yes, I did"

"Well then what was it!?"

"You'll find out later"

"Huh?"

"Later dobe"

"Hey wait I still need to get my stuff from your place to take back to mine!"

"If it's about the key, face it its gone"

"I don't need that key Iruka-sensei gave me a new one…its right he…!" he felt round for the key. "No! It's gone! Where could it have gone!?"

"Hn, loser" Sasukes back faded away as Naruto frantically searched his pockets.

"Sasuke! Wait I…need another favour…"

"What now?"

"Can I stay another night?"

"Hn, maybe depends why?" Sasuke's smirk was hidden by shadow.

"I lost my key again ehehe…Iruka-sensei is going to go mad…so er"

"Yes, yes you can stay" He noticed Sakura's pink flowy hair bobbing over the hill.

"Really that was fa..." Naruto was hauled along down the side street to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke rammed the key into the door and unlocked it before pulling the confused ninja inside and slamming the door.

'_Close too close!__ '_

"Sasuke anyone would think you're avoiding Sakura" Sasuke stared out the window luckily Sakura had seen Naruto tagging along behind him.

"I don't want to end up like Kakashi"

"Good point" Naruto disappeared into one of the many rooms as the house's owner set up the movie on the TV and made pop corn.

"Ooh Sasuke, are we having a movie night!?"

"Yes"

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm celebrating"

"Celebrating what?"

"A personal victory"

"Ok…I won't be a sec I'll go get some pillows and the duvet so we can make a fort thing like we used to"

"Hn"

Naruto entered Sasuke's room and began hoisting pillows and the duvet onto his back. Something glimmered in the moonlight from beneath one of the pillows.

"What's this?"

His hand felt cold metal and the jangle of keys clacking together.

"…"

"You took you're time"

"Sasuke!" He held up the keys upon entering the room. Sasuke couldn't help grinning.

"You found them then"

"Sasuke!"

--

**A\N: Yay another chapter finished, wow I'm amazed at how many reviews and hits I have for this, lol**

**I was thinking of turning it into a lightly implied SasuNaru that doesn't actually have any direct yaoi in it that way it could still be a really random fic, what do you think?**

**Reviews always welcomed the best cure for writer's block!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	7. Ramen, Dobe, Movie Check

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedicated: To**** Silentkiller1, thank you for your generous contribution to my reviews total!**

**Sasuke gives Sakura the wrong idea as to why he took Naruto's keys and shrunk his clothes. "I'm saying I want you to leave so I can have fun with the dobe!"**

**--**

**Ramen, Dobe, Movie - Check**

"You had my keys all along!" Naruto seethed, the keys cutting into his shaking hand.

"Not necessarily" Sasuke's full attention was dedicated to Naruto now.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Deep grooves were engraved into his hand as he gripped the keys harder he somewhat winched.

"Why do I want your keys? That is simple, to go home you need a way of unlocking the door but without keys you're stuck here with me"

"Are you trying to say that you want me to stay with you forever!?"

"Only on the off-nights when Sakura wants a movie night"

"Aha so it was because you're avoiding Sakura!"

"Are you going to watch the movie with me like the clueless dobe stood here five minutes ago? Or are you going to run home and leave me here alone when Sakura could waltz in at any moment?"

"…"

Sasuke gestured to the floor space next to him.

"I don't know…" Naruto dropped the pillows and duvet. Sasuke dragged them over to where he sat and modelled them into a comfy duvet den.

"Hn, suit yourself" He turned the TV on and left Naruto to walk out of the living room into the hallway. For some reason Sakura was hovering outside the front porch. Opening the door he called out to her.

"Sakura? What are you doing out here this late?"

"Naruto are you leaving now?"

"Yeah…why?"

"No reason, run along now before it…er…snows!"

"Oh yeah good idea! I have to go home and get some gloves! Take care Sakura!" Naruto was about to leave.

"Sasuke-kun! Hey are you having a movie night without me?" Sakura could hear the distant sound of TV music in the background.

"Sakura, I am not having a movie night so go away" Sasuke joined them in the front doorway.

"Dobe, where are you going?"

"I'm going home to my house with my keys…because it's going to snow and I need gloves…hey what's that smell?"

"It's your ramen stupid, I was going to make some for you instead of popcorn but instead now I have to bin it"

"Sasuke! You wouldn't!"

"Who's going to eat it? You won't because you're leaving, Sakura won't because she isn't staying…I am most certainly not going to eat it"

"If I stay can I save the ramen?!"

"Worth a try" Naruto stepped back inside which brought a smirk to Sasuke's face. "Sakura. Leave. Now"

"But why?"

"Tonight's movie involves death, blood, and horror unsuitable to someone of your nature"

"So, I love watching scary movies with you guys! Which one is it?" She pushed past him and entered the living room before plonking herself in the cosy duvet den Sasuke had especially made for himself and Naruto.

"This isn't scary I've seen it before the main character kills everyone and then joins an organisation in Albania"

"Grr Sakura, you can't stay and watch with us!"

"Why?"

"I am trying to celebrate a personal victory!"

"Naruto why are you still here? It's snowing so you have to leave remember!" She saw the blonde cradle a bowl of ramen in his hands as he closed the door

"But Sasuke has ramen and he's letting me stay over again" Naruto had stopped thinking about the reason for wanting to leave. Sasuke smirked at him. _'Hn, dobe I knew you couldn't resist ramen'_

"Ooh a sleepover movie night! Sasuke-kun, can I stay too?!"

"Hn…no"

"Oh…ok"

"Sakura can I ask, why you asked if I was leaving?" ramen was making his cheeks puff out as Naruto spoke with his mouthful.

"Naruto! Don't talk with your mouthful its disgusting!"

"Sorry" he gulped and then repeated his question.

"Can't I watch a movie with my favourite guy…?"

"Wow, Sakura you think I'm your favourite guy!?" Naruto's chopsticks plummeted to the floor as he jumped in surprise and enthusiasm.

"I didn't say that"

"But you were thinking it, right?"

"No I was talking about Sasuke-kun. Why would I even think of you like that! Look at you, sometimes you are just a sloppy ramen-machine, how long have you been wearing those pyjamas? Four days…!"

"Actually only two days"

"It makes no difference"

"Sakura, get out now" Sasuke was agitated the movie was drawing to a climax and Sakura had completely ruined his fun.

How could he torment Naruto if she was doing it for him!

"Sasuke-kun, the movie's nearly finished"

"I can see that"

"Let's watch another!"

"We didn't even get to watch this one! I didn't shrink Naruto's clothes and steal his keys for nothing!" Sasuke grabbed her arm and towed her towards the door.

"The whole idea was so that the dobe would stay, for my entertainment and pleasure!"

"Sasuke-kun? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you to leave so I can have fun with the dobe!" he stared at her shocked expression and then realized that she had seen the other side of his previous comment.

"When were you going to tell me?!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Just get out" he pushed her out and slammed the door shut.

She needed the door slamming in her face to bring her back to reality. Sasuke stood on the opposite side of the door. '_This is why I don't talk much'_

"Sasuke, where did Sakura go?" Naruto had come out with a licked-clean bowl.

"She had to leave"

"Oh, wanna catch the rest of the movie"

"Hn let's watch a better one that is actually scary"

"Yeah"

After flicking through the movie channels they came across a seriously scary movie which they dared to watch in the dark. Cuddled up in the duvet den Naruto found himself fighting back shrieks and yells of fear. Sasuke however had sat through most of the film with his bangs in front of his face, peering out between them at the right intervals.

Every now and again they both flinched and pretended that they merely had muscle spasms.

"Naruto, are you shaking?"

"No, I'm just…er…cold, yeah I'm just cold" Sasuke drew the duvet around them more.

"Sasuke, why are you holding your breath?"

"I have hiccups"

The next part of the movie was enough to have them both screaming like little girls. It was hard to explain because fear had overcome their senses. "Don't open it! Don't open the door"

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop the boy shaking the covers off them. Naruto screamed and jumped out of his skin.

"It touched me!"

"Yeah it was me"

"No it's here the thing in the movie is here" his voices quivered as he eyed the shadowed room.

"You were shaking the covers off…If your scared turn the light on" he watched the outline of his friend reach up for the lamp switch. A face loomed out of the television giving a piercing scream.

Both boys gave a yelp Naruto's hand caught the lamp knocking it over so that it thudded to the floor. "Ahhh Sasuke, turn it off! Turn it off!"

"I can't then everything will go dark"

The power clicked out just when they were at the point of insanity from fear.

"Sasuke! I can't see! It's got me!"

"Naruto! Something's behind you!" They grasped for each other and huddled together keeping aware for the entire goings on around them. Their minds raced and their eyes darted about in the dark.

There were plenty of logical explanations, there had to be, it was only a movie.

--

**A\N: ****an interesting turn of events here, wonder what Sakura thought Sasuke meant. Reviews are perfect in the fight against writer's block!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	8. All This Trouble It Worked

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedicated: To**** Silentkiller1 and D unknown! I know I already dedicated chapters to you but your reviews are awesome and I love them!**

**1. - Sasuke my steals keys 2. - Sasuke shrinks my clothes 3. - Sasuke makes me watch a scary movie 4. ****- Sasuke goes through all this trouble to make me stay over 5. -It worked.**

**--**

**All This Trouble…It worked**

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered quietly.

"Hn?"

"Is it still in here?"

"Dobe, don't be stupid it was only a movie"

"But you said you saw something behind me earlier"

"It was dark we both panicked"

"I didn't panic!" Naruto pouted in the darkness.

"Yes you did"

"No I did not!"

"Well then why were you squeezing my hand just now?"

"I-I thought it was a pillow!"

"Hn…I thought you were going home"

"I…couldn't let you watch this by yourself"

"Who said I couldn't watch it by myself?"

"It was scary it had ghosts in it and…of all times for the power to go out"

They were both snapped out of their own little wonderings when the tone of the phone beeped in the empty room.

"Sasuke! I knew it, it's still here!"

"Shut up it's the phone"

"That's what it wants you to think" Sasuke relinquished his hand from Naruto's sweaty grasp and ambled about for the phone on the table nearest to them.

"No don't!" Naruto hissed and tried pulling him back but missed. Sasuke picked up the receiver.

"Who is this?" He kept his voice low.

"Don't you have a caller ID?"

"It's dark"

"It's me Sakura, Sasuke-kun about earlier…!"

"It's late at night go away"

"It's only twelve thirty"

"You are wrecking a crucial moment here"

"Oh you're not doing!"

"Do your lights work?!"

"Huh? What I dunno I'm lying in the dark but I don't see what this has to do with…!"

"Turn the light on now!"

"Ok…yes my lights work why?" he moved the receiver away from his ear.

"Naruto, turn the light on"

"I can't see anything!"

"You dropped the lamp so find it and turn it on"

"Aha got it" he flicked the switch and light illuminated the room.

"Sasu-…" Sasuke hung up the phone and studied Naruto with a smirk who half expected him to turn and yell furious insults.

"You are such a dobe at times"

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason"

"There never really was a black out was there? Sasuke"

"No, but I can't say I hadn't planned it either"

"But what about the thing crawling behind me earlier!?"

Sasuke picked the lamp up and directed it to the book shelf by the door "You knocked a load of scrolls on the floor when you instigated the destruction of my living room"

"But the TV!"

"It was on a timer, I didn't know it would go off when it did"

"…where are you going?" Naruto asked Sasuke who stood up and directed himself towards the door.

"I'm going to bed, are you going to be ok by yourself? Or are you a scardey-cat?"

"Pfft I don't need you to watch over" he stated as he turned the TV back on before turning the dented lamp off.

"Hn" he returned shortly after he departed.

"You've come back because you're scared too" Naruto tried to laugh off his insecurity when his raven friend appeared in the flickering light.

"No…you have all my pillows and duvet" Sasuke settled himself into the space he had vacated moments ago.

"Oh" secretly Naruto was glad that he had come back and so he wasn't alone. He didn't believe that Sasuke had planned all this and was cautious as to there being someone else in the house with them.

Once again they were surrounded by darkness with only the TV as their source of light. Naruto was in control of the remote and hardly noticed Sasuke dose of into sleep on the pile of pillows next to him. Still slightly freaked out from the movie he flicked onto a programme that he thought would help him conquer his fear of ghosts. (Might as well he had nothing better to do)

--

_(TV talking)_

"_Welcome back to tonight's show 'Night with the Medium', tonight we talk to our guest Medium about her involvement with the supernatural and what people think of her work"_

"_So tell us, the viewers what you experience when in contact with spirits"_

"_It's not like people think, some assume we sit and they come to us immediately but as an apprentice I don't have much experience yet, from what I have read is that you feel a sudden cold rush of air"_

Naruto looked about the room and shivered it had gotten cold in there.

"_Sometimes I meditate and feel something touch me and then I will it to do it again as proof that it happened"_

Sasuke stirred gently in his sleep and brushed past Naruto's leg. He shuddered and his eyes darted about the darkness.

"_They usually come when you are alone and have enough meditation power"_

Sasuke was hidden from view by the covers. _'Sasuke! Why did you have to leave now!?'_

"_I listen hard enough and I can hear them coming whispering and…"_

A spooky noise echoed sending Naruto into a state of panic "I've heard enough" he whispered his fingers dumbly pressing the nearest button on the remote.

He heard whispering from behind the door, he could have sworn that the door handle rattled as if someone was trying to get in.

The off button was what his finger rested on and sentenced the whole room into darkness again. If he had waited five more minutes more he would have realized that the apprentice Medium's phone had gone off in the middle of the interview.

"Where's that lamp!?"

Stumbling backwards over a pillow as he searched for the lamp, he landed with a dull thud next to Sasuke, the duvet that he had thrown when loosing his balance landed softly covering them.

He rested against Sasuke. The spirits if any wouldn't get him now not while he was near Sasuke, now that he was not all by himself. He smiled at Sasuke and as he drifted off himself he spoke softly. "All this trouble just to get me to stay over…it worked"

--

**A\N: Alright it's a bit SasuNaru-ish but direct yaoi is not likely to happen, or at least I haven't planned that far ahead yet :D **

**I really have no idea about mediums or anything supernatural I just saw something on TV and considering Naruto doesn't like ghosts I thought it would be ideal, lol**

**Reviews are awesome! Leave a review, it leads to inspiration **

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	9. Payback Without You

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedicated: To**** all my reviewers because I think I forgot to dedicate someone a couple of chapters ago (Sorry)**

**1. - I yelled at you 2. ****- I shoved you out of my house 3. - I slammed a door in your face 4. - I hung up the phone on you 5. - You found me with Naruto 6. - We plotted a payback mission for Kakashi 7. – Without you**

**--**

**Payback Without You**

"Kakashi-sensei I feel really bad about interrupting your sleep so late at night but I really think something is wrong with Sasuke-kun" at half four in the morning Sakura was stood at his front door.

"Couldn't it wait till morning? I had something going on back there…" He rubbed his head as he stood awkwardly in a vest and shorts.

"I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about what they where doing!"

"Well why don't you start over, what happened?"

"He hung up on me" pathetic tears started to form in her eyes.

"Doesn't he hang up on you, on a daily basis?"

"Yes but this time he said it was dark, and that I was ruining a crucial moment. He was with Naruto as well"

"No! You don't reckon they were!?" Kakashi sounded shocked

"Omg you think so too!"

"Tell me again, it was dark and they were alone and it was a crucial moment!"

"Yes!"

"Iruka! Where's my book!" He turned back into the apartment and called out.

"It's here, now shut the door and go to sleep it's only half four in the morning!" Iruka moaned.

"Phew!" The silver-haired jonin sighed

"What you thought they had your stupid book!"

"Sakura if you are going to insult the book you can leave right now. In fact leave it's too early in the morning for all this!"

"No this is serious!"

"Fine" Kakashi stepped outside the apartment and closed the door. "What are you planning on doing?"

"We should burst in there and catch them in the act"

"Why? That's so mean"

"…Because"

"I have a better idea, you go home and stay there for the next five hours and we'll all go out and see a movie later, just squad 7"

"That doesn't solve anything, it will provoke them more!"

"They're not that stupid and are you sure you're not just reading the signals wrong?"

"No I am not. I will just investigate by myself!" she twisted on her heels and stalked off with an undignified 'Hmph'

"Finally" Kakashi pushed the door which did not open.

"Oh damn it! Er...Iruka" When he closed the door he hadn't anticipated the lock to catch.

Kakashi banged loudly hoping to wake his current room mate. "Iruka!! Open the door!"

--

(Before the part where Naruto stumbles and rests on Sasuke)

The door handle rattled as Sakura, frustrated and desperately curious tried to open it. "Grr, they locked the door…they're trying to keep me out"

Naruto had been resting on Sasuke for minutes enjoying his company and cherishing each second. If the Uchiha hadn't been so intent on scaring Naruto in the dark to make him stay, sunlight or bright dawn would be streaking though the window which thick curtains obscured.

She kicked the door hard. A yell replaced the typical cracking sound of wood breaking. Sakura hopped about nursing a stubbed toe. (Good thing Sasuke reinforced his door with steel)

Kakashi poofed onto the wall lined with Uchiha symbols, not in his jonin uniform. "Oh Sakura you're here, I thought you went home"

"Kakashi-sensei, so you're curious as to what's going on inside too?"

"Not really, I wanted a place to stay considering you managed to lock me out of my own apartment. While I had time on my hands I thought I'd tell them about going to see a movie"

"Wasn't Iruka-sensei there?"

"He told me to sleep outside because he has school in the morning"

"Can you help me I can't get in?"

"Hmm…I left my book at home and I could do with some early morning p-adventure"

"What was that?"

"I said I could do with an early morning adventure, you know now that I'm awake"

Sakura shrugged and proceeded to look in a window. Kakashi joined her and pointed to the door and brought out a spare key.

"How do you have that?"

"Simple, Naruto has been loosing a lot of keys lately and the other day he dropped one on the way here. It had the Uchiha symbol on it so why not" The lock clicked and they went inside.

Considerate as he was Kakashi put the key in a pot on a table and followed Sakura through into the hall. She started whispering some instructions that he didn't catch. On arrival in the living room they noticed a duvet lying over an uneven surface in front of the TV.

Sakura recognized it as the duvet den and lifted it off before squealing in disbelief. Kakashi had gone and opened the window revealing the bright sun shine that had just risen.

Naruto's head was indeed on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke must have moved again because his arm was wrapped around the blonde. They began to arouse from the excess amount of light and the disruptive scream Sakura had blurted out.

"No five…more…minutes…" Naruto mumbled drooling a little.

"Dobe! Stop drooling on me and get off"

"Huh...what?" a blurred eye opened and fixed on the Uchihas glare before moving on to a pink smudge that bobbed about the room. He closed his eyes and then they shot open. He looked straight at Sasuke and without delay got off him "Ehehe must have been…sleep walking"

"Naruto! What were you doing to him!? Tell me now!" She had picked him off his feet and up to eye level. "I swear I did nothing!" all memories of the movie forgotten, instead a new fear of Sakura

"Sakura let him go" Sasuke arose and stood opposite her.

"Sure Sasuke-kun" she released Naruto and smiled adoringly at him.

He helped the dobe to his feet. "Thanks Sasuke"

"Did you just thank him with out adding an insult? And have you been living together without fighting all this time? Do my eyes deceive me are you guys working together?"

"It would appear so"

Kakashi's eye shaped into a semi circle and he jumped for joy. "I did it! The lesson I intended you to learn has been learnt" Everyone stared at him weirdly not detecting the sarcasm. "Yay it's over can we go back to sleep now" he replied with more sarcasm.

"…"

"What! I haven't had any breakfast or a cup of coffee yet!"

"I didn't know you drank coffee sensei"

"I don't, I'm saying I haven't woken up yet"

"Why is everyone standing in my living room at half four in the morning!?"

"It was Sakura's idea"

"… Thank you Kakashi-sensei"

"On to another matter as a treat for finally stopping your squabbling I want to take you guys to the movies"

"Really sensei? Can you treat me to ramen as well?"

"Yeah sure…coughI'mnotpayingcough"

"Did you say something?"

"Yes all the ramen and movie tickets you want coughI'mnotpayingcough"

"Actually Kakashi I think you will find that you are paying" Sasuke's Sharingan eyes flashed indicating the capture of every last syllable of Kakashi's lips moving under the mask.

"Really?"

"Unless you don't want this" Naruto interrupted holding up a picture of Kakashi drunk doing a drunken Tango with Iruka. Both were wearing pink frilly puppy shirts and tutus. Kakashi was dipping Iruka who looked unconscious and unaware of what was happening.

"Where did you get that!?"

"It fell out of your book that night in the tent" Sasuke smirked

"When was this taken sensei? And why does Iruka-sensei look unconscious?"

"Three words, Anko-sake-ouch, never get on Anko's bad side when she's sober but most certainly don't get on her bad side when she's drunk. Ask Iruka he learnt the hard way when he told her to stop drinking" Kakashi lunged for the photograph.

"No, no, no you can't have it until you meet our demands"

"What are you going to do with it!?"

"We figured that we'd enlarge it and post it round Konoha"

"Ok fine what do you want?!"

"All the ramen that I can eat" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"A new phone which you still owe me" Sasuke answered.

"Ooh I want some new clothes and more hair supplies ooh and more perfume Sasuke-kun will help you pick it and…" Kakashi's mouth hung agape under his mask. A new phone and an extremely large ramen order were just pushing his budget but he would never be able to compensate for Sakura.

"Sakura, you didn't help us steal the picture"

"Yeah so you don't get the prize"

"Naruto you were my favourite guy along with Sasuke-kun you know that right?"

"Whatever get your wallet ready sensei I feel really hungry right now!"

"But what about me I…"

"Sakura it is obvious it didn't snow and you were trying to get rid of me"

"How did you?"

"He's a dobe but he's not that stupid"

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"Kakashi, get moving the shops open at seven and it's already six"

"Why do we have to go now?"

"Ramen! The ramen shop opens early today!"

"Alright fine let's go…so glad I don't have to buy all those clothes. Sakura come-on I'll buy you one bowl"

"Really?"

"Yes, just bring your purse along too"

--

**A\N: This is the longest fic I have done so far and the hits have been amazing over 1300. The reviews are awesome too! **

**Reviews are like pots of ramen, the more you review the happier Naruto gets and…hey Naruto! Stop eating my reviews! **

"**You said they were like pots of ramen!"**

**Ok fine reviews are not like pots of ramen however they help to prevent writer's block. **


	10. Unbalanced Chakra Control Ouch!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedicated: To**** everyone who reviewed! You know who you are**

**Sakura isn't the best at a **_**lot**_** of things but her chakra control is much better than Sasuke and Naruto's, they decide to liven up training by trying to do some chakra control while Kakashi and Sakura are out shopping.**

**--**

**Unbalanced Chakra Control - Ouch!**

"Naruto are you quite finished now!?"

"Only because you can't handle ramen"

"Shut up dobe!"

"Sasuke's right, are you quite done now? This is your twentieth bowl and I still need to buy Sasuke a phone!" Kakashi sniffed as he looked into his empty wallet.

"You said all I can eat and I can eat a lot more"

"Kakashi-sensei! Come on let's go shopping!" Sakura ran in behind them.

"Sakura you weren't part of our deal"

"I know but Kakashi-sensei said he'd take me shopping if I pay Naruto's ramen bills!"

"So sensei I thought we spent all your money" Naruto added between slurps

"Oh I won't be spending my money"

"Why's that?"

"Iruka gives me money to keep the apartment clean on my half" Kakashi mumbled. "Sakura no doubt your ninja skills need improving so once we've been shopping I'll focus on improving your skills, and because you have good chakra control it will be easier"

Sakura ignored him. "Kakashi-sensei, before you go anywhere you need to change into some decent clothes…"

"What's wrong with these?" he looked at his vest and shorts combination

"For starters you don't do too well in shorts…any shorter and then they could pass as Gai-sensei's summer outfit!"

"Ah" she dragged him out of Ichiraku's and back towards his apartment.

"Sasuke…he left without paying and I er…spent all my money on that storage ramen ehehe…" Sasuke glared daggers. Every time they leave him to pay Naruto's bills. _'Sakura had better pay me back later!'_

"Now that Sakura and Kakashi have gone shopping what do we do now?"

"You are going to stop eating ramen"

"Ok this is my last bowl, and then we can train it off"

"We?"

"Fine, I can train it off, you can just help" Naruto grinned and cleaned the bowl

--

After prising Naruto away before he could eat another bowl, Sasuke suggested that they make the training interesting. "Sakura is with Kakashi practising chakra control"

"Actually I think she's shopping…"

"We can practise chakra control and that will make our attacks more powerful"

"That would be more fun…look out Sasuke I'm going knock you off your feet!"

"Really?" If Naruto had understood that Sasuke wasn't thinking in that way, he would have inquired more into the way in which Sasuke had said 'really?'

"Yes, I've been practising controlling my chakra and I'm pretty good at it" He demonstrated in the palm of his hand pooling a whirl of chakra.

"Now how are you going to have it hit me forcefully" his companion mocked.

"…like this!" He forced the chakra glowing hand at Sasuke punching him lightly in the arm.

"Was that supposed to do something?"

"Er…yeah, it was supposed to send you flying"

"Dobe"

"It worked when Neji did it? Let me try it again" he asked before Sasuke cut in. "Idiot It's Neji's own form of taijutsu passed down through the Hyuuga Clan" Ignoring these words Naruto repeated the action, this time punching harder to see if more force worked.

"Hn, let me try it"

Concentrating chakra into his own hand, Sasuke formed his hand into a ball and watched it glow; he then struck out on a tree with everything he could muster.

"Was that supposed to do something?" the blond teased

His hand rebounded off the tree making no mark at all. He glared back at Naruto who was laughing at his blunder. "Hn…it's not that easy but at least I got somewhere…unlike someone"

"Huh, hey at least I managed to gather a lot of chakra in my hand"

"Hn, you hit like a sponge, I didn't feel anything"

"Only because my target…can't feel anything!" Naruto felt frustrated, Sasuke was no better than he was at this kind of thing.

"Hn" he smirked. _'Dobe, how wrong you are'_

"Stop smiling like that, it's not funny! Even without extra chakra strength I can still beat you…grr!" Naruto clenched his fists. "Watch this!" Sasuke could sense something wasn't quite right and assumed it was Naruto creating clones or something. He watched him take a running jump and aim a low kick at the tree, his foot made contact but the tree seemed perfectly normal.

"…"

"…whatever this just so happens to be a strong tree, I will do it before you Sasuke, I won't be beaten"

"Hn" their heads darted upwards and their quick reflexes allowed them to jump out of reach from the falling tree branch. The landed in a pile some distance away. Sasuke clutched at his shoulder and the top of his arm, while Naruto clasped his leg. Both were in agony.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura saw the tree break and witnessed them dive out the way. Kakashi followed behind carrying lots of full shopping bags (Poor Iruka, better work overtime at the Academy) "Are you ok!?"

She knelt down next to them, both with pain pulsing from their limbs. "Sasuke, Naruto what happened?" Kakashi was also by their side. "Did the tree fall on you?"

"Uhh, we…were…practising…chakra…control…before…the…tree collapsed" the Uchiha managed to say through waves of pain.

"Yeah…ahhh…and…now...our limbs…hurt"

Kakashi studied their symptoms carefully. "I see the problem here"

"You do Kakashi-sensei?"

"They over exerted themselves by not completing chakra control and rushing into things…basically they have strained their muscles and are now writhing on the floor"

"Wait, I don't get it why did this happen all of a sudden?"

"They forced out a lot of chakra in order to attack the tree, they didn't let the chakra flow gently instead it was released jaggedly, effectively like a chain-saw, this tore at their muscles and the sudden movement when they dodged the tree branch caused them to strain these muscles and reduced them to this jelly state"

"Oww!" The moaning was evident that what Kakashi said was logical.

"Dobe…why did…I let…you talk me into…training with you?"

"Stupid Sasuke…you…brought this on…yourself…acting like a know-it…all"

"It's understandable to throw insults around but right now save your breathes"

"Shouldn't we take them to Tsunade-sama or the hospital!? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Pfft, why all they need is to stay in bed for a while and refrain from moving for the next couple of weeks"

"Kakashi-sensei, I think that the Tsunade-sama will know what's best"

"Alright, help me get them up"

The boys moaned and groaned more when Sakura helped Naruto onto Kakashi's back and he took hold of Sasuke in his arms. "Don't you want me to carry or help you?"

"No, because I am going to transport myself there" in one poof he was gone.

Sakura frowned "Great I guess I'm walking then"

--

"Kakashi! What have you been letting those boys do?" Tsunade wasn't in the best of moods.

"Some training here and there…Are they ok though?"

"They'll survive, they are in good condition"

"What's the problem then?"

"I'm going to have to cancel missions, which means we have one squad less and no money coming in!"

"Oh er…here have my wallet; I need a new one anyway…"

"Kakashi this is Iruka's wallet, it clearly states 'Umino Iruka' on it"

"Er…I have to go! Bye!" he snatched the wallet back and poofed away. Tsunade sighed "Shizune! Naruto and Sasuke can go home; they may need to live together for a while though, unless they want me to hire baby-sitters"

"No! Tsunade-baachan! I don't need looking after, I'm a ninja and ninja doesn't need a babysitter!" Naruto burst through the door limping in on crutches.

"Then you won't mind staying with Sasuke till you both recover. He has currently lost the use of him arm and you of your leg so help a friend out and stop listening to my private conversations!"

"Sasuke…SASUKE!" he yelled before leaving slower than he would do if he hadn't had to use crutches and found his way outside the hospital building. "What's his problem?" Tsunade pondered as she watched him through the window.

"Sasuke! This hadn't better be another one of your plans to make me stay with you!" He grumbled as he made his way to meet the Uchiha at the gates.

--

**A\N: Sorry for the lateness, but here is another chapter, that has no plot at all but hey it's random after all. **

**I've almost finished with this fic maybe another couple of chapters or so but thank you so much for all your reviews :D**

**The review option is always available, you know if you feel like reviewing**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	11. Kakashi! You're The Cause Of OverTime!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Kakashi - need for Icha Icha. Iruka - needs to work triple time. Sasuke - has to stop thinking dirty because the dobe doesn't get it. Naruto - has to share with Sasuke. Sakura - needs a new hobby.**

**--**

**Kakashi! You're The Cause Of Over-Time!**

Iruka unlocked the door to his apartment and threw the keys onto a table before walking into the living room to find Kakashi lying on the sofa with a book glued to his face. Snores drifted out from underneath it indicating that the jonin was asleep.

"Kakashi?" Iruka nudged him gently

"Hm?"

"Good you're awake; you have to make your own dinner tonight"

"What! Why? Can you really see me using the oven!?"

"Something happened at the hospital involving some of my ex-students so I'm going to find out who they are and visit them"

"You look tired"

"And yet you get to lie around here all day, I knew I should have closed that window! Don't you have a mission or something!?"

"Over-time at the Academy ah?"

"Yes, I'm trying to pay off Naruto's recent ramen bills…Anko made me pay for her sake too"

"I thought you refused?"

"I did…until she asked Gai to teach me the youthful art of the ballet dance…I paid faster than you could imagine. How are Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura? I really should pay them a visit"

"Er…Sakura is fine and Naruto and Sasuke…" Kakashi's voice faded when Iruka's attention left him for the bright bag sitting under the table.

"Hatake Kakashi! Did you go out and buy more Icha Icha merchandise!?"

"Yes, I mean no it is not Icha Icha, I bought it for a special reason"

"Is it a present for me? Can I look…you bought me a new phone?" Iruka picked out a box with the latest model of house phone on it. "Why do we need a new house phone?" Kakashi's visible eye blinked at him.

"I broke Sasuke's phone and so Sakura bought him a new one."

"So why is it here?"

"Ahem, she had no money so I paid for it using some … borrowed money"

"Did you buy anything else with the borrowed money? You know what you're like with borrowing stuff"

"…maybe"

"Are you sure you didn't buy anything else? The fact I saw you carrying lots of bags when you ran past the Academy building with Sakura makes me wonder what you were doing today."

"You have no idea. I'm going to er go see the boys now"

"Where are they? Do they know who had to go to hospital? Do you know who had to go to hospital?"

"Iruka don't freak, but it was Sasuke and Naruto who were hospitalized but don't worry they are fine!" Kakashi had placed firm hands on the pale Iruka's shoulders.

"Don't freak! Why were they in hospital!?"

"Some thing about chakra control training that went wrong and…" he stopped when an accusing finger prodded him hard in the chest.

"You know that's dangerous for them, especially Naruto! What if the Kyuubi's chakra was released? You know how competitive Naruto can be around Sasuke!"

"If you're that worried about their health you can take this phone to them" he handed the box to his anxious room mate who took it and left the room without a glance.

"Wonder what's his problem?" the remaining ninja shrugged. "Now to turn on the cooker…hm, I have no food to cook…Oh well I still have Iruka's money now to go buy Icha Icha!"

--

"Sasuke!" Naruto limped into the Uchiha home on his crutches.

"What now dobe, I told you I really didn't plan it this time" he struggled in the door way carrying his arm supported in a sling. Remembering the duvet lying in a pile on the floor Sasuke entered the living room and grabbed the duvet with his free movable hand.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I'm putting it back on my bed where it belongs. Grab the pillows." Naruto grumbled and bent down to pick them up, he leant against his crutches.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Naruto to bring the pillows. '_No missions, just me, stuck with Naruto. I can't say I didn't want it though_'

The blonde threw the pillows onto the bed and joined Sasuke swinging his legs over and letting his crutches plummet to the floor. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to lie here for a bit, my leg hurts and your bed is comfy" the frown on his face faded into a peaceful grin, as he allowed himself to sink into the bed.

"You are not switching beds with me"

"I know I just want to relax a bit on your soft cushy bed"

"Hn, you were yelling at me because you didn't want to stay but I forced you to and that this was 'my entire fault'" He paused before continuing. "Now it looks like you don't want to leave"

"…Tsunade-baachan said that the pain we'd feel tonight would be intense while our limbs heal"

"Hn…so?"

"Well I thought we could both share a room, you know just so that we're here for each other if the pain gets too bad" Sasuke also swung his legs over and lay down next to Naruto.

"Hey! What are you doing? We're not sharing this bed!"

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor"

"Couldn't you push another bed in here there's plenty of room!?"

"We both lack the motivation to push another bed in here"

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I…never mind"

"Whatever" They both lay there in an awkward silence.

--

Sakura had decided to take the shopping bags home instead of going to the hospital. She had left Kakashi with the phone she had picked out for Sasuke. Currently she was heading down to the Uchihas home after hearing that her team mates had been released from their hospital encounter.

"Sakura?" She whirled round to see Iruka running over to her.

"Afternoon Iruka-sensei. Where are you going and what's in the bag?"

"Oh this Kakashi bought it for Sasuke; I found out that he's been shopping with my money…at this rate I will have to work triple time at the Academy. I was heading to see Naruto and Sasuke I heard they were hospitalized" Iruka was knackered after his long shifts at work and chasing after his ex-students and room mate.

"I'll take it to them because I was going to see them as well. Oh and by the way Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei is dancing down the street yelling something about buying the latest Icha Icha plushie doll and this week's Icha Icha manga"

"Oh no! Not again last time I couldn't get through the door it was barricaded with Icha Icha plushies" he hurriedly handed Sakura the bag containing the new model of house phone.

"Erm…he also has your wallet"

"Dang that Kakashi, thanks Sakura tell Naruto that I can't take him out for ramen this week" with that he used a transportation jutsu and vanished.

"Ok…I just hope that Sasuke-kun is ok" she trotted off at run towards the Uchiha district, the bag with the phone in it, banging against her leg.

--

"Sasuke…do you reckon tonight will hurt a lot?"

"I don't know, I haven't experienced this before"

"Oh"

"It depends what we do" Sasuke turned to him hunger reflected briefly in his eyes

"What do you mean?" Naruto didn't understand and Sasuke didn't feel like explaining it.

"Don't take up all the room" Sasuke eased himself up onto his healthy elbow and lifted himself off the bed. He went over to his closet and pulled out his night wear and began pulling off his hospital clothes. "Why don't you just wear the ones we got at the hospital?"

"They're stiff and I don't like the colour"

"They're grey you used to wear a grey shirt everyday"

"I used to wear a dark midnight black shirt outfit"

"So? There's nothing wrong with this grey" Sasuke ignored him and continued to change into his own sleep wear trying carefully to avoid knocking his shoulder and fore arm. Afterwards he clambered back onto the bed next to his companion.

"Sasuke-kun!?"

"What the!? What is she doing here?" Sakura entered the room carrying a box. "Sasuke-kun, are you ok? The door was unlocked so I didn't want to make you move"

"Hn, fine"

"Is your arm ok? Can I touch it?"

"Its fine and no you can't"

"Oh…anyway I bought you a new phone!" she thrust the box into his uninjured hand. He opened it a tensely. Sakura bought him a phone? _'It's going to be pink, or stupid and fluffy, or animal shaped'_

He opened it and Naruto peered over his shoulder. The phone was the latest model and was surprisingly not pink. It was Uchiha blue and had an Uchiha like symbol carved into the back of it where the speakers were.

"It's custom made, it cost Kakashi-I mean Iruka-sensei a lot so I hope you like it!"

"It's…"

"That is the latest edition and wow" Naruto's mouth was agape "Sakura you know my phone broke because …!" Sakura ignored him. "Sasuke-kun, what did Tsunade-sama say?"

"We'll survive and tonight our muscles are going to do most of the healing."

"Yeah apparently it's going to be painful" Sasuke sent him a death glare. "Really!? I'll stay and keep you guy's company"

"No that's not necessary"

"But I can be there if you need anything!"

"We'll call if we need you"

"Ok, good thing I put my number on that phone. If you're sure I'll go now" she pouted but Sasuke's glare was enough to make her take the hint as a 'no'.

They heard the door slam. "Good, she's gone"

"Now what?"

"Dobe, we sleep and when it hurts just wake me up ok?"

"Ok" Naruto mentally thanked Sasuke and settled down to sleep. It would be nice to wake up to Sasuke being concerned for him. It makes a change from Sasuke being possessive of him staying.

--

**A\N: ****Here's the next chapter, so yeah there is SasuNaru but not kissing SasuNaru and stuff, if that makes sense lol**

**If I don't update for a while it's either writer's block or time. Just to let you know before hand. :D **

**Reviews are awesome **

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	12. Uzumaki Naruto Add To Speed Dial

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: Thank you all so much for your, 19 reviews, 11 favourites, 10 alerts & over 1900 hits. **

**Naruto has the perfect night, Sasuke customizes his phone. Iruka makes Kakashi pay back all the money he spent.**

**--**

**Uzumaki Naruto Add To Speed Dial **

Naruto whimpered slightly in his sleep as he rolled onto his leg. The pain must have been mild compared to the pain Sasuke was feeling. His arm seared and prevented him from any sleep possible. Not wanting to wake the figure next to him, Sasuke sat up in the darkness; he reached over to the night table and turned a dim light on.

Light glowed in the room as Sasuke picked up the phone Sakura had bought for him.

'_This is a decent phone…__might as well customise it, I have nothing better to do.'_ He with difficulty and without knocking Naruto plugged it into the phone socket.

'_A 'Welcome to your new phone' message should appear when you turn it on' _he read the instructions that came with the phone. The phone gave no such message.

'_Nice…it's already broken…ok then, next add contacts to speed dial'_ scrolling down he read what Sakura had added to his phone.

1.) Haruno Sakura

2.) Haruno-Uchiha Sakura (couldn't pick which one)

3.) Uchiha Sakura (has a nice ring to it don't you think!?)

4.) Haruno Sakura (So you have a number to call)

5.) Haruno Sakura (again!)

6.) Haruno Sakura (don't forget to call me)

7.) Haruno Sakura (did I mention this number)

Every speed dial slot was filled with Sakura's name and number along with a cheesy little comment. Sasuke frowned _'Need to change that'_

'_Delete 1.) Haruno Sakura, delete 2.) Haruno-Uchiha Sakura like that's going to happen! Definitely delete 3.) Uchiha Sakura, deleting speed dial numbers 4.), 5.), 6.), 7.)' _

Now that his speed dial list was empty he needed something to fill itglancing at Naruto who was still asleep he began to voice his thoughts out loud.

"1.) add Uzumaki Naruto.

2.) add Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto (…what am I thinking….)

3.) add Uchiha Naruto (Uchiha sounds so much better)

4.) Uzumaki Naruto (can't think of anyone else to put…)

5.) Hatake Kakashi (Hn…might need his number)

6.) Uzumaki Naruto (of course)

7.) Uchiha Itachi (need someone to prank call)"

Satisfied at his speed dial list he checked out the other features on the phone. "Hn…record voice message…" he pressed the record button and left his message for fun.

"You've reached Uchiha Sasuke, it's almost half one in the morning. If you are looking for Uzumaki Naruto he is sleeping right here next to me and I was sleeping until you woke me so beat it!"

"Phone settings…sleepy night or wild ride? Hn wild ride why not?" he smirked but winched a his arm gave out another spasm of pain. He set the phone on its little stand and made himself more comfortable, maybe now he could sleep as the waves were becoming less frequent.

--

Sasuke's eyes shot open, the noise of the phone he had customised earlier toned throughout his ears and his arm rang out as Naruto's elbow collided with his it.

"Dobe!" he hissed through gritted teeth at the blonde sprawled out on the bed as if nothing went wrong. He picked up the blaring phone and looking at the ID. He had deleted the previous contact numbers and had no idea who this was.

"…What!?" his strong voice demanded

"Sasuke-kun! Yay you're using my phone so are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"Yes and thanks to you I think my arm fell off"

"Really, wait I'll come over and fix it!"

"NO! I mean…you'll wake the dobe who has only just managed to get to sleep"

"Alright then…so which of my speed dial names showed up? Was it my Uchiha Sakura one? Oooh I just had to pu-…" the phone cut off.

"This is getting annoying and boring now. I'm going ban her numbers!" he slammed the phone into its stand not before changing the settings to sleepy night.

"Hmrgh!" Naruto stretched every limb spreading out over Sasuke's side as well. "You idiot, move over!" Sasuke pushed him away but found that Naruto rolled back so that his front faced Sasuke's back.

Naruto's snoring was directly in Sasuke's ear. Tonight was definitely not what he had wanted. He liked the idea that Naruto was staying with him in his bed and if it were any other night Naruto was snoring he would have sighed and continued to sleep.

Tonight, sleep was an essential part of his and Naruto's recovery. Naruto seemed to be recovering fine. No he didn't seem he was; he was recovering so well that he was affecting Sasuke's recovery.

To block out the incessant snoring Sasuke jammed a pillow on his head. All the while Naruto continued to dream on

--

Sakura had called them again but had found herself put through to the recorded message. "WHAT!? Not again!"

Dialling Kakashi's number with speedy fingers she waited. Iruka answered the phone. "Hello? If you're looking for Kakashi I'm afraid he's busy"

"Iruka-sensei, it's happening again!"

"Wait, Sakura? What are you doing up at four in the morning? I thought you were the Hokage"

"Sasuke and Naruto are in the same house sleeping in the same bed and everything!"

"Sorry Sakura I didn't hear"

"Never mind!" she slammed down the phone.

--

Iruka confused also put down the phone and turned to Kakashi. "How's that online auction going?"

"Why!? Iruka!? Why?!" Kakashi wailed as he checked the auctioning site.

"You owe me money and considering you spent it all on Icha Icha, you are going to use it to get it all back"

"But I could get a job! Don't make me sell all my Icha Icha plushies!"

"You're a ninja! A jonin at that get a grip man!"

"Oh fine! Can I at least keep my favourite one?"

"Yes"

"Yay…ok which one is my favourite" Kakashi gathered his plushies in his arms "I pick you…no maybe you…this is so hard please can I keep them all"

"No! One or nothing!" Iruka tapped his foot.

"Fine I'll just keep this one"

"Good. Click sold on that one that's a good price"

"But that's my Sasuke plushie…!"

"Sasuke has a plushie doll of him?"

"Sakura got bored and made five of them but she sold one to me. We can't sell it!"

"No do it!" Iruka shoved him out the way and clicked sold.

Kakashi sniffed as he put the plushie into a box and wrote the new owners address on it.

"What was the name of the new owner?"

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Grr…he'll pay the day he deprived me of one of my Sasuke doll!"

"Write the address or I sell this plushie"

"No! That's the first one I ever bought!" Kakashi went to work straight away filling in the paper work for the new owner.

"Hurry up, you still have more to sell before you reach the amount of my money you spent!"

--

**A\N: That was a quick update but the little message thing from the last chapter still applies.**

**Your reviews and alerts and favourites are awesome big thanks to you all!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	13. I Just Want To Sleep!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: Thank you all so much for your, 21 reviews, 12 favourites, 12 alerts & over 2000 hits. – I'm just going to put an update every chapter**

**Kakashi ****clearly has issues. Naruto thinks about ramen. Sasuke was kept all night. Sakura takes Naruto out for ramen to find out what he and Sasuke are up to.**

**--**

**I Just Want To Sleep!**

Naruto stretched out again in his sleep instead resting his body against another squishy warm object. Assuming it was pillow he buried his head into the centre and breathed in its unique scent deeply. He could smell Sasuke, he could hear a heart beat, and he became lost in thought until his eyes fluttered open when streaks of sunlight flitted through the window.

"Huh?" he recognized the fan symbol on the 'pillow' he was resting against and recoiled slightly as if there was someone else in the room that would judge his actions. "Ehehe" he laughed to no-one in particular.

Sasuke was lying on his front with a pillow jammed on his head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto shrugged _'Must still be asleep'_ flexing each muscle in turn he let out an exaggerated 'ahhh' when he felt life in his leg again.

"Wow, my leg feels great how 'bout you Sasuke?"

"…" he heard no answer.

"Come on you can't spend the whole day sleeping!"

"…"

"Wake up you lazy bast-…" as a wake up call Naruto gave him a sharp prod in the ribs, it worked not as effectively as he planned. Sasuke's hand found its way to the side of Naruto's head and planted a large thump causing the blonde to writhe with pain.

"Oww! Sasuke!"

"Grr…shut up dobe" Sasuke's muffled reply came from under the pillow which Naruto removed.

"Whoa calm down Sasuke! I know you're not a morning person but that's no reason to go all Sharingan on me!" Sasuke's eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"I'm not using my Sharingan!"

"Turn your eyes off then. The redness is glowing at me!"

"Dobe! I couldn't sleep what with the pain in my arm, you taking up all the room and you and your snoring!"

"Lets not play the blame game…wait a minute your arm hurt? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because…you were quiet" Sasuke slumped his head forwards onto another pillow.

"You said to wake you if it hurt…"

"You being me not you" Naruto looked confused.

"Argh, I won't explain it" Sasuke closed his eyes attempting to drop off. He felt Naruto lay down next to him still pondering over things.

A poof echoed through the empty house causing both boys to sit bolt upright. "What the!?"

"Good you guys are awake you have to help me save them!" Kakashi had barged into the room arms supporting plushies.

"Kakashi-sensei? What the!? Why the!?"

"Iruka's making me sell them but after working overtime at the Academy he fell asleep so I managed to escape with these!"

"Again, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"I need a place to hide them Iruka already sold the majority of my 'junk' as he calls it."

"Why won't Iruka-sensei let you keep them and why is he making you sell them?"

"I spent all his money on Icha Icha merchandise and he wants the money back"

Sasuke sighed "Whatever" he turned over and lay back down.

"Pfft talk about lazy!" Kakashi moved over to a box in the corner arranging all his plushies in order. "Don't worry I'll come back later…along with the latest Icha Icha manga chapter"

"Kakashi-sensei, this Icha Icha thing you have is fine, perverted and er…expensive but don't you think you should use your own money?" Strangely his hyperactive student was talking sense. _'Must be a trick…he has something up his sleeve'_

"Talking about using your own money aren't we being a bit hypocritical?"

"What?"

"…Ok basically where do you get most of your ramen from?"

"Ichiraku ooh and that shop that sells ramen at super low prices"

"No where do you get the money from?"

"From my missions" Kakashi slapped a hand to his face.

"Ok, Iruka buys ramen for you right?"

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei buys me lots of ramen as a treat…oh I get it now Iruka-sensei is treating you to Icha Icha but now he wants his money back"

"Right "

"Hang on if he's buying you Icha Icha as a treat…"

"It's not a treat I borrowed his money and haven't got round to paying him back yet"

"So you're stealing?"

"No I'm borrowing and when I have the whole collection I'll pay him back, but I can't pay him back because I don't have the whole collection, he sold them all!"

"And I love it when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen…who's gonna buy me ramen for a treat now!?" Naruto whined and rubbed his stomach early morning conversations made him hungry.

"Erm…Sasuke will"

"Really Sasuke will you buy me some ramen?" Naruto jumped back onto the bed disturbing the Uchiha. "Whatever just stop jumping on the bed"

"Yay!" Naruto jumped in excitement not hearing Sasuke's last words.

"Grr damn you Kakashi!" He observed the room only to find that the devious jonin had gone. "Sasuke let's go!"

"Maybe later"

"Why!?"

"I just want to sleep" He pulled the covers up over his head causing Naruto to fall forwards.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"No" Sasuke moaned into the pillow.

"I let myself in I had to find out! You can talk to me you…" she walked into the room to see that nothing was actually happening. Naruto was in a kneeling position on the bed and Sasuke was lying flat on his front. _'Damn it, I either missed them again or caught them in the act!'_

"Sakura what are you doing here?"

"I was watching something spooky on TV and Sasuke's phone message scared me a bit"

"Why what was on it?"

"Oh just some screeching noises but that could have been the phone at my end. I would have come as soon as I heard it but I got caught sneaking out"

'_I know they're up to something! If it's another pay back plan I want in on it…this doesn't explain why they were sleeping in the same bed though'_

"So Sasuke-kun do you want to do something? Just me and you" that was she could find out all she needed to know

"No"

"I will Sakura" Naruto waved at her.

'_Ok, __I can ask Naruto he can't do anything without Sasuke and then I can ask him about this whole situation'_

"Ok"

"Will you buy me ramen?"

She paused before answering "Sure"

They had been gone for more than four hours not that Sasuke noticed he was enjoying the quiet and had been lost in a deep sleep.

--

**A\N: I was kind of struggling for ideas on this chapter so that's why it sounds out of place and not funny. **

**Reviews are awesome and they provide inspiration! Not sure how but it provide the motivation to write more.**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	14. Are We In A Relationship?

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: Thank you all so much for your, 22 reviews, 13 favourites, 13 alerts & over 2500 hits. – This chapter's update.**

**Sakura, they've warned you about seeing the wrong side of things and did you listen, no you just learned something****. "Uchiha Itachi, I am Uchimaki Sasurto and I want pizza now" "That is not how you prank call someone" Naruto needs to educate Sasuke in the art of prank calling.**

**--**

**Are We In A Relationship****!?**

"So Naruto what are you and Sasuke-kun planning?" Sakura paid for his ramen and cut to the chase.

"Nothing, why?" he wolfed down his ramen not even pausing to breathe.

"Well you two seem to be really attached to each other lately" seeing that the blonde next to her was clueless she elaborated

"You've been staying over Sasuke-kun's a lot and ever since he drank that medicine you've been doing things together …maybe something's you didn't want me to join in with?"

"I lost my keys and Sasuke let me stay over, we watched a scary movie but that was about it, Sasuke didn't want you to join because you always hold onto him and eat all the popcorn"

"He said that?"

"No, but you can tell…any way I found my keys in the end"

"I thought he was the one who took your keys?"

"Just because I found my keys, in his room doesn't mean he took them deliberately it's only a coincidence" he defended Sasuke.

"So is there something going on between you two?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, say another payback mission, relationship building…" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Nah, we're not planning another payback mission the last one sucked…oh er I meant that it was good but it didn't work…"

"What about relationship building?" she felt a sense of urgency. '_What if Sasuke-kun and Naruto are…?' _She couldn't put it into words, she didn't even believe in what she was thinking so for now she dismissed the thought.

"Relationship building? You mean with friends and stuff"

"No Naruto you idiot! Are you and Sasuke-kun in a relationship?!" she yelled unaware that people were gathering.

"Yes…!" he didn't get chance to finish his sentence as Sakura's shriek sent him backwards. "ARGH NO! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!"

"Sakura! What's wrong!?" Ino and Shikamaru happened to be walking by when they heard the sudden break in silence.

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun are in a relationship!" Ino comforted Sakura, pink hair obscuring her face.

"Sakura are you sure you aren't just reading this wrong?" Shikamaru asked while helping up a dazed Naruto. "No, no, no why do people keep saying this!? You can't possibly read it wrong!"

Naruto now recovered from his daze interrupted her thoughts. "Jeez Sakura that hurt my ears. What's the fuss if I'm in a relationship with Sasuke?"

"You mean you are?" The three of them looked at Naruto.

"Well yeah, he's my best friend"

Ino and Shikamaru glanced at each other and then at Sakura. "I thought you couldn't possibly read it wrong?" Her face flushed a deep red almost as deep as Hinata's usually were.

"Sakura, I think you are stressed right now and that you should go home and get some sleep"

"I don't need sleep…I'm fine…I don't know what I was thinking. Home…yes I will go home and hide" with that she exited the building all eyes following her.

"What was she thinking?"

"Naruto are you that dense?"

"Troublesome idiot, Sakura thought you and Sasuke were an item…together, like a couple"

"That's stupid! I am not in a couple with Sasuke! At least I don't think so" Shikamaru shrugged and led Ino out of the shop.

--

Sasuke had eventually stirred from his much needed sleep. He stretched and flexed his muscles, feeling the relaxed movement that Naruto had felt hours before. Still his arm felt stiff and twinged a little with pain.

Heading for the bathroom Sasuke ran himself a bath, while he did so he wondered when Naruto would have a bath considering the dobe hadn't stepped foot in the tub for the last couple of days.

Speaking of the dobe, Naruto was currently running back towards the Uchiha home. He wanted to question Sasuke after Shikamaru had to simplify what Sakura was thinking about Sasuke and himself.

Sasuke wrapped a towel round his waste as he got out of the tub. He entered his living room to discover that it was full of Kakashi's 'junk' as Iruka called it.

"Damn that Kakashi, he must have been coming in here while I was asleep" The nearest thing he picked up squeaked so he threw it in the corner. A scroll was attached to one of the boxes.

"Hn…'People who Iruka sold my stuff to'…" Sasuke read the top heading and was interrupted when a gasping Naruto burst through the front door yelling out for him.

"Sasuke!"

"What is it dobe?"

"Why are you in a towel?"

"I had a bath. I think you should too" Naruto ignored the last remark and hurried on with his desire to know more.

"Are we in a relationship!?"

"Hn"

"What!? What does 'Hn' mean!?

"Depends, what kind of a relationship are you referring to?"

"There are different kinds of relationships other than just friends and love!?"

"Yes, they all mean different things."

"So what relationship do we have?"

"…"

"I mean are we in a brotherly, friendly, loving er…" Naruto counted them on his fingers, making them up as he went along.

"You forgot close"

"So are we in a close relationship?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah, because you're my best friend"

"We're already close"

"So?"

"Want to get closer?" Sasuke smirked but Naruto being Naruto did not see the intended meaning behind it.

"Haha, Sasuke quite joking around, Sakura thought we were in that kind of relationship"

Sasuke brushed passed him to reach the kitchen. "I wasn't joking" he smirked at how Naruto's face went paler. Proceeding into the kitchen he started to make himself some dinner.

"Er…I'm going to er wash" Naruto sidled away from the kitchen and round to the bathroom already damp with steam from when Sasuke had used it. Stepping into the shower tray he turned the tap and allowed the water to wash over him. _'Sasuke. What was that about?_'

When he had finished he found Sasuke in his room, not doubt adding changes to that phone Sakura got him. "Naruto"

The blonde popped his head round the doorframe "Where are you going?"

"Oh er I'm tired and I'm going to bed"

"The bed is here"

"Ah but I slept in the other room last time"

"Last night you didn't"

"Last night I slept in here for moral support and we both said that we'd be there for each other in the night"

"Sleep in here with me, if you have a nightmare or get scared I'll only be two seconds away"

"What makes you think I'll have a nightmare!?"

"The other day when we watched the movie, you really wanted me to stay because you were scared" Naruto followed Sasukes gaze to the phone in his hand.

"I was going to prank call Itachi but well if you don't want to join me then…" he pretended to answer the phone. "Uchiha Itachi, I am Uchimaki Sasurto and I want pizza now"

"That is not how you prank call someone" Naruto came and sat on the bed next to him.

"Even if you're pretending it's still pretty lame"

"Dobe" he smirked

"What?"

"I thought you weren't going to stay here with me?"

"I didn't say that, now I'll teach you how to prank call someone" This would be interesting.

--

**A\N: Some days you have ideas, other days you don't. Thanks for all your reviews, this story is going to end soon and it would be awesome if it got a total of up to 50 reviews (hint)**

**Reviews make wonders happen.**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	15. Till Dawn, Get Moving!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha or plushies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: Thank you all so much for your, 26 reviews, 14 favourites, 14 alerts & over 2900 hits. – This chapter's update.**

**Naruto and Sasuke's prank call is a failure. Kakashi once again ruins the moment. WARNING: The word 'plushie' comes up alot.**

**--**

**Till Dawn, Get Moving!**

He had done it again. He had done it so easily. It had only taken a fake prank call to make the dobe clamber onto the bed beside him.

"We can keep the name Uchimaki Sasurto actually no we'll change it to Uzuchiha Naruke beings as I'm going to be the mastermind behind this"

"Hn…because that's not obvious"

"And you think Uchimaki Sasurto isn't!?"

"Whatever"

"Alright, we need a punch line to start off with…"

"Pizza"

"Pfft that's boring but we'll work on it"

"So we dial Itachi and ask for pizza?"

"Yep, just follow my lead"

Sasuke scrolled down to the name Uchiha Itachi on the speed dial list and dialled it, not forgetting to press loud speaker. "Hello?" a gruff voice answered the phone.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"No, this is Hoshigaki Kisame can I take a message?"

"For Uchiha Itachi's ears only"

"Who is this?"

"Uchimaki Sasurto"

"Are you really the Uchimaki Sasurto? The author of 'Katon Ramen On A Plate' "

"Ooh that sounds tasty…we need to buy that book" Naruto's mouth watered and Sasuke nudged him in the ribs

"Didn't you write the book?"

"Um…"

"Wait Leader-sama is that you? If you wanted the book you could have said it straight out"

"…yes…it's embarrassing for me, to buy it" Naruto shrugged fixing his mistake.

"Uchiha Itachi. Now" added Sasuke.

"Oh leader-sama, Itachi is in the bath right now, please I will take care of your demands"

"Go get him now" Sasuke interrupted.

"But he could be na…!"

"Do it"

"Konan? Is that you too? Do you have a sore throat?"

"Go" They heard the phone being dropped to Kisame's side as he walked into the bathroom. They heard a yell. "Kisame! Damn it! Knock first I could have been overly indecent!"

"It's not like I haven't seen anything like it"

"…" By the awkward silence it was obvious that Itachi had given out a death glare.

"What do you want!?"

"Sorry Itachi-san but leader-sama and Konan are on the phone" the noise of rattling stopped as a new speaker picked up the phone.

"Leader-sama"

"Pizza"

"What?"

"Pizza. Get some. Now" covering the receiver Naruto hissed at Sasuke, "You idiot I said let me handle it!"

"Leader-sama? Konan? Very funny Kakashi" Naruto removing his hand they returned to the phone conversation

"Huh? We-I am not Kakashi!"

"I wonder could my Sharingan jutsus affect you from over the phone"

"Hey we're not Kakashi!"

"Oh come off it Kakashi! You've been prank calling me all week with fake identities!"

"Huh?"

"For the last time, you can not have your Icha Icha collectables back"

"Icha Icha collectables?"

"Especially not _my_ Sasuke plushie!"

"Sasuke plushie!" Sasuke spluttered. "What the hell why does he want a plushie!? Why the hell does he have a plushie of me!?"

"I? Foolish brother do you think me a fool? I know it is you"

"How so!?"

"I didn't know till just now. Fool if you're going to prank someone, at least do it so they don't know it's you"

"Why do you have a plushie of me!?"

"My reasons are my reasons"

"What does that mean!?"

"Itachi-san, what does leader-sama want?"

"This is not the leader"

"Is it Kakashi?"

"No"

"That jerk Kakashi, sold me a sword case for Samahada but sent me a brief case"

"We're talking about his attempts at getting his Icha Icha stuff back"

"Oh like the other day he pretended to be your long lost cousin"

"…"

"Or like when he pretended to be Sasuke"

"No that was Sasuke phoning"

"How do we know that? Kakashi is the copy cat ninja after all"

"Wait a minute I'll ask, Sasuke did you phone me the other day?"

"…"

"Foolish brother are you still there!?"

"Itachi-san, what did he say?"

"I don't know!"

Turning away from the phone Sasuke's fingers edged towards the hang up button. "Time to hang up?" Sasuke let the phone die as the two on the other end witted on amongst themselves.

"You ruined it!"

"Dobe! He has a plushie of me and he is buying Kakashi's perverted novels!"

"Yeah but he said he bought them because of his reasons"

"Hn. We should get some rest"

"Sasuke! You've been asleep all day!"

"You look tired"

"I didn't do anything too active today except eat ramen…"

"Why did you ask about our relationship earlier?"

"Sakura asked me when she bought me ramen and then I ran back here to ask you to see for myself, if we were in a relationship" Naruto yawned and lay down, the pillows allowing him to sink softly into them.

"I don't do prank calls"

"Yes I can see that, we'll just try again some other time" Naruto was now yawning uncontrollably. Shortly he was snoring peacefully unlike the night before when he had snored deeply into Sasuke's ear.

He looked so adorable lying on top of the covers his blonde hair spilling over the pillow. Sasuke couldn't resist the temptation to stroke it; he had to stop himself from throwing his arms round the blonde and holding him tight like a child's cuddly toy.

--

Iruka had searched high and low to find the items that Kakashi had been hiding around Konoha; it had not occurred to him that Kakashi would hide them with his students.

Kakashi, the man himself was taking a midnight stroll. His jonin jacket more puffed out than usual indicating another attempt at hiding more items. He hopped over the wall into the Uchiha's back garden and was caught red handed by the owner of the house.

"Kakashi"

"Oh hey Sasuke! What brings you out here tonight?"

"The fact that I can't sit in my living room because all your junk is in the way"

"Ah sorry about that but I'm just five hundred collectables away from the whole set, you can have your living room back in fifty-two to sixty-three weeks, how about it?"

"Get your stuff out" Sasuke dragged out an industrial sized box full of Sasuke plushies from behind a nearby rock feature. "They have nice handy work; I'm amazed you could afford them"

"Sakura made each one when she was upset and she let me have them all for free so long as I give her up-to-date information on you and Naruto"

"Why would do you want so many of them!? And what are you doing to give her up-to-date information!?"

"Firstly because Itachi manages to buy every single one that Iruka puts up for auction and its soft and so much more cheerful than you are…secondly I have a secret camera and have been getting footage of you both"

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" He aimed at the box of plushies and watched as they burst into bright light.

"Nooo! Sasuke what did you do!"

"If you don't get the rest of your crap out of my house, it will end the same way they just did!"

"Sasuke please look at yourself you destroyed Sakura's creation!" Kakashi flailed about round the bon fire that had erupted in Sasuke's back garden.

"Hn…she got my hair all wrong anyway"

"How long do I have!?"

"Till dawn so get moving!" Kakashi had never moved faster in his entire ninja career. Unfortunately Iruka who was going to visit Naruto and apologise (Yes at midnight…he felt so bad he couldn't sleep) for not taking him out for ramen, turned up at the front door.

"Argh no! It's Iruka he'll sell all my stuff for sure" Kakashi dived into through the back window and urgently began throwing all his stuff into the garden.

"Hm, I know it's late but I have to tell Naruto now…poor Naruto he must feel like I don't care about him now" Iruka worried behind the door.

After dodging all the low flying, Sasuke made his way to the front door to open the door for him.

--

**A\N: Here's the next chapter! ****Will we ever find out why Itachi is buying Icha Icha and Sasuke plushies!? Will Kakashi realise he has a problem!? Who knows…until next time.**

**Reviews, yes please that would be awesome! **

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	16. If I Had A Sasuke Plushie

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: Thank you all so much for your, 29 reviews, 15 favourites, 15 alerts & over 3000 hits. – This chapter's update.**

**What would Naruto do if he had a Sasuke plushie? Does Iruka need a new coffee machine?**

**--**

**If I had a Sasuke Plushie…**

"Evening Sasuke, erm is Naruto awake? I need to talk to him" Iruka stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I know it's late but…is he ok? I mean I haven't taken him out for ramen and…"

"Iruka-sensei he is fine…" he pointed at a slim pizza box thing under Iruka's arm.

"What? Oh this I brought my laptop with me because Kakashi keeps trying to destroy all my connections with the auction site"

"Hn…" Sasuke waved him in and closed the door behind him. "Is he in there" gesturing to the living room Iruka opened the door and nearly dropped his laptop in shock. "What the!?" Icha goods; littered the floor, boarded the windows, occupied every spare living space.

"Sa-Sasuke!? I knew you kept yourself to yourself but…! This is wrong…you shouldn't be reading or looking into perverted things like this!"

"Relax Iruka-sensei it's not mine it's…!"

"Oh no! It's Naruto's isn't it!?" They heard a rustling by the back porch door. "Uzumaki Naruto you have some explaining to do!" Instead of giving himself in and facing the music Kakashi jumped towards the only window not boarded up.

"Hatake Kakashi! This isn't Sasuke or Naruto's stuff it's yours! They are your students not your nin-dogs"

"I can explain!" he panicked as the brunette Chunin made to chase him.

"Damn it Kakashi take it like a ninja!" Iruka raced through the junk and after the silhouette of Kakashi. Soon both of them had disappeared into the night.

"Hn…now what do I do with this stuff?" thinking about it he went back into his room and to the Naruto who was once again sprawled out over the bed. Moving the limbs out of the way he sat down and pulled them back into place.

He noticed his phone flashing as it was on silent and answered it. "Sasuke?" the voice at the other end whispered.

"Hn, Kakashi"

"I can't get to the house right now but I need you to get it out, because Iruka knows where everything is"

"Kakashi you have four hours before dawn"

"Huh! No! Wait Iruka's gone back into our apartment ok I'm coming back" Sasuke hung up the phone "Hn…he's coming back to find his stuff gone" Naruto continued to snore on even though he had been disturbed twice.

Sasuke took a scroll off the bookshelf that he had found when Naruto had knocked the wooden book holder only a few days ago.

Placing it in the middle of the floor in his living room he kicked over one box that crashed and led to a dominoes effect until the room resembled the state of Naruto's apartment. He performed various hand seals and branded the floor with his hand. Within seconds the big mess had disappeared.

"Sasuke?" Naruto had woken up.

"…"

"You're making too much noise!"

"…I thought you would sleep through everything" he smirked in response.

"I felt warm and comfortable but then everything went cold…what happened in here?"

"Let's just say Iruka-sensei won't have trouble finding Kakashi's junk"

--

Iruka had set up his laptop and was starting to brew up some coffee. That Kakashi was a sly one and when he found him, he would take the whole of Team 7 back to the academy and teach them like little kids.

Smoke started to form in the small area near the kitchen. "Oh no! Not my coffee machine!" Iruka dashed towards the kitchen but the force of the transportation jutsu that Sasuke had used, pushed him backwards.

Icha Icha exploded out of no where and rained down, compelling Iruka to dive for cover. Scrabbling about he reached up and snatched his laptop quickly typing in auctions and selling everything to anything that moved.

Kakashi had been locked out of the Uchiha house and returned home to find that Iruka had indeed sold everything. Sasuke had crawled into bed with Naruto who insisted that the temperature had dropped below freezing and needed warmth to survive the night.

--

"Sasuke-kun!" They had only been sat by the ramen shop for ten minutes when Sakura ran up to them. "Hi Sakura!"

"Yeah whatever Naruto, so Sasuke-kun did you like the plushies I made of you? Kakashi-sensei told me about how you had a box full of them! He loves them too in fact he even asked me to make him more!"

"You got my hair all wrong"

"Hm…it was a bit tricky but I think I did it well, I had to transform into you and look in the mirror while I made them"

"Hey I want one!" feeling left out Naruto jumped in.

"I don't make things for free"

"What's Kakashi paying you?"

"Oh he's paying in his own way…his payment this week is taking a long time to get to me"

"Hn, you won't be getting any at all"

"Huh? Sasuke-kun did you say something?"

"I said; he's at home. Demand the money out of him. Right this minute" she nodded and trotted off in the direction of Kakashi's house.

"Ohw I wanted a Sasuke plushie"

"The real thing is right here" Aware that people were around them Sasuke tried discreetly to make Naruto understand that he didn't need a plushie.

"Yeah, I know but when you go I'll have nothing" Sasuke mentally slapped his head and pulled Naruto to somewhere quieter like the side alley.

"Alright if I got you a plushie what would you do with it that you wouldn't do with me?"

"I dunno I guess I'd…"

"…"

"If I had a Sasuke plushie…I would hold it close"

"How close?"

"This close" Naruto pulled Sasuke into his demonstration of the embrace, wrapped his arms around his waist and gave a tight squeeze.

"Hn, what else would you do with it?"

"I'd look into its little onyx eyes like this" Naruto raised his head to meet Sasuke's gaze. He moved his hands upwards towards Sasuke's raven hair. "What else?"

"I would have to ruffle its hair" The blonde knitted his fingers into the raven spikes. It didn't make any difference because the spikes still stood on end. The only change was a few hairs out of place.

"Anything else?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'd put my hands on its cheeks like this" he moved his hands down to Sasuke's face and placed them on both cheeks. "…"

"I'd just have to pinch its rosy little cheeks because it's so adorable" Naruto demonstrated and tweaked Sasuke's reddening face.

"It won't have a proper mouth so I'll just have to put my face really close to it so it looks like I'm kissing it" Sasuke's face was only millimetres from his own. Naruto was smiling his eyes were closed.

"Then I'd whisper quietly into its ear pretending that it was real" opening his eyes he stood on tiptoes to reach Sasuke's ear to whisper in.

"If it was cold like it was last night I'd snuggle close to it…and pretend that it's arms did hold me back" He buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke held Naruto just like the plushie would pretend to do.

"Then I'd then have to undress it"

"What?" Sasuke hadn't anticipated Naruto to say that, sure he liked the attention but it was an alley round the corner from a public street.

"You know so I can play dress up with it"

"Dress up?"

"Yeah that's what Sakura does with all her dollies and stuff"

"Hn…dobe" Naruto was still being Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke smiled and rested his chin on Naruto's head.

"Erm…Sasuke…you don't have to be the plushie anymore"

"…" Sasuke didn't let go

"Sasuke?"

"Hn" Sasuke eventually let Naruto go.

"Don't stop…it's just that Kiba, Shikamaru and that are coming round the corner"

"Hn, I need to go home and check my answering machine anyway"

"Oh"

"Don't stand there, it's cold in my house remember?"

--

**A\N: Yay so here's the next chapter! A bit of SasuNaru there, nothing overly yaoi but kwaii all the same.**

**Reviews, thank you so much they're awesome!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	17. I Have To Know! Not Another Lesson!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: Thank you all so much for your, 33 reviews, 16 favourites, 17 alerts & over 3400 hits. – This chapter's update.**

**Iruka has money again! Sasuke accidentally deletes Itachi message about his plushie reasons. Kakashi will be taught to make a good example for his students.**

**--**

**I Have To Know -**** Not Another Lesson!**

"Hey what's up Naruto?" A brunette ninja with a dog by his side walked up to them followed by the lazy Shikamaru.

"Hey Kiba!" the dog barked at Naruto "Oh and hi Akamaru"

"What are you two doing hanging around in this alley?"

"Hn…does it matter?"

"Not really, hey Naruto have you seen Sakura?" The lazy one out of the two slumped back against the wall.

"Yeah just now, she's going to see Kakashi-sensei"

"How is she today?" Naruto gave him a quizzical look.

Noticing the glance from Naruto he continued "Ino spent a lot of time comforting her yesterday after the scene at the ramen shop. When I went over they were both weeping …girls… troublesome"

"Yeah, tell it Shikamaru, he had to comfort them both meaning he had to do something other than laze around" Kiba sniggered

Naruto, still didn't register what Shikamaru was talking about so the subject was dropped "Never mind Ino will tell me all about it later"

"Hn, whatever I'm leaving" The raven behind them started to leave and Naruto made to follow him

"Where you guys goin'?"

"Home"

"Why?"

"Er…hey Kiba are those flowers?"

"Er…these…what…no!" Naruto had gestured to the flowers that Kiba had tried to hide.

"He's going to see Hinata and he's making me come too"

"Hey it's that or do that paperwork for Asuma-sensei you keep putting off" a snarl greeted Shikamaru's reply

"What's wrong with Hinata?" Naruto stopped walking and addressed the boy with flowers.

"She fainted really bad, we'll what it was is, me and Akamaru we're playing Frisbee and she got hit" Akamaru barked in agreement

"She was training with her Byakugan at the time…I didn't know it had a blind spot. Funnily enough just as you walked by she turned red and the Frisbee kind of hit her in the head…" Kiba mumbled as he kicked a pebble in the darkened alley.

"Will she be ok? Shall I come over too?"

"No Naruto! I don't know what it is but she always seems to be ill when you're close by who knows maybe she's allergic to you…come to think of it you smell different today"

"I did have a shower yesterday"

"Nah…smells like a mixed scent"

"Kiba hurry up I don't have all day…I've got a cloud watching session at three"

Kiba resigned with a 'Yeah, yeah' and bid farewell to Naruto and followed Shikamaru out of the alley. "Sasuke!" Naruto ran down the alley to see Sasuke a head of him. "Wait up will ya!"

"Hn…took your time didn't you?" They emerged into the sunlight. As they paced down the street past Kakashi and Iruka's apartment building they could hear loud yelling.

--

"UMINO IRUKA LET ME GO NOW!" Kakashi was tied to a chair his hands were bound together with thick rope.

When he had first arrived home in the early hours he not only discovered the coffee machine frothing everywhere, but that Iruka had used his limited edition Icha Icha tea towel to mop up the mess. He also found out that the chunin Academy teacher had sold everything he had hidden in Sasuke's house.

"IRUKA THAT!? WHAT!? WHY!?"

"First you spent my money on lots of Icha Icha merchandise, second that disallowed me to spend time with Naruto making me feel bad; thirdly you broke the coffee machine when you snuck out last night and fourthly well now after selling all your stuff I have enough money to by a new coffee machine and to buy Naruto five helpings of ramen" Iruka spoke very calmly.

"Why do I care!? I want to know why did you and how did you tie me to this chair!?"

"Simple when you fainted I hauled you into this chair and tied your hands; I tied you here because from now on you are under house arrest until I say and until you and your team attend a counselling class"

"I didn't faint, I was just sleep deprived! What counselling class!? Who's the teacher!?"

"Me and I will take you back to class and ensure you make a good example for your students"

--

After mentally agreeing to stay away from Iruka and Kakashi for a while they returned to the Uchihas house where he checked the messages on his phone. The last message out of the three was from Itachi.

"Hi Sasuke, my foolish little brother…it's me Itachi…"

"Sasuke, there's a new action movie at the cinema and…" Sasuke became frustrated when Naruto talked over the message.

"I was thinking about telling you why I have a plushie of you…"

"We should go see it! It will be…" Naruto carried on talking over the messages.

"No why I have plushie_s_ of you…"

"So much fun because we can eat…"

"You must be thinking get on with the reason…my you were always so impatient, don't worry I think this answering machine…"

"Lots of popcorn ooh and those chewy…"

"Can hold ten minutes worth of message and I'll be done before then…"

"What are they called? Erm..."

"So on with my reasons…it's hard for me to say but I will, shut up Kisame! I know what I'm on about! Yeah where was I? Oh yes the reason I have plushies of you is because…"

"Er…anyway we can share a hot…" Sasuke slammed down the phone. "Naruto! Sure fine we'll do whatever but right now I want to listen to my phone messages"

"Sorry" Sasuke picked the phone up and held it to his ear "…" he heard a beep followed by the operators tone "…Your phone has been disconnected…To redial please hang up…"

"What!?" Sasuke frantically tried to open his answering machine messages. "You have no new messages" the phone replied.

"No! Now I won't find out why Itachi has plushies of me!"

"What's wrong with that it's only a plushie…or more"

"Yes but what if he is doing to them what you did to me!"

"So why do you care you won't feel it"

"…"

"..."

"Hn…I'm calling him now"

"What difference will it make?"

"I have to know!" punching the numbers into the phone he waited with baited breath

"Uchiha Itachi…"

"Hn good tell me why you have pl…"

"Oh fine and Hoshigaki Kisame…great now you've wrecked the message! Hatake Kakashi, get off the line! Uchiha foolish brother Sasuke I already poured my heart into that message and if you didn't hear it, it's your own fault! Anyone else, just leave your message and then (beep) leave your message at the tone…"

"Sasuke?"

"Ssh dobe!"

"But Sasuke!?"

"What!?" He turned away from the phone which he dropped in horror. Flames had pooled around a particular spot on the floor and disappeared as fast as it came. A nin-dog sat in the middle of the floor un-phased by the ring of fire, a letter in its mouth.

"It's from Kakashi" prising the gooey letter away from the dog he read it out aloud.

--

(The letter)

Sasuke find Naruto and Sakura

Meet me tomorrow at the Academy building

9:00am Room 56

Team 7 have a counsel session

Don't be late, this includes me

Kakashi

--

"School! At the Academy! It's my nightmare come true!"

"Naruto, it's not school"

"Did we have a test!?"

"…Hn"

"We did, didn't we!? Ahh I didn't study!"

"We don't have a test dobe"

"Phew! Safe"

"Not quite…I there we're going to have to learn yet another lesson"

"I've had enough of these lessons"

"…"

"There's a dog sitting in a burnt ring on the floor of your living room"

"…"

--

**A\N****: Sorry about this chapter's lateness and lack of funny, I made an attempt at a fan-vid AMV about Naruto and Sasuke based on a fic that I did, and well it got removed/deleted …yet other people with lots of fan-AMV vids haven't had theirs removed… sorry ok my little rants over now. :D**

**Thanks for all your reviews they are make me so happy! XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	18. Lack Of Understanding Road To Embarrass

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. I do not own distorted gnome like doorbells**

**Dedication: Thank you all so much for your, 35 reviews, 17 favourites, 17 alerts & over 3600 hits. - This chapter's update. Wow that's a lot of hits. Thank you!**

**Ok this story wil****l end at a chapter between 20-22 and I already know what I'm going to have as the ending so from now until the end chapter it's still going to be random but there will be filler-like chapters … if that made sense …**

**Sakura's doorbell is distorted when it melts in the sun. Her father thinks it looks happy on their door and doesn't approve of Sakura's sleepover-I mean 'missions'.**

**--**

**Lack Of Understanding The Road To Embarrassment**

"So we have to go to a counselling session tomorrow?"

"It would appear so" both Sasuke and Naruto were walking up to Sakuras house to tell her the news. She hadn't gone to see Kakashi yet which was a good thing considering she had suspected goings on between Sasuke and Naruto. It would have only confused or scarred her more if she walked in to find Kakashi strapped to a chair against his will, bound by the hands.

Naruto's hand bawled into a fist as he went to knock on the door. "Sakura! Are you home?" he noticed a window open and yelled in the hopes someone would answer.

"Dobe, the whole point of knocking on the door is to get the attention of the person living behind it not the attention of the whole neighbourhood!"

"Your point?"

"Just ring the doorbell"

"Fine…where is it?"

"In front of your face!" Naruto's fist turned back into a hand as he reached up to press the small doorbell which was conveniently in the centre a few inches away from the top of the door. The doorbell looked custom made in the shape of what could have been a little gnome with a distorted face.

"Hey Sasuke, this gnomey doorbell thing is so…" The door opened and Sakura appeared before Naruto could stop his already moving hand or stop his comment. "Ugly….Argh Sakura I…!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura fumed as Naruto's hand prodded her in the forehead. She launched a punch at him and sent him flying. "GRR!" Sasuke mildly amused as his current 'room mate' flew feet into the air managed to stop Sakura from pounding him into the pebbled floor.

"Ow, ow Sakura I was talking about your doorbell!"

"That is no excuse you were talking about my forehead…Grr Naruto you're worse than those people who used to tease me"

"No! No! Sakura I was talking about that thing stuck to your front door!"

"Hn, for once he's telling the truth"

"Sasuke-kun, don't defend him…I know you tried your best to stop him"

"Sakura, please I was honestly talking about that gnome like thing on the doorbell"

"What gnome like thing? There isn't a gnome thing on my doorbell, my father bought a pixie shaped one yesterday"

"Hn, when did pixies have really long beards, carry garden tools and have distorted faces?"

"Wha…!" Sakura turned back to look at the door. She jumped back in surprise. "That's no pixie…eww it looks really ugly!"

"See?"

"No it looks like its face melted!"

"From what!?"

"Are you sure it wasn't custom made to look like that?" Sasuke asked and sensed that someone coming up behind them.

"Ahh I see you like it" It was Sakura's father

"Um hi father…did you know that the doorbell thing melted?"

"Yes, when I went to buy it the shopkeeper had left it in the window too soon after painting it. He gave me it half price and it was a lot cheaper than that pixie one. Doesn't it look happy on our door!?"

"No. No it doesn't. It looks distorted" Sasuke replied tonelessly

"Its face melted, if my face melted I wouldn't be happy" added Naruto.

"Ahh these two boys must be members of your ninja fan-club."

"Ninja Fan-club!?" both boys stared at Sakura who, embarrassed, yelled angrily at her father.

"They're not from a fan-club! They are part of my shinobi team!"

"Oh that, from the Academy where you had lessons on throwing sticks and rocks, ah yes and your 'missions' with your 'team'. You boys better not play anything on your next sleepover-I mean 'mission'"

"They are not sleepovers! They are important missions and depending on the type of mission we have to camp out overnight!"

"It's still a sleepover with these two boys"

"They are my team mates!"

"Hn, we're leaving now" Sasuke disturbed their argument and walked away, Naruto lingered to tell her what they had visited her for in the first place. "Sakura, Kakashi wants us to meet at the Academy tomorrow for counselling"

"Counselling!? What have you been up to Sakura?!"

"I don't know! Naruto must have read the note wrong! It's not my fault he's an idiot!"

"Now Sakura that is not something nice to say about your friends. In any case I thought you were madly in love with him"

"ARGH! NO!"

"Really Sakura!? You're madly in love with me!?"

"NO I…!"

"Come on Sakura! You're on the phone every night trying to get a hold of him, you sneak out of the house to meet him, and you have written his name all over the walls for crying out loud!" Her father ranted.

"NO! Naruto it's not…!"

"I er don't know what to say Sakura…I'm sorry but I don't feel that way anymore…we were more like friends anyway"

"Eh?" Sakura's face went blank. _'Did Naruto just refuse me!?'_

"Now look here Mister! That was my little girl you just…!" her father rounded on Naruto.

"SHUT UP!"

"Sakura?"

"Grr stop it! I don't like Naruto in that way! An-and it's Sasuke that I'm…"

"That moody, rude guy who insulted my door bell earlier!?"

"YES!"

"You can't see him anymore!"

"Grr I have to because I work as a Shinobi now!"

"Can't you transfer teams!?"

"NO…GRR…just because you couldn't make it as a ninja doesn't mean I can't!"

"Sakura! Now listen here…!"

"Don't you have work to go and work at!?" while they were arguing Naruto had caught up with Sasuke where they stood a suitable distance away.

"I forgot my lunch and I came back to find you three admiring the doorbell"

"Just take my lunch!" she pulled a sandwich bag from her pack and thrust it into his hands before stomping off.

--

"Hm I get the feeling that Sakura's father didn't pass the exams to become a ninja"

"Hn" Sasuke stopped

"What is it?"

"She's right behind us" he jumped into the nearest hedge. "What!? Why!?"

"Get in here loser!" he pulled Naruto in before explaining.

"We've already told her about Kakashi's message…now that she was arguing with her father she won't want to stay at home" he paused to allow Naruto register what he had said. "That means she'll try to stay with us"

"Oh…but she knows where you live and where I'm staying"

"She doesn't know that I had the locks changed"

"When did you do that!?" Naruto shouted.

"Ssh! The night when Kakashi decided to pay us another visit, before I sat outside on the porch"

"Did the locks work? Because when I went in there after you made a load of noise everything was gone."

"I caught him red handed in the back garden and sent his stuff back"

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto?"

"What how did she know we were here?"

"Naruto just yelled out 'when did you do that?' and his rear end is sticking out the other end of this hedge" Sakura explained. Naruto shifted so that it was out of sight "Who are you guys hiding from?"

"Oh we were hiding from you-…!"

"Your father" Sasuke finished

"Why?" Sakura squeezed into the bush alongside them.

"Because…"

"Naruto got scared and pulled me into this hedge with him"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto don't be such a wimp, my father won't hold a grudge forever" Sakura nagged him. "He feels bad because he doesn't have the physical properties needed to be a ninja"

"So basically he's like Lee?"

"No well kind of"

"Why don't you ask Gai-sensei to teach him taijutsu?" soon after the words had come out of Naruto's mouth everyone saw a mental image of Sakura's father wearing one of Gai's training suits and ending sentences with 'the power of youth'.

"You know what, how about I don't! Idiot" She smiled. She had said 'idiot' affectionately and not as her usual insult.

--

**A\N: Here's another chapter**** random as ever! Thanks again for all your reviews!**

**Review if you enjoyed it! lol**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	19. Itachi's Answer, My Reasons Are

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does.**

**Dedication:**** To D unknown, beings as this is going to be a filler chapter, I figured might as well put Itachi in the spot light…enjoy!**

**Yay we finally know why Itachi has Sasuke plushies! Warning: A seriously mushy/sappy Itachi ahead. **

**--**

**Itachi's Answer My Reasons Are…**

Despite their discovery in the hedge, Sasuke had managed to adjust Naruto's words so that Sakura didn't suspect they were trying to avoid her.

"So…erm…I don't feel like going home for a while so…um…Sasuke-kun you have a spare room at your house right? The one with that dodgy uncomfortably bed, I don't mind sleeping on it" Sasuke had anticipated this and had already pre-planned an excuse.

"Naruto's sleeping in it for now and there is no other room, sorry but I'm having a clear out, the place is a mess"

"Hey when did we decide that!? I thought I was staying in the same bed as you until a new mattress arrived!" Sasuke mentally cursed Naruto for voicing his complaint out loud.

"What!? Are you guys sharing! If you are that means there's room for me!"

"NO! I mean the only room left is sentimental to me because my stuffs in there, when I was cleaning out I needed somewhere to put it all"

"Oh…well I guess I'll ask if I can stay with Ino, we haven't had a sleepover in so long"

In due course they left the spot which they had inhabited for the last fifteen minutes; they were greeted by weird looks from the passers by. Shortly they went their separate ways, Sakura to Ino's, Naruto to the ramen shop and Sasuke back to his home.

--

Sasuke plonked himself on his soft, sinkable springy bed. He swung his legs over and closed his eyes. He couldn't keep them closed for long as a vision of that distorted doorbell haunted his thoughts. "Stupid doorbell, stupid Sakura"

The phone ringing re-energized him as the screen identified the caller as 'Uchiha Itachi'

"Itachi!" Sasuke practically screamed down the phone with such enthusiasm that the caller on the other side had to pull the receiver away from his ear.

"Is that really you this time!? Not some answering machine"

"Well obviously it's me and not a machine"

"Good, good! So…!"

"So what?"

"You called for a reason" Sasuke desperately trying to retrieve the answers that he was so impatient to seek out.

"Indeed I did"

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Grr, why did you call me!?" loosing his temper he barked into the speaker.

"Wonderful, you sound like you now! I called because I got worried after I played back my messages. The phone died after Naruto-kun said 'But Sasuke!'"

"So that was all you called for"

"No…I get the feeling you deleted my message before hearing it out"

"Naruto was twittering in my ear I couldn't hear so I put the phone down"

"I was thinking…maybe I should tell you face to face"

"You mean you're going to come visit me"

"That is impossible at this current moment as Leader-sama has placed us under hide-out arrest after someone coughkisamecough left his business cards out at a café." Kisame could be heard shuffling his feet in the background. "Itachi-san you don't have to be so mean about it, it was an accident that brief case, Kakashi sold me had a hole in it"

"Kisame! Ssh why must you do this every time I mention your name on the phone!? You keep interrupting!"

"Itachi you were saying"

"Yes…well no more talking about useless random daily topics that happened to me, by the way I painted my nails a darker shade of purple I don't think it suits me but it was…"

"Itachi, the reason for having plushies of me please"

"Take a seat, you may need it"

"Why how long is your reason?"

"Do it! I am sat down and I want to ensure that you are comfortable" Sasuke lay back down on his bed like Itachi had instructed.

"Sasuke…I haven't physically seen you properly for the last couple of months or was it years? I…it's hard for me Itachi, to say without giving away my reputation as a cold-hearted S-rank criminal and the plot for the rest of the storyline…"

"Storyline?"

"Do you want me to tell you or not!? Be a good little brother and listen"

"The truth Sasuke…is I miss my adorable little brother…like Kisame misses his shark blanket that I destroyed with my own two hands because he kept waving it in my face. I bought plushies of you…to pretend that you are still here with me…but then I discovered that Kisame bought me this phone and it has an Uchiha symbol and everything! In the speed dial section I added your name at least three times; it is reassuring to know that I can call you at anytime"

"You sound really mushy have you been watching too many of those romance talk shows? You still haven't explained why bought lots of me plushies"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway I've been going through a stylish phase and well I needed something to try out nail varnish shades or new clothes on, of course the clothes wouldn't be life size but no matter. You are the closet thing that looks like me and loads of Sasuke plushies means that I can dress them and style them as much as I want! But then I thought if I styled one in such a good way and wanted to keep it, I'd need something else to style with."

"So basically you bought plushies of me just so you could play dress up! Why didn't you ask Sakura to make Itachi ones instead?"

"Firstly I didn't know Sakura was making them, secondly after I bought one, it was so cute that I had to buy another! Oh and they remind me of when you were little. I bought some footsy pyjamas with bunnies on them, for my night time Sasuke plushie and they are exactly like the ones you used to wear!"

"What!? You have one for night time!?"

"Of course and I tuck it in at night and when I get bored I sometimes read it a story…you know kind of like I used to do for you…back when you were cute and innocent"

A loud voice echoed from Itachi's side of the phone. "Itachi-san! Put the phone down quick! Leader-sama was checking the bills and someone's been using the Akatski hotline for leisure calls and it's costing a fortune! He's on his way here and if he catches you on the phone he'll take the money from our savings"

"Kisame…you just ruined the mood!"

"Sorry Itachi-san but!"

"Sasuke, I must end our conversation there, shall we talk at another set time?"

Sasuke wasn't listening anymore. He was lying on his back thinking about what Itachi had just said. "He wanted the plushies to play dress up…just to play dress up…I spent the last couple of days worrying about what he wanted them for and all he wanted was to play dress up!"

"Sasuke who are you talking to?" Naruto had entered the room to find Sasuke talking to the ceiling.

"No one…Naruto would you be troubled if you found out some one close to you is slowly being corrupted by…the need to dress up and act womanly?"

"Nah…hm if it was Sakura or Kakashi-sensei I wouldn't be bothered"

"What if it was someone like me?"

"That wouldn't trouble me…it would traumatize me! Seriously Sasuke the day you decide to dress up in Sakuras clothes and high heels, while wearing lipstick and nail polish of your own free will, is the day where I'll have a pre-booked bed at the 'Sasuke's gone nuts' farm"

"I wasn't talking specifically about me!"

"Oh in that case I wouldn't be that troubled because in the end it's their choice"

"So basically you're telling me to accept things as they are"

"Yeah" Naruto crawled onto the bed next to him. "This mattress is so much better than the one next door". Sasuke smirked "For once dobe I think you're right…I should except that Itachi plays dress up and paints his nails free of his own choice"

"Oh we talking about Itachi, in that case if I were you I would find it worrying because he used to be your role model and didn't you once say you were going to follow in his footsteps?"

"Thanks for that Naruto" Sasuke turned over and included sarcastically. "That helped me feel a lot better about my brother"

"No need to apologise just helping a friend out"

--

**A\N: ****Well as filler chapter I don't think it was that bad…at least now we know why Itachi has a Sasuke plushie fixation :D**

**Reviews are always accepted**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	20. Session 1, Admitting The Problem

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does.**

**Dedication:**** Thank you all so much for your, 41 reviews, 18 favourites, 18 alerts & over 4100 hits. - This chapter's update. Wow that's a lot of hits. Thank you to the person who added this fic to a community XD!**

**First session of Squad 7's counselling! Anything Itachi related is brotherly not incest.**

**--**

**Session 1 - Admitting The Problem**

"Glad you could all make it on time or near enough-Naruto, today" Iruka surveyed the class checking to see that the other members had made it to the meeting.

Naruto was the last person to arrive at the counsel session. He slumped dozily in his seat. _'Yep just like old times…I don't do early mornings!'_ Sasuke who was usually punctual was third to arrive. When he first got up he had to wrench Naruto out of bed and force him to let go mentioning that he wasn't a teddy bear.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you tied to a chair?" Sakura had arrived moments after the Academy building was open. Her excuse was that she couldn't sleep.

"He wouldn't be here otherwise. Enough of that let's get down to the counselling"

Iruka sat behind the desk and addressed them like a normal counsellor would "The first step to dealing with a problem is admitting you have one. So starting with the jonin team leader you are going get five minutes, to admit your problems that affect the whole team."

"Is it supposed to be a test? Why do we only have five minutes to answer?"

"Because this is a one hour session and it will cost you more for another"

"WHAT!?" All of squad 7 yelled.

"Just kidding, just kidding!"

Iruka pointed at Kakashi. "Alright Kakashi, tell them your name and admit your problem"

"Hatake Kakashi, my problem is that I was dragged here by you! This is stupid can I leave! I can't do this while I'm being tied up" Seeing the jonin struggle forced Iruka to loosen the ropes slightly.

"Thank you…I actually meant take them off altogether but sure…"

"Ok now back to the task at hand" after loosing the ropes he signalled for Kakashi to continue.

"This whole thing started because Naruto and Sasuke won't stop bickering. There I'm done"

"Kakashi-sensei? What is your problem today? You seem more tense than normal"

"Jee, I don't know what my problem is, maybe the fact that someone sold all my precious items and mopped spillages from the frothing broken coffee machine with my limited Icha Icha tea towel, dragged me here against my will and is refusing to untie me!"

"Kakashi take this seriously and set a good example!"

"Kakashi-sensei, what about your Icha Icha obsession!? Lately you've been buying collectables left, right and centre. You've been so busy with that, we haven't been on a mission in weeks!"

"Since when did you want to go on a mission other than to squeal as Sasuke makes every move? Little-miss-I-love-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura made to yell angrily back at him.

"Kakashi! Sakura! We are trying to solve problems not start a fight! Now Kakashi admit you have a problem so we can move on!"

"Fine! I have spent so much time buying Icha Icha merchandise that it is affecting my whole team" Iruka smiled. "See it wasn't that bad was it"

"Actually it felt nice to let it out. Hm well while we're confessing, Naruto that night in the tent when you guys had finally fallen asleep after you tried to steal my book, I was the one who put your hand in that pool of water"

"That was you! I thought that was Sasuke!"

"Hn…I thought the tent was leaking or that Naruto…"a smirk spread across his face until Iruka shouted for quiet.

"Ok it's nice that you felt you could share that with us, but let's just stick to the main problem affecting the team. Naruto it's your turn for the next five minutes."

Naruto stood up and began his rant "Uzumaki Naruto, alright then my problem is that Sasuke takes up all of the light and tricks me a lot, he even stole my keys! He shrunk my clothes and he put itching powder in them! Er…what else did he do? Oh yeah he…!" He spent the next couple of minutes um-ing and ah-ing.

"Naruto, we're looking for a main problem that affects everyone in your team."

"Hn, how about your constant need to eat ramen?"

"Shut up Sasuke, it's not my fault you can't hold yours!" Sasuke stood up too. "Dobe! It's your fault in the first place when you couldn't keep your mouth shut!" Naruto started to yell "Sasuke! If you had told me what you 'Hn'-ed at me for, we wouldn't be in this mess"

"Boys calm down please! We are not playing the blame game, Naruto you have a lot to say so we'll move on for now and come back to you later. Next"

"Uchiha Sasuke, my problem is simple. I have no problem"

"What about your stick-stuck-up-your-ass attitude" Naruto sniggered and Sasuke glared at him. Iruka noticing the tension, tried to calm them down "Naruto please it is Sasuke's problem not yours, we'll come back to you soon" Naruto pulled a face and sat back.

"Very well, I have an attitude that others don't like"

"You missed out stick-stuck-up-your-ass attitude"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to stick a stick up your a…!"

"That's enough. Is there anything else you want to admit to Sasuke?" intervened Iruka

"Hey Sasuke what about last night? You know when you had that scary nightmare-dream about Itachi and the plushies!"

"That is not relevant!"

"Sasuke-kun you're shaking!" with anger or because of the dream he didn't know.

"Sasuke, do you want to talk about it?" Iruka smiled a reassuring what-happens-in-this-room-stays-in-this-room smile.

"…I learned that Itachi has plushies of me because he likes playing dress up…and then I had a weird dream that he…" he paused and Naruto persisted. "Go on?"

"That he wanted me to play dress up too and next I found myself lying in a cot wearing…footsy pyjamas and wearing a dopey hat, he was standing over me waving a rattle and treating me like a little kid. I tried to escape and jumped out of the cot when he wasn't looking, but then he sent his army of Sasuke plushies after me!"

"Then what!?" Sakura, the only one who appeared to be on the edge of their seat, asked.

"Except they weren't plushies at all! They were life sized versions of me but instead they looked womanly and they were all wearing tight fitted Akatsuki cloaks, with flowers instead of clouds. Then they picked me up and took me back to Itachi who held me close to his chest before squishing me into a brotherly hug and mumbling something about teddy bears"

Sasuke pointed at Naruto "Then you! Just when I thought that I was going to suffer the dreaded love poke on my forehead, kicked me and I woke to find your arms tangled about my waist and squishing me to death instead of Itachi's!"

"Ehehe oh that…I er thought that you were…!"

"Sasuke-kun! No wonder you were shaking, waking up and having a Naruto attached to you is enough to give you shivers for a week"

"…" there was an awkward silence.

"Alright so we are going to have a little break. Come back in ten minutes where we will discus Sakura's problems and finish off Naruto's. Also be prepared for the next session"

Naruto and Sasuke exited the room. "Dobe!"

"Wha?"

"When I said I'll tell you about it later, I meant later outside the counsel meeting! Now they're going to think I'm insane!"

"Or mentally traumatized by the presence of Itachi in a dress…wanna get some ramen?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun! Wait if you don't to eat ramen with Naruto I understand, we can do something else together!"

Kakashi tried to slink out of the room still tied to the chair "Kakashi, hm I think I know why you have a new fixation with Icha Icha…only the next session will confirm my suspicions.

"That's nice…can you untie me properly now?"

--

**A\N: Here's the first counselling chapter, written before chapter 19 so I hope it still makes sense… anyway session 2 – solving the problem is the next chapter.**

**Reviews as I've mentioned so many times are awesome!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	21. Session 2, Solving The Problem

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does.**

**Dedication:**** To Kagome-Loves-Kouga, I'm not sure if this is what you meant…but anyway here's the second session of Squad 7's counselling! **

**--**

**Session 1 ****- Solving The Problem**

The three genin trudged slowly back into the classroom where they sat not entirely ready to continue with the counselling session. Sakura had not stopped pestering Sasuke about his dream making him want to hit Naruto more.

Naruto was annoyed by how Sasuke dragged him out of the ramen shop on his third bowl. _"But-but I'm still hungry!"_ He was lucky as Sasuke had been so close to dumping the third bowl over his head.

"Welcome back are we all refreshed and ready to carry on?"

There was murmuring and Naruto could be heard saying "Hmph didn't get to finish my ramen!"

"Naruto were you eating ramen!? It's only quarter to ten; lunch is in a couple of hours" Iruka shook his head and then proceeded to address Sakura whose turn it was to admit her problems that affect the team.

"Moving on. Sakura, what do you think are your problems that affect your whole team?"

"Haruno Sakura. Erm…I'm not sure…I don't have many problems…er…well…"

"Take your time, Naruto won't mind if we over run into lunch"

"Hey!"

"Naruto. Sssh! It's Sakura's turn"

"I guess I don't have as much stamina as Sasuke-kun or Naruto"

"Hn, it's not stamina, it's the will to actually do something other than to obsess over me"

"Aww Sasuke-kun, I knew all along that you considered me an equal!" she squealed not receiving the bad vibes he was sending.

"Hm…I think Sakura that your problem is that you worry too much over others than you do of yourself" The chunin gathered what Sasuke meant but to quicken the pace he simplified it into an answer that sounded less negative.

"I…Ok… Isn't that a good thing?"

"By that I mean, you worry so much for others you falter when improving your own skills"

"Ok…I worry too much over others so I haven't spent time on my own skills" Sakura went quiet and then Iruka addressed Naruto.

"Naruto, you have the next _five_ minutes to talk about your problem that overall affects the team."

"Here I go Iruka-sensei….er Uzumaki Naruto, I think, well Sasuke thinks that my problem is that I eat too much ramen"

"Er Naruto you can sit down while you talk to us" Naruto had risen from his seat to deliver his share of problems.

"Naruto? Are you wearing Sasuke-kun's shorts!?" looking down he laughed.

"Lucky Sasuke had a spare pair in his bag! I was eating my third bowl of ramen when he decided to pull me away from my seat. My trousers caught on the side counter and ripped, it was a big revealing rip too. Ehehe so I guess now you could say I got into Sasuke's pants"

"What!" Sasuke choked

"The!" Sakura screeched.

"Frisbee!" They turned around to face Kakashi, who was pointing randomly out of the window. "There was a Frisbee there a minute ago…sorry what were we exclaiming about?" he shrugged.

"…Naruto? Ok erm that was slightly off topic but you didn't mean that right!?"

"Yes I did, look" Naruto climbed on his chair and pointed to the shorts.

"…The phrase you used means something else…"

"Wait I'm confused? So are Naruto and Sasuke…?" Kakashi looked up.

"Dobe! Sit down!" Sasuke clasped Naruto's hand and yanked him down. He landed with'Oof' in his seat.

"Oww Sasuke!"

Noticing the contact between them Kakashi started chanting. "Ooh Sasuke and Naruto sitting in a tree…!"

"Kakashi! Please, I know that you feel the need to act like a kid because you're sat in a classroom and you missed out a lot during your childhood but I'm teaching so just sit still"

"Ohw you take the fun out of everything." Only just observing Naruto's new outfit he asked "Sasuke don't you care that Naruto is wearing your shorts?"

"Hn…"

"But Sasuke-kun, Naruto is wearing your shorts"

"I'd rather he wear something of mine, than walk round embarrassing the both of us, I didn't think the dobe here would flaunt about in them" Sasuke glared at Naruto

"Oh yeah" An impatient coughing stopped them.

"Ahem, moving forwards, after listening to all of your problems and noting them down in this notebook, I think I can solve the main problem or at least identify it." Iruka paused and walked around the room.

"Starting with Kakashi, you developed your Icha Icha obsession when your reading was disrupted by Naruto and Sasuke's arguing, usually it wouldn't affect you but after not having access to Icha Icha due to your complicated jonin missions…you developed a desire to know more about it and own everything"

"Hm, what can I say too little of an fascination is as a bad as too much of a fascination"

"Sakura, you're constant worrying over Sasuke means that you are not perfecting your own skills, from what you have shown in the Academy exams is that you are really good in theory work but need more practice with physical work"

"…I…er…"

"Naruto, ramen is fine but you don't have to over eat it twenty-four seven. As you saw it affected others too. And plus you need to eat something other than just ramen! Try eating some vegetables once in a while"

"Ehehe…the look on Sasuke's face afterwards was funny"

"Sasuke, you're attitude…er…well it doesn't particularly affect everyone but it winds Naruto up. As for your dream-ish nightmare, I'm afraid that is a family affair that I'm in no position to look into"

"Hn"

"Over all as team, it is Naruto and Sasuke's arguing that is leading to all this conflict"

"But Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-kun and Naruto haven't been fighting for a while now"

Iruka looked at them with an annoyed expression. "Are you telling me that I spent the past hour trying to solve an already solved problem?"

"Well…"

"It doesn't matter; this meeting has brought you closer together"

"Hn, more like mentally disturbed us"

"…"

"Iruka-sensei? Does this mean the sessions over?"

"Erm…if you have nothing more to say than yes I think so"

Kakashi pondered for a moment "Hey guys, considering we've gotten closer how about a treat at the dumpling shop!?"

"Make it the ramen shop I'm there" everyone sighed as the words left the blondes mouth.

"Alright but if we go to the ramen shop you have to pay"

"Kakashi-sensei!" all three of his students yelled back at him.

"Oh alright fine I'll pay a quarter…ok fine half! I'm not going any higher" They all agreed. "Iruka would you like to come with us?"

"Sure" upon leaving the classroom Iruka closed the door. It was amazing how the time had gone so quickly. Only an hour or two ago he had said that lunch would be around about now.

In the distance he could hear Naruto say "I'm starving!"

"Where does that kid put it all?" he laughed to himself and followed team 7 out of the building.

--

**A\N: Hm…this was a bit of a tough chapter to write that's why it's taken so long…**

**This**** probably has nothing to do with solving the problem but hey it's random. **

**Moving on, lol, thanks for all your reviews they are much appreciated!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	22. The Concept Of Sasuke's Pants

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. I also do not own this historical proverb thing.**

**Dedication: Thank you all so much for your, ****60 reviews, 22 favourites, 23 alerts & over 6500 hits. - This chapter's update. **

**I'm going to change this back to in-progress for now but it is nearly finished.**

**Naruto learns a proverb? Sasuke comes close to getting what he intended that is until one Uchiha Itachi interrupts.**

**--**

**The Concept of Sasuke's Pants**

"This way dobe" Sasuke grasped Naruto's arm and pulled at the boy who was instinctively heading to the ramen shop. "You're eating it later therefore you don't need it now"

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming" Turning he followed the figure guiding him. He swivelled as he heard Kiba's voice bark behind him. "Naruto?" The dog at his heels

"Hey Kiba!" stopping Naruto walked over to see what he wanted forcing Sasuke to come too. "How's Hinata now?"

"Ahh erm well I was playing Frisbee with Akamaru again and we lost it by the Academy the only thing was it didn't come back…," he kicked the dirt under his shoe. ", When we went to go pick it up we saw Hinata slump against a tree just as you climbed a table in our old classroom. The Frisbee was on her lap I don't know if we knocked her out or you did"

"Me? But I didn't do anything!"

"The windows were open and I heard Sakura screaming something about shorts and then you started yelling about wearing someone's shorts" Sasuke became conscious of where this conversation was going and tried distracting Naruto to make him leave.

"Oh that. Yeah I got into Sasuke's pants!" Sasuke gave up and slapped a hand to his head.

"Wha!?" Kiba hadn't thought about the fact Naruto was wearing white shorts but instead immediately came to a dirty assumption. "Naruto!? You mean back in the alley!? Eww Naruto, come on! I walk through there when I walk Akamaru!"

"Huh? What all I said was I got into Sasuke's p-!" a hand encased his mouth "Dobe shut up and stop saying that!"

"Eww Naruto that explains why that day you had two scents"

"Nothing happened back there Inuzuka. Naruto is just wearing my shorts now" Sasuke cut in sharply if Kiba was implying he smelt bad then there wouldn't only be a snide comment as his reply.

Sasuke's hand slipped allowing Naruto to speak "I split my trousers when I caught them on the bench at Ichiraku's and Sasuke had a spare pair which he let me borrow"

The dog owner shrugged and grinned evilly "Whatever you say Naruto. Come on Akamaru let's go find that Frisbee!" Akamaru barked in reply and dog and master left the remaining two behind.

"Hey Sasuke!? We're you going your house is that way" The raven had started to walk in the opposite direction to his house.

"I know where my house is, we're going to your apartment, so that you can change and stop saying you got in my pants!" He looked slightly embarrassed as a group of people walked by sniggering.

"But Sasuke I am wearing your …!"

"For starters dobe they are _shorts!_ Not pants"

"So what's wrong with saying pants?"

"Hn, Naruto do you even know what people insinuate when you say that?"

"Huh?"

"Getting into someone's 'pants' means…! You know what the sooner you're in your own clothes the better"

--

Sasuke had to force Naruto's front door open, especially because a load of ramen pots littered the doorway and blocked the door.

"Sasuke? What did you mean by people insinuate stuff about me in your pants?"

"…" hearing the silence the blonde turned and observed the messiness of his home.

"Ehehe it's a bit messy in here"

"When was the last time you cleaned up in here?"

"At least a couple of weeks before I went to stay with you…I've only been back once or twice" picking up a broom nearby Sasuke forced it into Naruto's hands. "Clean it up. Now."

"What!? Why!? It's not hurting anyone"

"Hn…If you do I'll tell you what I meant earlier" smirking Sasuke caught his companion's attention.

"Kay." Receiving the broom Naruto began to sweep up five weeks (or more) worth of dust, dirt and empty ramen pots. While he did this Sasuke walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the dusty bed spread. Naruto's phone half hung off the wall. Sasuke picked it up before typing in the number code to his answer machine messages.

"_Greetings Uchiha Sasuke, you have two new messages. First message from Hatake Kakashi_ – Hi Sasuke, tell Naruto that I can't p …- HATAKE KAKASHI! - Iruka! Hi, I am on the phone so this is a bad time -hand it over- bye Sasuke I have to go"

"_Second message from Uchiha Itachi –SCREECH-_ Hi Sasuke it's me, once again you are not picking up the phone. If you've gone out your answering machine is telling me otherwise, and if you're cold I hear body heat is more effective than central heating. Oh did you manage to work it? I, an S-rank genius couldn't figure it out so good luck with that…anyway I called to tell you to turn to channel 34! Ok now be a good boy and watch it, toodles hehe!"

Sasuke slightly worried hung up the phone and turned on Naruto's not-so-hi-tech TV, which was sitting opposite the bed.

"Sasuke I'm done so can you tell me now!?" Naruto bounded in and jumped onto the bed next to him.

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"Hn"

"No wait involve me I read something and it said something like a pri-perv-provib-proverb yes that's it." He looked at Sasuke smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I didn't know you liked to read"

"I saw it in an Academy book"

"So what was it?" Naruto paused and the TV droned on behind him.

"Tell me I may forget. Show me I may remember. Involve me I will understand" **(See AN **It had been bugging Naruto for a while that's how he remembered)

"Hn" Sasuke sat up properly (was this the whole point of making Naruto stay over in the first place?) He stared into Naruto's brilliant blue eyes and made to move closer, the blonde copied his actions until they were millimetres apart.

'_-And next on TV Right Now! Is the__ Beauty contest in a game show!- _the TV talked as Sasuke considered the next move and how to demonstrate what getting into someone's pants means. He could define the phrase but demonstrating it was another matter.

'_-Finally! Uchiha Itachi!"_ Sasuke paused, Naruto caught up in the moment tried to fill in the empty space. He closed his eyes and leaned in to get a close cuddle, just like he saw in a movie once. Except upon hearing Itachi's voice Sasuke moved forwards, completely forgetting everything.

Naruto toppled over and rolled off the bed as Sasuke gawped at the TV screen. "SASUKE!"

"…"

"You're supposed to be…huh? Sasuke?" The Uchiha was staring at the TV screen. He pointed at a figure that walked straight onto the stage of this beauty contest game show.

"Is that?"

Sasuke had gone pale, more so than usual. "What is he thinking!? Why is he wearing a dress!? It's a good thing not many people know we're related!"

The Itachi on the TV grabbed the microphone out of the presenter's hand ready to answer the questions that would follow

"_Ok, so Mr Uchiha what brings you here__ in perfect drag…to a woman's beauty contest?"_

"_It's not drag! It's my natural look…minus the dress"_

"…_alright so why are you at a woman's beauty contest!?"_

"_Well so that I can win the Miss __Konoha title for Akatski because we need the money after my partner made lots of international phone calls to the Pacific Ocean! Ooh and because I want to buy my little brother something special!"_

"_Don't you have a woman in this Akatski thing?"_

"_Yes but we-cough-I thought that I was the prettiest"_

"_What's your brother called?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke! He's so adorable!"_ If Sasuke got any paler, anyone would believe that he'd been living in a fridge for days without any sources of heat.

"_Ok so what do you want to say to your brother before we play?"_

"_Hi Sasuke! Hope you're watching,"_ Itachi waved at the camera _", I'm going to buy you something special with the prize money to show you I care!"_ The audience reacted with 'awe'

"_Oh I'm sorry the only prizes today are objects non-refundable in fact!" _The presenter yelled into the microphone. _"1__st__ prize a brand new midnight-blue sports car with a free plushie of your choice, 2__nd__ prize this book Katon Ramen on A Plate by Uchimaki Sasurto. 3__rd__ prize…"_

"Sasuke are you ok?"

"Hn…."

"Sasuke?"

"He better win first prize!"

"What! Sasuke are we watching the same thing here!? Itachi is in a dress and you don't seem to be too worried about that!"

"Hn, it's not like I can phone in and make him stop."

Naruto looked at the sports car still being displayed on the screen "That is one nice car." The screen then changed to the book 'Katon Ramen on A Plate'

"Sasuke, that book reminds me of something"

"…"

"I ordered five pots of ramen…I don't have much left for tonight…"

"Dobe"

--

**A\N: It didn't feel finished and I think I kind of rushed it…it's still going to end where it did except I'm going to change it a bit. **

**I Don't Own The proverb – I saw this on the wall somewhere, someone read it out aloud and I was thinking that would make a good SasuNaru fic…and this was the perfect place to use it where it makes sense XD**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews XD More reviews? Wow yes please that would be excellent!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


	23. Sports Car With 'Katon Ramen on A Plate'

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. **

**I don't know if the last alert sent or what not but I did update the last chapter, and to fill you in, I have decided to carry this story on because it doesn't seem finished…**

**Does Itachi win the sports car? Who will win the beauty contest? Random as ever enjoy **

**--**

**Sports Car**** With 'Katon Ramen on A Plate'**

Half an hour had passed already since the two ninjas had turned the television on to find Itachi in a dress participating in a beauty contest/game show. Itachi and a couple others of the contest girls were still participating, as the presenter was about to announce the last question everyone felt tense.

"_Alright now our remaining contestants will answer the last question to win the game show, before the judges arrive to judge the beauty contest"_

"_What! But what if my make-up or my hair gets ruined!" _The participant on Itachi's right squeaked.

"_Yes, well the companies who produce this game show and this beauty contest can't afford an hour's slot for their show so they decided to pull both shows into one"_

"_But-but-…! If I loose I'll be a mess! I need this car, it matches my driveway!"_

"_Erm…the other contestants are getting ready right now if you to forfeit"_

"_Ahem. Can we get back to the game? I'm sure my little brother is impatient as ever" _Itachi interrupted encouraging the presenter to hurry up and get a move on.

"_The scores so far are Maya with twelve, Koichi with five and Itachi with…an astounding twenty-four points"_

"_Only because he answered every question even the ones we couldn't do!" _

"_So for the last question. What was the name of the hidden leaf village's Forth Hokage?"_

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "He has a name? I always used to think of him as the forth no name just the forth"

"Dobe, everyone has a name"

"Exactly so don't call me that…spiky duck-butt hair!"

"Hn. Was that supposed to be an insult? Dobe"

"…Pfft whatever" Sasuke smirked at him and then turned his attention back to the last question.

Two buzzers beeped as Maya and Itachi jammed the red button with their fists. _"Maya, you can go first"_

"_Ok I think I know this its!"_ The television bleeped out for a second. "Hey what happened I didn't get to hear the name!?" Naruto went to hit the vision box but Sasuke stopped him. "It was the wrong answer; if Itachi gets this right we win the car"

"_Itachi?"_

"_The answer is !"_ Again the television bleeped out for a second. "I think it's broken?"

"Who cares we won a car"

"How do you know?"

"The presenter is shaking his hand" Sasuke smirked as he watched the presenter grab his brother in a massive bear hug.

"_Ok that's nice, give me my car now"_

"_Actually we have great news, due to your outstanding score we are giving are giving you the 2__nd__ prize too"_

"_So, beings as there is no money are you going to give the car to your brother?"_

"_No I like it; instead I think I'm going to give him the book."_

"_Well take your prizes over there you lucky winner"_

"_Yay…now let go of me"_ The presenter let go. _"Right time for the beauty contest everyone ready! That includes you Mr Uchiha" _Itachi was collared trying to sneak off the stage.

"_I want to leave__ in the sports car. You will let me leave in my spots car"_

"_You're up first and if you can magically come up with a way to finish the show in five then be my guest to leave but for now get over there!"_ The presenter laughed and muttered something about amateurs.

"Should we watch the rest?"

"Depends what are the prizes this time"

"_There are two prizes for this, a golden title as Miss Konoha and a bronze runner up hidden leaf trophy" _A new presenter commented as the contestants lined up on the stage on the opposite side of the studio. The audience grumbled as they had to strain their necks left of the stage they had previously been staring at.

"The prizes are stupid and look Itachi's doing something!" Naruto pointed.

"That's because he's the game show winner, he is the first person to show off his 'beauty'" Naruto shook his head "No his eyes, look"

Looking closely at the screen they saw his originally dark eyes glow red for a brief moment. "_For some bizarre reason the judges are foaming at the mouth and…? I think we have another winner already…?" _

"_We declare that Uchiha Itachi is the winner…gah we don't need to see the others"_ A judge coughed through the foam, clearly something had affected him. "_That was fast…ok I think that concludes today's show_" A lot of the girls screamed and wailed as Itachi walked up to the new sports car he had won. "_Does this studio have a back entrance?"_

"_WHAT!? No you can't drive out of here!"_

"_Yes I can, if you got it in here I can get it out" _starting the engine Itachi reversed through an opening that he could see was hidden by genjutsu. The sound of an engine echoed in the back studio and Itachi was then gone, but not without forgetting to take his other prizes with him.

Naruto heard the thumping sound of a body hitting an object. Turning round he saw Sasuke fall backwards onto the bed "Sasuke!?"

"I'm going to need more counselling sessions"

The television started to yell "_This programme has been interrupted by Urgent News Now 24/7! A pretty-faced man in perfect drag has been caught driving out of a game show studio and is speeding at dangerous speeds in a midnight blue sports car…can we get a zoom in shot of him?" _The camera zoomed into Itachi on the TV screen. "_Wow look at him, for a man in a dress he is hot and …er ooh we're live, currently we are unsure who this man is but…!"_

"Make that therapy sessions"

"Huh?"

"Itachi wore a dress in public. Claimed I was his brother in front of an audience. A man off the news thinks my brother is hot! And for all the embarrassment we only got that stupid 'Katon Ramen on A Plate book!"

"It sounds tasty though. Hmm I can smell it already…I should probably tell Kakashi-sensei that I can't afford to pay so we can have that meal at the dumpling house like he planned"

"Can we stick to the topic at hand!?"

"…so…"

"…"

"Should we call or tell Kakashi-sensei in person?"

"Hn, tell him on the way to Ichiraku's…he won't like that"

--

**A/N: I think I made a ****mess of this chapter …**

"**Yes you did! Where's my sports car!?"**

"**Your sports car? I distinctly remember Itachi driving it…away…from this awkward moment …"**

**All your reviews are awesome! They are always welcomed XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	24. Sold! I Could Just Hug The Waiter!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does.**

**Dedication: Thank you all so much for your, 66 reviews, 25 favourites, 25 alerts & over 6500 hits.**

**Erm...this is the end chapter that many have read before except it's not the end and I changed the bit at the bottom. What's all this about clumsy waiters and that confounded coffee machine!**

**--**

**Sold! - I Could Just Hug The Waiter Right Now!**

Previously after the counselling session Kakashi had offered to take his team out and treat them to dinner at the dumpling shop, Naruto had suggested that he'd pay if they went to the ramen shop.

Instead of being at the ramen shop that they were all intending to go to and much to Kakashi's disappointment, they ended up in the dumpling shop. Following Sasuke's advice Naruto on the way to Ichiraku's, had broken the news to his sensei that he wouldn't be able to pay for the ramen dinner.

Sasuke sat next to the lovable blonde who was busily stuffing his face with of dumplings. "Slow down dobe otherwise you'll make yourself choke"

"You should try this Sasuke it tastes so good"

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth" Sasuke continued eating from the bowl of rice he had ordered instead of the sweet pastry.

"It certainly makes a change from all that ramen" Iruka, sitting opposite Naruto laughed. Although looking at the menu he realised that their meal or at least Naruto's meal would come to about the same amount of money that a typical treat at the ramen shop usually did. Kakashi seemed to have the same thought.

"Alright Iruka, how about we go halves, I'll pay for Sasuke and Sakura and you pay for Naruto"

"Kakashi! You offered to take your team out, and you even offered to pay for them"

"I didn't say I'd pay"

"It was all part of the offer" Iruka gave him a look that made him resign.

"Fine…Naruto don't have too many plates ok? I only have a certain amount I want to spend and that means you can have at least th-…!" Kakashi was in the midst of telling Naruto to keep his plate count to a minimum when, the blonde stood and began to move to the counter at the back of the shop to order more.

"Naruto!?"

"Huh? Oh Kakashi-sensei, I was just going to get another plate, do you want some more too?"

Kakashi's eyes darted about. Money was not something he had a lot of these days, now that Iruka had sold all of his collectables while keeping the money received from them, and making him pay to repair all damages done to the apartment from the coffee machine.

At the thought of that confounded coffee machine, he hit the table which sent Sakura's bowl spinning on the table surface "Kakashi-sensei? Are you ok?" Sakura, who sat next to him, was startled by the sudden movement of her bowl. "Huh? Oh…this yes I'm fine it's just that coffee machine!"

"Eh? Sensei, are you finished? I'm going to get another plate"

"No wait…er here have mine!" Picking up his untouched plate of dumplings, he shoved it into Naruto's hands.

"Are you sure you don't want it? Won't you be hungry?"

"Me? No I'll be fine…hungry…but fine" these last words were muttered as Naruto began to tuck into his fifth helping.

"Kakashi-sensei, you were saying something about a coffee machine, what's all that about?"

"…The coffee machine!" seeing Kakashi get so worked up over the mechanical device made Iruka step in.

"The coffee machine we used to have broke and went out of control because someone left coffee powder in it and managed to jam some of the buttons…"

"It wouldn't give me even one drop of tea"

"That's because it was a coffee machine," he received a sour look from the jonin and continued ", anyway it started frothing everywhere and I cleared that up, but when I left it for two minutes it…it didn't exactly explode but let's just say Kakashi spent a lot of time scrubbing the burnt marks off the ceiling"

"Hey!" They all turned to see the waiter apologising to Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke was soaking wet. Naruto on the other hand, had a face full of syrup. As the waiter had walked past, the jug of water on his tray slid making the tray he was carrying one handed unbalanced.

The jug of water had tipped spilling its contents onto the raven-blue spikes beneath it. Sasuke, shocked from the coldness of the water drenching him, had slammed his arm down on the unsuspecting syrup bottle that Naruto had carelessly misplaced.

"Gah!" Naruto waved a hand around searching for a napkin or a towel "There's something in my eye!" Two dumplings remained on the toothpick like stick clasped in his other hand.

"Ow Naruto!" Sakura yelled as he accidentally jabbed her with it. As she reached for a napkin her elbow caught her bowl of fruit jelly spilling the fruity remains into Kakashi's lap. She handed Naruto the napkin which he took and mopped up the syrup on his face.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Are you guys ok?" Iruka was interrupted by the arrival of the manager. "I am sorry for all that has happened, trust that we will punish the one responsible! Please for now, to show you how sorry we are we'll give you this meal free!"

"Sold!" Kakashi agreed as he scooped bits of fruit off his jonin uniform.

Sasuke shivered in his seat, his clothes sticking to his skin. Naruto took off his own jacket and handed it to Sasuke. "…er well you leant me these shorts…it is the least I can do ehehe…well now you can say that you got into my jacket!" a big grin appearing on his face.

"Hn" a smirk was a good sign that Sasuke was thankful for the jacket.

"Well now that it's settled who wants seconds…for free!"

"You seemed to recover quickly Kakashi; anyone would think you planned this"

"Don't be silly me plan this all this for a free meal" laughing he looked about for the waiter that caused the chaos. _'Ooh where is he? I could just hug the waiter right now!'_

"In that case Kakashi-sensei I'll have another bowl of fruit jelly"

"Ooh I'll have bowl of ramen!"

"Naruto, we're at a dumpling shop"

"You said we get a free meal"

"Only in this restaurant"

"Ok, ok then I'll have a slice of cake"

"Sure…I don't think they sell them here but ok. Sasuke want something?"

"A dry pair of clothes"

"Ok I'll just get you another bowl of rice" he turned his attention to Iruka.

"Iruka?"

"I think I might go next door and by some take out ramen" he smiled, particularly at Naruto.

"Did you not hear my conversation with Naruto just now? And no other food is allowed in here"

"…Alright Kakashi, a glass of water will be fine"

As everybody started to tuck into their next helping Kakashi broke the silence. "What are you doing under the table!?"

"Huh?" everyone turned to stare at him and began to manoeuvre themselves so they could see under the table. "Don't look down here!" The voice snapped and everyone abandoned their attempts. "Uchiha Sasuke, we need a word with you"

"About what?"

"Uchiha Itachi...we have apprehended him" the voice paused before finishing, "Meet me outside in two minutes, come alone"

There was a cold draft and the voice was gone.

--

**A\N: Hmn, there seems to be some confusion over the use of this chapter, lol well I decided that it I didn't want the story to end and people agreed that it wasn't finished. Considering I spent a lot of time typing this chapter I didn't want to disgard it so I've patched it up and tied it into the story. **

**Should I keep this chapter here or delete it and make a completly new one? I already have the next chapter planned out and half typed up. Reviews here would be really helpful and awesome as ever! XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	25. Who Is The Driver Here?

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication:**** ORLY Kylee, XD thanks for correcting the confusion! Kagome-Loves-Kouga & Duststorm yay, I'm glad you persuaded me to carry on with this fic!**

**Ooh why does this strange voice want Sasuke? What has Itachi been up to and will he see his car again?**

**--**

**Who Is The Driver Here?**

"Meet me outside in two minutes, come alone" There was a cold draft and the voice was gone.

"Who was that and what does he want with Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke prepared to depart and learn more of the man who addressed him seconds ago.

"That Naruto was an ANBU agent trying to be stealthy; he is a beginner no doubt"

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" the blonde ran out of the shop after Sasuke.

--

"Dobe. What are you doing here?"

"I er…came because er you have my jacket…which you can still wear I'm just…!"

"Uchiha!" The male voice belonging to the ANBU agent hissed. "Huh?" Naruto looked around trying to single out the voice.

"You over by that plant pot. Come out here" the Uchiha commanded.

"How did you find me?" The ANBU agent appeared from behind the plant pot and walked up to where they stood under a street lamp. "Hn. It was obvious. If you're done playing hide and seek, we're going back inside where it is warm"

"No wait! We have your brother and he wishes to speak to you personally"

"…I'm listening"

"I'm going to have to blindfold you so that you don't see where we're going…you know top secret ANBU stuff" pulling out two dirty looking blindfolds, that could have been mistaken as snotty handkerchiefs, he first advanced towards Naruto who was fascinated by a snail climbing the lamp post.

"What the…! Hey let go!"

"Relax dobe, it's only temporary" Sasuke tried to calm the other boy as his own blindfold was tied on.

"This is like the movie's I've seen on TV. So are we going in a cool ANBU car? Like one of those stretch limo-thingies? Or are we…!"

"Nah, we are going to be secretive and sneaky so I'm going to use this transportation jutsu"

"In that case you should tie me and Sasuke together so we don't fall out and get separated"

"Hmn great idea, good thing I have rope on me!"

"Naruto you idiot"

--

"Look at him! Pfft amateur." Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka and most of the restaurant were watching intently through the window.

"Kakashi-sensei? That's not very nice if he's a beginner"

"He's doing everything wrong; he is an insult to the title ANBU!"

"ANBU sure has hit a few rocks since great shinobi like you left, ne Kakashi?" Iruka laughed across the table.

"Don't get me started"

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are Sasuke-kun and Naruto being tied up!? Shouldn't we stop it!?" Sakura watched as the ANBU started wrapping loops around the two boys.

"Usually when ANBU take people away to be interrogated or as witnesses or something, they use jutsus to put the people to sleep first so that the location they are going to remains secret. But this guy! What a joke! First rule don't agree to any suggestions that are not your own or someone on your squad's. An ANBU agent is stealthy moves with wind hides in the shadows, performs transportation jutsus in _dark _areas" they turned their attention out of the window where the three figures prepared to disappear under a bright street lamp.

"You seem to know a lot about this Kakashi-sensei. Does this mean you were one once?"

"Er…that is classified information Sakura, however if I was I would give it up because I enjoy people calling me Hatake Kakashi, I enjoy being able to spend my free moments reading my book. Most of all I love spending time with my squad"

"Aww, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura leaned over and gave him a warm hug she smiled lovingly up at him and said "We love spending time with you too"

--

"We're here!" The ANBU agent sang as he untied his two detainees.

"This way" he called as he guided them to Itachi's cell. "Uchiha, the visitors you requested"

"Visitors?" Itachi could have sworn that he only asked for Sasuke, he shrugged and waited for the two boys to be shown in.

"Sasuke! My little brother! My Otouto" Itachi quickly moved towards the younger raven-haired boy who resembled him and griped him in a loving brotherly hug. Sasuke was confused when Itachi let go immediately after ruffling his hair. "Eww you're all wet!"

"Naruto-kun! You're here too!" Itachi chancing it pulled Naruto into a tight squeeze and gave him the same reaction as he did Sasuke when he ruffled the blonde's hair "Eww your hair is greasy or sticky! What have you boys been up to!?"

"Hn. Some idiot waiter dumped a jug of water on me" briefly they had forgotten that Itachi was wearing a dress and had caused chaos.

"And I got syrup squirted in my face, but I thought I got it all off"

"Hmn, ok that seems…believable"

"Do you really think we'd do this to ourselves on purpose!?"

"When did you start wearing orange, little brother?" Ignoring the last comment Itachi questioned them.

"Huh? Oh that's my jacket Sasuke got wet so I gave him my jacket to wear, after all he let me borrow his shorts when I split my trousers" Naruto winked at Sasuke who wasn't amused.

"More importantly why are you wearing a dress!?" Sasuke jabbed his older brother in the chest. "Honestly, were you not watching the contest like I instructed you to do?"

"Yes we were watching, but why do all this in the first place!?"

"Well after being under hide-out arrest for so long, I wanted to have a bit of fun and adventure and I wanted to show you that I can be a sane person who cares about you"

"Sane? How is dressing like a girl and driving at a hundred and twenty miles per hour round Konoha sane!?"

"It was a hundred and twenty five miles per hour to be exact, and what's the point in having a sports car if you can't drive up to speed in it?"

"Speaking of the sports car where it is?"

"They confiscated it…but they did let me have this" picking up a book from the table behind them. "I wanted you to have it and I was going to give it to you personally that is after doing fifty laps of the leaf village in my sports car but…well now I'm in here, ooh did you see my car chase on TV"

"Yes Itachi and it's traumatizing to learn that the news guy thinks you're hot!"

"Really!? Well I can't blame him, I'm…" there was a knock at the cell door and another ANBU agent came in. "Visiting time is up Uchiha, Uzumaki come with me"

"Can you give us another five minutes" Itachi's body language changed dramatically. He slowly batted his eyes, in a seductive manner. His face pouted slightly making him look so adorable and desirable, he didn't plan on using his Sharingan but if this didn't work he would use it.

Unfortunately for the ANBU agent, it worked and it left him dumbstruck. The mask he wore was barely enough to hide his reaction. The nose holes cut into his mask gave him away when a trickle of blood added to the colours already on the mask.

"S-s-sure" he fainted in the doorway.

"You see! This is the affect I have on people. Anyway back to business, do you guys have money to bail me out?"

"Wha- why do need money when you can just do that!?" Naruto pointed at the feet of the collapsed figure.

"Decency dear child, if I went round doing that to everybody people would get suspicious and think of me…well not too pleasant"

"Itachi…just grab your stuff, we're going and if anyone asks it was his fault" Sasuke stood up.

"Aww how compassionate of you Sasuke! I'd hug you if you weren't soaking wet!"

"Hn. On one condition"

"What's that?"

"You'll give us the sports car" Naruto read Sasuke's mind and finished his conditions.

"You boys are far too young to be driving"

"In that case drive us home in it"

"Done!"

Leaving the small cell and stepping over the unconscious figure blocking the doorway they walked down the corridor. "Sasuke we were blindfolded on the way in…how do we get out?"

"Leave it to me, I used to work here you know" Itachi led them past a couple more cells and into what looked like an abandoned garage. "I knew they wouldn't take it too far away"

Itachi got in and sat at the wheel staring at the door encaging them into this tight space. They stared blankly at him. "Get in then" he waved.

"It'll help if you open the door first" After opening the door successfully without any noise Sasuke and Naruto piled in. They had to share a seat because the car didn't have backseat passenger seats.

"Shouldn't there have been more people waiting for us?"

"The security cameras came in handy, especially when I practised before trying it out on that poor fellow back there"

"Itachi what happened to 'decency dear child'?"

"What can I say; you need to live a little on the wild side at least once"

"Just drive"

"Ahem, who is the driver here?"

"Hn"

"And who is the older brother here?

"…"

"Sorry _little brother_ didn't hear that"

There were voices coming from the other side of the door leading into the garage. "Huh? What happened to us? That Itachi! They said his looks could kill but I thought they were only referring to his eyes."

"Drive! Do it now!" Sasuke hissed sharply

"Say it!"

"No. Start the car and drive!"

"I'm not doing anything till you say it"

"Come on Itachi go they're coming"

"Nope"

"Please Itachi"

"Just say it"

"Sasuke! STUFF YOUR PRIDE AND JUST SAY IT!" Naruto roared next him. The voices were coming closer "Hey I think they're in here"

"…Grr fine! You're the older brother!"

"Older brother…" Itachi waved his hand implying him to continue.

Glaring at Itachi, Sasuke finished "…Nii-san"

"Good boy, right let's drive" Itachi jammed the car into gear and stamped his foot onto the accelerator. The car shot out of the garage and down the street, lucky Itachi had been doing this all day otherwise it could have ended messily.

The moon illuminated the blue blur which was that of Itachi's car, disappearing into the distance.

--

**A\N: lol Sorry for the confusion last time hope this chapter was a bit more entertaining XD **

**Yay over 60 reviews, that is awesome! XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	26. Doctor Sasuke

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: ****Kagome-Loves-Kouga, yay here's your twitching Kakashi XD**

**YaY 73 reviews, 25 favourites, 25 alerts & over 7000 hits. – If I wasn't the happiest person in the world before, I am now! XD**

**--**

**Doctor Sasuke**

The wind whooshed past as Itachi sped along the country road. Naruto and Sasuke both belted into the same seat would be enjoying the ride more if the speed they were driving at wasn't so fast.

"Itachi, could you drive any faster!" Sasuke had trouble yelling over the roar of the wind blasting into his face, sending his raven bangs floating behind him.

"Hmn? Faster? Of course this car can go faster…want to see?"

"No! I was being sarcastic"

"Sarcasm takes all the fun away"

"Slow down a bit"

"Relax little brother lighten up, you don't hear Naruto-kun complaining"

"That's because he's choking on all the bugs" Sasuke managed to slap Naruto on the back and relieved him of the fly that was obstructing his windpipe.

"Gah…thanks…Sasuke" turning back to his older brother he asked again "Itachi, it's dark and we could crash"

"Don't ruin my fun, the moons out and as bright as ever lighting the road, I also have the Sharingan to help me see"

They were approaching a corner at speed, to which Itachi didn't seem to notice. Sasuke and Naruto had panic engraved on their faces, kind of like which you'd get if you found out the rollercoaster you're on has only just recovered from a malfunction and was prone to more. Both boys tried to grab hold of something, anything that would prevent them from falling out of the car should it turn over.

Itachi spun the steering wheel sharply as it hit the corner. The car's luscious paintwork narrowly missing the embankment. "Nii-san…please slow down" this experience had definitely shaken the passengers so Itachi slowed down slightly "Hmn, maybe I could slow down a little as you did ask so politely ... that last turning was also a bit close"

"A bit!?" Sasuke questioned but relaxed as Itachi smiled at him. "At least you've dried out now" Naruto was somehow snoring, his head lolled over to Sasuke's shoulder, how could he sleep just after they were nearly impaled into an embankment?

The night was getting late as the village hidden in the leaves revealed itself. The ANBU 'prison' they had escaped from was on the outskirts near the borderline of Konoha and its neighbouring villages so the drive back was peaceful and comfortable. At least that's what the soothing snores from the passengers told Itachi.

Sasuke stirred as the car slowly lost momentum and came to a stop outside the Uchiha residence. Naruto still snored on as Sasuke asked Itachi how he got into the village without being questioned and without running anyone over.

"That was an accident Sasuke if she hadn't run out in front of my car I would never have run over that poor sweet … juicy orange. In any case I don't see why you care all of a sudden, it's not like you were awake to tell her to watch out"

"…Hn, where will you go now?"

"Back to the Akatski hide-out I suppose…" Itachi lifted Naruto out of the car and propped him into Sasuke's arms. He then closed the door and walked around to the other side, climbing in he bade Sasuke goodbye. "Till next time Sasuke, my Otouto, do remember to keep in touch whether it is by phone, a meeting…take care of yourself"

"Hn, drive carefully. Nii-san" Itachi smiled at his younger brother and laughed "I always drive carefully" Ruffling the younger boy's hair once more, he started the engine and began to drive off, slowly picking up speed.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head as he noted the squished orange still clinging for dear life on the car tyres. "Come on dobe" Sasuke managed to heave Naruto over his shoulder and fumbled about with the lock and key. All the while Naruto gave the impression that he was still in a deep sleep and was unaffected by the unusual feeling of being carried upside down. If he had woken up and opened his eyes he would have seen a lovely view of the Uchiha's lower back.

Sasuke entered the building closing the door with his foot, being careful not to trap Naruto's limbs or hair in the door frame. The door slammed and all of a sudden he felt the blonde dobe on his shoulder's squirm. "Hey what the…!"

"Hn, you're awake"

"Sasuke!?"

"Who else idiot!?"

"Oh I'm sorry I can't see your face right now, all I can see is your ass!" There was a silent pause and then he yelled "Let me go then!"

"Hn" Sasuke began to let his grip on the blonde slide away. "NO! No! No! Sasuke stop! Not on the Cactus plant!"

"Cactus plant? You dobe I don't have a Cactus plant"

"Obviously you do if it's sitting right in your porch. Hey there's a note stuck to it." Believing that Naruto was making things up because he didn't want to land roughly on the floor, Sasuke turned round to confirm Naruto's story.

"Don't do that, I'm right over the plant, if you let go it's going to hurt. Now here just take the note and read it" He passed the note to Sasuke's free hand which managed to unfold the note while the other hand supported the idiot over his shoulder.

--

_Hi Sasuke, Naruto_

_When it turned ten o'clock we agreed that you were probably still in ANBU's care so we __didn't__ pay haha, and we left the restaurant, then it turned eleven o'clock and it appeared you still weren't back and after going through one council session I am not doing another, so being the role model that you should look up to I shoved this Cactus plant through your letter box. (Boy you have no idea how long it took to wedge it through…then I found the letterbox you used for parcels)_

_You are probably thinking why this Cactus is here and what it does. That is very simple, this Cactus can sense heat movement just like a heat sensor and it lets me know if and when you will arrive back here. Clever huh? I think so; I don't see why Iruka won't let me keep it in the living room._

_Well come home soon and oh wait when you left Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji? Is it? Came by and asked if you guys and Sakura wanted to do something together like see a movie. Apparently it's the first time that both team ten and team seven have had a chance to meet in ages._

_Toodles, Kakashi_

_Ps, don't get to close to the Cactus, because when it feels claustrophobic it-_

"OUCH!"

--

Whilst Sasuke had been reading Kakashi's note, Naruto had decided to poke the Cactus as most people do until they realise that it is sharp and pointy. Sasuke was so engrossed in the note that Naruto's yelp had taken him by surprise forcing him to drop the load he was carrying. "Ittai!!"

"Dobe! What happened now!?" the raven turned to see a cluster of spikes sticking out of both Naruto's arms. "Hn the note said don't get too close because the plant is claustrophobic and spits its spikes out at the nearest thing"

"No way Sasuke I would have never of guessed!" Naruto grimaced as he was helped to his feet and attempted to pull out a spike in his upper arm but Sasuke slapped his hand away. "You can't just pull them out you need an antiseptic dressing otherwise it could get infected"

"It's just from a Cactus"

The other boy shrugged "Could have been poisonous"

"Poisonous? Poisonous!? Sasuke quick do something before my arm falls off!"

"Relax dobe" He guided his patient into the bedroom and told him to lie down and not pull out anything while he went to fetch the first aid kit. "But if I don't get them out quick the poison could spread" Naruto called from the bedroom.

"Naruto. It was only a Cactus" replied Sasuke who came back into the room with the first aid kit and some form of antiseptic. "But you said" Sasuke sighed "Trust me, it's fine" He began to carefully clean around the spikes on one of the blondes bare arms before taking out tweezers and gently releasing slight twinges of pain.

"Hn, what were you doing to that plant, I wasn't standing that close to it"

"Ztsh…I dunno I poked it and when it started to shake I put my arms up defensively in front of my face…ztsh… Ouch! That hurt be careful next time!"

"…Do you want to pull these out!? It will hurt more if I don't do it" Sasuke smirked as Naruto pouted "Hmn, fine _doctor Sasuke_ you do it!"

Sasuke was halfway through pulling out the next one when a loud bang from the hall caused him to yank it out. "OWW SASUKE! YOU SAID IT WOULD BE LESS PAINFUL IF YOU DID IT!"

"Dobe, I said it would hurt more if I didn't do it"

"How so!? You can't feel it!"

"I'm not reckless like you dobe and at least I'm not deliberately yanking it out!"

"Look it's bleeding!"

The cause of the bang was none other than Kakashi; initially he had come to take his plant home now that it had told him Sasuke and Naruto were safely back.

"Hmn missing a few spikes there, Iruka's not watering you enough and-' He was cut off as Naruto's shriek echoed about the hallway. Kakashi's ears pricked up a little, he put the Cactus down and stood close to the bedroom door.

"It's not like I can put a bandage on it right now, I still haven't finished"

"WELL HURRY UP SASUKE! IT HURTS!"

"Stop shouting!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE'S GOING TO HEAR!" Outside Kakashi's visible eye twitched. He shuddered, the kind of shudder he usually got right before reading his yaoi novels. "Shut up, so I can concentrate!" Naruto let out some little moans and whimpers as each spike was pulled out, making Kakashi feel evermore lost in his own little yaoi world.

"Hn, cheer up I'm finished" Sasuke pulled out the last spike and Naruto sighed in satisfaction as the spike was dropped into the nearby bin.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"…actually I feel much better now"

"I'm going to find out what that noise was" The sound of footsteps made Kakashi jolt out of his daydream, pick his plant up and force himself through the front door before Sasuke came out.

The door unlocked and Sasuke stepped out, there was nothing but a page from an Icha Icha book.

--

**A\N: A ****really long chapter this time. 'his head lolled over to Sasuke' not that kind of loll XD Kakashi, I think you need a new hobby…**

**Yay reviews! Thank you they are awesome! XD **

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	27. Cinema? More Like A Library, Ssh!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: ****To all those who love innuendos and double meanings XD – wait aren't they the same thing … enjoy! XD **

**Naruto disturbs the other rookies both physically and mentally. Kicked out of the cinema yet again…how many times has it been?**

**--**

**Cinema? More Like A Library - Ssh!**

"Lee, for the last time we will not race to see who can drink their hot beverage first" Team Gai sat outside the Konoha Tea Shop sipping their hot drinks and taking advantage of their day off from missions.

"Come on Neji please, think of it as training" The spandex suit owner pleaded. "Lee, it's our day off, so can you let loose a bit?" Ten Ten sat on the bench next to Neji who sat with his back facing a near by tree.

"In any case, Ten Ten and I have a strict schedule which we need to follow"

"Sakura-san!" A girl identified as Sakura was walked towards them and smiled when she became aware it was Lee calling out to her. "Doesn't Team Gai have a mission today?"

"No today is our day off, but I volunteered to help out at a local farm on tomorrow but I feel so energized and thought while I have no missions I'll help today, after all it's training. What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lee offered his untouched cup of tea to Sakura.

"Thanks Lee-san. Well I'm meeting everyone else here; we're having a rookie get together to celebrate the fact that it's the first time in ages we've not had to all go on missions or anything. If you guys aren't doing anything do you want to come too?"

"Sure"

"No" All agreed apart from Neji. "Ten Ten and I have a schedule that starts in precisely four minutes. We are going to go down to the secluded training grounds, and practice physical contact. We do not want to be disturbed."

"Physical contact?"

"I meant we will be practising hand to hand combat and if we were disturbed it would be off putting and therefore we wouldn't be able to excel to our best" a light blush colouring his cheeks slightly, good thing he was sat in the shadows.

Ten Ten giggled "Neji, it'll be fun we can practice your 'physical contact' later"

They made out Ino running up towards them dragging a half asleep Shikamaru with her. "Ok, ok I'm coming!" Chouji laughed as Shikamaru made to pull his arm away from her but she had a firm grip on him. "Let go woman, let go!" It was all too soon when she let go of her grasp, he fell backwards knocking the last potato chip out of Chouji's hand. It got squished by the stomping movement of Shikamaru's foot.

While Chouji howled insults at Shikamaru for destroying the last potato chip, Ino inquired as to where the rest of team seven were.

--

"Dobe?"

"…"

"Naruto?

"…ergh…mm"

"Naruto! You dobe wake up" Sasuke knelt over his sleeping patient who tried to bat him away. "Nergh go away!"

"Hn, we're going to be late. In fact we're already twenty minutes late. Naruto rolled over "Whatever it is, I'm tired and I don't want to go"

"Nor do I, but if we don't Sakura won't stop going on about how she had to sit next to Chouji again in the cinema while he spilt food everywhere."

"Ha, I remember that last time; haha Sakura wouldn't stop calling you for days"

"Hn, easy for some. You have no idea what it's like to be woken up at three in the morning just to be told boring details of things I don't care about"

"Let's lie in, please even for just five minutes"

"You dobe, I've just said that we are already late. I'm going now"

"Great I agree, I'm going back to sleep." He waved his arm in the air before letting it fall limp. "Have fun today night, night Sasuke" Naruto yawned and went to pull the covers up tight. "Hn. If I have to go so do you" He was stopped and hauled away from the comfy bed.

"No! Sasukeeeee!"

--

"About time you two got here!" Sakura frowned at them as they approached. "Sorry Sakura, we…!"

"Naruto what have you been doing!?" She interrupted him and pointed at his bandaged arms.

"Oh this, I was attacked by a cactus plant and Sasuke helped me out and then bondaged me up" Everyone stopped what they were doing, fascination and attention spans turned straight to the last person speaking. Unlike Neji's mistake which was easily fixed, Naruto had unintentionally and unknowingly come out with a sentence that was far worse than his 'I got into Sasuke's pants' statement.

"…"

"Sakura? Your face is all cringy? Why has everyone else got that look too?" A wtf expression emitted around their little gathered group from Neji to Shikamaru.

"Naruto I think you meant bandaged" Sakura was recovering from the thoughts of Naruto being tied up and left to Sasuke like a fly waiting for the spider to start feasting.

"Uh…yeah why what did the thing I say mean?"

"It um…er...it's…er…" nobody wanted to explain it, at least not in daylight and in front of little kids walking by.

Lee wasn't sure how to feel; happy for Naruto or disturbed like everyone else. "Er…don't worry Naruto-kun better luck next time"

"Ha, you're right because next time I'm going to be awake, ready and I won't get so close." Sasuke sighed nobody else knew about the cactus or last night's goings on so this wasn't sounding good.

"…"

--

Everyone had recovered from Naruto's misunderstanding by the time they reached the cinema and had gotten to their seats.

Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru sat on the row second from the back. Neji and Ten Ten sat in an area at the back on the right hand side, while Lee joined Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura on the very back row.

A third of the way through, the movie was packed with action fighting scenes to which Lee and Naruto were most interested in.

"Wow that was an awesome move!"

"Naruto-kun, check out that one just then!" Both stuffed their faces full of popcorn as they enthusiastically pointed out moves and techniques.

"Sssh!" some of the audience had turned round to silence the nosy ninja at the back "Naruto you again! Sssh and watch the movie quietly" Sasuke smirked, once again another movie they would soon be kicked out of.

An emotional romantic scene began to play on the massive screen. Lee and Naruto were competing to see who would cry first and so were not even watching the movie.

"Ha Naruto-kun you loose!"

"No I don't!"

"What are those tears dribbling down your face?" Lee smiled causing the water levels in his eye to overflow.

"What are those dribbling down your face!? Naruto pointed at the pearly white droplets.

"No, no Naruto-kun you cried first this doesn't count!"

"You still cried! So I win"

"There is no logic behind that! Naruto-kun I won"

"No I won because…it was my competition"

"We both cried so no-one won"

"Hmph, I'll win next time" Naruto huffed and turned so that his back was facing Lee. Naruto came face to face with Sasuke who was propped up by an arm on the arm rest.

"Hn, your head maybe full of air but that doesn't mean I can see through it"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"If you wanted me to move why didn't you just say so?" Naruto moved the light from the cinema screen illuminating part of his face.

"Did the movie get to you dobe?" Sasuke teased as he noticed the tear stains on the blonde's whiskered face. "Huh? This is nothing I was having a competition and I got caught up in the moment!"

"A competition? Hn, who won?"

"Er…I did"

"That's funny your squabble back there suggested that you lost"

"For your information Sasuke we drew"

"So you didn't win, there's no need to cry over it" Sasuke smirked

"Shut up Mr Emotionless! There is nothing wrong with the occasional tear"

Their little spat was interrupted. "Sakura-san, are you ok?" Lee had moved to sit next to Sakura; he didn't find any joy talking to Naruto's back end. "Ahuh…it's just a touching movie that's all" She sneaked a glance at Sasuke who was still preoccupied with Naruto.

They had all been talking reasonably quietly until Naruto started shouting disrupting the quiet atmosphere "You back there shut up or we'll kick you out! Sit down properly and just watch the movie!"

"Yes _Naruto_, sit down properly and watch the movie" The other boy huffed once more and sat properly in his seat. "Sheesh anyone would think this a library by the way that guy keeps telling me to shush" The guy at the front turned round again just to let out another angry shushing sound.

When Sasuke looked over to see if anyone else was as bored as he was, Sakura snuggled closer to Lee as if to make him jealous. Sitting on Sasuke's other side, Naruto was annoyed that he had been made to look like a annoying pest and sat there pouting. "When are they going put some action into it?"

"I think they did, you just talked all the way through it"

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Where's that bag of popcorn that Bushy-brow had?" he searched the seats next to him and climbed over Sasuke to jab Lee in the ribs. "Hey dobe! What are you doing?"

"Oi Bushy-brow" Naruto started but didn't finish, he felt himself loose stability while his balance on Sasuke's lap gave way. The raven tried to grab him but was too late and he rolled sideways onto the close couple below. "Naruto!"

"Ehehe…hi I just wanted to know where the popcorn was ehehe"

"Get off!" Now the audience was getting distracted and restless.

"That's it you!" Naruto was pulled out of the scrabble by the scruff of his jacket. Sasuke sat amused, watching with full interest and fighting the temptation to laugh. "And you!" It was short lived when the attendant threw him out of the building along with his team mate.

"Sasuke! Now look we got kicked out! Stop laughing!"

"Hn, that was more entertaining than the actual film." The laughter died away slowly as he calmed down.

"…"

"So Naruto how many times has it been now?"

"Let's not remind them" he replied gesturing to the building behind them.

--

**A\N: Yes another over used plot but this chapter required more thought though****just to get that little bit of LeeSaku in there. Hope the innuendo's worked well XD**

**Sasuke says 'Usuratonkachi' more than he says 'Dobe' so from now on should I switch between the two or just stick to 'Dobe'?**

**Wow 77 reviews so far! XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**

--


	28. My Butterfly

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: ****To all those who've stayed up-to-date with this fic :) Thanks for your 81 reviews, 27 favourites, 27 alerts and over 8140 hits **

**Kicked out of the cinema with an hour and a half to go before the film finishes, what are two bored ninja to do? **

**--**

**My**** Butterfly **

The sun was high in the sky and the streets were clear. The rookies that had gathered together to watch a movie and celebrate a lack of missions were sitting comfortably inside the cinema building. Two however were not so comfortable.

"Sasuke! Now that you've got us kicked out, what are we supposed to do for the next hour and a half!?"

"Dobe"

"Huh?"

"It was you who once again got us kicked out"

"No, no last time it was that crazy lady with ferrets! Seriously who takes their pet ferrets to a cinema?"

"Someone who wanted to watch a movie in peace without a blonde idiot forming a riot in the seats behind them"

"Hmph…huh? Ooh Sasuke let's play that" Naruto pointed at two people walking past, they were both carrying a racket of some kind. "Hn, tennis? You want to play tennis?"

"Yeah why not, there's nothing else we can do!"

"Hn" Sasuke agreed and stood up from the place where he sat on the pavement. "One problem, dobe you have no idea how to play." Both boys started to walk to the training fields and courts by the stadium arena, in the opposite direction to the cinema.

"Sure I do, it's pretty simple to hit a ball with a tennis racket you know"

"Really now, where are you going to get the equipment from?"

"Er…I was going to say we borrow them off those guys but…"

"They've gone" Sasuke finished. They stopped walking and were stood opposite a field of flowers.

"Ooh, look its Kiba, Hinata and- where's Shino?" Naruto yelled and caught their attention. "Naruto?" Kiba wasn't wearing his usual furry anorak.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata too was also not wearing her anorak. Sasuke and Naruto would have been suspicious if the temperature hadn't been so high.

"We've just come back from our mission, but apparently everyone has gone to the cinema to celebrate, did you guys not get invited? Or were you guys too 'busy'?" Kiba laughed and picked up a bat next to him.

"Shut it Inuzuka, for your information we were invited, this dobe here got us kicked out again"

"Touchy aren't we today Uchiha? Haha, so what are you guys up to now?"

"We were gonna play tennis but we didn't have any tennis stuff" the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Well we were gonna play baseball or at least something with this bat…but we don't have enough players and Hinata confiscated our Frisbee" Currently Hinata was out of ear shot, playing with Akamaru to get her mind and thoughts away from Naruto.

"…" there was an awkward pause. "So…what does everyone want to do now?"

"I'm researching certain bugs and I need specimens" everyone jumped as Shino landed next to them from the tree above. Sasuke shuddered slightly, after the incident with the female bugs crawling all over him undetected during the chunin exams and the introduction to Naruto's household crawlers, Shino was definitely not one that he'd want to stand so close too.

"Nah Shino, no one wants to collect your bugs! Especially not in this heat"

"But Kiba, I bought spare nets with me." Shino spoke in his don't-mess-with-me voice and held up a couple of butterfly nets that he had hidden under his coat.

"Um, thanks Shino what are we collecting" Naruto took one of the nets that Shino brandished at him. Sasuke and Kiba took one reluctantly.

"Hmn, the butterfly"

"Which butterfly, there's millions out here today!?"

"There will be two teams. If you bring me a butterfly I'll tell you what species it is. The more species your team finds adds to your score points. Think of it as a game. Think of it as fun"

"Fun!? My idea of fun is not chasing butterflies!?" an annoyed Uchiha snapped.

"Don't want to do it? Well tough luck, as soon as you took the net you agreed to play and follow my rules. The rules of the game require you to catch a butterfly" getting creeped out by Shino, Sasuke 'Hn'-ed and walked into the flower field to catch a butterfly. "Sasuke! Wait for me" Naruto ran after him.

"Kiba-kun? What are we…?"

"Come on Hinata. Akamaru" Kiba handed Hinata a net and pulled her along into the flowered field. Akamaru ran merrily behind them.

--

"Ha, this is fun ne Sasuke?" Naruto was running around chasing a butterfly with the net flowing behind his head. "Hn"

"Are you not having fun?" Sasuke was lying on his back flowers half hiding him from view. "Chasing butterflies is not my idea of fun" he was quite contented watching Naruto catch all the butterflies for him.

"I caught it! I caught it!" Naruto cheered and brought the net up to show the butterfly that he had caught. He opened the net and it flew out before landing on his head. "Shall we go tell Shino now?"

"Why do we have to go back up there?"

"Sasuke you're starting to sound like Shikamaru"

"I didn't want to play this game in the first place"

"Whatever this is fun, I'm going to win with or without you" Naruto grinned and got to his feet, "I'll be back soon" The butterfly clung on to a strand of blonde hair as Naruto ran over to the tree where Shino sat.

"I found one, do we win now?" Shino prised the worn out butterfly out of the blonde's hair. "Naruto, the aim of the game is to find the butterflies and keep them in one piece"

"So are we winning?"

"Currently yes. If Uchiha Sasuke does not present one specimen to me your team forfeits"

"No, I will win. Sasuke!" Forgetting where the raven was laying Naruto charged back to the area he had previously been and ended up tripping over the comfortable figure.

"Naruto! Get off, can't you watch where you're walking!?"

"Sasuke you need to catch something otherwise we'll lose!"

"So?"

"Move! Move! Move!" Naruto pulled at him and forced him to stand up. "Was he specific as to what I had to catch?"

"Just one specimen"

"Hn, I've found the perfect specimen"

"Where? I don't see any butterflies. You have to make some noise so they come out of hiding, then you have to search for them. That's how I found mine"

"Oh but I don't need to make noise or search for them I have already found my butterfly"

"Huh? Sasuke why are you looking at me like that!? Put that net down, you could hurt me with it!?" Naruto started to back away slowly but seeing Sasuke raise the net he broke into a run. "No, Sasuke! Stop"

--

"Uchiha Sasuke, I see you have finally caught…something"

"Hn, great I've done my bit. You may need a new net"

"Grr Sasuke! Let me out!" Sasuke turned round and Shino saw the big bulge in the butterfly net. Naruto was struggling to get out and making Sasuke wince as the wooden handle cut into his shoulder.

"Shino-kun, we've caught some more and- Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata appeared; she had a flower in her hair and a couple of butterflies floating around her head. She looked panicked when she saw the captured Naruto.

"Haha, Naruto you got caught haha" Kiba barked with laughter also with butterflies flying around him.

"Grr Shut up and get me out!" There was a ripping sound as Naruto fell through the bottom. He unravelled out onto the grass. Sasuke handed the net back to Shino who glanced at it with disgust.

"Dobe get up" A hand was offered and Naruto was helped up. "Ow, that hurt"

"Naruto. You owe me a new net" Shino was angry, if his tone wasn't a give away then the bugs congregating around his head were.

Naruto's eyes darted from Shino to Sasuke. "That's it you get back here!" Sasuke gave one last smirk before dashing off deeper into the flower field. Naruto followed in pursuit. As he ran his opened jacket fluttered in the breeze.

"Naruto-kun really does look like a butterfly in the distance. Doesn't he?" Hinata smiled as their figures faded.

--

**A\N: This story is getting harder to keep people interested. Well here was a cute little fluffy moment there XD hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews brighten my inbox XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


	29. Please, Just Drop The Subject

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: ****Ooh thank you so much to the co-director of this chapter: Kagome-Loves-Kouga! **

**Ok so Sakura has a case of PMS so everyone's a bit wary. It doesn't help when Naruto goes through her bag and finds her personal items. ****  
**

**--**

**Please Just Drop The Subject**

"Yes an A-rank mission!" A blonde ninja punched the air with enthusiasm as he met his team mates at the Konoha gates. "Calm down Idiot! Jeez it's going to be difficult enough to do with you around and you'd better do as we tell you!" Sakura growled at him.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok today? You seem really aggravate-!"

"Yes I'm fine! Stop yelling at me Naruto!" She screamed. Naruto looked confused "But I wasn't yelling, are you sure you're ok?"

"Grr keep out of my business!" When Sasuke and Naruto weren't arguing Sakura and Naruto were. She had been like this ever since Sasuke had ignored her at the cinema, which had been three or four days ago.

"Hn" Sakura rounded on Sasuke next. Something was definitely different with Sakura today.

"And you! Mr-awesome-dreamy-but-cold-ignorant-ass! Why do you always have to be such a moody secretive hermit all the time!? Why can't you just accept me for who I am and express your opinions to me once in a while!" that certainly wiped the smirk off Sasuke's face. "Grr!" She stomped off down the path a little way from them.

"What's eating her?" the blonde shrugged and grinned a little as he saw Sasuke attempt to glare her to shreds.

"Yo, how are we all today? Are we still waiting for Team Ten?" Kakashi had poofed onto a nearby fence. He observed his surroundings trying to pick people out of the crowd. "I don't see Sakura either. Oh wait there she is, Sakura!" Sakura's head turned but her body appeared to stay facing the road leading up to the village's entrance.

"You're late!" an accusing finger pointed. A pouting Sasuke paused so that he and Naruto could stare at each other as if to say it's that time for her again isn't it.

"Maybe so, maybe so but Team Ten haven't even arrived yet" he watched Sakura tread heavily up to the fence where he perched, her eyes on fire with annoyance. He didn't like where this was going luckily he was saved by Ino's pleasant hello.

"Finally you got here Ino-pig!"

"Sheesh Sakura is it really hitting you bad this time?"

"Yes…do you have any chocolate…I think I need some…" Sakura half-wailed, in response Ino smiled and rummaged around in her satchel and brought out a bar of chocolate. "Ooh, can I have a bar too Ino!?" Chouji witnessed the horde of chocolate stashed inside.

"Chouji, this chocolate is important and beings as you won't need it as much as Sakura will, you can't have any" Naruto's ears pricked up; even though it wasn't ramen the idea of chocolate was a pleasing one. "Chocolate? Hey, hey Ino if Chouji gets one can I have one too!?"

"No-one is getting chocolate! We need to get to the rendezvous before sunset and it's too early to be pigging out on sweets." Asuma walked up behind them with Shikamaru bringing up the rear. "Ohw I wanted some chocolate" Kakashi folded his arms.

"Put the chocolate away, you can eat it later." He took the chocolate bar out of her hands.

"I NEED SOME NOW! DON'T DEPRIVE ME OF MY NEEDS!" Sakura shrieked making Asuma cringe. "Ok fine, if it stops you yelling eat the chocolate" he gave in and handed the bar back. Sakura smiled warmly and thanked him.

The boys groaned, why was it that Sakura was the worst at this time than most of the other Kunoichi their age. She bit into the chocolate and her mood improve greatly so much that she allowed Ino to break off a corner without any complaints.

There was a pause before Kakashi gave the order to move out. "Yeah, let's go!" Naruto yelled and lead them out of the village.

--

"Alright it's coming up to nearly sunset and we are fifteen yards from our rendezvous but just so we get it clear who will be sleeping where we will tell you now"

"What's the point? We're only twenty paces from where we're meant to be" there was mumbling amongst the six genin.

"Because I want a break and my lighter keeps blowing out whenever I walk while trying to light it. Right Kakashi-san, please carry on for me" Asuma pulled out a new cigarette and his lighter.

"You should really quit smoking it's bad for your health. Anyway moving on, because the mission requires us to split into two teams in the morning we will be sleeping in teams. These are specialised Shinobi tents so don't worry about Saku- I mean people keeping you up all night with their, ahem mood swings. Here are your tents go set them up" Kakashi handed out two separate tents and watched the ninja's go away to put them up.

"Shikamaru are you going to help me or laze around over there?" Ino flailed her arms gesturing at the tent. Setting it up was not fun especially when doing it on ones own. "Fine, I'm coming, come on Chouji we'd better put this tent up"

"Then can I have some chocolate?"

Sasuke and Naruto had their tent up with no problem and were sent away as Sakura specifically wanted to arrange their things inside. Together they went through the forest to collect wood for the fire. "Maybe it's her way of saying sorry"

"Hn, whatever"

"Are you still annoyed that she called you a moody secretive hermit? Well Sasuke, teme she wasn't wrong there" Sasuke moved around slowly to face him. "…"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! I'm done" The uncomfortable silence was shoved off as they went back to their tent to inspect their sleeping arrangements. Dropping the few sticks they had gathered Sasuke entered first.

Naruto's things were not in the big compartment designed for the male Shinobi of the team. Instead Sakura was kneeling on her sleeping bag by her things which neatly merged with his. The smaller female Shinobi compartment was unzipped and was filled with orange items.

"Hurry up Sasuke! I can't get in if you're in the way" Sasuke moved over a bit allowing him access into the tent. "Sakura are you going to sleep in this compartment here with us?"

"Naruto your things are next-door" he peered around the side of the tent wall to see orange. "Sasuke will sleep in here with me" she beamed at him and patted the roll mat he would sleep on. _'That's why she wanted to arrange our things'_

"Sakura the whole point of this tent design is so that you can have privacy in the comfort of your own space" Not only did Sasuke not want to sleep in the same vicinity as Sakura but he really didn't want to sleep next to her while she was all hyped up with mood swings.

"I don't mind sharing with you Sasuke-kun" he half cringed half smirked. "Hn, I need some air" They were all called outside to eat the meal that would sustain them for their long mission of retrieving captured Konoha citizens. While eating their meal Ino and Sakura laughed a lot but Sasuke being on the opposite side of the roaring fire couldn't catch what they were saying.

"Sasuke! Wanna practise throwing shuriken and kunai!?"

"We've just eaten dobe and its getting dark"

"You're in your 'moody zone' again" This was Naruto's definition for Sasuke not wanting to do anything training or practise related. "Fine. Go get some shuriken"

Soon they were a little way off in the clearing facing trees. "Ready Naruto and-…!"

"Sasuke! Look there's chocolate in here I must have picked up Sakura's bag instead" They heard a rustling and they saw Chouji enter the clearing. "Did someone say chocolate?"

"Ahh Chouji you've come to join us"

"Ino's watching Shikamaru play Shougi with Asuma-sensei and they're teaching Sakura how to play, never really understood the game myself" Chouji sat down on the ground next to Naruto. "Dobe I thought you wanted to do this?" Sasuke waved the kunai.

"Ooh it looks like a little diary" The raven couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were going through Sakura's bag "Naruto look it's another forehead protector kind of like the one I'm wearing"

"Somehow Chouji I don't think so" there was another rustling which the two nosey ninja didn't notice. Sasuke did and made sure that he was hidden and under cover.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji just what are you boys up to?"

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei what brings you out here? Ehehe" Both of them shoved everything back into the bag trying to hide the evidence.

"I came to see if you guys wanted any training practise or someone to spar with" Sasuke came out of hiding and joined them slowly. "Ahh Sasuke glad you're here do you want to spar or…"

"By any chance did something happen to your book again?" Kakashi scowled "…Iruka says I can have it back if I'm good and don't bring home another stray cactus. So are you up for a three on one sparing match? I recommend that we don't use jutsu, we need to conserve our energy"

"You're on Kakashi-sensei!" With that they disappeared in the blink of an eye. Chouji included. "Naruto instead of charging in this time, use your clone jutsu to surround him while still hidden so that way I can come at him when his guard is down"

"Eh, that's not fair why do you get to be the one who takes him out?"

"Because when I'm attacking him from behind you guys can attack him while I have him preoccupied…and you can carry on looking through Sakura's things"

They put their plan into action. It was pretty effective considering it was dark and this was only practise after all. "Come on I know this only a practise but at least put more effort into it" Kakashi taunted.

"Sasuke's got him now, so now we attack"

"Chouji do you have any more shuriken? I used all mine when we practised earlier"

"No but Sakura does" They found her weapons pouch and started their assault on Kakashi. Sasuke dodged as the sound of objects flying fast through the air whooshed past. It was not until he landed on the ground behind the hedge with the others that he realised that the objects being thrown were not shuriken or kunai.

The silver haired jonin had been musing over his book and thought that this sparing session would get his mind away from Icha Icha, only listening out for the distinct sound of kunai and shuriken, he found himself being hit with something very different.

'_Usuratonkachi'_ Sasuke slapped Naruto up the side of the head "You dobe do they look ninja tools to you!?"

"Huh?" Naruto studied the 'shuriken' in his hand. It was flat and spongy. It was also wrapped in a pale camouflage package. Chouji studied the 'kunai' in his hand the wrapping on this had torn slightly and he was about to open it completely when Naruto stopped him.

"Don't it could be a detonator or something! Look there's even a pull string! Drop it Chouji! Before it kills us all!"

"But wouldn't that put us in more danger!?"

"Throw it! Just get rid of it!" panicking Chouji threw it as far away as possible. They unzipped a pocket on Sakuras bag and found plenty more. "There's more! Shall we through the whole bag!?"

"No, if you throw the whole thing it could amount to the same as an exploding tag field!" Sasuke had experienced cross fire from exploding tags and it wasn't pleasant.

"Sasuke what do we do with it!?"

"You dobe, how should I know!?"

The noise had attracted the jonin's attention and he immediately discovered their hiding place. "Boys, surprise in a battle formation is an advantage but throwing Sakuras belongings, is stepping over the line don't you think?"

"Kakashi-sensei! What are these!? If we don't get rid of them they could explode!"

"Naruto that won't happen, trust me they aren't dangerous"

"What are they then and why has Sakura got a whole bag full!?"

"Er…I'm the wrong person to be asking"

"Should I ask Asuma-sensei then?"

"Please, just drop the subject"

--

It had eventually gone dark and the team leaders decided that it would be for the best if their teams went and got some sleep now. After being told off by Kakashi, Naruto had put almost everything back into Sakuras bag and put it in the tent before she knew it was gone.

"Sasuke if it's not dangerous what is this?" he held up the 'shuriken'

"Hn, how should I know what it does. Why don't you ask Sakura?" Sasuke smirked that would be an interesting conversation. 'So Sakura what is this thing that I was throwing around the clearing? Oh by the way I found it in your bag'

"Ino's a girl right!?"

"Well done, I'd never have guessed" Sasuke exclaimed a little too sarcastically.

"That's kind of harsh"

"Shut up and go" he followed Naruto to the tent door. Naruto crawled out and unzipped their tent before entering. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru's voice asked.

"Alright Shikamaru, do you know what this is?"

"Yeah girl stuff. It's not like I have a fascination with this kind of thing"

"Ok then I'll ask Ino" by the sound of things from the outside, Ino had poked her head around the compartment door. "What is it Naruto? Can't you see I'm getting ready for bed?"

"What's this?" holding up his prize.

"Um where did you find this?"

"Sakuras bag along with plenty more that's why I wanted to know what they were-!"

Sasuke heard Ino give a yell and the sound of a hand slapping a face. "Uzumaki Naruto that will teach you to go through people's belongings!"

"Wait, what is it!?"

"Good night Naruto"

Naruto crawled back to his own tent where Sasuke was waiting. "So?"

"She took it off me and wouldn't tell me what it was. She slapped me too" he rubbed the mark on his face.

"Naruto, you are such a dobe"

--

**A\N: I think we can gather what it was that Naruto found … yay thanks again to my co-director for this chapter x****) So tell me what you think**

**Reviews yay!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


	30. Does It At Least Look Even Now?

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masahi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: ****Kagome-Loves-Kouga, Misuzu Kamio & SakuraMinamino yay these chapters are better than I thought they'd be.**

**1. Don't touch Sakura's bag unless instructed and put back if mistakenly taken. – Ahem Naruto … 2. Don't eat all the chocolate when Sakura needs it. 3. Even when eating chocolate don't assume Sakura will forget all angry feelings towards you.  
**

**--**

**Does It At Least Look Even Now?**

The two boys zipped up the tent doorway where they had been sitting, closing out the cold night. "Sasuke-kun it's really cold tonight don't you think?" the voice called out to him.

"Hn" he faced Naruto and sent a mental 'help me' vibe but Naruto didn't seem to notice. He turned back to Sakura who was watching him intently. "What's the matter Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing" he climbed into his sleeping bag a lay down with his back blocking her out. He felt something push against him and the natural spikes in his hair stood even higher on end. He shifted forwards a bit so that she wasn't touching him.

"Say Sasuke-kun, it's really cold tonight…" he once again felt her push up closer to him. The sound of zip contacting with metal made him jump suddenly. "Sakura what are you doing!?" he tried to keep his voice as calm and harsh as possible.

"I heard that body heat is warmer than just that of one sleeping bag" Her voice was so close to his ear, was this another one of her phases? Romantic attachment? He felt something attempt to slide into the bag with him.

"Get out, stick to your own sleeping bag, you won't die from the dropping temperature inside this tent!" his voice was harsh and he knew he was being hurtful but a mood swingy Sakura in his bag was a no go.

"Sasuke-kun?" He had sat up so suddenly that it took her by surprise. "Why don't you want to be close to me?" her voice was quivering "Do I disgust you in some way?" she began blubbering and tears formed in her eyes.

"…Sakura don't cry, I don't feel like sharing my sleeping bag with you"

"Why not!?" her angry side was kicking in now. "I don't have a disease! I am just going through a few things here and I thought you of all people would know!"

"…" Sasuke knew he shouldn't provoke her but was she desperately trying to win him over by insulting him. "Oh now I know why Uchiha Sasuke it's because I'm not good enough for you! Is that it!? Is that why you won't even so much as let me hug you!?"

"…"

"Say something! Get me some chocolate dammit!" Her voice was rising so hoping to prevent a riot Sasuke found Sakura's bag and began rummaging around for chocolate being careful avoid the pocket full of unidentified items. "There isn't any"

"What!? WHY!?" Sasuke backed away he had a good idea of where it was. Shikamaru had full insight of where the chocolate had gone. "Chouji can you please put that away. You're getting it everywhere" he gestured to the melting pool of chocolaty goodness.

"Sorry Shikamaru, wanna bite?" there was resigned sigh and Shikamaru turned over.

"Why! Why! Whyyyy! I need it!" Sakura wailed unaware that she somewhat scaring Sasuke. "Sakura can you calm down please! There are people and a dobe trying to sleep!"

"How can I calm down!? You don't even care enough to let me even get within centimetres of you! Waa I want some chocolate!"

"Tough we don't have any so just go to sleep" deciding it was safe with Sakura crying instead of punching, Sasuke settled back down inside his sleeping bag. "Sleep where!? Do you want me to sleep outside!?" he smirked at the thought of her sleeping outside while he was snug and warm inside. "Hn, sleep where ever." He felt Sakura behind him too lie down. Was she faking the whole time?

The night seem to pass too slowly, every time Sasuke felt something touch him he edged forwards slightly all the time thinking '_If it shuts her up, if it shuts her up. Dobe you're so lucky right now!'_ he edged over until he felt something blow back into his face. He was inches away from the compartment wall.

He moved to sit up, Sakura was so close that she sensed his movement and opened her eyes to look at him. "Sasuke-kun? Did you have a bad dream? Do you want me stay awake with you until you fall asleep?" her tone had changed, did she at last find chocolate? He was now pressed against the compartment wall as Sakura's face drew closer "I…forgot to get changed earlier" He fumbled with the zip on the compartment to Naruto.

"Ooh you can change here I won't look! Promise" she squealed and then smiled cheekily and put her hands over her face so that it was concealed. "Hn" Sasuke could tell that she would peek at the first opportunity. To prove his point he lifted his shirt a little and noticed the blush appear on her half hidden cheeks.

"Maybe later" Sakura looked crestfallen she had been planning on telling Ino the whole show the next morning. "You can go back to sleep now"

"Aren't you going to lie down?"

"I don't want to sleep"

"Then nor do I" she was surprisingly sleepy but didn't want to drop off before the raven. "I could stay up all night; it would be much better if I had something caffeine related to drink and that would help me to stay awake, better"

"What helps you to sleep?"

Sakura looked embarrassed "…um…I have a … Sasuke plushie…" her voice was contrastingly quieter. This was going to be a long night.

"Hn…if I give you this will you sleep?" she noticed him gesture to an item of his clothing.

"Oh my-! Yes!" He took off one of his arm warmer sleeves and winced as she squealed with delight. "Sasuke-kun! I love it!" he nodded. Even then she still tried to warm closer to him. That was the last straw!

--

Forcing the open to the compartment behind him he clambered through and swiftly shut out Sakura's image. He found himself sitting on a something lumpy. Looking down he realised that a drooling Naruto had been smushed into the covers his arms and legs thrashing madly. "Mmmmphhh!!"

Sasuke moved only to be greeted by furious insults. "SASUKE! TEME WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HAVE YOU LO-!" A hand was abruptly placed over the blonde's mouth.

"Shut it dobe! People are trying to sleep" the hand was removed.

"Well I was asleep till someone sat on me!"

"Hn"

"Well actually I wasn't because you guys kept talking so loudly all night. What are you doing in here Sasuke!?"

"Because of that" he opened the door a tiny bit and pointed back towards Sakura's now sleeping figure to show Naruto. His space and belongings had been completely invaded and there was nothing but pink everywhere.

"So? You can't stay here! There's no room"

"Move over a bit and there will be room. Even though this was designed for one person, two people can fit in it"

"Sasuke! Now what!?" The raven-haired boy had begun opening Naruto's sleeping bag. "Move over loser otherwise I can't get in"

"Huh? What you can't stay in here, just now you were telling Sakura you weren't sharing your sleeping bag" Naruto was tired, it was written on his face, despite his outburst he was in no mood to pick a fight.

"Hn, dobe I said I was not sharing _my_ sleeping bag, I didn't say anything about not sharing yours. There's more room in this compartment than in the other one"

After they settled themselves they felt more at ease. Sakura had been right about body heat and in Sasuke's opinion Naruto was like a mini oven. They were both facing the outside tent wall with their backs to the door.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Will we ever find out what those shuriken and those kunai thingies are?"

"Honestly Naruto I don't think you want to know"

"So you do know what they are!?"

"I have a vague idea…Itachi was telling me about how he found some …" The mental images were coming back and he shuddered slightly. "Sasuke are you ok?"

"Hn, I didn't think that's what they were used for…" he yawned into the back of Naruto's head.

"What!? What are they used for?"

"…Ask Itachi…he'll probably demonstrate…and draw … diagrams…" his voice was failing as he drifted into sleep.

"Are they used in torture?" Naruto didn't seem to hear.

"…"

"Ooh, are they anti-ramen sticks? Or ramen repellent that goes off like an exploding tag? Hmn sounds like Sakura to have a load of those"

"…"

"No wait, they aren't dangerous Kakashi said…hmn maybe…Sasuke you said that I wouldn't want to know but I can't guess can you just tell me?"

"…"

"Hmn, fine I'll keep guessing…this is hard … bah…I'm going to sleep now"

"…"

"Night Sasuke" These words couldn't be heard as the Uchiha had already gone to sleep. "…Now I'll never get back to sleep…"

--

The sunlight streaked through the flimsy tent "Ahh that was the best night's sleep that I've had in a while" Sakura exclaimed as she sat up. It was a bit chilly so she turned onto her back and snuggled into her mix of sleeping bags. She located the arm warmer sleeve that Sasuke had given her. She fitted it onto her own arm and admired it.

"Sasuke-kun?" looking at the empty sleeping bag next to her, had her believing that he had already got up and was outside. "Chocolate…must find some and eat before I bite the next person I see"

"Hey! Its missing and so are a few of those…I'll ask Ino if she knows what happened to them" Picking up her bag she exited the tent to find Ino.

Sasuke and Naruto were still lost snoring. After Sakura's disturbance the previous night they hadn't gotten much sleep so it was only necessary that they lie in for another half an hour or so.

It was warmer in the orange sleeping bag than it was in the small compartment itself. The body heat of both boys would have been enough to heat kettle for two minutes.

"CHOUJI!" The yell had them both wide eyed and awake.

Outside Sakura had already started throwing her temper about. "WHY DID YOU EAT MY CHOCOLATE!?"

"Sakura calm down" Ino hurried about trying to find the spare chocolate she had brought with her. "Argh I can't find them"

"Ino, don't bother, Chouji sniffed them out last night there isn't any left"

"Why did you let him Shikamaru!? You know Sakura is going to eat me now!"

"It was either that or a bottle of Shampoo…and it was troublesome trying to prevent him from eating that too."

"Chouji, heh, heh you are in so much trouble now, now you are going to find me some CHOCOLATE NOW!" Sakura fumed. Not only had she yelled at Sasuke because the chocolate was gone, but now she discovered that someone else ate every last bite.

Back in the tent the other two members of Team Seven groaned "Gah Sakura's on the rampage again" Naruto pulled the cover over his head, which meant that Sasuke's vision of light was blocked too.

"Sakura, here you might want this back. Naruto wanted to know what it was and I think he's been snooping around in your bag too" Ino had taken Sakura away from her tent and closer to the inhabited one.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's body tense. "…Eek! He didn't show Sasuke, did he!?"

"I dunno but I heard he asked nearly everyone about what they were, Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei as well"

"NOOO!"

"…" There was a silence and stomping noises grew louder as Sakura made her way back to the tent. "UZUMAKI NARUTO! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!"

"Eep! Sasuke, help me!" Naruto squiggled and dived deeper into the sleeping bag. The tent door was practically torn open as Sakura searched the compartment for signs of Naruto only to find Sasuke in his place.

"Eh?" her mood changed drastically as she felt embarrassed that Sasuke had seen the contents of her bag. "Hi, er good morning Sasuke-kun" her eyebrow was twitching slightly as she tried to speak sweetly

"Have you by any chance seen Naruto?"

"Hn, he already went out"

"Ok…when you find him tell him … he WILL PAY!" Eyes on fire again Sakura dashed out of the tent.

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto replied resurfacing "I think we should get up and avoid Sakura at all costs"

--

"Sakura please calm down, it is a good thing that we aren't close to enemy territory"

"Why does everyone keep saying this…? All I wanted was some chocolate…it makes me feel better and considering someone ate it all…I am left with none" She mumbled into the floor.

Kakashi sighed he could hardly say he knew what Sakura was going through. "Say Sakura, could you be an Angel for the rest of the mission if I gave you this special chocolate that I was saving for Friday night in front of the TV?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Thank you!" She squeaked and once it was in her hands she was not going to let this get to anyone else, except maybe Ino.

"Mmm, yummy this is-! Naruto!"

Oops he's caught now. Naruto slowly rotated on his ankle to face her. "Ahh Sakura I see you have chocolate now, does that mean you're not angry anymore" Naruto had finally left the tent, after asking Sasuke to make sure the coast was clear. It was clear until he walked past Sakura.

"Haha, Naruto that is very funny" she smiled and Naruto let his guard down to smile back. "Jee thanks Sakura I consider myself to be fun-cah!" a hand to the side of his cheek sent him to the floor. "AND STAY OUT OF MY BAG!"

"Hi Sasuke-kun" she giggled and ran off to join Ino.

"Tch dobe"

"Sasuke, my face hurts…does it at least look even now?"

--

**A\N:**** Lol will Naruto ever learn? How will the mission progress with Sakura in this state… hope you enjoyed it XD Wow I never thought I get past ten chapters let alone get to thirty x) thanks for the help **

**Reviewers yay! You guys are awesome XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	31. Itachi, The Unexpected

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: ****Thank you so much for your 89 reviews, 28 favourites, 27 alerts & over 9300 hits XD**

**Will Naruto ever find out the answer to the questions that no-one other than Sakura and Ino knew the answer to!?  
**

**--**

**Itachi - The Unexpected**

Soon after Sakura's confrontation with Naruto, Kakashi had gathered the two teams together and had briefed them on the mission.

"_The mission is to __safely relocate any of the missing villagers. We will be split into four teams of two and then we will move out each taking different directions. The teams will be Sakura and myself, Sasuke and Naruto, Asuma-san and Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru."_

"_If you find something out of the ordinary report back on the radio devices. Do not move on your own. Naruto. This is an A-rank mission because we do not know who or what is lying in wait for us. Alright move out" _

"Sasuke hey what's that?" It was now mid-afternoon and there had been nothing to report back to the team leader, Kakashi. They had been searching the same place for hours and now they were getting bored "It's probably your imagination, there isn't anything here"

"Yes there is!?" Naruto furiously pointed in the opposite direction to where Sasuke was looking. "Hn" he turned round and followed Naruto's finger. Something shinny was parked around the corner from a nearby tavern. Getting closer to inspect it, they agreed that it was a striking resemblance to that of Uchiha Itachi's brand new sports car. A road clamp, sat proudly hugging the sports car's front wheel.

"Isn't this Itachi's car?"

"Hn, looks like it."

"Why would he be here?" Naruto stared at Sasuke who was trying to piece things together but the silence was broken by mad laughter coming from inside a close by tavern building.

"Hey now, don't be like that…"

"Haha I could have finished you easily using my art of dojutsu" Sasuke waited with baited breath that voice was familiar.

"Don't even attempt to do that, you know that against my eyes you will fall"

"…Ok…I'll move forward to the deal" It sounded like the tavern owner was being put under serious pressure to go through with a transaction of some kind.

"Whilst you do so, please could you provide me the key to the clamp obstructing the wheel of my car?"

"You Uchiha Itachi are currently under arrest and therefore the ANBU would pay dearly if I handed you over dead or alive and yet you seem so un-phased?"

"Like I said, I could have destroyed you in two seconds but instead I am currently here plotting your demise."

"No! Wait! Please be merciless!" Sasuke hearing the man's plea kicked down the door to the tavern. "Itachi, Nii-san! Don't do it! There's no need to kil-! What the!?"

The light emitted from the door revealed a man and another man that could have easily passed as a woman had he been using his powerful techniques. They were playing a game of cards with a huge pool of money in the middle of the table. Both of them were halfway through picking cards up from the deck.

"Sasuke! My Otouto! And of course Naruto-kun!" Itachi waved warmly at the two of them before putting his cards face down and addressing the younger raven and the blonde. "Oh I didn't know when I'd see you two again, this is much sooner than I thought but I am so happy that you journeyed all the way here just to see me! Please do come closer"

"Hoi, I thought you were plotting my "demise" over here" The other man waved his cards in the air, trying to attract Itachi's attention. "Patience my dear Jiichan patience"

Sasuke stared at Itachi, wasn't he supposed to be torturing this card playing victim? That was what it had sounded like from outside? "Itachi!? What the hell!? Why aren't you torturing this guy!? What did you do to the villagers!?"

"My you do ask a lot of questions, well firstly I haven't done anything to the villagers, and the entire village has gone to celebrate at the Legendary Fire Country Fireworks Festival"

"So then what are you doing here and why are you playing cards with that guy!?"

"In answer to your first question dear brother, I am waiting here for my partner, Kisame. For you see after hearing of this fireworks festival, we deduced there would be plenty of contests and game shows to be won, and we decided that we would play our chances."

"But Itachi, you would win easily in a beauty contest so wouldn't that be cheating?" Naruto interrupted and had moved to the table and sat down, picking up Itachi's face down cards

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible" Itachi's face shaped into a beautiful smile, not enough to do damage but just enough to let Naruto see what he meant.

"Haha let me get this straight," The tavern owner who had busily been trying to sneak a peek at Itachi's cards in Naruto's hands had not seen Itachi smile.

"Haha, do you really think that you can pull this off? Some ugly guy in drag like you against all those pretty ladies at the festival! Dream on sonny, the day I fall over backwards from your beauty with a satisfied grin on my face, is the day I'll eat this bar stool haha" Tears from laughter ran down the tavern owner's face.

"I grow tired of this game. Deal the cards again" Itachi was perfectly cool, as if he welcomed the insult as a compliment.

"What!? Hey no way buddy, I am winning this game and you can't start again on the account that you are bored! Or are you practising to be the ugly diva that you'll turn out to be" Sasuke was tensing up, why was Itachi taking this?

"I am not amused by your choice of words, nor do I think that you truly know who I am and what I am capable of" Itachi threw down his cards casually.

"Huh? Look I am a man of decency but I have witnessed things so pretty and so beautiful in my life time. You Uchiha do not belong in those categories and plus they'd never let you in." Naruto studied the tavern owner carefully, _'Hmn, come to think of it I knew there was something about him that reminded me of pervy sage'_

"Oh really" Itachi shifted slightly and his cloak fell over his shoulders, he batted his eyes like he had done previously but only with more passion. The breeze from the window blew the hair wistfully off his face. The dark colour of his onyx eyes without the Sharingan glistened from the faint sunlight.

"Gah!?" The tavern owner was desperately trying so hard not to fall into the pleasing and desirable trap that lay before him. He made several funny noises before his face contorted into a perverted grin, only the trickle of blood that began to flow out of his noise was a sure sign that it had worked. His chair tilted sideways as his rigid body fell to the floor.

"Itachi! Must you do that to everyone!?" Itachi nodded, "He called me ugly, and I will not stand for such insolence!"

"Should we go he could wake up soon?"

"Relax Naruto-kun, I've perfected this technique he won't be awake for several days and that was without using my Sharingan. Serves him right, this guy stays here every year on the date of the festival just to con people out of their money, and to clamp people's cars!"

They sat in an awkward silence until Naruto remembered his quest for an answer "Oh yeah, Itachi I need your help!"

"Ask away"

"Ok so I was going out to do some training and I accidentally picked up the wrong bag. But I didn't realise till I got to the training grounds, Sasuke had worked up a strategy as we were facing Kakashi-sensei and it involved using ninja tools." Sasuke sighed, he knew what Naruto was getting at; maybe he should have just ended the sentence with 'I don't know' instead of telling him about Itachi's knowledge.

"Well yeah, and then me and Chouji started throwing shuriken and kunai out of Sakura's bag because I'd already used mine up, except they weren't kunai or shuriken any more! One of the 'shuriken' was like this sponge thing wrapped up in green paper and this other one was like a kunai except it had this pull string and I thought it was a detonator so I got Chouji to throw it away before it exploded and-!"

"Calm down Naruto-kun, that was all a blur but I do believe what you are getting at. Were you by any chance referring to these?" Unzipping his Akatski cloak slightly he pulled out a scroll which he unrolled to reveal several diagrams.

"Yeah that's it! So what does it do!?"

"…When a girl reaches a certain time in her life, different changes happen. The first noticeable sign is when the female experiences mood swings; depending on the person they could be good or bad, not just for her but for those around her. Then inside the female there is a build up of extra tissue which will accommodate an egg which will eventually form a baby…"

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN SAKURA'S PREGNANT!?" Naruto had only heard half of what Itachi had said.

"No Naruto-kun, at least at her age I should hope she's not…anyway as I was saying, if the female is not pregnant then the extra build up of tissue becomes wasted and-! Are you listening?" Naruto was pacing around the room mumbling something about having to take extra care of Sakura from now on.

"Dobe, sit down he wasn't finished yet" this would be awkward if Naruto didn't hear the full story. "But Sasuke!"

"Naruto-kun, please take your seat as I was saying, Sakura in this case because she is not pregnant will be getting rid of extra things…"

"So what you're saying is, Sakura is like toad, as they grow up they shed their skin and it shows that they are maturing something…er I forget the rest…"

A quick glance at Sasuke was the signal to move on "…Naruto-kun, you asked about these right?" he gestured to the scroll with diagrams. The blonde nodded.

"Itachi, why do you keep those? They are the same the scrolls from when you told me"

"Sasuke, I plan on selling them onto the next generation. And the whole reason for my being here is to win or get money. I'm going to need it, especially since I live within a hundred metre radius of Kakuzu"

"Um Itachi, still curious over here" turning back to Naruto he continued explaining.

"Well this 'shuriken' one unfolds like this and goes like that" Itachi opened the scroll showing Naruto the diagrams. "I see so that's what that is used for. That doesn't look so bad. I don't know what you were on about Sasuke, this isn't disturbing"

"That wasn't the one that I was referring to…"

Itachi then went on to show the 'kunai' which had Naruto changing colour

"Eww really!? It goes there… ergh I don't feel too good right now…" Sasuke found himself reliving unwanted memories from the first time Itachi had explained this concept to him.

"That Naruto-kun, Sasuke, concludes your health education lesson for today. It's getting dark outside come on I'll drive you guys to your base camp"

"Ergh, can you give me a minute" Naruto was the same colour as the pea green curtains over the tavern windows. "No problem. I have to ensure that this man here eats a bar stool like he promised."

The older raven walked behind the serving counter rummaging around before finding what he was looking for. "Perfect a good camera!" walking over to the rigid body he took a couple of snap shots.

"Itachi what are you doing?"

"Let's just say blackmail is a terrible thing, hmn just as terrible as calling me ugly" he grinned evilly. A disapproving look from the younger raven made Itachi reconsider. "…oh alright fine I won't but I'm keeping the pictures I've already taken." Crossing his arms he pouted on the floor.

"What are you pouting there for!?"

"Bah Sasuke who are you!? You sound just like leader-sama, Itachi stop pouting and just share Deidara's room while the pipes in yours get fixed, or Itachi we only blackmail from people we _don't _know"

"You had to share a room with Deidara what about Kisame's room? He's your partner after all"

"It was the pipes in his room that burst! Then it over flooded into my room. On the bright side though he had to share a room with Sasori. All those life less puppets everywhere" Itachi chuckled.

"Can we go now? I think Kakashi-sensei will want to know where we are"

"Feeling better then? Let me just find my keys" Itachi stood up and hauled the money and keys off the table into a black bag which he hide inside his cloak.

"Seriously Itachi, you're not being a good influence to me, all this cross-dressing, and stealing, while black mailing!"

"I didn't steal, I won fair and square and you should try wearing a dress once in a while. You'd be amazed how comfortable it is. Ooh you should visit me at Akatski one day! I have plenty of dresses for you to try on!"

"…I think I'll pass"

"You'll miss out on a golden opportunity"

"Really, I won't!

--

**A\N: Well now Naruto knows****, Sasuke did warn him that he wouldn't like what he'd hear.**

**I'm really sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews yet, I think someone hacked onto my account or something I haven't received any messages about alerts, reviews or anything. I will try and fix the problem but until then I'll try and reply as and when.**

**Reviews yay! XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	32. Itachi, The Unintentional Influence

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thank you so much for your 92 reviews, 29 favourites, 27 alerts & over 10090 hits – awesome! And thanks to the people who added this fic to their community :)**

**Dedication: Kagome-Loves-Kouga & SakuraMinamino – ******** the wait is over**

**Did Itachi unknowingly give Naruto the wrong idea? "N****aruto think before you speak" What's he got him self into this time?  
**

**--**

**Itachi ****– An Unintentional Influence**

Kakashi and Sakura were sat underneath a tree soon after reaching the base point. The silver haired jonin had aborted the mission when he received word from Sasuke that all the villagers had merely gone to the fireworks festival and the whole mission had been a hoax.

He also thought it would be a good idea if Sakura rested for a little bit, she had been true to her word and was an angel throughout the task.

"I'm aborting the mission, get back to base camp. I will contact Asuma-sensei and the other team over" as Kakashi sat in the shade of the tree, he fiddled with the dial on his radio wire and found Asuma on the other frequency. "Kakashi-san, I received word from the Hokage, riots are breaking out in a festival near by and she wants me and Chouji to go and restore some order."

"Affirmative Asuma-san, you may proceed this mission has been aborted on the grounds that every one of the missing villagers is at the festival…Do you want Ino and Shikamaru as back ups?"

"I don't want to abandon my team, but I have already crossed the village border line. Their new mission is to follow under your lead" Kakashi had sorted out the other details as Sakura remained where she was.

"Sakura, do you feel better now?"

"Yes…no…maybe half and half"

"Oh, anything in particular?"

"Nothing my stomach just hurts a little"

"Hmn, I have just the medicine for it! It's right-!"

"NO! I mean Kakashi-sensei its fine I don't need any more of your medicine" he looked at the bottle. "It's not the same one I gave Sasuke, look the label says 'for pains, aches and pure relief for that time of the month'"

"Why do you even carry that Kakashi-sensei!?" Kakashi glanced at her and then back at the bottle. "For cuts and aches I supposed"

She was saved from the awkwardness when Ino and Shikamaru joined them. "Hey Sakura, how do you feel now?" Ino sat down next to her. "I envy you right now Ino"

"What was that forehead did you just say you envied me?" Ino teased in a playful way. Both Kakashi and Shikamaru cringed, what was she doing poking the bear with a stick?

"Shut up Ino-pig" they were prepared for a strong outburst of fists and curses but instead they saw Sakura smiling back and relaxed. "Actually after having a break I feel ready to do anything, I feel like doing some sparring or something"

"Sakura, the only time you've ever sparred was with me in chunin exams"

"So? Kakashi-sensei you said you wanted someone to spar with right?"

"That was yesterday…but I'm bored and there are no Frisbees today so sure!" he got to his feet and walked a little into the clearing. Sakura clawed at the tree as she pulled herself up. "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura?"

"Why not" she shrugged and followed Kakashi. "Ok Kakashi-sensei I'm ready, please go easy on me though it's not like I'm a professional at this." He pulled something out of his pocket, "Alright Sakura, just like the old days come at me with the intent to kill, your task is to get this bell"

"Um…Kakashi-sensei, that's a cherry"

"Ha, so it is…I don't have a bell…ok if you get the cherry you can eat it" he attached it to his jonin jacket so that it was sticking out of the pocket.

Sakura ran at him with the intention to launch a flying kick at him like she'd seen Naruto do once. It missed and she ended up unintentionally doing a funny rolling cartwheel. Next was a punch, she had always been better at punching than kicking but still most of her hits missed.

Her next tactic, which was initially going to be fake an injury was more really than any actor could pull off, there was a twinge in her side as her stomach started cramping up. "Ouch, ow, ow"

"Sakura are you ok?" Kakashi asked to which the reply was a nod. "Rest up and when it stops come at me again and-!" It cleared as fast as it had come. Sakura had then attempted to jump on her sensei from behind but he had turned round, she only had time to give him a shove before she was sent flying across the grass.

"Kakashi-sensei where's the cherry?" She smiled evilly as he gave her the well-done-you-pass look. "No seriously where is it?"

"You mean you haven't got it yet?" checking his pocket again he shook his head as he pulled out the squished cherry "Found it. You must have squished it when you pushed me, looks like we'll have to spar some other time…Ohw, how am I going to get this stain out without Iruka!?"

Relieved that they were done, Sakura walked over to where Ino and Shikamaru were sat. "Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto had come running in through the trees, towing Sasuke behind him. "That was incredible! I was watching from that hill over there as Itachi drove by"

They had left Itachi and his beautiful sports car so that he could return to the tavern to check or continue blackmailing the tavern owner. He also needed to wait for Kisame who he complained was late as usual.

"Oh no Sakura!"

"What!?"

"Your leg it's bleeding!" he gestured to the line of blood that had sneaked out under the leg of her shorts, she must have overflowed. '_Damn it why today of all days did I wear baggy shorts, grr if only half of my stuff didn't go missing the other night!'_

"Oh this, erm…I was sparring with Kakashi-sensei and I must have caught my leg on a kunai" her face reddened

"But you weren't using any ninja tools"

"Erm…you were too far away to see" desperately she was thinking up excuses. '_Naruto, you and that inquisitive mind of yours, got to think of something and fast'_

"Hang on a minute hey Sasuke, remember what Itachi said!"

"I had to relive the memories back there and they were just as unpleasant as they were the first time, I am not going to relive them again!" Sasuke crossed his arms and sat on the floor in a pouting manner.

"Oh no! I know what's happening!" Naruto was getting a vague idea of what was going on. "Do elaborate" Sasuke was still sat in his pouted position. Sakura was looking worried, what was Naruto getting at? If he knew about her situation, fair enough but she didn't want him to scream it out to the world.

"SAKURA! IT'S OK CALM DOWN, DON'T WORRY!"

"Naruto, you idiot I am calm stop yelling and tell me what I'm supposed to be worrying about!" He came over to her and grabbed her helping her down to the floor "Eh? Get off me! What are you doing!?"

"It's ok, Itachi told me that I have to lie you down and wait with you till the doctor comes" she was now lying flat on the floor, everyone was watching Naruto thinking 'what the hell!?'

"Ok Sakura just breathe it will be over in nine months"

"What'll be over in nine months!?"

'_Usuratonkachi…'_

'_Naruto you troublesome idiot'_

Shikamaru and Sasuke shared the same conclusion. "Naruto, _that _is not what is happening, stop being troublesome and leave Sakura alone"

"Huh? Shikamaru she's clearly in distress here" Ino was the closest to Naruto, "Naruto! Get off her," she pushed him aside and went to help Sakura up. "But she's distressed, apparently that isn't healthy when it comes to babies"

"Naruto you idiot I'm distressed because your acting weirder than usual, now what were you planning on doing?" Sakura had been helped back into a seated position. "I was going to call Kakashi-sensei, so he could take you to the hospital, but don't worry me and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru are going to be with you all the way!"

"Idiot! Talk sense, there is nothing wrong with me"

"Haha denial Sakura, don't worry I know and I'm here to help" Naruto laughed.

"Hn, dobe that's not what Itachi was on about"

"Ssh Sasuke, I can handle this-."

"Ouch" Sakura winced another cramp had rippled through her body, never mind the excess weight gained from over-eating chocolate she would never be exercising excessively at her time, next time.

"SAKURA! Its coming now isn't it!? Sasuke this is what Itachi was saying" Naruto, a little too excited, had completely gotten the whole concept wrong. It didn't help that on the way back to base camp Itachi had, much to Sasuke's embarrassment, been talking about Sasuke's birth with details.

"What? Who? Coming where?" Kakashi had arrived on the scene during this very awkward moment.

"Erm…" No one knew how to answer. Except for a confused Naruto "Ooh, Ooh Kakashi-sensei we need to get Sakura to hospital!"

"What why!? Did you rupture something when you fell earlier!?"

"It's nothing Kakashi-sensei. Really"

"That's what it is!" exclaimed Shikamaru the last person anyone expected to yell out loud. "When you fell Sakura, that's when you caught your leg then"

"Oh, yes I remember now its ok Naruto I only caught my leg on rock back there"

"Are you sure? But aren't you going to have a ba-!" Sakura became conscious of what Naruto was going on about but didn't have time to stop him from carrying on.

Luckily a hand cupped his mouth sealing it so that he couldn't speak. The hand belonged to Sasuke however it was Shikamaru who filled in the blanks, "; you're going to need a bandage for that?"

Inside Sasuke's head he mentally threw up, why was he helping Sakura? The girl who had tried to attack him in the middle of the night! The girl who had forced him to sleep in the same sleeping bag as Naruto, he had enjoyed it but that was not the point.

"Yes, that would be … ideal, thank you Shikamaru"

It's one thing having Kakashi know that Sakura was experiencing growing up but another if he realised what they were trying to prevent Naruto from sharing despite the fact it was a simple confused mistake. Being a fatherly figure to Sakura, he'd ask too many questions or try to hunt down the non-existent father.

He gave them all a suspicious glance before walking off to inspect their kits and make sure that it was all there.

"That was too close. Naruto, think before you speak" Ino nagged

Sasuke released Naruto who Sakura addressed first, "Naruto…I er…appreciate that you'd do something like that for me if it were to happen for real but I am not, I'm just experiencing a few things right now"

"Oh…sorry Sakura I thought you were what with what Itachi told me. I guess I must have got confused with the other thing he said…"

"It's ok, let's just put this behind us"

"Sakura. Talking about the actual thing, do you really use those- hey Sasuke where are you taking me!"

"Hn, away from the awkwardness"

--

The sun had finally set now. It was only day two of their mission, that turned out to be a hoax. Instead of putting up separate team tents, they were just going to share one. It was big enough but not the most convenient thing to go about.

"Ino, come on. Us three guys can't fit in that one man compartment"

"Yes, apart from Sakura and I have a lot of stuff that won't fit"

"Ok how about we compromise, we have the big compartment and all your junk while you two have the small one ok enough for you?"

"Fine. It's a good thing I like you" he pulled her closer "Alright more than like"

Sasuke and Naruto were also arguing over where his sleeping bag had gone, this would mean he'd have to share again. "Naruto it is not my fault that it is gone"

"You can't share mine!"

"Why not, you didn't care last night"

"This argument again!" Sasuke smirked at him, yes the same argument as before except it took a prank call to make him stay and of course a few other things.

"Hn, I'll freeze to death then" all three boys, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru piled into the two man compartment. Shikamaru lay in a green bag while Naruto tossed and turned in his orange one. Sasuke was shivering on a patch of floor with no bag at all.

There was muffled laughter next door. "They must have it…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Don't ignore me, other wise I might just let you freeze" the raven turned and faced him and understood that Naruto was missing the physical warmth they had felt the previous night. He climbed into the bag alongside Naruto and they both felt much more comfortable.

In the other compartment Ino was brushing her face against Sasuke's arm warmer. "Sakura, I can't believe you got this!" Sakura took it back. "Hey don't rub off the love!" Instead of the pink bag she slept in on the first night as you can guess she was in an Uchiha blue one.

"Ino, I think this is the most fun I've had in a while" Sakura smiled.

The tiring events of the day soon had all five shinobi sleeping soundly.

--

**A\N: Yay the most awaited chapter so far XD ****Wow a new story and a chapter update, this has to be the work of inspiring reviews XD Thank you so much they are awesome!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	33. Sakura, We've Been Robbed By FanGirls!

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thank you so much for your 97 reviews, 33 favourites, 28 alerts & over 10090 hits – awesome! And thanks to the people who added this fic to their community :)**

**Dedication: Kagome-Loves-Kouga – here's the Sakura chapter! & XOne.By.OneX **

**1) Speeding gets you nowhere when you crash into someone or something 2) Hot chocolate is hot…it burns 3) To avoid Naruto, one must use precious fan girl possessions 4) SasuNaru is all about the love not the pleasure**

**--**

**Sakura, We've Been Robbed By Fan Girls!****  
**

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Pink hair swayed in the wind as Sakura's head bobbed up and down as she hurriedly walked down the busy street. She quickened her step as the vibrations of Naruto's footsteps behind her increased. Ever since they had returned back from their aborted mission Sakura had been avoiding the confused Naruto. It was his misunderstanding in the first place that caused all this trouble. "Wait up Sakura-chan! I just want to apologise"

"Naruto go away!" she hissed and broke into a run. It had been too close when Kakashi had almost been involved, as a fatherly figure to Sakura he would have taken it the wrong way even if it was only speculation.

The last thing she wanted was for rumours to spread around the whole village; no-one would think Naruto was lying. Hey if a person thought she, a young Kunoichi was pregnant, it would ruin her good girl image and would affect her future career at the hospital.

"Hey up! Watch it!" Sakura had crashed into Ino and Shikamaru as she took a corner at speed. It was the last glance over her shoulder that had caused her to loose balance.

"Ino! Ino! You've got to help me!" Sakura was practically half sat on Ino who lay temporarily winded on the floor. "Arhh troublesome what am I gonna do now!?" When Ino had fallen she had spilt the hot chocolate she had been sharing down the front of Shikamaru's trousers.

"Ino! Speak to me damn it! He's coming up behind us now; I don't want to talk to him! Grr after the last mission I want to forget everything!"

"…I can't do anything with you sat on me! Get off forehead!" Ino pushed Sakura off and got to her feet. Shikamaru was dancing about moaning that the hot chocolate burned.

"Jeez that was painful. I can't go out it into the main street looking like this…it would be troublesome!" Ino stared at him regaining her lost breath. "Since when did you care what people think?"

"Since my trousers got soaked with steaming hot chocolate"

"Stop your whining and take this," Ino took off her two piece skirt. "You're lucky that you're my lovable lazy ass" shock spread across his face "Ino! What are you doing!? Don't strip in public-!"

"Shikamaru, relax its ok I'm wearing shorts underneath any way" she undid the buttons on it, that held the skirt together so it unfolded like towel. "Wrap it round your waste and no one will see your 'accident'" she giggled giving his arm a quick squeeze before Sakura dragged her away.

--

"You must seriously be psyched about this whole Naruto thing" Ino managed to say through gasps. Sakura allowed them to pause as she too ran out of breath. "Ino, come on we'll hide at my place"

"Naruto probably wants to say sorry, what's wrong with taking two minutes to hear him out?"

"I dunno maybe the fact that since I've been avoiding him, he's been stalking me relentless!" Sakura's house was fortunately around the corner from their current location. "Stalking? How bad stalking?"

"You know, the hanging around outside the stalk-ee's house at night time, following them to the shops, heck he even jumped out of a toilet stall when I went to the bathroom at the restaurant we were at the other day! I had to have his number blocked. At the library he managed to hide in a bookshelf, yes in it not behind it!"

"Sakura-chan!" They noticed a blonde blur rapidly approaching them "Oh no, Ino run! Come on run!" Snatching Ino's arm they bounded towards the front door, "Sakura hurry up open the door!"

"I can't I've lost my keys!"

"What do we do!? Hang on what about your balcony!?" adrenaline pumping around their bodies, it was a thrilling experience even though they couldn't help but feel scared. Using their chakra control, they scaled the wall and clambered over the balcony.

"Quick Ino give me your hand!" Sakura the first up helped Ino up and together they forced the balcony doors open. "Hey Sakura-chan!" It took all their weight to close the door and shut Naruto out. The glossy pink curtains blocked the brightness of the sun, emitting the room into a pink glow.

Both girls were panting as the adrenalin wore off "That was fun don't you think?" Ino laughed at the exhausted 'no' expression on Sakura's face. Turning back to the bedroom Ino gawped at the sight of pink mixing with blue. "Sakura! Where did you get all this stuff!?"

Uchiha-blue items were sprinkled about the room. They ranged from plushies to the sleeping bag they had taken back in the tent, with a mischievous grin Sakura replied "Oh well … here and there"

Their little fan-girl moment was disrupted by a loud clatter to the balcony door. "Come on Sakura I just want to talk" Naruto didn't have to use much effort in opening the door. "We're trapped in here, with no keys to the front door. Our only exit is the balcony" They looked at each other and glanced at the horde of Sasuke-ness.

As light sneaked through the gap of the open door, Naruto stepped in. "Ahh Sakura, you girls run fast, and well yeah I came to say- huh? Arhh!" various items of Sasuke's things were hurtled and bombarded at him.

"Eek Sakura! You use one of his shirts as a nightdress aww, you can't throw it away!" the shriek halted the object throwing for a minute.

"I have plenty more…let's just say, after one mission Sasuke had to buy a whole new wardrobe. He had to walk around shirt-less!" wiping away the drool forming in the corner of their mouths, they decided now would be a good time to leave.

The two girls left while Naruto was distracted and preoccupied with their fan-girl possessions "Huh? This is all Sasuke's stuff? Wow is that Sasuke's scarf from last winter!? Sasuke's shorts! Wait these aren't his everyday shorts…Ooh they're his silk boxers! Mine!"

--

Ino's house was next on the agenda. After Naruto's stalking had been stopped, the two felt it safer that Sakura stay at Ino's house for the next four or five hours. "Who would have thought Naruto is a total Sasuke-fan girl!"

"Hey Ino, let's drop the subject please. It's hard enough that he gets to live with Sasuke too" Walking into the house via the flower shop entrance they met an unexpected employee behind the serving counter. "Lee? When did you start working here?" Ino asked.

"Oh, I was um," he blushed as he looked at Sakura, "Well I was came here to buy some flowers…but then your mother needed some help so I offered to lend a hand" he snapped back into his usual buoyant self. Ino's mother came out at that precise moment.

"Ino, you're back already? I thought you had a mission today, that's why you were heading out to Shikamaru's house. Lee thanks for being a dear. Are you sure you don't want a permanent place here?"

That would mean replacing Ino's job and source of money. There was an annoyed cough and her mother's blue eyes flicked back to Ino "Well Yamanaka Ino, what have you been up to with Shikamaru?"

"Haha, I don't know what you're talking about" Sakura giggled and her face distorted to say 'awwwkward'

"Hmm, is that why his mother called to tell me that he was in the possession of a purple skirt that looks exactly like the one you wore when you left the house this morning? We'll talk about this later young lady; the phone's ringing and I need to answer it" Indeed the phone was ringing and that gave them a breather away from the nagging mother scene.

"So Lee-san? What kind of flowers were you going to buy?"

"I wasn't sure at first…then Ino's mother helped me and wrapped them too. I was going to present them to you as a surprise," Lee reached back under the counter and pulled out a vase of flowers ", They were to say thank you for looking after me at the hospital, In know it was a while back but…I hope you like them Sakura-san"

Sakura's face lit up as he handed her the beautifully wrapped white carnations with a single wisteria flower hidden amongst them. "Lee-san! They're beautiful!" she exclaimed excitedly making his face turn bright red.

There was a yell from the other room. "Ino? Ino dear, Sakura's mother called she needs to go home urgently, she sounds worried. Oh and Ino while I have a spare moment we'll have that talk now" There was a groan.

Sakura whined. "Something urgent? Bah she probably burnt the kitchen again, I guess I'd better go and help her put the fire out."

The smile on Lee's face dropped a little, he was enjoying seeing the sparkle in Sakuras eyes. "Sakura-san, I was about to leave as well so please allow me to walk you home."

"Ah, sure thing Lee-kun" Sakura gave Ino a good by hug "Tell me all about it later 'kay?"

"Heh, you got it forehead. Assuming I'm allowed to use the phone later"

--

"Thanks for walking me back home Lee-san" Sakura cradled the bouquet of flowers in the crook of her arm.

"No problem Sakura-san" A small twinkle brightened his smile. She deliberately walked closer to him. She had first bought him flowers as he lay recovering in hospital, and now it felt rewarding, receiving them as a thank you gift from him

Lee went to press the door bell but stood back for a second. "Your doorbell looks um…youthful?" The gnome's melted grin made his eyebrows cringe. "It's alright I know it's ugly"

Pressing the bell, Sakura turned to give Lee a goodbye thank you kiss on the cheek when the door opened to reveal her father.

"Sakura!? Sakura! Aww honey, come here!" He encased her in a bear hug. "We were so worried about you; it's a good thing that we thought of calling Ino's house"

"Stop! Stop! You're embarrassing me! And why were you so worried, you don't usually care if im out!?" she tried to protect the bouquet from her father's death grip. He let go and looked at her face.

"I don't know how to tell you this but we were robbed by fan girls! I found no signs of forced entry so they must have used Ninja magic! I'm really sorry Sakura; your room seems to have been the one targeted. I'm sorry but things have been scattered everywhere."

"Oh really?" Sakura knew very well that she had made that mess along with Ino. "W-what makes you think it was fan girls?"

"I know all about your 'collection' and when I arrived back from work I found that everything had been scattered as if someone was looking for something in particular. Ooh flowers where did you get them from?"

Sakura gave a warm smile and was about to introduce Lee but her father cut to the chase. "You, how dare you! Stay away from my daughter!" Her father pointed an accusing finger at Lee

"I'm sorry Mr Haruno?"

"Don't act so innocent; don't think I don't know what you've been up to! Just because you've changed your hair and grown your eyebrows out doesn't mean I can't recognise you!" Lee looked completely shocked and downhearted, was her father telling him that he would never be allowed to see Sakura again?

"Dad what are you saying!?"

"I've heard the rumours! Yes you heard all those rumours about you, spreading around the village" Her dad was fuming once again raging into another one of his tempers.

"What rumours!?" '_Damn it Naruto! I should have listened to that Ino-pig! Why? If I had done I wouldn't be in this predicament!'_

"Uchiha, listen and you listen well. You may have had your way with that Uzumaki boy but you will never lay your hands on my little girl" Sakura sighed in relief but felt herself filling with rage.

"Dad, shut up! This is my friend Rock Lee-san not Sasuke-kun!

"Huh? Lee? Rock Lee?" The spandex ninja nodded

"Hai, sir I'm really sorry if I have offended you in any way. If you please I will take care of my own punishment, how do two-hundred laps around Konoha sound? Ha in fact I'll start right now! See you later Sakura-san" he didn't want to leave, her father's stare was so intimidating that it was hard not to make up an excuse and leave.

Sakura's father always scared everyone away even Kakashi who was a better fatherly figure than her actual father would ever be.

"Grr! Are you happy now!? Why do you do this to all my friends, and my sensei!?"

"How was I supposed to know, they're all ninja fairies and none of them will bring you happiness. If you get with one of them you'll only hurt yourself! I don't want to see my little girl get hurt"

"You know nothing! I go on dangerous missions and I come back in one piece!" calming down Sakura asked "What was that rumour anyway?"

"Oh your 'friends' haven't told you? Well I heard that the Uzumaki boy got into one Uchiha Sasuke's 'pants'"

"How did you know about that? Naruto only said that at the counselling session!" Her father's eye brows furrowed. "Oh so it's true! I don't want you seeing them again! Especially if this Uchiha boy is getting desperate and willing to do anything with anyone"

"What are you implying about Sasuke-kun!?" unconvinced that this was all down to a father protecting his child.

"I'm implying that he is no good for you!"

"No what you're saying is that, you think he's some pleasure seeker don't you!?"

"If the shoe fits! And if you don't stop back chatting at me I will ground you for a month! That means no missions"

Time to finish with the ultimate come back that always shut her father up for a while, "I have to because I am a Kunoichi, a Shinobi! Just because you can't be one doesn't mean I can't!"

Sakura turned on her heel and stomped into the house. Hurrying up to her room she locked herself in. She placed the flowers on the bed and fetched a vase full of water.

Carefully placing each flower in its place she rummaged through a pile of papers to find the photo that had been taken at the cinema. She taped the image of Lee and herself to the wall above the vase.

Stepping back she stared at the Uchiha items scattered around the floor she laughed to herself. "As if would Sasuke get together with Naruto just for pleasure"

--

**A\N: My atte****mpt at a Sakura chapter I got a bit sidetracked ehehe :) So the secrets out, most of the village know about Naruto getting into Sasuke's pants, what will they do when they hear of it?**

**White carnations – I looked it up on this florist site, it should mean: pure love, sweet love, innocence**

**Wisteria – Youth and Poetry**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	34. I Don't Like Rumours

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Special dedication to: deepxwriterxaboutxeverything for the 100****th**** review – I never actually thought this story would get as many reviews as it has and so I want to thank everyone else who has reviewed to make this possible! XDD**

**Sasuke doesn't like rumours. In fact he especially doesn't like rumours about him and Naruto. So how does he stop the rumour about Naruto's dwellings in his 'pants'? Make it a reality of course. Easier said than done.**

**--**

**I Don't Like Rumours****  
**

The hyperactive blonde ninja had spent the last couple of days chasing after Sakura relentlessly trying to apologise for misunderstanding and causing a scene revolving around the fact that she was acting differently due to PMS.

He had somehow been distracted by items of Sasuke's and had then lost sight of both Sakura and Ino. There was too much stuff to take back to Sasuke so he would have to return home and tell Sasuke the wonders of what he had found. Stealing is wrong. He knew that, but he couldn't resist taking Sasuke's silk boxers and winter scarf from the pile for his own personal gain.

As he skipped back he noticed Kiba and Hinata sat on a nearby bench. She was using some of her healing ointment on his face. "Kiba? Hinata?" walking over he saw the reason why Kiba's face needed healing. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Ouch Kiba, that is quite a shiner! Haha, what have you been up to? You look a mess haha"

"Ha-ha-ha, if this was you, you wouldn't be laughing!" he barked back, rubbing his purpling swollen eye. "That Uchiha of yours gave me this!"

"What Sasuke? Come off it Kiba what did you really do? Did Akamaru run off into the woman's bath house so you had to follow?"

"For your information, he left a message with this gift 'The rumours end tonight' haha, Akamaru did run off into a girl's bath house once. That was truly something eh? Akamaru?" The dog yipped in reply; Hinata sat blushing on the other side of the bench.

"Hinata are you ok? You look feverish again. Is it serious should I take you to the hospital?" She shook her head "Th-thanks Naruto b-but I'll be o-ok" she smiled weakly

"Heh, speaking of health Naruto, are you sure you aren't ill with that scarf around your neck?"

"I … found it and I think it looks good on me."

"It-It's a nice colour, and it suits y-you"

"Thanks Hinata, well see ya later I'm going to go now. All this apologising work is making me hungry."

--

"Sasuke!" Naruto had crashed through the front door to the Uchiha's house to find everything dark. Late sun-light from the open front door illuminated the hallway. "Sasuke are you in!?" He opened the door to the living room. No Sasuke in there, he moved to the kitchen. He didn't even so much as find a leaking tap.

Last was the bedroom, there was a glow under the door. As the door opened four candles loomed, and flicked in the corner of the room next to the bed where a figure was lying. "Hn, dobe. You're back then"

"Sasuke? Why are you sat in the dark all by yourself!?"

There was a pause, "Firstly dobe, it is not dark, and the candles are providing sufficient light. I found them in Itachi's junk. Secondly I'm not by myself. You are in the room as well"

"Oh…that makes sense… Ooh I saw Kiba today he had a pretty awesome shiner, he said you gave it to him."

"Hn, that I did. Did he also tell you that I sent a message along with it?"

"Hey, Sasuke you're scaring me a bit, what's gotten into you?" Sasuke flipped over suddenly so that he was facing a cautious Naruto. The sharp movement blew two of the four candles out. "Dobe, have you heard the rumour that is spreading around Konoha!?"

"Which one? Is it the one about Shikamaru having a major accident that he tried to hide behind a purple skirt!? Haha imagine Shikamaru in purple."

"No dobe it is not that one" Sasuke was now sat up on his knees. "It's the one that dog-boy seemed so intent on yelling to a crowd of fan girls who are now after my blood and possibly your head…I put a stop to that"

"Wha!?" Naruto knelt on the bed next to him, cupping a hand behind his ear in an attempt to make Sasuke speak up loud and clear.

"I don't like rumours…" Sasuke leant in closer to whisper into the open ear. "I especially don't like rumours about us"

"Is that why you hit Kiba, because he's spreading rumours about us!?" Naruto asked "What were these rumours?" Sasuke smirked into the blondes face. "Hn, don't tell me you've forgotten your little 'got into Sasuke's pants' comment?" Naruto backed away slightly as Sasuke's face was too close to his own face, "So what are you going to about it? These rumours have probably spread around the whole village and onto the next one"

"This rumour is going to end tonight. I'm going to turn this rumour into a reality." Sasuke was getting closer, causing Naruto to ease backwards. "Hey now Sasuke don't do something you'll regret…Eep!" The scarf around Naruto's neck caught the raven's eye. "Is this my winter scarf?" he enquired amusement in his voice.

"Yes, and I found more of your stuff at Sakura's house, don't you want to get it back…now?" Naruto was unsure of what was going on, there was only light from two candles, enough to make things out but not enough to see properly.

"What's this?" Sasuke went through his right pocket, to find his silk boxers that Naruto had 'rescued'. "Hn, I see you hate rumours too" the body underneath him squirmed as it's stomach rumbled. "Sasuke whatever you're going to do, do it now I am starving"

"Hn, it's taken months and many attempts to get to this point, I don't want to rush into things." Naruto grumbled "Well, it's taken the last two days to find Sakura and apologise I still haven't found her, and I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm hungry"

"So. Maybe I can fix that" Sasuke's face was centimetres away from Naruto's. "Good so you'll cook me some ramen!?" Sasuke glared down at him. "Dobe?"

"What"

"Shut up and follow my lead" Sasuke had already torn his orange jacket off.

"That was my jacket! Why do I always have to follow your lead!?" the blonde growled.

"Because you are a dobe, and I know what I'm doing" Sasuke's voice was strong and Naruto couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Hmph, tell me what to do and I'll do it better than you will"

"Even better I'll show you. I'll prove that you won't be better than me" Another one of the candles died away, the warmth and cosiness in the room allowed Naruto to feel caught up in the moment. Sasuke was about to close the gap between them, however simultaneously there was a knock on the door. He had frozen still poised ready to make a move. "Sasuke?"

"Damn! There's someone at the door!" Sasuke got off Naruto, and the bed. He walked to the bedroom door. "Oi you could at least finish off what you started!" Sasuke turned his head "Sorry dobe. The moment is ruined" the last candle blew out and left a wispy trail.

Thinking back to Kiba's black eye Naruto got up and followed him to the door to ensure it didn't happen again. The door was wrenched open by the annoyed Uchiha. "What!?"

The rain clouds had gathered outside and it had started raining. Sakura was stood on the doorstep with a small suitcase, shiny tear tracks ran under her eyes. Whether they fake so that she could get their sympathy or real or even from the rain was uncertain. "Sakura what do you want!? You ruined something yet _again_"

"I got kicked out of my home…I went to see Kakashi-sensei…but he's out…on a jonin mission…can I stay with you…please Sasuke-kun!" she begged, ready to get down on her knees if need be.

"Sakura? Sakura come in! Come in!" Naruto now had his chance to apologise but Sasuke was most reluctant to let her in. He sent the dobe a 'you will pay' glare. "Sakura, we have 'stuff' to do you can't stay here. We told you that last time"

"I'll even sleep on the floor! Please Sasuke-kun I have no where to go, Ino's been grounded and I don't know who else to turn to… Naruto, please let me in I'll forgive you so you won't have to apologise to me" Naruto turned to Sasuke, who had to give in because the blondes puppy eyes were so adorable.

"Hn, you can sleep on the floor in the living room. Don't touch the TV and don't touch my stuff. I know what's in that room, if I find your prints on anything…" Sasuke was dragged by the arm "Haha, Sasuke I'm hungry make me some ramen please" Muttering under his breath Sasuke went into the kitchen.

"Sakura I'm sorry about the other day…and the stalking"

"Naruto, it's ok. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while" Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke popped his head around the kitchen door. "Naruto. Kitchen. Now." The blonde gestured for Sakura to set up her sleeping bag in the living room.

"She is not staying for a while!"

"Come on Sasuke, she's on our team."

"She'll get in our way" a fist slammed on the counter by the microwave

"What do you mean? She'll be in the living room and we'll be in your room" Naruto made his way to the microwave to watch his ramen rotate slowly.

"Hn, Naruto she'll come running in when she hears the noises"

"What noises!?" He turned sharply

"You'll make noises and wake her up. Trust me you will be screaming" a smirk etched on the raven's face as he left the kitchen. There was a ping and Naruto plunged his hand into the microwave and pulled out the steaming ramen snack-pot and finished eating the contents in five minutes regardless of the heat.

Dashing back and joining Sasuke in the bedroom he asked "I'm ready! Try me Sasuke! I won't scream or anything."

"Oh is that a promise? What are you going to do when you break it?"

"I won't break it! If I do I will …um…"

"You will tell Sakura to leave and that she'll never stay here again"

"Aww that's mean! How about I clean the house"

"Pfft, I wouldn't trust that to someone who owns a pig sty"

"…um…"

"Tell you what, if you scream-…" Naruto shook his head, "Whatever let's think of it later right now I'm gonna prove to you that Uzumaki Naruto screams for no one…except maybe himself but for no one else" Sasuke pulled him forwards onto the bed. "You'll scream for me"

"Hmph…Sasuke…erm what do we do now?" Even though Sasuke had gone in with the intention of doing something, he himself had no idea how to go about doing it. He shrugged and pulled Naruto in closer. "Just do what you were going to do earlier"

"Sssh, all in good time dear uk-dobe." Once again after the atmosphere was created with the help of the re-lit candles Sasuke was ready and in position to move closer but another knock at the door stopped him. He growled in annoyance, "What!?" he moved off of Naruto and the door opened.

"Oh sorry was I disturbing something?" Sakura was present in a small nightdress

"Yes, yes you were, now why aren't you in the living room!? Sleeping, quietly not bugging us?"

"I heard noises and…um I really don't want to be by myself tonight…"

"So!?" loosing his patience Sasuke continued to snarl at her.

"Can I join you two in here? I'll sleep on the floor, you won't even know I'm here" She looked longingly at him with eyes not effective like Naruto's. "Fine." He only said that because he knew that's what Naruto wanted.

"Yay, thank you Sasuke-kun!" The hope in her saddened face returned and she exited to go and get her sleeping bag. "Alright Sasuke where were you?"

"I am not doing anything with Sakura here"

"Why?"

"Do you want an audience!?" he snapped, Sakura came in and set up her stuff at the bottom of the bed. "I got my stuff! Thank you so much, for letting me stay here"

"No problem Sakura" Naruto piped lying over the edge of the bed so he could see her face. "Sasuke-kun what did you want an audience for?"

"Grr, I'm going to sleep in Itachi's room!"

"But Sasuke I thought you didn't want anyone in that room?"

"Yeah I didn't want _anyone_ in there" Glaring at Sakura he jumped over Naruto and landed in the doorway. "Goodnight!" he slammed the door behind him.

They both watched the hook on the back of the door fall off. Sakura asked the question they were both thinking. "Was it something I did?"

--

**A\N: A bit of a short chapter this time, but if I wrote any more I'd be giving away hints to the next chapter :D which surprisingly I have an idea for XD**

**Lot's of people have asked for this to be a romantic SasuNaru but for the randomness of this fic the SasuNaru is going to hint more to humour than romance, don't worry though I'll add innuendos and lot's of fluffy kawaii moments XD **

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	35. Sucess? So Close

Inside Itachi's room everything was all darkly coloured and dusty

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thank you so much for your 106 reviews, 34 favourites, 30 alerts & over 11220 hits – awesome! And thanks to the people who added this fic to their community :)**

**Warning! – Spiders…but they're only tiny ones. Sasuke decides that Itachi's room isn't as comforting as pre-thought. He is determined to have Naruto but will he finally succeed in stopping this rumour!? **

--

**Success? So Close**

Inside Itachi's room everything was all darkly coloured and dusty. Itachi wouldn't mind too much if Sasuke slept in his bed would he? Itachi had left his room in pristine condition before he left the house however Sasuke's adventures into the unknown had disrupted the neatness.

He closed the door and edged though all the clutter on the floor (mostly scrolls and kunai) to the bed.

Flipping back the covers he climbed in. As he sank into the pillow dust from it poofed into the air causing him to cough and choke. He pulled Itachi's covers up over his head to block out the dust cloud.

He turned over trying to get comfortable, something cold touched his foot compelling him to sit bolt upright. He upturned the duvet at the end of the bed to find a random kunai knife. He sighed in relief and lay back. Sasuke stared at the ceiling; little fairies were dancing around light.

It wasn't until they started crawling towards him that he realised they weren't fairies but instead spiders. "I want my own bed!" He shoved his head under the covers. _'Man up Sasuke, they're only spiders, and we can't go back to our own bed. Naruto and …Sakura are in our room!'_

"Hn, spiders. Itachi probably left them there so that he could stop anyone from staying in here" He folded his arms behind his head. It felt somewhat spooky trying to sleep in his older brothers previous lodgings.

Sasuke turned onto his other side and closed his eyes, he allowed them to flick open again and he was glad he did, something moved and caught his eye. He didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of the bed. "Hn, must be another one of Itachi's tricks…"

A tapping at the window sent shivers up his spine. Glancing back toward the window, an outline of a giant crow flapped its wings in a menacing manner. The alarming shadow caused Sasuke to tumble out of the bed. "Gah"

He hit the floor getting tangled in all the scrolls "Get off!" not one to be scared Sasuke managed to shake off his fear, that is it worked until he clambered towards the door to find the light switch. Something brushed against his back. "…!"

"I don't care if they're in my room! I want my bed! Where's the door handle!?" when he found it he yanked it open and ran out into the hall before closing away the dark and spookiness that was Itachi's room.

He took a couple of minutes to steady himself and work back the moody persona that he held earlier. "Sasuke? What are you doing back in here?" Naruto whispered aware that Sakura was fast asleep.

"I wanted to preserve the Itachi-ness in the room…" Sasuke climbed back into his own bed next to Naruto.

"You're all dusty"

"It was only a dusty pillow, after all no-ones been in there for a while"

"Are you cold? You're shivering"

"Hn. It was cold in Itachi's room." Sasuke allowed Naruto to shuffle closer like they had been back in the sleeping bag. "Say Sasuke what's that little fairy crawling on the wall?"

"Fairy!? Oh no" They sat up and watched it crawl down to the floor. "It must have escaped from the other room." Unfortunately Sakura was the one it was creeping towards.

"Should we wake her before it crawls on her?" Naruto asked observing the insect curiously. "Hn, if we wake her up she'll freak out and then she'll want to sleep in the bed with us"

"Sasuke! It's getting closer" The tiny spider, without a care in the world approached the pink haired sleeper with each tiny bug-step, Sakura snored on with no inclination that she was in close contact with one of the insects she so hated.

"Sasuke we better do something!"

"I'm ready" he was all ready for action with a roll of newspaper in one hand. "What!? You can't do that you could hurt the spider"

"Alright fine you come up with an idea!"

"We could pick it up and put it outside, go ahead Sasuke you can do it"

"Dobe, it's your idea you do it!" They were so absorbed in their squabbling over who had to pick the spider up, that they didn't realize the spider had edged into her relaxed palm.

It progressed up her arm and was dancing about on her forehead. "Hehe…Sasuke-kun please stop…" she spoke in sleep talk. The two boys turned and looked at her. "The newspaper isn't looking to bad right now"

Just as Sasuke raised the roll of newspaper, Sakura's eyes flickered open. "Sasuke-kun what the…eek! It's a spider! Get it off; get it off, GET IT OFF!" Sakura screeched waving her hands in the air; she managed to flick it off. Poor spider, it was flung across room landing gracefully on the window sill. It seized its chance to escape before Sakura could stomp on it.

"Eww! Why didn't you guys tell me!?"

"Sakura it was only a really little one, it's not like it was a tarantula or the size of that centipede back in the Forest of Death" Naruto was mildly amused, if she was freaking out over a tiny spider like this he was glad that he didn't tell her about the one he had to wrestle out of her hair at the start of their genin days. For all his efforts to get rid of it he was rewarded with hand to the side of his face.

"Hn, we were discussing how to get rid of it without causing a fuss" Sakura studied the floor to ensure that there weren't anymore. "Eek! I can't sleep on the floor! Not with that spider."

"Oi!" Sakura scrambled onto the bed between them. "Sorry but I can't sleep on the floor with spider about"

"That was not part of the deal!"

"Please Sasuke-kun! You won't know I'm here! I'll just go to sleep and I'll stop bothering you" Sasuke scowled but Naruto gave the 'go ahead' nod and the three of them settled to sleep.

--

Sakura was the first to drop off. Her snores were like chain saws resulting with the rest of her team mates lying awake and frustrated. The bed lifted on one side and Sasuke watched Naruto's outline get up and walk out of the room.

Sakura mumbled in her sleep again. "…No…stop…you can't kick me out…Kiba started…that rumour…" The raven gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to let dog-boy make a fool out of him, nor was he going to let Sakura stop him from ending this rumour like he stated he would do.

Naruto was in the kitchen sipping a glass of water. '_Sakura doesn't half snore like a chainsaw…I wonder what it was Sasuke was going to do…As much as I like the fact Sakura has a place to stay for the night I can't help but feel so-'_ "Naruto"

He turned around and Sasuke stood in the doorway. "Oh Sasuke, did I wake you?"

"I couldn't sleep much with _her_ and her snoring back there anyway… we're going to finish where I left off earlier"

"Huh? But I…I'm kind of sleepy and I thought you said you didn't want an audience?" Sasuke sighed, Naruto was having second thoughts. _'Dammit Sakura now Naruto doesn't want to do it! Looks like I'll have to put that into play'_

Sasuke moved so that he was a couple of inches away from the blonde. "Hn…well if that's how it's going to be" his eyes had changed from annoyance and anger to a soft and more seductive stare.

Naruto twisted around quickly to try and prevent the nosebleed Sasuke was enforcing on him. "Um…sure I just need to finish my…er…drink and I'll be with you in a sec" he squeaked trying to avoid messing up the clean kitchen. Red didn't strike him to be Sasuke's favourite colour

Happy with the reaction, Sasuke made his way to the living room where he had already pre-set up a duvet, laid out over the wooden floor. _'Hn. Who would have thought that copying Itachi would have turned out so advantageous?'_

"Sasuke?" Naruto entered the room closing the door firmly behind him. He joined the raven and lay down on the edge of the duvet which Sasuke gestured to. "Do we need candles?"

"Not necessarily" Sasuke had swung a leg over so that he was sat on Naruto. "Hey, this is different to what you were doing earlier."

"Dobe, earlier we were interrupted. Twice. So I've had enough of a warm up"

"Warm up for what?"

"Speaking of warm, it is hot in here. Isn't it?" Sasuke lifted his shirt off and discarded it. "Actually Sasuke it's kind of chilly in here...what?" The raven was glaring at him as if to say 'Dobe, stop being stupid and just agree with everything I say' Naruto shrugged. "Lucky for you dobe, I hear that body heat is a good source of warmth."

The boy beneath him blushed at the thought of himself together with Sasuke; he could feel his body temperature increasing like that when you get embarrassed by someone or something. "Dobe, are you sure you're not hot? You look it" the blonde felt his face glow even more.

"Hn. Are you coming down with a fever?" Sasuke leant forward and rested his forehead on Naruto's, both gazing into the others eyes. The brilliant blue ones blinked, awaiting the next move, they were being eaten alive by the hungry and wanting look from its Onyx opponents.

The moment was perfect, too perfect. A loud poof echoed through the house in what would be known as irony.

"It's really dark in here! Next time I should consider bringing a torch with me and- what the!?" Kakashi had plunged into darkness when he had poofed out of his brightly lit apartment into Sasuke's living room. There was a muffled noise; arms would have been flailing if fingers hadn't been locked together.

"Sasuke? Is that you" The sudden impact of Kakashi sitting on the pair of them had taken the raven by surprise his body had given way and was tightly squashed into the body beneath. His face had slipped catching Naruto's lips along the way.

Kakashi stepped off them allowing them a chance to breathe. Both were panting for the air that had been forced out of them, the hunger and greed in Sasuke was replaced with more anger. "Kakashi! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Breaking up a fight that went wrong? Oh and Sakura got kicked out of her home but I was on a jonin mission, I came as soon as I found out and-…"

Sakura opened the door rubbing at her eyes. "Huh? Is something wrong?"

"You know what, you get here now!" Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's jonin vest and dragged him out into the hall. "And you!" He grasped Sakura's wrist he pulled them all the way to the front door. "Get out! Stay out!" He pushed them through the open door.

"How rude" Kakashi straightened out his vest indignantly.

Slamming the door on them, for the forth time that night Sasuke went back to Naruto. The blonde was fast asleep. "…" The vain on the raven's forehead twitched. He didn't know whether to throw a tantrum and scream the village down or smash the walls with his bare hands.

Collapsing next to the snoring Naruto, Sasuke reasoned it would be best to leave him be. He was sleeping on his front, his night shirt had folded up exposing part of his lower back. Even though it was dark Sasuke could make out the outline of the boys boxers. He could just make out the little Uchiha fans on the waste band "…you dobe those are mine…Hn, technically that rumour is no more"

He smirked and curled up next to the blonde not before wishing him good night. "Dobe, I'll get you next time"

--

**A\N:** **I know I said the SasuNaru will be more hinted to humour, but I couldn't resist XP after watching the first couple of episodes of Gravitation it only made me realise how much I want SasuNaru to happen! XD Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	36. Third Time Lucky Maybe?

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thank you so much for your 110 reviews, 34 favourites, 31 alerts & over 11220 hits – awesome! And thanks to the people who added this fic to their community :)**

**Dedication: K.L.K – It took a while but I got there in the end :D & To all who waited with strong anticipation for this chapter! **

"**T****he position in which Naruto sat on Sasuke. One hand gripped the waistband of the shorts and the other hand was ready to yank the silk boxers" : D Will they be third time lucky? Or will there be something else to stop them? **

--

**Third Time Lucky Maybe? **

"Great! Haha it's as if the world wants me to sleep outside in this rain" Sakura whined stomping around in the muddy puddles leading back up to Kakashi's apartment. After hearing her story about how her father kicked her out, Kakashi had offered her a place to stay.

"I would stop jumping in all those muddy puddles otherwise Iruka won't be happy if you traipse a load of mud into the apartment"

When Sasuke had pushed them out of his house he had not given Sakura a chance to collect her things, so now she was dressed in nothing but her nightdress. The rain began to start again. Instead of a light drizzle it was a heavy down pour that soaked Sakura in seconds.

"Hmn, maybe we should teleport there it might be dryer" Kakashi was stood under a tree which shielded most of the water droplets. "What!? You mean to say we could have teleported there!"

"Sssh people are sleeping" he gestured for her to come under the tree. He placed a hand on her shoulder and making his usual teleportation hand sign they disappeared in a big poof. They re-appeared in Kakashi and Iruka's brightly lit apartment.

"Hmn, Iruka must be doing some late night shopping…now all we have to do is work out where you're going to sleep tonight."

"Huh? You assured me a place here, please Kakashi-sensei don't turn me away like everyone else…" she started snivelling making Kakashi's eyes soften.

"You know what, you can have my room and I'll sleep in Iruka's"

"But won't Iruka-sensei mind when he comes back? Where will he sleep?"

"He'll sleep on the sofa…or on the kitchen floor. It's surprisingly comfortable, I had to wait for dinner to cook one night and ended up falling asleep in front of the oven...the meal burnt and I was scrubbing the bottom of the cooking pot for days…" Kakashi lead her into his room.

"Hmn, you can borrow one of the shirts on the pile, I think you'll feel much more comfortable in a clean set of clothes" He looked at her mud stained nightdress, not wanting her to sleep in his bed dressed like that.

"Kakashi-sensei? Um why do you have posters of-!"

Kakashi made a high pitch noise and rushed around the room tearing the posters off the wall. "Haha, those…they came free with my latest Icha Icha volume! Good night sleep well!" he hurriedly exited the room leaving Sakura looking both confused and slightly disturbed.

--

It had been an hour since he had kicked Kakashi and Sakura out of his home. It had been just over an hour that he had been ready to make his move on Naruto. Where had all that gone now? Disappeared as the blonde decided to drift off to sleep.

"Sasuke?" Naruto muttered as the temperature in the room decreased. "Sasuke?" Sitting up he studied the room to detect any sign of the other body. He heard a clutter from the kitchen and went to investigate.

"Hn, you're awake then"

"Huh? Did we already do that thing you were going to do?" Naruto had only intended to nap while the unwanted visitors were thrown out of the house by the angry Uchiha. "No. And now I'm bored"

"Ok then, let's do what you were going to do then, now!"

"Hn, I've lost interest. You can thank Sakura for that. In any case you went to sleep meaning that you didn't want to do it" Sasuke walked back out of the kitchen into the living room, with full knowledge that Naruto would be persistent and come at him demanding for the earlier actions to continue.

"Sasuke! Wait! I'm ready and nothing will get in the way"

"Oh and how can you be sure of that?"

"Because everyone else that we know doesn't have any idea in which Uchiha house you live in!" Sasuke paused, and smirked "Dobe, if you want it that badly you'll have to come and get it"

"Pleeeease!" Naruto ran and pounced on him from behind. "Hn"

"Hn what? Is that a yes?" the raven's shoulders moved in a shrugging motion. "Gah Sasuke! Talk properly" the blonde on his back began rocking backwards and forwards still clutching to Sasuke's back. This made the raven fall over with the blonde sitting on his back. "Please Sasuke? Don't be a teme about it"

"Hn, I'm still not convinced that you want it"

"…Yeah? Well … if you don't I'll…I'll give you a massive wedgie and then you'll beg me to stop"

"You wouldn't dare" Sasuke's head turned sharply, he was not an owl and could not turn his head three-sixty degrees but he turned his head as far as possible and sent a death glare. "Haha, I'll do it Sasuke, so give in" Naruto was already holding on to the waistband of Sasuke's shorts, ready to pull should the owner refuse.

A crash behind them stopped him briefly in his tracks. "Sakura!? Sakura, honey? Are you here!?" A figure walked into the building and a hand reached out for the living room door handle, "Sakura are you in…!" the hand moved up to the light switch.

"I wouldn't turn the light on if I were you" It took one click to bring light into the room. Sakura's father stood in the doorway looking disgusted, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Hn. We were having so much fun without all these interruptions, but more importantly what the hell are you doing here!?" Sasuke yelled back at him. "I came here to apologise to Sakura and take her home and…so the rumours were true! You boys repulse me! Sakura was right about the Uchiha not being a pleasure seeker but you Uzumaki, I'm not so sure about! I don't ever want you two near my Sakura again do you hear!?"

It was understandable that Sakura's father was taking in the wrong idea by the position in which Naruto sat on Sasuke. One hand gripped the waistband of the shorts and the other hand was ready to yank the silk boxers. Sasuke turned over to address the guest properly; Naruto casually fell into his lap.

"Honestly do you not even listen to your own daughter?" Sasuke questioned Sakura's father. Naruto added "Yeah, all along Sakura has been telling you that we are a team, squad seven without her we'd be squad seven minus one!"

"Whatever, I'll be watching you boys so keep your poxy hands off of her! Especially you Uchiha, you'd love to take advantage of her while she has that crush on you"

"Hn, you get me all wrong. Why would I want to take advantage or even so much as touch _her_when I have _my_wonderful Kitsune right here?" he gave the bundle in his lap a tight squeeze and seeing the disgusted look on Mr Haruno's face he gave a whiskered cheek a quick peck.

"Have you boys no decency!?" Sasuke shifted Naruto out of his lap. "Have we no decency? What about you!? Barging into my home unannounced!" Sasuke stood too his full height seeing eye to eye with Mr Haruno.

"I…er…was worried about my Sakura and I was told she was here"

"Who told you!?" The raven stepped closer to the shaking man, his eyes flashing red. "I dunno some guy…with a dog! Kiba or something!"

"Kiba!" Sasuke hissed. "Get out of my house!"

"Not until you tell me where Sakura is!"

"Naruto hand me my kunai!" Sasuke demanded and scrambling could be heard behind them as Naruto tried to find some kunai.

"Hey, hey take it easy boy! I'll leave! Please…just tell me where my daughter is" he fell to his knees practically begging for information. "Why should we tell you? You kicked her out in the first place!" Naruto cut in handing Sasuke some kunai.

"Because…because ok fine I admit I was, am jealous that she can be a Shinobi and that I never could"

"Hn, if you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"None of your business!" The answer snapped back. "Will you just tell me where she is!?"

"We'll use these if you don't get out" Sasuke brandished the kunai at him. "Hey now, if you injure me what will Sakura say? Her two ninja buddies attacking her own father?"

"He's got us there Sasuke" the raven thought for a moment. "Hn, alright then if you don't leave we'll phone…" a smirk appeared across his face at the possibilities.

Mr Haruno stopped his 'worried father' act and came back with a snide comment "The police force, pfft I don't know if you've noticed but they haven't been in business for over fourteen years!"

"Who said anything about calling the police force? You're familiar with one Uchiha Itachi right?"

"Wha!?" This brought shock upon the Haruno, his previous encounter with Uchiha Itachi had involved carrots and a massive headache.

His crime had been treating little Sasuke and little Naruto like dirt. After finding out about his daughters crush on the Uchiha boy; he had decided to ensure the two didn't get together.

He had never liked Sasuke's or any Shinobi clan's talents for that matter, but it was a whole new hate for Naruto considering it was the Kyuubi that smashed up his prized carrots all those years ago. He had been so close to wining the vegetable competition that year.

Sasuke had already scrolled down to Uchiha Itachi on the speed dial list. "What are you doing!? You can't phone him!" Smirking Sasuke pretended to press dial.

"…Hn, Itachi Nii-san? It's Sasuke; we're having a slight problem with an old acquaintance of yours… one sec I'll ask," He pulled away from the pretend call "Do you still get headaches from eating carrots?" Mr Haruno nodded "Itachi? ...he said yes so bring that crate of carrots you've been preserving…what's that you'll be over in five minutes at the fastest?"

"No! NO more carrots!" The memories came back making Mr Haruno yelped and dart for the front door. They heard it slam as he ran out of the house "Sasuke what did Itachi do to him with carrots!?"

"He used his Sharingan and forced Sakura's dad to eat carrots one at a time over and over again while forcing him to watch 'The Art of A Shinobi'" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's clueless face. "Put it this way, it made him leave us alone"

A wide grin spread across Naruto's features "And now that he's gone…third time lucky?"

"You dobe, it'll be the fourth time…when this is finished I'll have bone to pick with that Kiba" Naruto jumped excitedly "So you'll do it!"

"Maybe I'm feeling back in the mood right now"

"Yay Sasuke!" Naruto leaped onto him in the attempts to give an affectionate hug from behind but as luck would have it Sasuke turned around at the wrong moment. Falling back onto the floor, they lay there for a while waiting to get their breathes back. Soon afterwards their affectionate hug eventually evolved into something more …

--

**A\N: Need I go into further detail? XD I'm guessing you can already figure out what happens next XP Yay fluffy SasuNaru. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	37. What Happened Last Night?

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication: This may seem pointless because I dedicate every chapter, but I really do appreciate all support and the reviews make me so happy :) So yay thanks everyone!**

**What with Summer just beginning, my time on the computer may be limited so just to let you know updates will probably be slower than usual…no worries though, I'll be sure to add more funny and fluff in the next chapters XP**

**One ****curious confused Uzumaki plus one relentless Uchiha equals SasuNaru. That much is simple but how will others take it? "I haven't told you the best part because after that Sasuke-emph!" A hand cupped over his mouth. "Dobe, that is strictly between us!"**

**--**

**What Happened Last Night****? **

Naruto hummed to himself as he wandered down the empty street lost in a complete daze. "G-g-good morning Na-Naruto-kun…-ha!" Hinata was taken by surprise as the blonde threw his arms around her in a friendly hugging motion, "Good morning Hinata-chan!"

"Na-Naruto-kun, you're in a very good mood t-today" inside her mind, her thoughts were spinning. _'He's hugging me! Wait he even called me Hinata-chan! What do I do now!?' _Naruto asked her on Kiba's where-abouts. "Do you by any chance know where Kiba is? Ah hold that thought there he is" It didn't matter, Naruto had not realised that Hinata had shot a tomato red and had fainted out of his grasp.

"Hinata!? Naruto!?-Oof!" The hyperactive ninja charged at him and eloped him into a grizzly bear hug squishing Akamaru in the process. "Kiba! Have I told you that you are a wonderful person?!"

"What!?" The swelling on his eye had gone down a lot but the purple shadow still remained. "Kiba, your rumour spreading has made me a really happy person!"

Naruto let go and darted into the distance bumping into the third member of team Kurenai as he did so. Forgetting his dislike for the bug wielder he also gave Shino a happy hug. "Shino! Hey buddy!"

Naruto began dancing away, as if he was high on something. "Huh? What's got him so happy?" Akamaru yipped as if to say 'no idea'. Confused the dog master waved at Shino before walking over to where Hinata was starting to sit up, "At least someone's happy about this whole rumour business, Hinata are you ok?"

"…I don't know what just happened…but I think Naruto-kun is happier than usual"

"I'd have to agree with you there" Kiba helped Hinata to her feet only to feel a tap on his shoulder. "Shino, I already know you arrived so-!" Turning around a fist met his face. "Argh! Dammit my other eye!" Uchiha Sasuke stood before him moving out of a fighting stance. "What was that for!?"

"That was for giving people directions to my house!" Sasuke growled glaring at him "Hn, I didn't hit you as hard as last time and that rumour you so intently decided to spread is no more. Hn, in a way that was my way of thanking you for it"

"Oww, that smarts couldn't you have thanked me with a bear hug like Naruto did!?" Kiba rubbed his newly swelling eye. "Hn, at least your face looks even now" he smirked and turned to follow the direction Naruto had left in. "Um…Kiba-kun? Do you need to see Tsunade-sama before we go on another mission?"

He chuckled "Don't you worry about me; you're talking to someone whose nose is just as powerful as his eyes. Right to breakfast" He stepped forward, neglecting to see the little pot hole he was stepping into; it resulted with a face to face greeting with the floor. "Gah! ... Ok maybe I should see the Hokage first"

--

Sakura lay awake curled up nice and warm in Kakashi's bed. After hearing off-putting noises the previous night and getting used to a new sleeping environment, she had finally dropped off to sleep. "Suppose I have to get up now…but it's so nice and cosy…"

Her eyes brushed around the room. A thought went through her mind '_Hmn…Kakashi-sensei was quick to tear down those posters last night…I wonder what else he's hiding'_ Making the decision to snoop around her silver jonin sensei's room she slipped out of the cosy bed and opened a drawer closest to her. It wasn't the minor yelp from next-door that distracted her; it was a Naruto like yell from outside the window.

"That sounded like…Naruto?" she undid the clasp on the window and poked her head out. The blonde ninja was dancing around outside the apartment, happier than usual.

"You Dobe. If this is how you're going to act every time we do that, then maybe we won't so that again…" The Uchiha followed stopping in his tracks.

"No Sasuke-teme! But it was so much fun and I'm so happy!" Naruto began jumping up and down excitedly all over again. "Hn…me too…"

'_Did Sasuke-kun just admit to being happy? Did Naruto just call Sasuke-kun 'Sasuke-teme' in a playful way? What happened last night after they kicked me out??_' "Huh? Sasuke-kun? Naruto? What happened last night?"

"Ahh Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to her and grasped hold of her hands, she jumped back in shock catching her head on the back of the window. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Last night was so much fun you should have been there!"

"Wha!?"

"Hn, really you shouldn't have. After your father paid us a rude intrusion things brightened up" Sasuke smirked as-a-matter-of-factly

"My father? You mean he came around to your house, was it to apologise? I knew it, he couldn't kick me his only child out-" She was halted in her ramblings by an impatient blonde. "Sakura! You're going off topic! Anyway after he left and you left and Kakashi-sensei left-"

"Naruto does this have a point!?" Sakura slumped out the window Naruto still with a hold on her hands.

"Yeah, well in the end I jumped on Sasuke's back right, and he fell over and it was like a really warm squishy hug and then we got really hungry because Sasuke's 'warm up training session' was pleasant but exhausting so we went into the kitchen. We both cooked some ramen right, it tasted really good but it was even better when Sasuke began hand feeding it to me! I don't know what it was, hmn maybe it was the fact that I didn't have to pick the chopsticks up myself…!"

Naruto leant backwards swinging on his arms, lost in his daze of memories. With his hands still locked with Sakuras he unintentionally pulled her out the window sending her abruptly to Iruka's muddy flower patch.

"Dobe. Get a hold of yourself" Sasuke caught the twirling boy "Oh yeah, that's right Sakura I haven't told you the best part because after that Sasuke-emph!" A hand cupped over his mouth. "Dobe, that is strictly between us! Hn, besides I don't think Sakura would want to know" he removed his hand.

Sakura was now pulling her self out of the flower patch, with a couple of daisies tangled in her hair. "Naruto! You idiot! Look what you've done to Kakashi-sensei's shirt!" Standing up she tried to dust off the mud stains as best she could.

"Hey Sakura? Why are you only wearing Kakashi-sensei's shirt?"

"You didn't…!?"

"Eww! No! I just borrowed his shirt because you guys locked me out while my clothes were still inside your house!" Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other "…Ok where is Kakashi-sensei anyway? Don't we have that mission today?"

"Naruto? Sasuke? Sakura?" Iruka opened the front door and rubbed the scar on his nose. "Good morning! Iruka-sensei!" changing back into his excited, over-happy persona Naruto waved vigorously. "Naruto? What are you jumping around and yelling about?"

"Ooh Iruka-sensei last night-!" The Uchiha's hand reached out sealed the blonde's mouth again "Hn, dobe somehow I think out of all people he'd be the least happy to hear it"

"Hey!? Did something happen to my flowers!?" Iruka stepped out of the door in his slippers. "Flowers!? What flowers?" Sakura brushed the stubborn daisies out of her hair.

"That's Kakashi's shirt…and the trampled flowers are under his bedroom window…! Hatake Kakashi!" Iruka stomped back into the house to drag out a half-asleep Kakashi. "Good morning Iruka, how ar-arghhhh!"

"Listen here Mr! You're in serious trouble. You are going to get on your hands and knees and you're going to replant every last flower you trampled!" His fingers pinched the silver jonin's ear and using his other hand he gestured at the messy mud clump under the window.

"Ohw, but I didn't do it!"

"Get digging! Or do I have to condemn you to sleep on the door mat again!" muttering Kakashi went to snatch up a spade but the mention of any work brought out an unwanted early morning hindrance.

The sound of a metal door slamming open was followed by the bellow of "Good Morning Konoha! Maito Gai is awake and youthful!"

"Oh great…" everyone sighed

"Kakashi!? Iruka!? Did I hear a command to train and get youthful?"

"…maybe…" Gai swung down off the rails and landed in front of them. "Hmn a new challenge huh? Planting flowers…alright Kakashi I'm game! I challenge you to a flower planting contest! Hand me a spade! I'll …"

"Gai, we're not having a flower planting contest. Besides I …I," Kakashi threw an arm around Naruto and pulled him in, "have to take my team…to the … the hot springs. Yep I if I don't take them who else will force Naruto to take a bath"

Naruto picked at his clothes, "Hey I don't smell and I don't need a bath! I've only been wearing this shirt for the last three days!" Kakashi shook his head, "Three days too many, come on team to the hot springs…way over there…away from here" He shoved them away trying to get out of another 'Maito Gai hardcore training challenge'

"Relax Kakashi, don't be too hard on the boy. If he wants to stand up for his dreams by instigating a no bathing protest let him. You have my full support Uzumaki Naruto!" Gai gave his famous thumbs up. "Gai, we are not competing or protesting. Naruto will have a bath and we will be leaving right now"

Gai looked him up and down "Are you still only in your pyjamas!? The day has awakened, aha we'll meet you at the hot springs I'm sure my team would love a hot soak! See you later Kakashi!" He slapped a hand to the jonin's back before jetting off down the street.

"Kakashi-sensei, are we really going to go to a hot spring!? I should love to wash last night's incidents out of my hair" Sakura sighed happily at the thought of warm water encasing her cold body.

"Dammit!" Kakashi stomped and flounced about, "Oh Iru-ka! Can I borrow some money" he ran back into the house and to the room where the chunin had retired to. Dashing back out with money in his hand, he announced squad seven's mission to enjoy a relaxing time at the hot springs.

"Alright! Let's go" Naruto yelled with his typical enthusiasm calmer now that Sasuke's midnight effect was wearing off. Hot water would ease all his aching muscles. Yes it would be just what he needed.

--

**A\N: So squad seven heads out to the hot springs. What happened to Sakura's father? Will he ever find Sakura to apologise? Or will he run into another SasuNaru moment?**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	38. Hot Springs, What Could Go Wrong?

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your 121 awesome reviews, 12709 amazing hits, 35 favourites and 34 alerts! XD**

**Dedicated: To all who helped make the stats above :)**

**Squad seven arrive at the hot springs. Nothing bad and embarrassing could happen after all it's a place for relaxation right? Nope it's not Sakura's dad causing all the discomfiture this time, but it does run in the family.**

**--**

**Hot Springs – What Could Go Wrong?**

When squad seven arrived at the hot springs bathhouse, they were relieved to see no Gai or his team there. That was the last thing they needed, Gai telling them how to bathe or roping them into helping the elderly people at the springs. "Ok guys these are the keys to your spa lockers and your bath changing blocks" Kakashi handed them two sets of keys. He had been given a discount for an hour at the spa, all thanks to his unmasked appearance with the receptionist. "Now remember Naruto we go into the male bath not the female one"

"Hey just because I trained with that pervy sage doesn't mean I'm pervy myself!"

The silver haired jonin didn't look too reassured "…I don't deny that Jiraiya-sama is an excellent teacher but he has his…tendencies which you shouldn't participate in"

"What about you Kakashi-sensei, you and that book of yours"

"Ahem I meant as a boy at your age, you shouldn't participate in his 'research'. Now if you'll excuse me I need to sort more discount related things at the front desk" moving away from the current situation the three genin split into two groups and entered the correct changing rooms.

The bathhouse building was set up so that the male changing room was on the left hand-side of the enormous baths with the female changing rooms around the corner on the right hand-side. Sasuke and Naruto took the left door while Sakura took the right.

Sakura who had been wearing Kakashi's dirt stained top was the first to change. She was wrapped in a towel, ready to step foot in that warm pooling water of which was the hot spring, and then she'd take it easy and relax at the spa. Exiting through the door marked female, she ventured around the corner slightly, only to find feet in the middle of the corridor.

Curiosity allowed her to move forward and inspect the owner of those feet. She wasn't surprised to find an un-hyperactive blonde lying sprawled on the floor. A lump was protruding from his head. _'Heh he must have gotten in Sasuke-kun's way.'_

Stepping over him, she proceeded into the bathhouse itself. Sighing in satisfaction and out of calmness, she unwrapped her towel and hung it on a peg at the back where benches a-lined the wall. Sakura approached the pool, the thick steam guiding her along as her feet left the solid surface and entered the waters.

--

Sasuke smirked to himself; he had pushed Naruto out of the way in his efforts to get into the spring first. As payback, the dobe had also taken it upon himself to yank away the Uchiha blue towel that was concealing the muscular body, in front of a group of on lookers. This incident wasn't taken too well and Naruto ended up on the floor blocking the door. Inside Sasuke had deliberately made his way to the far edge of the pool where the water was hottest and where the steam was thickest. This way he'd get the dobe back in his own way.

"SASUKE!"

'_Hn, that dobe finally woke up then. About time. It was getting lonesome in here'_ He turned around planning to swim toward the voice, but a shriek made him pause.

"NARUTO! What are you doing in the female bath!?" Sakura screeched creeping further into the water in the attempts to prevent the blonde from seeing anything.

"Sakura? Wha!? Did I go in the wrong one!? I was so sure, Kakashi-sensei even told me!"

"GET OUT YOU IDIOT!" The pinkette screamed again.

"But-but this is-!"

"Dobe, who are you picking a fight with now!" Sasuke's outline drifted through the water screen. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura forgot her predicament and gazed hungrily toward the raven that was ever more getting closer.

"Sasuke I think we went into the wrong bath because Sakura-!"

"Dobe, what are you on about? This is the men's bath. Check the door and you'll see" Naruto looked puzzled and went to check the sign on the door. "Yeah, it has that picture of a dude…so why is Sakura in here?"

"Sakura?" the girl had been trying to stay low and figure out a plan to escape before Sasuke realised she was there. That way later she could always blame all this on Naruto and his wide-eyed fantasies. Her main target now was getting a once in a life time close up glance at Sasuke. _'I could make fan-girl history…I just want one glance of Sasuke-kun…na-nak-ked!'_ She couldn't suppress her fan-girliness anymore.

"Eeeeek! Sasuke-kun!" she blurted out, giving away her position. "…" The startled raven glared toward her. It wasn't till he saw her eyes roaming and groping his body that he backed into deeper waters. "What the hell are you doing in here!?" he stabbed; only Naruto was allowed to see him like this.

"Eep! I must have gone into the wrong one! Dammit Naruto! You idiot this is your entire fault!" She wailed incessantly. Her face bright red as the embarrassment swallowed her up.

"How's it my fault!?"

"I must have got side tracked when Naruto was laying unconscious outside." The panic was sinking in. What would she do if Kakashi walked in? Her towel was at the back of the room and there would be no chance of getting it without exposing herself to Naruto and Sasuke. Not that she minded if Sasuke saw anything. "That was Sasuke-teme's doing! Not me!?"

"I have to get out of here!" Her eyes darted around madly looking for an escape or something that would get her out of this situation. She spotted a blue towel on the pool's edge. It wasn't hers but what other choice did she have? "Naruto just don't look at me!" she reached out and grabbed it forcing it around her.

The towel got wet in the process but at least now she could leave with some decency intact. Beings as the towel was originally meant to cover ones waist, it was a little too short but Sakura made do of that by snatching up her own pink towel on the way out.

"Well that was…strange…Oi Sasuke you were peeking weren't you" Naruto accused with a finger as he noted that Sasuke was still in the position he was before. "No I wasn't. Not at _her_ anyways"

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Hn, when you shielded your eyes from her, your towel slipped," he paused to watch a tomato Naruto quickly grab at the orange towel around his ankles, "Sadly the steam was too thick and I was able to see nothing…"

"Sasuke! … That's just! … Perverted!" The blonde joined Sasuke, throwing aside the orange towel. The raven-haired boy shrugged. "Hn, it's not like I haven't seen anything like it before." Naruto was about to remark on that, but Sasuke pushed him gently to the side of the pool. "H-hey, what are you doing!?"

"Hn, my you are a dobe" The realisation hit. "Sasuke, please, come on. My a-muscles still hurt from yesterday!" shrugging again the raven replied a little too seductively "All things come with consequences…why deprive yourself and others of fun just to avoid those consequences?" Fortunately for the blonde struggling to answer, there conversation was interrupted.

"Leaf Cannon Ball!" They barely had time to register who, or what was going on, until the Cannon Ballist had plunged into the spring. The force of the waves caused the separation of the raven and his dobe while forcing Naruto onto the rocks surrounding the pool. The water current violently shoved Sasuke who crashed into Naruto so that they lay in a troublesome position. The water that had been forced out earlier cascaded around them. "Hn, we didn't try it this way last time…" Naruto felt a smirk at his ear.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" abruptly Naruto moved Sasuke off of him. "Ehehe, hi Neji…how's it going? You're not going to cannon ball in are you?" Naruto scratched at his wet hair. "Naruto-kun? Did I accidentally get you with my 'Leaf Cannon Ball'?" Lee, not wearing his usual spandex suit swam over. "Well I got a little wet, that's all. So Bushy Brow what brings you here?"

"Gai-sensei allowed us time off to clean away our youthful bodies and come back refreshed and ready for our next mission" After hearing enough Sasuke stood up and directed himself toward the stairs that allowed easy access into the spring. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"My towel. It's gone. Sakura must have taken it!" he had stopped and was looking about for any sign of the blue towel. Instead his eyes caught sight of Naruto's orange one. "Ne Sasuke, I'll go get you another towel so wait here with Bushy Brow" The Uchiha glared, no way was he going to sit here and wait with a youthful loony cannon balling every ten minutes.

"No, give me your towel!" by now Naruto had clambered out and was pulling on the orange towel. "It's my towel teme!" he slapped Sasuke's hands away as he tried to grab at it. "Dobe! Give it already!"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun there's no need to fight over a towel" the boys stopped their mini tug of war and stared at Lee. "Hn, are you going to give me _your_ towel?"

"No" he splashed towards them grasping the orange towel and bade Sasuke to hold on to one end. He then proceeded to run circles around them. Standing back Lee announced with excitement. "There. No fighting needed because now you can happily share! Yosh, outta the way Neji, I'm going to practise my 'Super Leaf Cannon Ball'"

--

Sasuke and Naruto wrapped up together managed to get away from the madness and stepped out into the corridor. They stood breathing in the fresh cool air completely forgetting the towel that tied them together.

"Sasuke, look those girls are smiling at us" Naruto pointed to a small group of girls walking back from the spa. "Dobe, they're _laughing_ at us" The Uchiha recognised the onlookers from earlier. It was certainly an experience he didn't want to repeat.

The girls walked past them and he swore he heard one whisper to another, "Not only are they sharing a towel but I think the Uchiha's off limits" the other answered "What makes you think that?" The answer had Sasuke dragging the blonde toward the male changing rooms. "The fact that 'Property of Uzumaki Naruto' is written across the lower waistline of the Uchiha's share of towel" at once all of them started giggling amongst themselves.

Inside the changing room, Naruto found himself colliding with a locker. His hands and arms had been pinned "Sasuke, what are you doing? We're still attached you know!"

"I know." There was an air of annoyance glinting in his onyx eyes. "Oh are you angry because those girls said you had 'Property of Uzumaki Naruto' written across your ass?"

"We both know that is incorrect" Naruto tilted his head, "Wha? It's my towel!" Sasuke shook his head. "Hn, I'm the one who owns you. You are my property"

"What?"

"Naruto I own your as-!" His sentenced wasn't finished because their silver-haired jonin had chosen that moment to enter. "Are you boys fighting again!? Please, we are here to relax. And why are you sharing a towel?"

"Kakashi, we were discussing something and we are having to share this towel because someone stole mine." The jonin made a gesture to say 'yeah…right' "Any way what were you saying before I interrupted? You own Naruto's…?" he prompted

"As-assessment results"

"Assessment results?" the jonin repeated.

"Yes, at the spa you have to take a test so they can advise which remedies will suit you best. It's more effective that way. I'm merely looking after Naruto's new results being as he got his old ones wet."

"Oh in that case…hmn I really should hop over to the spa and get one of those forms for myself…" Kakashi turned around and walked out of the room. Leaving both boys to stand alone in, wrapped together in nothing but an orange towel.

--

**A\N: ****This is the last chapter update for a little while. Now that it's summer I'll be spending less time on the computer so chapter progress will be slightly slower. But I hope this chapter was enough to keep you going at least till I get back to normal writing mode XP**

**Sasuke and Naruto play it adventurous, and we still haven't heard the last of Sakura's father. ****A taster into the next chapter**** which I would have put at the end of this chapter but then it would have been rushed and would make no sense**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	39. Spa Table Reservation

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your 144**** awesome reviews, 13442 amazing hits, 36 favourites and 36 alerts! XD lol happy dance **

**Dedication: ****Chapter inspiration: Kagome-Loves-Kouga XD rglover: Wow that must have been a lot of reading all these 38 chapters in one go. :D Anon reviewer: Temari-Kun & to everyone else who reviewed – Thank you so much for your inspiring and encouraging reviews! **

**Who can resist an Uchiha offering to give you a massage? One Uzumaki boy finds himself unable to refuse. "Sasuke had no inclination of giving him a regular massage instead his intention was to give him a 'massage' that he'd never forget." **

**--**

**Spa Table Reservation**

After their little mishap with Kakashi and their awkward towel situation in the changing room, they had pulled fresh robes out of their lockers while forcing them onto their sweaty bodies. Next on their agenda was the spa, a place which Sasuke had strongly requested.

The silhouettes that decorated the doorway were disrupted as Naruto yanked the door open. "Oh boy, oh boy this is just what I need!" he wandered over to the table to discover a notice.

"Man, look. It says the massager is out to lunch for the next ten minutes!" Naruto pointed at an 'out to lunch' sign set on top of the spa table closest to them. His shoulders slumped. "I was so looking forward to this…"

Walking closer he noticed another notice. "Please prepare yourselves and relax while you wait, or come again later" Naruto read aloud, he sighed and flicked the sign. He looked at Sasuke and they both shrugged. Naruto sat on the table moving the sign away while Sasuke walked over to a far bench by the French windows.

Undoing his robe, the blonde lay down on the spa table and flexed his muscles. "Ahh…shame the massager is out to lunch, I was really looking forward to this massage"

"Hn. What kind of massage were you after?"

"There are kinds? Er well…," Naruto picked up a nearby leaflet "Hmn, I don't want this acupuncture thing here, that looks too painful. Er…I don't want this one where someone walks on your back. Ooh hot rocks…hmn… huh? Sasuke? Hey, hey what are you doing!?"

Getting up, Sasuke glided over closing in on his prey. He then gently caressed the younger boys back. "Hn…how about a massage like this?" he kneaded his hands into the tanned back, rubbing his fingers around in sensual circles.

"Mmm, that feels good…a little to the left" Naruto sighed happy and satisfied. Now that the dobe was relaxed Sasuke moved in. He propped a leg onto one side of the blonde before hoisting his body up and over.

Allowing his other leg to slide comfortably in place with Naruto's, Sasuke leaned forwards so that he could apply pressure onto the tense muscles. "Sasuke!? What are you doing!?"

A soothing voice loomed over him. "Relax dobe, it's all part of the massage … trust me you'll like it." Sasuke began to lower himself so that their hips were aligned. "Sasuke? Is there really a need to lie on me?"

"Heat is essential…and it also means I can reach every part of your body" continuing, Sasuke tenderly added pressure and released a satisfied moan from his dobe as he did so. He worked his way up to the shoulders, giving Naruto intense relief, although by now Sasuke was leaning close over him.

The pocket between them drew in a cool draught, which was fixed straight away as the raven forced it out by closing their bodies together. "Sasuke?"

"Sssh" Sasuke whispered as he allowed himself a few minutes to rest on top of the other boy. He ran his fingers through blonde locks and smirked. "Hehe, Sasuke-teme that tickles…if I didn't feel so comfortable like this I'd…"

"You'd what dobe?"

"I'd … get you back for last night!"

"Hn, dream on Usuratonkachi" Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto's ear and took a nibble at it. The blonde giggled into the table. "Stop it, hehe what are you doing?"

"Stimulating the blood flow in your ears…"

"Haha, ok stop otherwise you'll chew my ear off" Naruto laughed enjoying the attention. Smirking Sasuke gave the exposed ear one last lick before travelling to the back of the blonde's neck. "…what are you doing now?"

"All part of the massage…" the raven paused to answer causing Naruto to whine at the loss of contact. "Sasuke, this is one of the best…massages I've ever had…have you considered…ahh…becoming a massager person?"

"Hn, I can be your personal _masseur_ if that's what you mean" The Uchiha was quite enjoying himself, the dobe had no idea that Sasuke had no inclination of giving him a regular massage instead his intention was to give him a 'massage' that he'd never forget.

"Haha, ok now what's that?"

Knowing all too well, Sasuke replied. "What's what?"

"That thing pressing into me? Are we using hot rocks now? If we are we need more of them, which is what this leaflet says" Naruto was under the impression that Sasuke was enduring hot rocks too by sandwiching them between their bodies.

Sasuke took the leaflet "Hn" he shredded it into pieces and threw it aside. "This is our massage we don't need any advice from others" he whispered alluringly.

"Ohw I wanted hot rocks…ok so then what are you doing now then?"

"Turn over and you may find out. It'll beat hot rocks" Naruto turned slightly so that he was lying on his side, with Sasuke still on top of him. "Huh?" he felt himself back in the living room of the Uchiha home as his eyes locked with Sasuke's. Something was about to happen, he was sure of it.

Sasuke was moving closer and Naruto felt himself panic at how slow the other boy was moving. He felt the Uchiha brush against his cheek but missed his face completely and aimed for the untainted side of his neck. _'Damn it that feels good. Sasuke what are you doing!?' _He giggled again and kicked out with his foot as Sasuke worked his 'massage'

His sudden movement knocked the nearby table pushing it over smashing small bottles and spilling oil on the floor. The light above them twinkled on the little glass fragments on the floor making the room sparkle. Thus setting the perfect mood.

--

"Wait dear. You can't go in there, two people haven't finished their massages yet and we mustn't disturb them."

"Damn it woman, if I don't find Sakura now she'll never forgive me!" The sound of slapping echoed in the corridor.

"Listen to yourself! If I had of known you would do this if I invited you to come along, I wouldn't have bothered. Now wait out here for the massage I paid a wholesome of money for! Sakura's a good girl and I have all confidence that she will return to us soon. She's a ninja after all!"

Mr Haruno huffed as his wife walked away to the mud bath section of the spa. If only they knew they were so close to their daughter's location. Mr Haruno sighed as he counted the tiles on the wall.

"All I wanted to do was get her to forgive me…I did what anyone else would do…oh wait no I did the opposite. And all her friends know more about her than I do…that's it! I'll ask those two … I don't want to but it's the only way!"

As unfortunate as it was, at that precise moment from behind the closed door there was a loud yelp. "Sasuke!? Too hard dammit, it hurts!"

"It only hurts because you decided to yell out just now"

"What the hell are you!? A vampire!? It's all swollen now!"

"Hn, want me kiss it better? Or is the little Naruto going to stop whining so I can carry on?" the voice was playful and teasing. "Hmph, will the next part have hot rocks?"

"Will you shut up about those damn hot rocks!?"

"If there isn't any hot rocks what kind of massage is this? … Oh, oh Sasuke! Come on we're at a spa! Any one could walk in! They have cameras and microphones and- hey! Just because you lost your towel doesn't mean you can have mine!"

--

Why is it that Mr Haruno appears at the wrong time every time? He gulped before pushing open the door. The sight that he saw was much more tangled and advanced than the last time he had seen, "…Why!?"

"…"

"Oh ehehe, Mr Haruno. It's you again…"

Naruto's exposed neck was now swollen and purple, whereas Sasuke had a finger nail trails scratched down his back. It was hard to decipher what exactly had been happening. The glass fragments and spilt oil did not help their situation but at least it gave them an excuse. At the very least it looked like the two had been fighting, where Sasuke had been clawed and Naruto had had an allergic reaction to some of the oils in the room.

"Hn. Let me guess you're here to apologise to Sakura and welcome her home?" Sasuke leaned on Naruto not at all fazed by the position he was in.

"Yeah, I um…I need your help!" he sank to his knees genuinely with emotion. "I shouldn't have kicked her out…I know I was wrong but I miss her and well you guys know her better than I ever could, so I need your help"

"Why are you here any way!? Im guessing it's not a coincidence you're here"

"…I was talking around…and I saw your sensei come to my shop and so I asked him where I could find Sakura, I assure you I had no intentions of disrupting your…actions"

"Mr Haruno, if you really want to get Sakura to stop ignoring you, then you should encourage her more, make her feel like she is loved…you should embrace the fact she has this wonder full gift of the Shinobi and accept that she is a human being!" Naruto argued.

Sakura's father nodded. _'I've lost it, taking parenting tips from a kid, the Uzumaki kid no doubt!'_

"Hn, Haruno it would do you better to go about your natural life as if nothing happened. One more important thing," Sasuke climbed off of the table with his bathrobe clinging to his waist and eyes flashing he added. "If you ever interrupt me again ... it won't be just Itachi who'll finish you off for good"

Stepping back to the table Sasuke snatched up Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the door, "Sasuke what about my massage!?"

"The spa has a peaceful garden"

"Yeah, so what!? That won't help with my massage!"

"Hn, It won't be peaceful for long" He smirked evilly leading Naruto down the steps towards their next paradise location.

--

**A\N: Yay I hope this chapter filled the empty void I left while I was on holiday XD **

**It may be a bit more juicy than usual but while I was on holiday there was a lot of PDA and unfortunately at one point two people were executing certain PDA under the table opposite me lol.**

**Yeah the PDA wasn't pleasant but hey it makes good fluff when it comes to SasuNaru stories. So there you have it stronger SasuNaru fluff :D **

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	40. In Other Words An Awkward Position

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your 150**** awesome reviews, 13983 amazing hits, 37 favourites and 37 alerts! XD **

**Dedication: Chapter inspiration: XOne.By.OneX :) **

**Eep sorry I'm getting later and later with updates … anyway on with the story :)  
**

**The ****only interruption was that of a swinging bench breaking, as well as the arrival of two familiar team mates. The broken bench literally brings Sasuke and Naruto closer together. Shame someone has to pay for damages …**

**--**

**In Other Words An Awkward Position**

The Uchiha dragged Naruto down the steps that lead to the spa garden. By now they were both dressed in their spa robe – kimonos. They walked deeper through a hedged archway coming out to a path over-looking a calm and tranquil view. "Peaceful isn't it" still clutching Naruto's hand, Sasuke asked.

"Wow…it's…" The blondes face split with awe. "Perfect?" his companion offered.

"No Sasuke. It's better than perfect" A butterfly fluttered past them leaving a silky trail. Sasuke felt Naruto's hand tug and released it so that his lovable dobe could chase after the delicate, fluttering outline.

Sasuke sat on a nearby swinging bench and smiled to himself. Naruto was growing up, they all were, but Naruto being Naruto a complete dobe, was just a child at heart. Naruto came back clutching something in his hand.

"Sasuke you gotta close your eyes!"

"Hn" his gaze questioned the mischievous face before him and then complied with his request. He felt the bench move as the blonde joined him. Something slid past his bangs and into his hair "Ok open your eyes" Doing so all he could see was Naruto grinning at him.

"Remember when we were playing with Hinata, Kiba and Shino? And you said I was your butterfly right? Well butterflies like flowers and this was what the butterfly from just now landed on" The flower in the raven hair was purple and swirled in a fashion that made it look more fragile that it was.

"Hn, dobe" Sasuke smirked as the bench rocked slightly. Their seat was at the heart of a pebbled maze, and flowers overhung around the bench posts. He was taken aback when the bench started swinging madly.

"What are you doing?" he didn't yell nor did his tone sound angry; in fact he was quite liking the swinging sensation that the two of them were now experiencing.

"Ne, Sasuke you look tired…why don't you lie down and rest your head on my lap" Sasuke looked at him and shifted his body so he was lying with his face gazing up at Naruto's. They rocked gently like this for some time, until the raven requested that the blonde lie down beside him, the bench was big enough to. "Who'll push the bench?"

"Hn, the wind can do that. I'd prefer it if you lay here next to me..." Sasuke got up and allowed his dobe to swing his legs over. Naruto was lying at the top of the bench but too satisfied to move Sasuke was in the same place. He rested his head on Naruto's chest … usually the hyperactive blonde had the pleasure of lying on his chest but not this time.

"Dobe, stop fidgeting."

"I can't this thing isn't swinging fast enough"

"If I let you get off and give it a forceful shove will you jump back on and lie still?" Naruto nodded and once again Sasuke moved. Naruto paced up and called out "Ready? Here I come!" He ran at the bench leaping onto it, sending the bench swing into an unsteady motion of fast swinging.

Laughing Naruto almost fell backwards off of the bench as it swung back; the Uchiha came to his assistance by getting a firm grasp on the other boys kimono like robes and pulling him in closer.

--

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi had been stood in the doorway that led to the garden debating to whether go outside or not. "Sakura, hi…are you having a good time?" After her embarrassing encounter with her fellow team mates she was ready to finally relieve some stress and relax in the spa's garden.

Sakura had undergone her massage but it was nothing like that of Sasuke and Naruto's "Yes now that I've had a calming massage…what about you sensei? Wait what happened? Did you get in a fight or something?" Kakashi had a little graze or a dirty smudge under his right visible eye.

"Oh this…hmn well this is all started when Gai-kun decided to join me in the spa's garden on the bench swing…maybe this flash back will help us.

_Kakashi was sat on the swinging bench in the middle of the spa's pebble maze, he was quite enjoying the quiet until two words caused pandemonium. "Dynamic Entry!" __A green blur flew into the picture. The figure landed on the back of the bench but not only did the force from his attack send the other bench occupant flying into a hedge opposite, it snapped one of the chains supporting the wooden chair to it's swinging frame._

"_Huh Kakashi? Where did you go?" There was a groan from the hedge. "Kakashi! It's a spa, they look after their own hedges come on, Maito Gai will take you to the hot spring where we can truly experience the lack of youthfullocity!"_

"_Haha…Gai-kun I can't sorry," Kakashi didn't particularly want to go into the hot springs just yet at least not while Gai-kun was hanging around. "Why in the youthfulness not?"_

"_Because you …left the oven on…at home…go see to it before your house…floods!"_

"_Oven? Oh no! The oven!? I didn't know I had one but I will dash home and turn it off!" with that Gai-kun…_

"Kakashi-sensei? Is that really what happened? And why did you talk about yourself in the third person? … We really should find Sasuke-kun and Naruto…I saw Lee-san and he said they'd been missing for a while" The silver haired jonin seemed to understand even though his story had been interrupted.

"Why don't we leave them for a bit and just take a walk outside?" Sakura dressed in a pink kimono agreed and followed him outside. They took it slowly and walked through the hedged archway.

They could hear laughing; giving each other a glance they shrugged realizing that it was natural for people to discover inner happiness in a garden as beautiful as this. "Did that sound like Naruto laughing?"

The laughter was replaced with a crash. There was the sound of metal chain links being broken and the clunk of wood hitting the floor. "Kakashi-sensei what was that!?"

"Hmn, I have a vague idea that some poor soul has sat on that bench and has become another victim to 'Maito Gai's serious taijutsu' He approached the benches location and came to a full stop.

--

Both Sasuke and Naruto were lying flat out on the floor. The bench had slung itself to the side as the final weakened chain link on the right hand side had given way – thanks to Gai and his forceful appearance-

The Uchiha lay on top of the slightly younger blonde with his head only inches away from the boy's crotch, a hand grasped at robes a little to the left of it. The other hand was further up grasping the robes just under Naruto's shoulder. Naruto, on the other hand, had his eyes closed and was firmly clutching Sasuke's back.

In other words they were in an awkward position.

Their expressions were result of the shock from a hard impact with the floor, which caused them to gasp and pant in order to recover the breath that was winded out of them.

Kakashi stood over them, his eye twitched. It was hard to tell if it was because of the 'what the Frisbee?' moment or if it was just one of his 'Icha Icha goodness' twitches. Especially considering he put a hand in his pocket to check and see if his book was still there. "Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong? What caused the bench to break?" That snapped him back to reality. "…huh? What?"

"What happened!?"

"Hmn oh," Straightening himself up and getting over his twitching session Kakashi answered, "Put it this way…it started with two rivals and now I'm not sure what to make of it..."

While the others had a discussion on the possibility of a relationship between the two boys, the boys themselves were communicating to one another in their own way. By now the look of shock had evaporated and they were just happy within each others company.

It was comfy on the floor and both boys didn't feel the need to move, that is until they realised that their fellow team mates were standing over them. "Kakashi-sensei? Sakura…ehehe it's not what it looks like! Sasuke get off me!" Sasuke was shoved into a seated position and only answered with a 'Hn'

"Care to explain what was going on?" Kakashi asked more curious than disgusted. "Hn. The dobe here decided to see how fast that swing went. Then it broke and the ground broke our fall"

"I could have told you that myself. Now spill! What were you really doing to end up in this position!?" There was no reply, the explanation Sasuke had given was vague but it was the truth. Naruto was none-the-wiser he sat next to Sasuke trying to figure out what his sensei was on about. "Sensei we weren't fighting if that's what you were thinking"

"…That's … n-exactly what I was thinking. That's good to know you two weren't fighting. Ahem of course you two weren't fighting after all you seem to be getting a long well since that body changing jutsu" Those Icha Icha novels certainly weren't restraining Kakashi's wild imagination.

"Well? We've been getting a long a lot better than well! Ne Sasuke? Hehe in fact just before this bench incident I was getting an unusual massage, have you tried one like it sensei? What it is, is that you lie down in the usual way and then someone climbs onto the table behind you and then-"

Sasuke had to cut across him to avoid any over shared details "And then they walk on your back. It's suppose to release tension" The silver jonin shook his head, "Can't say I have had a massage like that…doesn't that hurt? Anyway I did have a massage once with hot rocks"

"Hot rocks? Hmph I didn't have any in my massage" he sulked and glowered toward Sasuke. "Dobe, you and those damn hot rocks!"

"Now, now boys you were making good progress. Wait Sasuke is that a flower in your hair?" Ignoring their sensei the Uchiha stood up. "Hn. This is boring. I'm going home." He made to leave and Naruto called out for him to wait up "Ooh me too, on the way are you going to the ramen shop?"

"…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, are you going straight home or to the ramen shop? If so I'll come with, I'm starving after all today's excitement!" Sakura called finding a safe place to enter the conversation.

"Hn, I don't like ramen…but if a certain dobe wants go…I might go on a slight detour" he muttered loud enough for only Naruto to hear. Sasuke had disliked ramen ever since Naruto had over eaten inside his body, but then again if ramen made the blonde happy and made him shut up about those confounded hot rocks, it was worth it.

"Yay Sasuke, yay ramen!" seeing Sakura's face drop a little Naruto nudged the raven who merely mumbled, "Fine, she can come too" The three of them walked to the garden's exit while Kakashi leant against the broken bench.

He gave a fake sniff and pretended to wipe away a tear "That's what you call team compromise."

"Excuse me sir" A spa worker intruded on his thoughts and directed his attention to the bench he was leaning against. "Is this your doing? I'm afraid you'll need to pay the bill"

"Bill? What bill!?"

"For damages sir"

"But I didn't do anything!" The spa worker pulled out a ticket and form. "Please fill this out sir"

"It's ok; I'm quite relaxed I don't need any more relaxing treatments"

"No sir, this is the bill." Taking a glance, the zeros overwhelmed the jonin. "That's a lot of zeros…um…and I have to pay this?" The spa worker nodded. "Right then, is it ok if I pay you back tomorrow? I dropped my wallet in the hot spring and …"

"Please allow me to take you back in order to find it" Kakashi sighed, he was going to have a tough time explaining to Iruka how he managed to lose another huge some of money.

--

**A\N: Iruka isn't going to be too happy when he finds out that Kakashi has run up a huge damage bill XD Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	41. An Awkward Situation

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your 15****7 awesome reviews, 14000 amazing hits, 37 favourites and 37 alerts! XD **

**Dedication & c****hapter inspiration: Kagome-Loves-Kouga, SakuraMinamino & rglover **

**To Ichiraku's … wait is that a sports car? … Oh wait never mind it's disappeared now**. **Hey what happened to Naruto and Sasuke? A certain item goes missing and is found by the person you'd least expect. The clue:** **"Aww Sasu-chan that flower in your hair makes you look so adorable!"**

**--**

**An Awkward Situation**

"Ahh smell that? That is the fresh smell of Ichiraku's best ramen in the world!" The three team mates walked up the street towards Naruto's favourite restaurant destination.

Both boys had changed out of their kimono robes into their usual attire, to Sakura's expense. While they changed, Sakura who wanted to stay in her pink kimono, waited outside the male changing rooms for them. In spite of this the two boys had taken their time getting changed and taken a further ten minutes, which was much longer than deemed necessary.

Sakura stood up from her propped stature against the wall "About time too! Sasuke-kun what was going on in there? I'm sure I heard Naruto yelp and scream your name out"

"Hn, you know what that dobe's like…It wouldn't have been natural if he didn't scream out…" Sasuke's hair, although naturally spiky was sticking out in random places. The purple flower was surprisingly still in good condition. Naruto eventually got out of the changing room looking flustered; he zipped his jacket up to cover his neck. If not to hide the previous marks, it was to hide the new ones.

"I don't understand, Naruto why were you calling out Sasuke-kun's name?"

"…Er…he stole my boxers…said they were his but my name was clearly written in them. I can show you if you want" Naruto offered but Sakura declined, it was a good thing too because he figured Sasuke wouldn't have liked it.

--

Even though Sakura felt something was going on between Sasuke and Naruto she still tried to make passes at Sasuke, who ignored them all. If Naruto hadn't insisted on walking by most of the main streets and with Sakura, Sasuke would have never allowed the blonde to walk so freely.

"Ne Sasuke? How many bowls can I have?" the blonde asked excitedly.

"Hn" Sasuke pulled out his wallet but as he did so something else fell out of his pocket as he moved forward. Bright orange boxers lay in a crumpled heap next to his foot alerting himself and Naruto that it should be hidden from Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura-chan hey! ...Um why don't you go wait for us at Ichiraku's…ehehe I hear Ino's not grounded any more and I think Sasuke forgot something, so I'm gonna help him find it. Ok bye save us a seat now!" Naruto ushered Sakura along as Sasuke went to pick up the dropped item. Another reason that it was good Sakura declined Naruto's offer, because those orange boxers certainly didn't belong to the Uchiha.

"Have you picked them up yet teme!?" Naruto turned to still see Sasuke searching around on the floor for them. "Shut up dobe, they've gone!"

"Gone!? How and why are my boxers gone!?" Pausing from his search Sasuke answered "Hn, how? Because you tore them off in a hurry, why? Because you were so impatient and wanted me to know that the location was there and then." He smirked at Naruto's must-you-yell-that-out-in-public-!-?-expression.

Sasuke who was on his hands and knees, crawled towards him "Hey, hey what are you doing!?" he snatched up kunai out of the younger boys pocket, aimed for a second or two and launched it into the nearby tree.

"Eep!" The tree squeaked. "Ssh Kisame, they'll here you!"

"Sorry Itachi-san…but do you think you could pull this kunai out, it's awfully close to my-!"

"Damnit! Didn't I say 'Sssh!' oh great look now they've located us." There was a sigh before the rustle in the trees started moving. Itachi shortly appeared before Sasuke who was currently leaning against Naruto in the same position he had taken when launching the kunai.

"Otouto! I'm back! Aww Sasu-chan that flower in your hair makes you look so adorable! Come here! Did you miss me!?" Itachi called throwing his arms out into what would have been a warm hug.

Instead Sasuke put a defensive hand to protect the flower in his hair, which he had completely forgotten about. "Itachi? What are you doing here? I thought you were on the run miles away!"

Itachi, seeing that they weren't going to join in with his hug put his arms down. "My dear Otouto, I'm here to keep you out of _all _kinds of trouble. I got your call and I was so worried so I rushed straight here! That and because I had to show Kisame the hot springs here, he doesn't believe me that he will be fine in hot water."

"…I must have accidentally dialled your number, we were only supposed to be pretended and it's sorted now so you can go back to … whatever you were doing before" Sasuke said flatly as he got to his feet.

"But-but I brought those crates of preserved carrots with me…" Kisame, who had managed to dislodge the kunai which pinned him to the tree, presented the crated carrots to them. "Hn, don't fish like eating carrots?"

"Ahem, the term is shark not fish and anyway I don't mind eating carrots but only on the side…wait a minute I'm not a shark I'm half human too you know!" The shark man corrected.

"Otouto, Naruto-kun aren't you boys missing something?" Itachi inquired raising the bright orange boxers in his hand. "Boxers!" Naruto yelled.

"What!? Eww," Itachi threw them at Kisame who caught them in the face. Standing back Itachi continued "Alright which one of you boys is going commando?"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other and in perfect unison chanted "It's obviously not me, wait it has to be you because I'm wearing a pair" Itachi clapped "Wow do you guys practise? Kisame make a note, next time we need popcorn"

"Ok teme on the count of three we'll both check. Ready? One, two, three" The boys turned away from each and faced their backs to Itachi and Kisame. After a couple of seconds they turned back faces glowing bright red, with the exception that Naruto had a cheesy grin on his face.

Even though he didn't voice it out loud, Naruto new that Sasuke was telling him to 'shut up' and to keep it that way. "Well whose are they? As helpful as Kisame is, he is not a clothes horse and I'm sure he doesn't want to hold onto them forever"

"Itachi-san, I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me since we got here" the older Uchiha smiled and patted Kisame on the shoulder. "Here hold my coat"

"Um…thanks Itachi-san…"

"Hn, just give me those!" Sasuke snatched his orange prize from Kisame's hands and half-dragged Naruto down the street towards the ramen shop.

Itachi waved after them "I'm going to take Kisame to the hot springs see you at home at eleven!" He turned to the shark man still high from his partner's act of kindness. "Kisame, please can you retrieve my sports car…"

"But the car's lodged up in that tree, it took ages for me to get it up there and…," noticing the pouting and sweet look on the Uchihas face he resigned. "Aww Itachi-san, there's no way I could say no to that face" the blue man ambled over to the tree and using Samahada as a prodding stick he jabbed at the lodged car. "Don't scratch my car."

"Yes Itachi-san" setting his sword down, Kisame began to climb the tree.

"Arigatou Kisame-san" In the background, a figure fell out the tree. Itachi didn't seem to notice as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "We'll drive to the hot springs in style"

--

**A\N:**** I wonder what Itachi's going to think, returning home to find his room in a mess :D Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	42. I Don't Need Letters To See

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do not own that names meaning thing, I don't know who does, it was off a copy and paste thing. ;P**

**Update: Thanks for your 164**** awesome reviews, over 15,240 amazing hits, 43 favourites and 40 alerts! XD **

**This update's a little late probaly because I did update my other fic 'Hard Day At The Office' it has SasuNaru-ness if anyone's interested XD.**

**Dedication****: To everyone who's stayed up-to-date with this fic, and to all who have just tuned in :D  
****Chapter inspiration: Kagome-Loves-Kouga - another Sasuke appears ;P That name definitions thing – you'll see what I mean :D**

**Sasuke wants his boxers but Naruto doesn't want to give them back. It's interesting how the meanings of certain letters describe people and come out near enough true. "Who wants fish for dinner?"**

**--**

**I Don't Need Letters To See**

"Hey! Sasuke what are you doing the ramen shop is that way!" The Uchiha didn't answer instead he hurried them both down a side street waving through the houses. "Hey teme! Wait up! Why are you in such a hurry!?"

"You're wearing something I want back" He carried on moving down the route that led to the Uchiha district with the blonde tagging along behind him.

"Is this all about the boxers thing!?" Come on Sasuke live a little it's not so bad going commando I guess. I supposed you'd get a nice breeze or something. And anyway couldn't we do this after ramen!? Today ramen is half price, because their getting a new shipment of supplies in and they need to get rid of the old ones first and- hey!" The next thing he knew, Naruto had been slammed into a wall.

The raven stood over him, his arms keeping him contained. "Sasuke!?" Naruto had been so busy rambling on that he had not realized that he was inside the Uchiha home pressed against the wall next to a door. "Hn, are you going to give them back?"

"What Sasuke!? Come on you've got other pairs you can wear...er…" Naruto ducked under Sasuke's arm, amused the raven didn't stop him. The other boy slipped into the laundry room and began ransacking the piles of clothes on the floor. "See, here wear these" Picking up a pair Naruto gestured to Sasuke to take them.

"Dobe, I haven't got round to washing these clothes yet." The raven smirked at him.

"Fine, I'll find you some clean ones…er you put some away didn't you!"

Naruto pushed past Sasuke in the doorway and ran into the bedroom. He seized one of the drawers and emptied it. "These are mine, so is this pair and this pair…wait under the bed! There's got to be some under the bed!" The blonde bolted onto the bed but was intercepted as Sasuke dived on him.

"Teme get off, I can't find clean ones so why don't you just borrow some of mine-"

"Don't mind if I do" Sasuke began to pull on the waistband to Naruto's orange trousers, until their owner interjected. "Hey! I meant ones that I'm not wearing!"

"Hn, yours are too small, and they're too tight" he smirked, his face close to Naruto's. "How would you know that Sasuke!? You've been trying on my clothes again haven't you!?"

"Let's not change the subject dobe"

"Aha you didn't deny it!"

"Hn…you know I don't wear orange without blonde"

"Huh? Well tough luck I'm not giving them back" Sasuke's Sharingan hadn't been activated, yet lost in his gaze the blonde felt like he was acting in a trance. "Very well Naruto. If you won't give them back I'll take them back"

"You wouldn't dare" Naruto giggled awaiting Sasuke to begin the operation. His hands moved to Naruto's jacket but a crunching sound distracted him. "Hn, what's this then?" Taking out the scrumpled piece of paper he unfolded it holding it over Naruto's head so he could read it. "Dobe, why of all things do you have a piece of paper, that has meanings to letters on it?"

"…Er…I wanted to know what my name described me as" The blonde 'Hmph-ed' and tried to snatch the paper back, lifting it out of his reach Sasuke read out something that had been scribbled at the bottom of the page.

"Sasuke: S: Cute, A: Hot, S: Cute, U: Is very sexual, K: Really silly, E: Has gorgeous eyes …" The blonde snickered at the look on the ravens face, "See it's true enough so I wanted to see what mine was…aww and it said 'cute' twice hehe no lies there. Now give it back I haven't had chance to do my name yet"

Ignoring him Sasuke deciphered the other boy's name "Naruto: N: Can kick the snot out of you, A: Hot, R: Good boyfriend, U: Is very sexual, T: A very good kisser, O: Has one of the best personalities ever … Hn they got the 'A' 'R' occasionally the 'U' 'T' and the 'O' definitions right."

"Wow, my name describes me as awesome! Ha you came out like a cute and adorable pretty boy! Do my last name now" Sasuke rolled his eyes, the dobe was so hyped up. He wasn't even sure he wanted to carry on. He read, "Uzumaki: U: Is very sexual, Z: Can be funny and dumb at times, U: Is very sexual …Hn… M: Makes dating fun …that's true, A: Hot, K: Really silly, I: Loves to smile and laugh"

"Give me that," taking the paper, Naruto read it over grinning as he went "Ok I'll do yours teme, Uchiha: U: Is very sexual, C: A good kisser, H: Easy to fall in love with, I: Loves to smile and laugh, H: Easy to fall in love with, A: Hot … Hah they got everything apart from 'I' right!" Sasuke snatched the paper back, crumpled it and threw it, so that it ricocheted off of the door and into the hallway.

"Who needs that paper to tell me what I am and what I'm not"

Naruto shrugged and put his hands up to hold Sasuke's face. "I don't need letters to see who you are, Sasuke. Except it was pretty accurate, especially the 'cute' and the 'hot' part… speaking of which the 'gorgeous eyes' match as well…hehe all apart from that 'loves to smile and laugh bit'"

While Naruto babbled on about how Sasuke's name didn't describe him right, Sasuke himself had taken to just lying on the boy, his head in the crook of his neck. The raven wouldn't have been able to add to Naruto's collection without hurting him so instead he massaged over the slight bruising, that is till he drifted off to sleep, tired from the day's adventures…

--

"Where are they? How long does it take to look for something!?" Sakura had been waiting outside Ichiraku's for a while now, her pink kimono attracting a lot of attention from onlookers. "Huh? Sasuke-kun? You finally got here" She walked over to the boy sitting in a tree across the street from her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok? You've been sat there staring at me. Could it be that you like me in this kimono?" She did a little spin. His face was expressionless but Sakura took it for his silent acknowledgement. She waited for 'Sasuke' to jump out of the tree next to her.

"Was there something you needed, Dolly?"

"Come on, before Naruto gets here. Oooh we can have that dream date I've always wanted" Lost in her blindness at the thought of her fantasy she dragged the boy alongside her into the ramen shop.

"So Sasuke-kun, shall we just order the one bowl and share?" not looking at him she brought out her purse placing it on the table. "Thanks Dolly, but we have only just met"

"Oh Sasuke-kun you and your sense of humour and OH JEEZ YOU'RE NOT SASUKE-KUN!" he gave her a little clap and looked at her as if she were stupid. "Nice one Dolly maybe next time you'll use your eyes not your fantasies. So are you ordering or what?"

"CHEEK! Don't be so rude! You're not very polite are you!? And my name is not Dolly"

"Then why do you dress like one?" Sakura didn't answer. She dismissed the question and changed the subject. "Ok who are you and why do you look like Sasuke-kun?"

"Is it my fault that I look similar to 'Sasuke-kun'? I am Sai and while we're asking questions would you tell me who you are?" The Kunoichi paused before answering "Haruno Sakura, now stop calling me Dolly. Where are you from? I haven't seen you around Konoha before."

Sai ordered Sakura a bowl of ramen instead of a reply. "Are you on a mission from another village?" He nodded "Sort of"

"…Thanks for buying me the ramen"

"No problem Dolly" he tried to smile but before he could a slap met his face. Playful or not, it still hurt.

--

"I'm sorry Kisame, but how was I supposed to know that the water wasn't salty enough for you and that after ten minutes you were practically cooking." Itachi and his shark partner entered the Uchiha home.

"Itachi-san, I'm just glad that you were there to stop those knife and fork wielding demons…those demons with their 'who wants fish for dinner?'"

"Think nothing of it Kisame, after all I was able to perfect my seduction technique and I think it worked quite nicely" Itachi noted that Sasuke was home, although the extra pair of sandals did make him wonder. He motioned for Kisame to make himself comfortable in the living room while he went to check for suspicious noises.

The youngest Uchiha's bedroom door stood ajar, Itachi did hear noises but only those of soft snores. Entering the room he had to prevent the temptation to run over and join them.

They looked so adorable sleeping diagonally across the bed, with Sasuke acting like Naruto's duvet and in return Naruto acting like a cuddly teddy under Sasuke's grasp.

Itachi watched over them for a bit before pulling out a Sasuke plushie and a new Naruto plushie that he, in turn had found while snooping through Sasuke's stuff. He held them in his arms and then closed the bedroom door behind him.

--

**A\N: I don'****t usually go with name definitions like the one up there but it made an awesome idea for this story :) Aww they seem to match Sasuke and Naruto perfectly…well near enough. Sasuke loves to smile on the inside XP**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	43. First Sight Assumptions Can Go Wrong

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 168**** awesome reviews, over 15,699 amazing hits, 43 favourites and 40 alerts! XD **

**Dedication****: To everyone who's stayed up-to-date with this fic, and to all who have just tuned in :D **

**C****hapter inspirations: Kagome-Loves-Kouga, & deepxwriterxaboutxeverything & HorsesRain**

**The next morning Naruto finds himself in the Uchiha's pyjamas, but there is no Sasuke in sight. Why is Sakura waiting at the gate and hey why is Sasuke going to meet her!? "Dammit teme! I've worked so hard to ensure that you didn't get together with Sakura…"**

**--**

**First Sight Assumptions Can Go Wrong**

Naruto stretched out diagonally on the bed, his protective duvet replaced with a normal Uchiha blue duvet. Sasuke must have gotten up in the middle of the night and seeing Naruto still asleep and unaware of anything, tucked him in.

Throwing off the duvet and swinging his legs over the bed the blonde yawned. He was curious to find that his orange clothes had been replaced with the Uchiha's pyjamas, whether he himself had changed into them or if Sasuke had done it for him, he did not know.

"Oh sure, he'll attack me to get _his_ boxers back but he'll dress me in _his_ pyjamas" Shaking his head, he shuffled into the kitchen.

Calm and fishy snores echoed about the living room as he passed the door in the hallway. He knew better than to snoop in the places which Sasuke still held dear to him. That and because when he had looked in one closet a giant Kakashi plushie had almost crushed him. Sasuke had reassured him that he had nothing to do with it and that their pervy sensei insisted on leaving them surprises everywhere.

"Wha? Where's that teme gone" Naruto had expected to find the raven seated at the table eating breakfast or cooking him some ramen. _'Ahh a dream come true' _Instead a letter sat in his place.

_Dobe_

_You're still asleep right now…Hn even while  
reading this you're probably asleep.  
Beings as you've eaten the entire contents of the fridge,  
the cabinets and the secret stash which I told you was for  
emergencies! I've had to go shopping…there's one pot of ramen  
left, already in the microwave for you. Dobe!_

_Sasuke  
\/…x…_

"Hmph, I'll show him who's still asleep! I think I'm going go to that shop and surprise him…watch out teme! I'm coming after you! … After ramen" Naruto located the ramen and heated the pot and its contents for three minutes before gulping it down.

On his way out of the house he noticed a crimson coloured-red packet of breath mints, on the table by the door.

"Anti-First-Sight-Assumption Breathers. For relief…blah, blah…comes in three flavours, spearmint, peppermint, and that kind of mint…hmn what could go wrong?" Shrugging he took the peppermint one out of the packet and placed it in his mouth.

--

The blonde jumped ninja style and paused on a telephone pole as he saw Sasuke's figure walked below towards the main gate. From the looks of things Sakura was waiting down there as well.

"There you are," as Naruto moved stealthily closer he witnessed Sakura smiling warmly at Sasuke. She was wearing a pink kimono different to the one from the day before, her hair was tied up but the most perplexing thing was the clothes that Sasuke was wearing.

"Dammit teme! I've worked so hard to ensure that you didn't get together with Sakura, ehehe well time for me to make my appearance and-"

"Naruto? You idiot what are you up to now? And are you still in your pyjamas?" Kiba and his dog Akamaru, stared at him in his hiding place from behind a bush. It was true Naruto was still wearing Sasuke's pyjamas but what did he care he had to stop the two at the gate before it was too late.

"Kiba? Ahh what brings you here? Is your face ok because- TEME!" He saw Sasuke take Sakura's hand in an attempt to link her arm into his. Naruto sprinted towards them and taking off at a pounce landed on Sasuke's back.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up? …Ooh er…ahh you're wearing that awesome outfit from the chunin exams! And you said you'd never where it for anyone except for me! Aww Sasuke-teme you do care!"

Sasuke staggered at the extra weight of Naruto on his back. "…" He could feel the strange ninja's grip tighten. "Whoa Sasuke what kind of training did you do this morning? You feel skinnier than usual and when did you start wearing crop tops that show off your stomach? Hey did you do something to your hair?"

"NARUTO! IDIOT! Get off of Sai!" Sakura screeched getting over her shock.

"Sai!? Who the hell is that!?"

"IDIOT you'll ruin our mission!" By now Sakura had restrained his arms so that he couldn't grip onto poor Sai's back, completely oblivious to the fact that Sai, although similar in appearance was not Sasuke.

"What mission!? You mean your mission to kidnap Sasuke from me!" The blonde felt an adrenalin rush, fighting over Sasuke like this, he would win no matter what. Sai was turning blue as the legs clinging round his waist tightened their grasp.

"BAKA! Sai and I are waiting for… a carriage…to take us to the…priestess…of the east. We've…been selected as the honoured couple…from Konoha…to attend…her wedding…so LET GO!" With any more force Naruto's arms would fall off but he refused to let go.

" Naruto! He's not Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura come on…your henge didn't work! I … can see through it!"

"Dobe! Sakura? You? What the hell!?" The three stopped their struggling; Naruto's grip released bringing the colour back to Sai's face. The real Sasuke stood no less than five feet away with shopping bags. "Sasuke?"

"Who else? You dobe, get off him"

"Hah, good try Sakura but it won't work. You can't use a Sasuke clone to make me think that this isn't Sasuke." The real Sasuke set down his shopping bags and came towards them. He put a hand on Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, it's really me now let go before you kill the guy" Naruto allowed Sasuke to pull him off leaving Sakura to catch a passed out Sai.

"B-b-but Sasuke! I thought, that was you trying to make me jealous or Sakura was trying to steal you away from me! Don't think I didn't see you together just now! And I was going to stop her at all costs and-"

Assessing his actions Sasuke came to a conclusion that he hoped was only a possibility. "Dobe. Please tell me you didn't eat one of those breath mints on a table by the front door."

"…um…" The Uchiha slapped a hand to his head.

"Usuratonkachi. Those were Itachi's Anti-First-Sight-Assumption pills" While trying to keep Sai up right Sakura questioned. "Don't you mean anti-first-sight-_consumption_ pills?"

"Wha-what do they do!? Am I ill? Sasuke! What's happening!?" Naruto shivering from the aftermath of the adrenalin burst earlier, asked.

Sasuke pulled him in. "Hn. It's ok dobe. To the Sharingan users they are breath mints but pills to others. They are used to combat the over-strain effect from Sharingan use, it means they stop the user seeing illusions and assuming the wrong idea while their eyes recover. It's an Ancient Uchiha remedy, and by the looks of things it does the opposite to non-Sharingan users…the effects shouldn't last too long on you"

The blonde buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder mentioning 'sorry'. Sasuke hauled him over to a bench and sat down; suggesting it would be good if they waited till the effects wore off. "Sasuke, how do you know all this?"

"Hn, before I realised I could use the Sharingan, Itachi let me try one and I ended up suspecting Iruka-sensei and Kakashi having an affair because I saw them drinking coffee together in one of the empty classrooms at the academy"

"So were they having an affair?"

"No, they were drinking coffee"

--

"WHAT!? IT COST HOW MUCH!?"

"Calm down Iruka, it's not that bad it was only a spa bench" Kakashi shielded his head as Iruka went on an angry rampage, "Iruka please, I dropped my wallet in the spring and was it my fault that I accidentally dropped my teleportation scroll and somehow managed to end up here?"

"Funny how they sent a copy of the bill directly to me eh?"

"…Hah oh…I hoped that when I deliberately dropped the clipboard with the billing papers into the hot spring run off that you wouldn't find out…"

"Hatake Kakashi! I…I ort to treat you like an academy student! Detention, no Icha Icha for one week!"

Kakashi was on his hands and knees. "Nooo! Iruka without it I'll … Nooo!"

"…Ok fine but you have to clean the apartment for one- oh forget it you'll only make a mess. Alright Kakashi you can have Icha Icha but all the money you get from your missions goes towards fixing that spa bench."

"Yay Iruka you're the best!" The silver jonin taking a chance he squished the chunin in a big hug. "Yeah, yeah…so what do you want in your packed lunch tomorrow?"

--

**A\N: Awesome thanks to my chapter ****inspirations XD Really random this chapter but hopefully it filled the void. Did this chapter make sense? Well more than usual? Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	44. A Story With Two Sides, Unwanted Images

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 174**** awesome reviews, over 16,000 amazing hits, 44 favourites and 40 alerts! XD **

**Dedication****: Thanks to everyone :) especially my reviewers who are all awesome XD**

**Chapter Inspiration: Kagome-Loves-Kouga****,**

**Eep, sorry. Things have been busy and what with school around the corner it's no wonder that I'm behind on updates XD where did the summer go …**

**Guests of honour, Sai and Sakura with their body guards SasuNaru,**** take up camp on a mountain ledge, Naruto contemplates over the situation and how they came to be here. Deciding to make things interesting he tells a story about their sensei, around the campfire to settle a disruptive Sai and a short fused Sasuke**

**A Story With Two Sides – Unwanted Mental Images **

The bright glow from the fire illuminated their faces as they sat together on a mountain ledge under a cold cloudy sky. Naruto, quite contented and comfortable had dozed off on Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha on the other hand was more concerned by Sai watching his every movement with an interest, especially as he lifted his hand briefly to ruffle Naruto's hair.

"What's your problem!?"

"There is no problem Duck-butt." Sai attempted to smile believing that if he called Sasuke 'Duck-butt' with one, it would be considered as a friendly tease.

"What did you call me!?" Sasuke made to grab Sai by the shirt but Naruto rolling over, caught his arm and drew it over himself. "Teme, you're taking up too much of the duvet." He mumbled.

"…" Sasuke was silent and remained in the same place until he noticed Sai watching again. "Was there something you needed? _Duck-butt_" Winding the Uchiha up was so much fun. Sakura hadn't quite got around to telling him that tempting an Uchiha was a dangerous act. Sasuke sprung at Sai grabbing him at the collar waking Naruto fully. "Sasuke!?"

"Go on. Dare you to call me 'Duck-butt' again!" Sai looked him up and down, and then he studied the hand that had balled into a fist. "…You seem to like it when Fish-cake calls you 'teme'"

"…Hn."

"Hey who are you calling Fish-cake!" The orange ninja rounded on Sai too, unfortunately for Sai; Sakura had already gone to bed in the single shinobi tent they all had to share.

"Isn't that what your name means?" Sai struggled to pull a pen and some paper out of his bag as Sasuke still had a grip on his shirt. "Naruto means fish cake, high in protein and the people sell it with the ramen at Ichiraku's" Sai drew various pictures to emphasis his point.

Shrugging the blonde took up his earlier seat. His antics at Konoha's gate and the journey all the way over here was tiring enough. His raven friend joined him but not before giving Sai the Uchiha death glare.

'_How did we end up out here again?'_

--

(Flash back – how this mission started)

"What!?" Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk. Kakashi stood awkwardly on the opposite side of her desk. It was always risky to wake the Hokage during a midday nap.

"Well there comes a time in a person's life where they must pay for consequences and I'm all for facing the music but you see I lost my wallet and at the spa they seem to think I broke one of their benches when it was really Gai."

"Kakashi, you mean to wake me up just to describe your financial problems!? In any case you were seen leaning on the broken bench!"

"Ok…but can I have a raise anyway? I need to surprise Iruka"

Sakura was walking up to the Hokage's office and it was the sound of a crash and the flash of a silver jonin running past her that told her Kakashi was after money again. "T-Tsunade-sama?" Sakura poked her head around the chair shaped hole in the wall.

"The cheek…What now!?" Tsunade had thrown her chair at Kakashi but had knowingly missed. It had been the second time that week he had come in asking to borrow or gain more money; it was a wonder what he spent his jonin earnings on. She noticed Sakura and gestured for her to come in. "Erm…The carriage hasn't arrived yet and I don't think Sai's in any fit state to carry on and-"

"What? What happened? You were only outside for ten minutes!"

"Everything was going as planned till Naruto jumped on his back and held onto him with an anaconda like grip. Poor Sai even turned blue!" A vein pulsated on the side of Tsunade's head. "Naruto! Somehow I knew that brat would be a part of this!"

"Tsunade-sama!" The door next to the hole in the wall banged open and Shizune ran in with a scroll in one hand. "The carriage that was supposed to arrive for Sakura and Sai was held up, they were attacked by bandits and they have decided to abort their part of the mission."

"… Konoha's lack of attendance will be noted as disgraceful…" Sakura, worried, looked at Tsunade whose mood had changed drastically. "Sakura, go find that brat Uzumaki Naruto…I have words to discuss with him. Sakura. On the way can you deliver this scroll with urgency?" Tsunade finished writing the message on the scroll and passed it to Sakura.

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

--

"Huh? Tsunade-baachan wants to talk with me? But I'm still in pyjamas!" After delivering both messages that the Hokage had given her, Sakura ignored him and walked over to the bench where Sai was sitting alone. "Sai why are you sat here all by yourself … and is that a new bruise on your face?"

"Funny you should ask, when the Uchiha asked me who I was I said. 'Hi Duck-butt I'm Sai' then he punched me in the face."

Sakura sighed, she hadn't known Sai for that long but she was determined to make sure he didn't get himself killed on his first encounter with a person with feelings. "Sai, how many times do I have to say, people don't like it when you call them horrible names"

"Idiot! Naruto! Hurry up Tsunade wants to see you pronto" The Kunoichi yelled at the couple who hadn't moved.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn, dobe you're in trouble again" Naruto gave him a playful punch and pulled him onto his feet. "Stupid teme, if I'm in trouble it's only because you got me into trouble. Now you're coming with me!" Yanking Sasuke along Naruto called 'bye' to Sakura and the two disappeared out of sight.

'_He didn't seem to mind when __Fish-cake called him a 'teme' hmn? … and yet Fish-cake didn't mind when Dolly called him an 'idiot' or when Duck-butt called him a 'dobe'…'_

--

Naruto stood in the middle of the Hokage's office, in his new Uchiha pyjamas, the Uchiha himself was standing on the blonde's right. "What is it now Tsunade-baachan?"

"… I only asked for Naruto, but you'll work easily into my plan Sasuke…as you know certain incidents have occurred regarding the original mission. Not only that, Sai and Sakura do not have an escort-"

"Hn, so? I have a fish sleeping in my living room; I don't want his fishy smell to linger. Besides Sai and Sakura are both ninjas" Sasuke didn't particularly want to go on a mission at least not with a crazy Sakura. He certainly didn't want Naruto to be alone with Sai…who knows what other after symptoms those Anti-First-Sight-Assumption pills would cause.

"You are also aware, Uchiha that squads are carried out in four man cells including a team leader, consider yourself lucky I'm giving your team this mission instead of helping scrub out the changing rooms at the community spa! Jeez I don't know what happened in there…but it is not suitable for people anymore"

The door to the office was opened and Shizune walked in holding a bundle consisting of smart looking suits and a team shinobi tent. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, as body guards your mission is to escort Konoha's guest of honour Sai and Sakura to the Priestess of the East whose wedding ceremony takes place in a matter of days. Now go, you don't have much time."

(End of Flash back)

--

'_Right so that's how it happened_' as he zoned back to reality Naruto noticed the sombre mood between the other two team members around the fire. Nobody was the least bit tired "Hey how about we tell a story or something?" The blonde asked sitting up properly.

"Why would we want to do that? Dobe"

"Because its fun and it'll make things more interesting hehe, Sai you can start" Sai paused for a minute, "But I don't know what to tell a story about. Fi-Naruto-kun why don't you start off as an example?"

Over at the tent Sakura smiled, after the uproar they had caused she had woken and had not been able to fall back asleep; a story could do just the trick.

"Alright, alright I'll start and this is how it's done Sasuke!"

Iruka lay on his back, peacefully resting from his hard day at the academy. It wasn't until a familiar voice started calling out his name, first it was loud but it faded softly.

"Ir-u-ka! Hey Iruka? Wake up I need your help with something"

Iruka turned towards the dark outline and addressed the silver jonin groggily, "Kakashi what is it…now?"

"No, No silly dolphin, over here" Following the sound of his voice Iruka turned over and opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing at the door. His half lidded eyes shot open at once. "What the hell!? Hatake Kakashi! What is that!? It's huge!"

"Relax it's not like you've seen anything like it. Now will you help me? I need some assistance" Kakashi gestured at the object in question.

"What do you want me to do with it!?" Iruka sat up properly still with the look of disgust or more over shock on his face.

"Jee, I dunno like help me move it! Hurry up, I feel a cold draft." The chunin moved over to assist his room mate. He roughly grabbed the object but Kakashi had objections. "Hey now be careful it's very delicate and I don't want it broken!"

"When I'm done with you there'll be other things broken" Iruka warned. "So were do we put it now genius?"

"You're the academy teacher!"

"This doesn't require academy teaching knowledge, its called common sense"

"Yeah…well I tell you where I'll put it; I'll stick it- OOWWCH! Sakura what was that for!?"

While Naruto told the story, Sakura had decided to get up and join them. She was making her way over until she heard the last line that Naruto was speaking. She gave him a slap up the side of the head.

"Trust you boys to be so disgusting! Eww those mental images are stuck thank you very much!"

"But Sakura-chan they were-!"

"I don't want to hear it! Now all of you to bed!" They didn't argue, somehow Sasuke and Sai deduced that Naruto's story could only get worse. The boy who usually misunderstood various incidents like the one he was describing would no doubt give them nightmares for a week with only this one story.

Sasuke and Naruto crawled into the tent expecting Sakura's things to be in there again, indeed they were, but in the small compartment. What game was she playing this time?

It was in fact all laid out as a test for Sai, to test his people skills and if he managed to last the night without causing a ruckus Sakura would buy him dinner. That seemed like a fair deal back at the ramen shop.

--

"Where Kakashi!? Where are you going to put that-that thing?" Strangely enough Iruka and Kakashi_ were_ arguing over an object that the silver-haired jonin had brought with him.

"I was thinking that I could stick it up…on the windowsill in the bedroom? What do you think?"

"I think your Icha Icha obsession will be the cause of my insanity" Iruka let go of the Icha Icha decorated box and walked back into the living room. When Iruka had first seen the box in Kakashi's hands, he had no idea how to go about expressing his thoughts on the new addition to the Icha Icha-ness in the back room.

"Iruka!? Iruka! Come back this box is heavy and delicate and-" the box toppled over and crashed into the bookcase knocking that over as well.

"What was that!?" The books scattered on the floor and the untidiness of the previously tidy room was enough to make Iruka's eye twitch in frustration.

--

**A\N: Ok another l****ate chapter but here it is XD I'm not trying to make Sai look like a mean person, actually I've taken a new liking to Sai and Hidan. The only thing now is I'm stuck between SaiSaku or LeeSaku hmn….**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


	45. He Is Mine

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 178**** awesome reviews, over 16,881 amazing hits, 46 favourites and 40 alerts! XD **

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: XOne.By.OneX – not exactly involving a tent but yes SasuNaru & Kagome-Loves-Kouga- I kind of like the sound of SaiSaku :)**

**School is going to be really busy so updates may be slow but here's another chapter to keep you going XD**

**Naruto is Sasuke's property, not many people know thi****s, but if Sai gets too close he's going to have an Uchiha to deal with. **"**Hn ... He is **_**mine**_**."**

**He Is **_**Mine**_

Sasuke lay toward the outer edge of the tent compartment he was sharing with Naruto and Sai. After witnessing the incident at Konoha's main gate, he was concerned that Sai would attempt to steal his dobe right from under his nose. He therefore opted to stay awake and guard the blonde that slept between himself and the other compartment occupant.

"Naruto-kun looks so stunning when he is sleeping like this" Sai whispered studying the cute little position Naruto had curled up into. "Hn." Sasuke disagreed; to him Naruto was more than just 'stunning' when he slept. All the while he was thinking _'Yeah, you can look but you can't touch. Ass.'_

"I would love to paint him some day… na-" Sasuke started, he was clearly not planning to sleep that night but that was taking it another step further. "Never. I won't ever let you paint Naruto naked!" The Uchiha hissed angrily.

"…Paint Naruto-kun…naked? ... That's an interesting idea"

"You're not going to paint Naruto at all end of subject!" The raven snapped.

Sai didn't seem to register why Sasuke was acting so defensively, he decided to venture further, "What are you? His over-protective brother?" his fake smiles adding to the Uchihas thinning temper.

"Hn, as a matter of fact I love Naruto _more _than a brother ever could. He is _mine_."

"Don't be silly Uchiha you can't own a person"

Next door Sakura groaned as their conversation grew in volume. Was it so hard to sleep in the same compartment as each other? Deciding to listen to their conversation didn't seem so bad; especially considering the sound of Sasuke's voice put all kinds of thoughts into Sakura's fan girlish mind.

"Hn, you're right I can't own '_a' _person. But Naruto isn't just '_a'_ person. He is _my_ person"

"I don't see your name written on him"

Sasuke grinned a little in the dark at this. His name wasn't written on the blonde boy but he had definitely left his mark many a time. "-but then again I don't see why someone would want to go around with 'Duck-butt' written on their body."

A growl scratched the silence from the Uchiha side of the tent. "You're this close to sleeping outside!"

"Oh no. I'm going to have to sleep outside. What will I do?" Sai replied in a sarcastic monotone. "…Tell me, how do you own Naruto-kun if your name is not written on him?"

Sakura felt hot and flustered curled up in her sleeping bag. She eased her muscles to move them to the cooler end of the sleeping bag. What was this feeling? '_Sasuke-kun owns Naruto? Haha they must mean fighting wise ha, ha, ha, of course that's what they mean, after all Sasuke-kun always wins fights against Naruto ha, ha. Damn this fan girl inside of me!'_

"Hn…The answer's simple, but I don't feel like telling _you_…"

They both fell silent and soon Sai was asleep leaving only the raven awake to guard his dobe who was lying with his adorable little face resting on his hand.

--

The morning following the tiresome night for the Uchiha was complicated in many ways. Firstly Sakura had gotten up creating a din as she scrambled out of the tent. Naruto had rolled over and was now lying on top of him, effectively pinning him to the floor. This was one thing that the raven did enjoy out of the recent events that had happened.

"Mmm…huh? Sasuke-teme you look …awful?" Naruto observed the raven's weary features.

"…Dobe" Sasuke yawned pulling the blonde, back against his body. "Are you ill teme? Maybe I should take you back to the village and then I'll come back and finish the mission"

"No! … I'll be fine…" Sasuke hadn't been sitting awake all night just to see Sai win, maybe it was a new possessive wave taking over. He had used a lot of chakra up by keeping his Sharingan awakened ready to catch Sai in the act, which of course never happened. He had seen the mysterious ninja's hand sneak towards Naruto but there was nothing more than that.

It was a breath of relief as they came to a halt outside the enormous doors leading into the palace. Sasuke was on the verge of sleeping where he stood, propped up against one of the tall pillars.

"Come on teme, hehe anyone would think you were up all night"

"Hn"

The four of them were shown into the main building and were presented before the priestess whom addressed the situation with such enthusiasm.

"Welcome to my humble palace. I have heard about the unfortunate event regarding the carriage and bandits but I am all the more glad that you still managed to make it to my wedding!" She spoke more to Sakura than the others.

It was a good thing too as the Uchiha could barely keep his eyes open. It was one thing to stay awake for nights on end and still be fit for anything but it was difficult to stay awake when one was sat in cosy room that was at the perfect temperature.

"Sakura-san, you must be tired from your long journey however, well we didn't anticipate that there would be so many of you and we only have two rooms available to you."

"Its ok ma'am, we don't mind sharing rooms"

"In that case Sakura-san you can have the smaller room to yourself and the three gentlemen can have the larger room. Although there is only one king sized bed but I'll let you sort that out" The priestess giggled and continued

"As you know the wedding is in no less than four hours away and damn these superstitions that I can't see my soon-to-be-husband before the wedding! So rest up and be ready to join the celebrations"

Sai looked confused and queried "Wouldn't that mean your wedding is at midnight?"

"Oh yes, it'll be so wonderful at midnight in the courtyard!" She waved her hand and they were all shown out of the room. The boys parted with Sakura and opened the door to their room.

"So who gets the bed?" Sasuke pushed past Sai into the large bedroom and flopped onto the bed. "We do. Now dobe get over here" Naruto also pushed past Sai and joined the raven on the soft bed.

"Wow this bed is so soft! Sai you should try it" Sai moved over but the look on the Uchiha's face was enough to scare water out of a pond. "Um… it's ok I'll have the sofa instead"

Sasuke sighed peaceful and relaxed he was drifting off when he heard Naruto yelp from the en-suite bathroom. "Sai! What the hell!? Damnit get out!"

"Relax Naruto-kun, it's not like I'm going to pull out ink and paper and start painting you. It's not like anything I haven't seen before…although you're probably on the small side-" He felt himself get yanked out of the doorway. "What did I tell you last night!?" Sasuke snarled.

"Easy, Duck-butt I wasn't painting him, I was getting inspiration-"

"Inspiration!? You were watching him in the fricking shower!" Sasuke was yelling now, what with this guy of similar resemblance to him, trying to steal his dobe. "I merely went to use the facilities but Naruto-kun was already present in there"

Sasuke grabbed him by the collar, eyes flashing a dangerous red "Ok listen here, you don't touch Naruto, you don't look at Naruto in that way, you don't paint Naruto, you don't so much as breathe Naruto. Got it."

"What if he's with you?"

"If he's with me, then you've got no chance." He let Sai go and walked to the bathroom where Naruto was busy towel drying himself while muttering insults and curses about Sai. "Hey what the- Oh Sasuke-teme it's you" he didn't notice the extra presence till the fabric of Sasuke's shirt stuck to his still wet back, and arms looped around his waist.

"Dobe…I'm tired…"

"Yeah and I'm all wet so let go so I can finish" A smirk pressed against his neck "I need to shower as well dobe…"

"Don't worry I didn't use all the hot water" Sighing Sasuke let go and attempted to take the shirt off over his head but it got caught. Naruto grinned, "I see what you're doing"

"Hn. Yeah? Well then what happens next?" Still grinning Naruto complied with the raven's wish.

--

"Sai? What happened to you? You look pale-er" Sakura now dressed in a bright pink kimono decorated with cherry blossoms came towards him. "Nothing I just had a run in with Duck-butt"

"Sai, you have to stop calling Sasuke-kun that. If not you're going to get beaten to a pulp!"

"Hai…" Sakura took his hand. "…If you want you can catch a couple hours of sleep in my room. I'm going to wander around and have a look at the palace. Meet me in the main hall though" She smiled and left him standing dumbstruck outside her room.

It was an hour before the wedding when Sai woke again, he had taken Sakura's kind offer of sleeping in her room but now it was time to see what the Uchiha and Naruto were up to.

He found them lying cuddled together on the king sized bed, in nought but their bath towels. _'Well Duck-butt said I couldn't paint Naruto-kun…but they're together so I suppose it's ok…there's an hour left and they'd make such an inspiring painting'_

Settling down on the sofa, Sai pulled out his paints and sketchbook and began drawing up a new masterpiece.

"….Sasuke…I think it's time to get up now…" Naruto mumbled feeling Sasuke's grip twitch a little. "...Just a little longer dobe…"

"Yes just five minutes more, I'm nearly finished" Two sets of eyes flashed open. '_Was that…?'_ '_No I swear it was…?' _The couple lifted their heads to the sound of the voice.

Sai was in mid brush stroke. "Why did you move? I nearly had it complete…why are you staring at me like that?"

The door slammed behind him as he was forcefully removed from the room. Dusting his clothes off, Sai got up and walked to the main hall where Sakura had indicated she would be.

It wasn't long before Sasuke and Naruto exited their room fully dressed and acting like nothing had happened.

"Well dobe you look smart"

"So do you Sasuke-teme- Wait you have a few hairs stuck up and out of place" The blonde reached up and combed the raven spikes back into place with his fingers.

Naruto nodded linking his arm with Sasukes "So, ready?"

"Hn."

They pushed open the main hall door to see the place lit up with lights and full of gathering people heading towards the courtyard.

"Here goes"

**A\N: I couldn't add everything requested by my inspirers but that'll be for another chapter XD Did the SasuNaru work well with the possessive triangle between Sasuke, Naruto and Sai? **

**Don't worry SasuNaru is the main couple here, who knows next chapter we may see SaiSaku?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	46. Getting Closer, It Only Takes One Trip

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 186**** awesome reviews, over 17,000 amazing hits, 48 favourites and 41 alerts! XD **

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: deepxwriterxaboutxeverything – hopefully this chapter worked out successfully :) & Kagome-Loves-Kouga – Maybe Sasuke will make his move and well one thing will lead to another (evil grin)**

**A midnight wedding, that's just asking for trouble, whether it be; getting in the wrong place at the wrong time, improvising and making up your own choreography, or even a little trip on the dance floor. **

--

**Getting Closer - It Only Takes One 'Accidental' Trip**

Glancing around them, both Sasuke and Naruto felt claustrophobic as people swept in from every entrance leading from the hallway into the main hall. A pink figure in the distance of heads waved over to them. Naruto started to weave through the people to reach the pink kunoichi and her partner but Sasuke pulled him back after catching Sai's eye.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you doing Sai and Sakura are over there"

"Exactly" Grasping the blonde by the hand, the raven lead him out into the less crowded hall. He proceeded to take Naruto down a series of corridors with out a clue where he was going"

"Sasuke, what's going on? Do you know where you're going and hey don't pull me I'm perfectly capable of walking myself-" He was silenced as Sasuke turned on him with a devious smirk. "Hn. For now dobe…"

"But Sasuke…"

"Why don't we wait a little before going to the courtyard ceremony?"

"…"

"Dobe, I want to 'talk' to you" Sasuke was playing his seducing tune again. The longing gaze and fondness for Naruto was glistening in his eyes. "…Y-yeah, yeah let's wait for a bit. It'll be too crowded in the courtyard anyway"

Opening a door nearby Sasuke allowed Naruto to enter first before closing the door behind them. "So…what did you want to talk to me about?" The hyperactive blonde sprawled out on the bed casually, breathing in the awkward silence.

"Nothing much…I just want to prove something…"

"Oh, and what's that?" The Uchiha drifted closer to lie next to the blonde on the bed. "Hn," He snuggled closer so that only Naruto could hear him, not that there was anyone else in the room that would hear him.

"Dobe…" The raven breathed sending stray strands of blonde hair dancing. "Teme that tickles, what is it?" Taking the opportunity to make Naruto understand his point, Sasuke nibbled at the unguarded ear, "You…are…mine." He whispered.

A sharp knock on the door snapped them back to reality. "Hurry up, in there! Your kimono-dress is on the door and you have the next fifteen minutes, so move it!" The muffled voice on the other side of the door yelled.

It must have been the wrong room as there were no signs that anyone other than Sasuke and Naruto had been occupying this room. The footsteps disappeared "…A kimono-dress? I didn't know you wore dresses Sasuke-teme" Naruto giggled.

"Usuratonkachi…"

"We should probably give this back to whoever" The blonde replied getting up and retrieving the dress. "Or you could put it on…"

"Why?" Naruto questioned looking at the unusual lacy and beaded floral kimono-dress.

"Hn, it could be very interesting … for one bowl of ramen I dare you to wear that kimono-dress to the ceremony…"

"Make it five bowls and I'll wear this kimono-dress all the way back to Konoha!"

Licking his drying lips, Sasuke helped the blonde to slip out of his suit and orange tie, into the newly found clothing item. "Hey Sasuke, remember when we played 'sailors' as kids and Itachi got really mad when I dared you to use his boxers as a flag?"

Sasuke smirked. Playing imaginative games and dares with Naruto had always been interesting, cutting shapes out of Itachi's boxers and hoisting them up onto the washing line pole was and had always been a special memory.

"…_Sasuke? Naruto what are you guys up to?" A younger version of Itachi came out of the house__ and into the garden where the younger boys were playing "Are those my boxers…!?"_

_They glanced at one another, their cheeky grins giving away their innocence. "Er… Nii-san, do you want to play with us?" Looking at his out of shape boxers Itachi shrugged "Ok but If I play; I get to be the captain" Waving their hands above their heads the younger boys replied "Hai, Itachi-Taichu!" _

Although Itachi hadn't been too pleased, he joined in with their games all the same, from cutting up the curtains to dressing up in their mothers best dresses. Maybe that's where his liking to dresses began.

"So how do I look?" A pair of hands sliding across his waist was a sure sign that he was looking decent at least in Sasuke's eyes which is all that mattered. The hands left him for a moment as they went away to crown the blonde head with a glistening tiara.

"Ready dobe?"

"For you to treat me to ramen? Definitely" He grinned cheekily and opened the bedroom door stepping outside. Sasuke followed behind.

"There you two are!" A lady caught Naruto by the arm. "The wedding will go underway any second now come on! And you too!" She fretted grabbing Sasuke's arm too. She pushed them out from under the archway into the courtyard and to the beginning of the isle.

"Sasuke what do we do now!?"

"We walk down the isle." He took the blonde's arm and threaded it through his own.

"Sasuke? Did I mention that I hate you at times?" The other bridesmaids and their escorts where gathering behind them. Unfortunately for the two shinobi, they were taking the place of the lead bridesmaid and the best man who had mysteriously run away hours before. "Dobe"

Taking the lead, Sasuke walked forwards with Naruto tagging along, a basket with a small bouquet of flowers had been forced into his hands. Alongside the flowers was a note with the bride's vows written on it. A similar note had been placed in Sasuke's suit pocket with the groom's vows on it.

The Uchiha registered the shocked and confused looks on Sakura and Sai's faces as they walked past them in the audience. Now came the point in which the two had to separate and stand on either side of the groom but instead of doing so, Naruto took his place next to Sasuke, causing a little mumble in the audience.

Then came the moment they had all been waiting for, the priestess dressed in a white intricate and flowing kimono-dress walked down to stand next to her soon-to-be husband.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The raven looked so smart and irresistible in his dark suit and purple-blue tie that Naruto lost track of what was happening. "And now do you have your personal vows ready?" There was a long pause where everyone was staring at Naruto who had only realised after Sasuke had elbowed him slightly.

"Oh er… here" He handed the Priestess the note while putting on a high-ish voice, his tiara flopped down to make a mask again. She stared at him for a second almost recognising him. Naruto snapped up straight and hid himself behind Sasuke. "Tch dobe…"

It was probably more entertaining for the guests and the actual people getting married, but for Naruto it was nothing more than boring and tormenting. To keep his mind off of the huge audience Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke, for how long he had been staring was unknown.

"…To have and to hold…"

'_I want to hold my Sasuke plushie right now…'_

"…For richer for poorer…"

'_Sasuke doesn't mind me eating his food, using his electricity and water…and yet I'm not exactly the richest ninja in the world …'_

"…In sickness and in health…"

'_Hmph ever since I started staying with Sasuke I've eaten nothing but "healthy" vegetables…and tomatoes eww I don't see why that teme like's them so much…'_

"…To love and to cherish…"

'_Cherry-ish? What's that eat cherries all day long? Hmn…Cherries are little red __tomatoes aren't they? Heh, Sasuke would be overjoyed. What the hell is that teme staring at!?'_

It was at this point in time that Sasuke had turned to stare equally back at Naruto. He had been fully aware of the eyes glued to his face and coincidently he had been thinking along the same lines as Naruto.

"…Do you take this man standing before you, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

'_Sasuke's standing before me…of course I'd take him to be mine__! Or whatever that guy just said! I MEAN…er ahem…it's ok Naruto calm down, this is our thought bubble no one can hear us. Stupid teme look elsewhere you're making me feel uncomfortable!'_

Naruto's face coloured slightly as Sasuke's stare intensified as if to say, 'well dobe do you take me to be yours?' 'I _do…I do… I do! Are you happy now Sasuke! If you want me to yell 'I do' out to the world I will. So stop staring at me like that!' _

"I do"

'_What? What did that hag say? Did she just 'I do' to marrying Sasuke!? Not on my watch'_

"If there is any reason why these two must not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Naruto was about yell out 'stop the wedding, you can't have Sasuke!' but the Uchiha had seen this coming. The blonde gave so much away in his eyes, to Sasuke it was like a movie showing on the big screen. The blonde felt the raven catch his lips as he was spun off of the staged platform on which they were standing, behind a nearby hedgerow.

Thinking that this was all part of the choreography the other bridesmaids and their partners repeated the action on the opposite side of the newly wedded couple. A flow of dresses and colours twirled of the stage. Just as "…Without further ado you may kiss the bride!" was announced.

Fireworks sprang out of the floor around the couple creating swirly patterns in the midnight sky. The reception was indoors so slinking away and blending in with the crowd was very easy.

"Sasuke!? What the hell was that!?"

"Hn, dobe. That was me stopping you from disrupting the mission."

"…Hmph whatever, come on they might be serving ramen back in the palace." Ignoring the mischievous smirk on the raven's face Naruto pulled him back up the courtyard steps.

--

"Sasuke-kun!? What where you doing up there?" Sakura and Sai had met up with them eventually after spotting Sasuke and Naruto walking into the dining room. Naruto had headed towards the buffet while trying to untangle the tiara out of his hair.

"Completing the mission"

"But why did you give that bridesmaid away? I thought Naruto-kun was yours and only yours" Sasuke sarcastically clapped on the inside. So Sai did understand that Naruto was Sasuke's property and no one else's.

"I was completing the mission and to do so I did what had to be done"

"Where is Naruto-kun?"

Naruto bustled over with a large platter of food and still struggling to tear the tiara out. "Dobe, you're not suppose to take the silver platters, they're for serving food not eating off." The Uchiha took the platter off of him and placed it on the table where they we sitting.

He then helped the boy untangle the hair accessory. "Hi Sakura, ouch, Sai, oww! Sheesh Sasuke, try not to rip all my hair off"

"Hn, sorry dobe" The blonde took his seat next to Sasuke. The Uchiha had kindly given him the jacket part of his suit to cover up most of the dress. No one would notice. Much.

"Naruto? Where were you earlier when Sasuke had to give that bridesmaid away" Looking at Sasuke he searched for a cover story. "You did teme? Oh well you could have said. I had to sit next to this old cat lady and well she sneaked that cat Tora or something in there."

Shrugging Naruto pushed the platter in between himself and Sasuke and tucked into the food. "Eat it then. See I even picked up a handful of tomatoes for you teme" He picked one up and waved it in the Uchiha's face.

Sai noted the unusual menu that the blonde had acquired and asked gesturing to one of the food items, "Naruto-kun what is that? Can I try some?" Subsequent to talking to Sakura, Sai was ready to try a new tactic. "Er…sure but there's a whole tray full up there-"

As Naruto made the negotiation of handing the little dish of interest to Sai, Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Dobe, I don't like dancing. I don't want to dance."

"Wha?"

"I said I don't want to dance."

"Ooh Sasuke-kun I'll dance with you" He should have known that Sakura would interrupt. But if Sasuke got her dancing with Sai, well at least it would keep Sai away from Naruto and Sakura would not be drooling all over his Uchiha blue shirt.

"But Sakura-san he said he didn't want to dance?" Sakura's twitchy smile dawned on him that she would make Sasuke dance with her. Noticing, Naruto did exactly what the Uchiha wanted. "Hey Sasuke come on dance with me! Please, please, please!"

"Hn. Alright dobe if you insist" They moved over to the dance floor.

"Sakura-san? Would you like to dance as well?" This time a genuine smile spread across her face "Arigatou Sai" It was a genuine smile but behind it was evil grin. This next dance was one where the dancers had to switch partners and she and Sai would deliberately dance near Sasuke and Naruto.

The raven and blonde were currently slow dancing together. The smirk on Sasuke's face widened when an old man walked over to congratulate Sasuke and his dance partner the 'leading bridesmaid' who had been scheduled to marry a few months down the line.

"I'd recognise that cute face anywhere. She's one beautiful girl you've got there. You look like a fine gentleman yourself. All the best to you two for the future. Write me an invite and I'll be there in the audience throwing glitter and confetti." He chuckled, nudging Sasuke in the ribs one last time before hobbling back to his table.

Naruto frowned "I'm not a girl! Come on I obviously look like a boy" Sasuke didn't reply he was too busy monitoring Sakura and Sai's indiscreet movements towards them.

"Hah, fancy meeting you two on the dance floor" Sakura laughed but was rewarded with a dry audience. "Sakura, you saw us leave…"

"Oh haha, yeah…"

For the luck of Sasuke and Naruto the dance hadn't changed. It was a brilliant atmosphere; everyone was lost in the lights and music. Including Sakura who had given up her attempts at winning over Sasuke. She was cuddled close to Sai with her face inches away from his as they slowly rotated on the spot.

It would only take one 'accidental' misplacement of a foot and all kinds of things could happen. For better or for worse Sasuke decided to chance it. He led Naruto towards them and it was Naruto's clothing choice that did the deed.

The long kimono dress had dragged on the floor as they had danced, the original bridesmaid must have been quite tall because Naruto was struggling to keep himself, from tripping up in it.

Sai took a step back but found his foot caught in the material. He couldn't move his foot because Sakura's foot had occupied the space. He side stepped but managed to catch Sasuke's foot and being unevenly balanced with Sakura's weight pushed against him he fell backwards.

He fell fortunately into a vacant chair but Sakura had fallen on top of him. Their faces were glowing and were present with shock as their lips collided on impact. Sakura pulled away slowly but instead of squealing that the 'accidental' kiss wasn't with Sasuke, she remained silent. Sai had no objections to her sitting on his lap.

--

"Hn" Sasuke was leading and also acting as a look out, everything seemed according plan. "What?" Naruto was leaning in close due to the watchful eye of the old man and the need because of the type of dance.

"Things are going well, dobe" He felt the blonde cuddle into him. "Teme, there are times when I absolutely love you" The cheeky face looked up at him with a huge cheesy grin.

"Hn, and there are times when I absolutely want you- Itachi!?"

"Itachi!?" Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze to a table where Itachi dressed in a brightly coloured dress, sat. Seeing that the couple on the dance floor had turned their attention to him, he waved.

Tonight would be an interesting night for everyone …

--

**A/N: Wow that's a long chapter XD Big thanks to my chapter inspirers :) Yay I managed to get it all in, but this does mean that the next chapter may take a little while. ****Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I looked some of that wedding stuff up so the one liners in between Naruto's thoughts are real.**

**Did anyone like that little bit with Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto as children? I was thinking of starting a new fic with shorts about Itachi and Sasuke and a little bit of Naruto too and what mischief they get up to. XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	47. Photos Of My Sasu Chan And Naru Kun

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 192**** awesome reviews, over 18,000 amazing hits, 47 favourites and 43 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication****: Everyone who enjoys this Fic: D & my wonderfully amazing reviewers XD Chapter Inspiration: KagomeLovesKouga XD**

**Ahaha I blatantly didn't get sidetracked again ... I know, no excuses for lateness lol so here it is the next chapter! **

**There's no such thing as a quiet uneventful wedding, but what happens if your brother makes a previous incident much more embarrassing than it ort to be. "…? Aww congratulations to my little Sasu-chan and my dear Naru-kun!"**

**--**

**Photos Of My Sasu-Chan And Naru-Kun**

_Last Time …_

"Things are going well, dobe" He felt the blonde cuddle into him. "Teme, there are times when I absolutely love you" The cheeky face looked up at him with a huge cheesy grin.

"Hn, and there are times when I absolutely want you- Itachi!?"

"Itachi!?" Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze to a table where Itachi dressed in a brightly coloured dress, sat. Seeing that the couple on the dance floor had noticed attention him, he waved.

Tonight would be an interesting night for everyone …

--

_And Now …_

"What are you doing here!?" Sasuke stabbed an accusing finger towards the direction of the older Uchiha.

"Now, now that's not how you greet someone." Itachi gestured to the empty seats at his table. Both Sasuke and Naruto reluctantly sat down. "Alright Itachi, what are you doing here all by yourself!?"

"…Always so impatient dear Otouto…" Itachi sighed before taking a sip from his champagne glass, "If you must know I am waiting for Kisame who is taking forever in the bathroom, I might add. Tch, he told me to follow him in five minutes after he'd left the table. I have no idea what he was implying."

"No I mean, why are you here in the first place?"

"Hnm, when you left that note on the table I figured you'd come back later in the day to cook dinner. Why Sasuke!? Why!? Why did you leave me!?" Sasuke looked around; a few heads were turning slightly.

"I was worried Sasuke! Worried that you had gotten lost or kidnapped when you didn't return! So I went looking for you and then I overheard Kakashi bragging to Gai about how all of his students were on a special A-rank mission" Itachi looked at his purple painted finger nails, "So I abandoned my search and decided to run a few errands in your absence. By chance I came here mainly because it's a party! And the priestess owes me money, or rather her husband does"

Sai and Sakura caught sight of the raven and his dobe talking to a familiar person. Sakura, intrigued, led Sai by the hand over to the little table where Naruto and the Uchihas were seated. "…Hey…I know you!" Sakura recognised Itachi as she drew closer.

"I know you too! Tell me have you finished your latest batch of Sasuke plushies!?" Itachi had forgotten about the presence of his younger brother and attempted to indulge into a plushie conversation with Sakura, when the whole room silenced.

A spokesman climbed onto a little platform stage. "Our guest speaker Uchiha Itachi will lend us his words."

The man on stage gestured for the Uchiha to come on stage. Sasuke was confused, not only had his older brother snuck into the wedding reception uninvited but he was currently the main speaker of the celebration.

"Itachi, you don't even know these people what are you doing!?" Sasuke hissed as the seat next to him emptied.

Ignoring Sasuke he turned to the pink haired kunoichi, "Sakura, do me a favour be a dear and flush Kisame out of the bathroom, it would be a shame if he missed the whole celebration speech" Awkwardly Sakura nodded and wandered off towards the bathrooms where ever they were.

Itachi climbed up the stairs onto the stage, bringing out giggles from some of the young girls in the audience. "Honoured guests, ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all tonight to celebrate the marriage of our beautiful priestess and her newly wedded prince of the north. Greg, Valerie, I know I haven't been there as much as I should have but I am so happy now you have each other to fix what I couldn't"

There was a murmur of 'I thought the groom was called 'Hatori'?' in the audience. The spokesman from before quickly ran onto the stage handing Itachi a slip of paper.

"I understand that this is a special night for the happy couple and as a request from them I must share the joy in congratulating a soon-to-be couple." Reading off of the paper Itachi's face softened as he continued. "The leading bridesmaid and her escort are to be married in a couple of months down the line, aww where, are they?"

The spotlight landed on the table where Sasuke and Naruto sat awkwardly. "…? Aww congratulations to my little Sasu-chan and my dear Naru-kun!" Itachi sang with excitement, as the audience applauded.

A random person yelled from the back of the hall. "Give her a kiss Naru-kun!" The murmurings began again and slowly evolved into a soft chant of 'kiss', the priestess and her husband joined in unaware that Naruto was not the woman he had been made out to be.

"...Maybe later, I don't want to ruin this atmosphere and steal the spotlight" Sasuke was feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Hey wait? Did that random guy call him a girl? No…he must have thought him Naruto instead. Sasuke cursed under his breath. Damn Itachi's need to embarrass him. He was certainly going to get him back.

"Oh nonsense, the spotlight is for all lovers tonight" the priestess smiled sweetly at them, if only she knew the couple before her were not exactly what she expected.

The soft chanting faded back into the silence as Sasuke, with slight colour in his cheeks leaned forwards and placed a tender embarrassed kiss on a glowing Naruto.

The young Uchiha was relieved when the spotlight dimmed and moved away from them and back to Itachi who was drying pretend tears with the corner of his sleeve.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto had pulled away just yet but a loud click brightened with a flash, it was enough to make their heads snap around to find the culprit.

"Sorry, I forgot to turn the flash off" Sai was sat opposite them holding a camera at an angle to get the perfect picture. "Also do you mind if I get another shot with this camera?"

"What is your problem!?"

"I have no problem, Sakura told me to get some interesting pictures while we were away from Konoha. I was also asked to take some pictures by the guest speaker and I assure you I have plenty of interesting photos on here" he motioned to the first camera.

"Such as?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I took lots of interesting pictures of the guests in different coloured dresses, Sakura wanted me to get some shots of the stable horses, um… oh yes random pictures of you two sleeping, did you know you both look so cute when you sleep?, pictures of the ceremony, more pictures of the dancing" Sai ticked them off on his fingers. "Oh and a picture of you and Naruto walking down the isle!"

"Give me the camera!" Sasuke lunged for the camera but caught Itachi's arm as the elder Uchiha returned to his seat.

"My dear Otouto what are you squabbling over now? Oooh my camera, Sai did you get any good photos of these two?" Sasuke's mouth fell open but then snapped shut and was replaced with a 'how dare you!' expression. Naruto had lost interest when a tray with dessert on it passed by.

"Little brother, lighten up it's a party" The young raven tried to snatch the camera out of his brother's hand but was far too slow. "Now, now you can't have these until the photos are uploaded; I know you and I don't want my pictures being erased"

"Your uploading them!? To where!?" By now it was only Sasuke arguing back as Naruto had disappeared back to the buffet table.

"To the computer silly. It's not like I'm going to print out fifty copies and paste them around Konoha" Itachi batted the hand on his arm away and took his seat, "Why are you taking all these photos anyway!?"

"So many questions. Well you boys are growing up and I won't always be around you so I wanted photos of my little Sasu-chan and Naru-kun that I could treasure forever. I want to remember all the fun times we have" The elder Uchiha beamed.

"When I talked to your sensei he said he wanted to know how your team work with Naruto-kun was going. So I thought I'd send him the cute ones of you and Naruto-kun getting on _well _together…hey where did my camera go?"

The camera flashed as it was sent flying into a nearby wall. "Sasuke! That was my camera!"

"Oh-no my-hand-must-have-slipped" Sasuke retorted sarcastically. Instead of clouting his younger brother and threatening him to buy a new one, Itachi smirked and shrugged.

"I had a feeling you'd do that, so I sent Kakashi a copy of the memory card just to be safe. He said he'd look after the house and the dog-" Dog? What dog? Sasuke didn't have a dog what was Itachi on about. "Itachi we don't have a dog"

"We do now! On the way back from my search for you, I saw this poor little dog lying flat out tired on the floor so I took it in and cared for it and Kakashi said he's look after him if I gave him half of the plushies in my collection … it was for the best … if I didn't get rid of them Leader-sama was going to have a barbeque and they were going to be the fire starters …"

"…"

During the awkward silence the Uchiha's glared at each other, or rather one glared hard at the other. Itachi sighed "Fine, fine, if it helps the dog roaming around the house had a collar so it isn't a stray dog"

"You stole someone's dog!?"

"I didn't steal it, I rescued it."

"The owner is probably looking for him right now!" Itachi studied Sasuke's face. "Actually the dog I rescued looks kind of like the Inuzuka boy's dog..." Sasuke slapped a hand to his head. Great. When he and Naruto returned thet'd have dog breath to deal with.

--

**A\N:**** Poor SasuNaru-chan, will they ever be left at peace? Sorry this chapter was late and a little bit on the non-funny side but … zzz so sleepy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	48. He Is Not Sleeping In Our Bed!

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 198**** awesome reviews, (Ooooh nearly 200!) over 18,600 amazing hits, 48 favourites and 44 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication****: Everyone who enjoys this Story: D & my wonderfully amazing reviewers XD**

**I've been lost in the real world but I'm back with a new chapter :D I've lost count of how many times I've had to squish the writers block bug this chapter XD**

**Sasuke and Naruto travel through the night to get back to Konoha. Why? To fix Itachi's mess and to return Akamaru back to Kiba of course. "Aww but teme, Kiba would let Akamaru sleep in his bed! He'll only be with us until Kiba comes back from a mission"**

**--**

**He Is Not Sleeping In Our Bed!**

"Aww why do we have to leave now? They're serving shrimp! And this funny lobster thing and-!" Sasuke had hauled the blonde away from the buffet table and back towards the room where the whole 'bridesmaid's incident' had occurred.

"Get changed back into trousers, we've got a long journey back home"

"Sasuke-teme! Let me go I can put my trousers on myself!" Sasuke had already gripped him by the waist and was already pulling the dress over Naruto's head. Muttering that the dobe was lucky enough to even be permitted to change into more appropriate clothing, the raven helped a red face Naruto.

"Ooh dear am I interrupting?" Itachi popped his head around the door just as Sasuke bent down to fix the zipper that had gotten caught. "Shut up and help me"

"Ok…" The elder Uchiha glided over to take a look, "Ahh yes it looks well and truly stuck shame it's a bit small"

"Not your help! The dobe!" Sasuke snapped yanking the zip once more causing Naruto to whine.

"I don't see why you have to leave so soon, after all it's only a dog, fear not he's in great hands" The blonde inquired to as to the mention of a dog. "We have a dog? Ooh Sasuke did you buy me a dog!?" Sasuke wasn't listening he was too busy trying to undo Naruto's zipper and sighed in relief as it finally unstuck itself.

"Itachi, get the car we need to leave and get to Konoha fast, so that we can fix your stupid mess"

"Funny story my dear otouto, while Kisame offered to take me to an out of town café near here, someone decided to clamp my car. That explains why we're here, it's a party with free food, drink and possible accommodation…also it gives me a chance to find a telephone to call the guy who has to come and unclamp my car's wheels"

Growling in frustration Sasuke clasped Naruto's hand and stormed out of the room. "Take care Sasuke-chan!" Itachi waved and waited till they had gone before looking around for witnesses. Seizing 'Naruto's' bridesmaids dress from the bed, he quickly hid it in his cloak and walked away in the direction of Sasuke and Naruto's original room.

--

"Teme! Wait up, what's the rush!?" Naruto was tagging along behind Sasuke as they jumped from tree to tree. "That Inuzuka is going to wonder where his dog is! Especially after Itachi stole him away right from under his nose…Hn I wouldn't want dog-breath to find our territory and mark it for his own" Sasuke grimaced at the thought and quickened his pace.

"But Sasuke, we won't get there till late morning so why don't we take it easy?" He slowly drew in line with the raven and noted the exhausted expression on the Uchiha's face. Eyes turned towards him to glare, the owner of those eyed quickened his pace.

"…Hmph, there's no need to go all moody on me…" Seeing Sasuke smirk a little, made Naruto lose his feeling of irritation towards the stubborn raven.

They continued forward in a sleepy silence for a while, but soon Sasuke felt himself tire and landed roughly on the nearest tree, pausing to rest. "What's up Sasuke? I thought you could go all night, your not tired already are you?" Naruto teased enjoying the fact that he still felt as right as rain.

"Hn. Shut up dobe…not everyone has great hyperactive ninja powers like you do."

"Mmn!" Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully and went to sit next to the raven. Naruto would never change, still the same hyperactive ninja who managed to find pure stamina from out of nowhere. "We'd better get going, it's getting lighter."

"You're knackered, even the highly skilled teme can't go on without resting first."

"Dobe, you are also highly skilled and yet you can still manage to do things tenfold unlike anything else I've ever met" Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair receiving a cheesy grin in return.

"Exactly so get on my back and I'll carry you back to Konoha, beings as you feel so strongly about all this" Naruto got to his feet and braced himself ready for Sasuke to climb on.

"Hn, you are such a dobe"

"What? Why? Just get on"

"I can't have you carry me. It'll make you think that you can get away with my priorities in this relationship" The blonde glanced quizzically at him.

"Sasuke, you are so stubborn just get on…that is if your not too chicken to!" Naruto mocked shaking his rear in a kind of chicken dance style, he stumbled a little as he felt extra weight on his back.

"Hn, if you really wanted to convince me to get on you, you should have been on your hands and knees begging me because you want it so badly…but right now I'm too tired to even consider my next move...you'd only overpower me."

The blonde ninja chuckled. "Ha, and you know it!" He took off at a fast pace with Sasuke losing the fight to stay awake and falling asleep, on his back.

--

"Is he dead? Can I poke him?" The Uchiha soon became aware of a familiar voice; his eyelids were filling with light as he opened his eyes to see the pre-dawned morning. Naruto was stood a little way away from him, talking to other ninja accomplices.

"No Kiba, dammit he's not dead and you can't poke him!"

"…Sorry Naruto, ya know just trying to lighten the mood and keep my mind away from…" Kiba trailed off with the blonde still clueless to his sombre mood. "S-say Naruto…have you seen…my dog...? A-Akamaru…he's been…away and I'd wondered if you'd seen him…"

Sasuke sat up properly from the bench he had been place on. Kiba yelled out to him, "Hah, you're awake then! The great-… you're awake then…"

After musing over what the brunette was trying to tell him, Naruto blurted out. "Akamaru went missing!?"

"Yeah…um…I have to go on a mission…now…with Hinata…Shino, Kurenai-sensei without…A-a…" It was hard for him to explain, the little dog had been his pride and joy but now he had lost him. "Haha Shino's probably waiting for me ha, ha he's always complaining how late I always am ha, ha well see ya Naruto..." He broke into a run towards Konoha's main gate.

Calling back, hoping the wind would carry off his misshapen voice he yelled, "Naruto, if ya see him, look after him for me will ya? Just until I get back" A nod was sent his way and he sent back a sad smile and turned away.

"Heh, teme you're awake eventually" Looking at his still exhausted companion Naruto described the journey back, and how Sasuke had drooled and talked in his slumber.

"For your information dobe, I do not drool!"

"Haha tell that to the back of my jacket." A thumb gestured towards the dark patch on his back. A poof of smoke before them distracted their playful dispute.

"Yo, haven't seen you three- or well two in a while. Actually no I saw Sasuke here the other day…did you have a hair cut?"

"Kakashi? Why are you out dog walking this late?"

Appearing to not have heard, Kakashi continued to muse over the possible last meeting with Sasuke. "Oh wait it was Itachi who I saw, he asked me to look after his dog…" He tugged on the lead gently and a small dog appeared at his heals resembling Akamaru too much to not be Kiba's dog.

Sasuke yelled, "What have you done to Kiba's dog!? He's out of shape!"

"He does look like Kiba's dog, doesn't he? It was lucky Itachi rescued him, and when he said he was going away I wasn't sure what to do. Although I did think about giving him to the Inuzukas but they were out"

"Itachi didn't rescue him! He stole him!"

"Oh come off it Sasuke, Itachi couldn't have stolen Akamaru. It's not in his nature; he's an angel, anyway I looked after "Akamaru" just as instructed. He's yours now, tell Itachi I said hi and that he owes me a new pillow, an unsoiled rug and all those plushies of his!" he chuckled and shoving the lead into Sasuke's hand Kakashi poofed away.

Akamaru looked up hopefully, recognising Naruto he moved closer and rubbed his head against his leg. "Aww what's up Akamaru? Do you miss Kiba? Well he told me that if I found you I should look after you until he comes back..."

--

Sasuke didn't get any say on the matter of Akamaru being in his house. In fact he had still been on the verge of falling back to sleep when Naruto had pulled him down the street. It wasn't till the three of them were stood in the bedroom that he realised the situation.

"Naruto! He is not sleeping in our bed!"

"Aww but teme, Kiba would let Akamaru sleep in his bed! He'll only be with us until Kiba comes back from a mission"

"It could take days for him to finish the mission! I'm not Kiba and Akamaru is not sleeping in _our_ bed!"

"Pleeeease" The blonde whined and changed his tactic to puppy dog eyes. He picked up Akamaru who was also making the same face.

"…Grr fine! Just make sure you give him a bath first! He smells worse than Inuzuka himself"

"You'll have to help me bath him then; Kiba doesn't like to bath him too often otherwise the enemy would sniff him out too easily"

"Hn. It's a wonder the enemy can't sniff him out now, while he smells this bad!" Sasuke filled up the bath tub with lots of warm soapy water, while Naruto dragged Akamaru along, who was clawing everything in sight.

There was a distinct splash as soapy water flew all about the bathroom as the dog plunged in. "…" Now that Akamaru was in the water, bathing him wasn't much of a problem, and he cooperated well as Naruto scrubbed his paws clean.

--

In the end, Akamaru smelt sweetly fragranced and his coat was looking a shade brighter as well.

In the bedroom, darkened by the thick curtains, the raven sighed and rolled over on the bed that he had collapsed on, while the dog and his dobe were making chaos in the bathroom.

He felt the bed dip as something fidgeted next to him. Still with his eyes closed Sasuke addressed the dobe. "Hn, you finished yet dobe? Do you want to stop jumping on the bed so one of us can at least get some sleep?"

Something wet nuzzled into his face and leant against his shoulder, water wetting the shirt he was wearing. "Dobe. If you got wet as well, at least dry your hair before you lie all over me"

There was no reply, so Sasuke resolved that Naruto had already fallen asleep. He turned to face the dark figurine in front of him. In the darkness, the raven reached out for his dobe, only managing to sense the boys head.

He stroked it, feeling the smooth and silky-ness of each individual blonde strand. It was still damp but Naruto must have been too sleepy to care. The raven curled in closer so that his face was inches away from the blonde hair.

He drifted to sleep unaware of the silent laughter from the dobe, who in turn drifted into a deep sleep.

--

**A\N: Here was the next chapter, writers block is such a pain but fear not I think I have a follow on idea to this XD Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also if anyone's interested I wrote a little brotherly Itachi and Sasuke one-shot 'Itachi & Sasuke: Always My Brother'**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	49. We Need More Toothpaste!

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 203**** awesome reviews, over 18,000 amazing hits, 50 favourites and 49 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication****: Great Karyee-Sama XD For being my 200****th**** reviewer XD Thank you so much as I've said before I'd never thought this story would get as many reviews as it has, also thanks to everyone else who has reviewed to make this possible :D**

**Chapter Inspiration: Kagome-Loves-Kouga - :D**

**The figure next to him shifted and Sasuke breathed in the soft fruity smell ****…** **The last thing he remembered was stroking Naruto's soft blonde hair before sleep had taken him. Sasuke gets a unexpected morning greeting, where's the tooth paste!?**

**--**

**We Need More Toothpaste!**

Sasuke lay snuggled up against the warmth of his dobe. His consciousness was returning but he felt in no hurry to awaken completely. The last thing he remembered was stroking Naruto's soft blonde hair before sleep had taken him.

The raven was quite contented where he was, and not even his older brother, Itachi on crazy meds would have been enough to move him.

The figure next to him shifted and Sasuke breathed in the soft fruity smell that the blonde had managed to cover himself with last night after washing the dog. Dog? Oh yes the dog. Sasuke frowned in annoyance, if he hadn't have been so tired he would have put his foot down against it.

The whole point of rushing back was to give Kiba his dog back. '_Stupid Inuzuka should look after his dog better' _Sasuke grumbled forcefully flipping over roughly onto his side facing inwards on the bed.

Something touched Sasuke's face; he softened a little realising that he probably woke Naruto up. "Did I wake you?" He asked his eyes still closed.

Instead he felt something wet touch his cheek "…That's my cheek" The wet thing moved to touch Sasuke's nose "Hn, you're getting warmer" Out of nowhere a tongue licked his chin. "Even warmer…Hn when you get up you should consider getting some mouth wash. Your breath smells like a dog."

"…"

"What are you waiting for dobe? Usually you don't let insults like that stop you"

"…" There was no answer only a little whimper. "If you're not going to go do anything move over so I can take up most of the bed…some of us want to catch more sleep…"

"Sasuke teme! Wake up!" The voice was distant but it was that was definitely Naruto's voice.

"Make your mind up dobe! Are you going to make your move or am I going to go back to sleep" He could feel that soft touch of hair against his neck, the wet thing left a trail along his jaw bone, looks like sleeping was out of the question.

"Hey guess what? Kiba's sister called and he's-! … What the hell Sasuke!? What are you doing to Akamaru!?" Naruto yelled in shock. Sasuke's eyes fluttered a little but shot right open as the dog, in his own way, kissed the startled Uchiha back.

"Aaah!" The raven jolted in surprise falling backwards off of the bed much to the amusement of the blonde who was laughing himself to tears. "Dobe! What the hell!? …" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in fits of giggles.

"Haha you should have seen the look haha on your face haha!" Akamaru barked joining in the excitement. The Uchiha wiped the saliva trail from his face and paused letting the situation sink in "If you weren't the one I was kis-…that means…!"

He stood up shoving past Naruto towards the bathroom. Naruto himself pulled together and stumbled towards the bathroom where Sasuke was vigorously scrubbing the inside of his mouth with an orange toothbrush.

He glared at Naruto who peered around the door "Idiot! Why didn't you do something!?"

"Haha, you looked so peaceful so when the phone rang I took the call in the other room, haha but I didn't think you'd miss me so much that you'd well ya know what happened" Naruto explained, failing to notice that it was his toothbrush that Sasuke was using.

"We need more toothpaste!" The Uchiha threw down the mangled toothpaste tube, and continued to brush. He had kissed 'Naruto's' nose and mouth –tenderly- but in reality it was the dog, which had inconveniently kissed or rather licked him back. But it was Kiba's dog! This dog that had previously smelt so badly that he had required a bath before being allowed on the bed.

"Hn. Well what was so important that you had to leave me to the dog!?" Sasuke snapped dropping the tooth brush and taking off the shirt that he'd been too tired to remove last night.

"Heh, what I was saying was that Kiba's sister called and he's on his way back to the village after his mission was already completed, it would have taken him longer if his team hadn't been teamed up with Gai sensei's team. You know what Gai-sensei's like…"

Despite Naruto's ramblings, Sasuke was now climbing into the shower where he turned the power on full blast. "Yeah anyway he's coming to collect Akamaru, so we need to meet him by the main gate in- hey!" To get the dobe to shut up the Uchiha turned the shower head on him.

"Oi! I'm getting soaked!"

"Hn. That's what happens when you're in the shower."

"But I'm not showering!"

"Then why are you stood next to me inside the shower?" While shielding his already soaked clothes Naruto had moved closer to block the blast completely with his hand but had given up when Sasuke caught his attention.

"Hn, now that you're here you might as well shower with me" The Uchiha smirked softly as Naruto was halfway through removing the shirt that was stuck to him. Akamaru pushed his way into the now steamy bathroom and barked surprising the close couple.

"Oh yeah that's right, we have to take Akamaru back to Kiba! And he's probably been waiting at the gate for ages!" Arms pulled him back into the water jet.

"Does it matter if he has to wait a little longer?"

"Yes because you were so eager to get rid of Akamaru and he might buy me ramen as a reward for giving him back!"

Sighing the raven replied, "I could just as easily get you ramen…"

"Now?" Sasuke mumbled something about and impatient dobe but nonetheless he answered, "Afterwards…you wouldn't want it to get wet would you?"

"I suppose you have a point…" Naruto was just succumbing into Sasuke's spell when Akamaru tugged at the pyjama bottoms that the blonde had yet to remove. "Ok I'm coming! Jeez don't wreak these I only have this set beings as someone decided to shrink my other ones!"

"That was a long time ago dobe,"

The blonde pulled his teme out of the shower and through the hall towards the front door. Sasuke barely had chance to put some clothes on but fortunately he had managed to turn the shower taps off and grab the towel which was hanging by the door. "Since when did the dog start wearing the trousers in this house!?" He growled bitterly.

--

"A-Akamaru?"

The dog yapped joyfully as he ran towards his long lost owner. "Akamaru! It is you!" Kiba was not far away and was already racing towards the dog that he had lost many nights sleep over.

"Phew…glad we caught up" Both Naruto and Sasuke breathed in the relief from the momentual stop.

"Eww…Akamaru what have you been doing, you smell funny!" Kiba held 'Akamaru out at arms length. "It's almost like … Naruto did you give Akamaru a bath?"

Naruto nodded and watch Kiba's eyebrows furrow. "Idiot, why d' you do that for!? –and why are you soaked?"

Sasuke stepped in front of the blonde to confront Kiba as he saw the blur of a pink hair in the distance. Looks like Sai and Sakura were back… "You should be happy that Naruto looked after your dog. Now if you'll excuse us." Turning on his bare heals he pulled Naruto along with him.

--

"It was awfully nice of Itachi-san and his fishy friend to give us a lift back to Konoha" Sai was following Sakura's lead as she darted through the small mingle of people. "Look I think that's Duck-butt and Naruto-kun over there"

Sakura quickened her pace desperate to catch up to them and ask where they had been. All the way back to Konoha she had done nothing but fume about their disappearance, especially when the real bridesmaid and her partner had eventually shown up to collect the dress and hand their gifts to the newly wedded priestess.

Her anger died away a little as she noticed the bare torso of the Uchiha. It made her melt inside, she wasn't the Sasuke obsessed fan girl she used to be –at least that's what she kept telling herself as she marched towards him-

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

"Uh-oh…hah you guys sound like you're in trouble. C'mon Akamaru let's go! I'm so happy I found you! I missed you so much!" Akamaru yipped happily as Kiba picked him up and placed him inside his jacket like he usually did, before heading back to their home.

"Um…hi Sakura-chan how's it goin'?" Naruto waved sheepishly as the pink figure stomped towards them. "Why did you leave without us!? You were meant to be our bodyguards and when you left I was-!"

"Worried about us? Aww Sakura-chan there's no need to worry!" Improvising the blonde moved forwards and gave her an awkward hug. "Eww Naruto you're soaking wet! Get off you'll ruin my kimono!"

While Sasuke was distracted by glaring towards Sakura, Sai edged closer to him and was about to place a hand on his shoulder. The Uchiha's eyes glowing bright red shot back to target Sai who was too close for Sasuke's liking "…What do you think you're doing?"

"I read my book, it said hugging is a good sign to starting a bonding friendship…but I didn't think you'd like that. Also it said if all hope is lost do not attempt to steal your enemy's towel. Which I think means embarrassing them will only make you feel better." Sai smiled as he noticed the coincidence between the book's saying and the little clothing Sasuke was wearing.

"…"

After receiving no answer, Sai as instructed by his book tried to spark up a conversation "…Is there any reason why you are out in a towel in the first place?"

"…!" Shower. Towel. Door. Unlocked. Kakashi. Possible snooping. Itachi. Back. More dog "rescuing".

"Sasuke? Naruto? Sakura? And the new member- Sai was it? What are you all doing here? I thought you were on a A-rank mission? Kakashi's always bragging about you guys and I'm so proud" Iruka laughed, he had been on his way to the Academy when he noticed his old students.

His phone buzzed in his pocket so he answered it "Excuse me a second, hello?"

"Iruka! Oh no it's horrible!" Kakashi's voice echoed out of the phone.

"What! What is!? What did you do now Kakashi!?"

"Oh relax Iruka I did nothing, I was just going to check if Itachi left my er…'reward' for being so helpful, at his house but I opened the door to find it unlocked"

Iruka sighed; this wouldn't be the first time the silver jonin transported into the Uchiha home. "You're point? Other than trying to break into Sasuke's house again?"

"It means someone got here before me! And-" There was a rustling in the background.

"I- hi Itachi what brings you here? _–I used to live here-_ Oh right yeah haha _–Kakashi why are you snooping around my Otouto's house?-_ No reason…oh hey is that another dog you rescued? _–No they're my Sasuke and Naruto plushies-_ Can I have the Naruto one? _–No it's not mine, it's Sasuke's- _Ok can I have the Sasuke one? _–Get your own Sasuke plushie-_ … _-Do you have the photos I sent you-_ Oh yes! I love the one where Naruto and Sasuke are-!"

Iruka snapped the phone shut but when he looked back both Sasuke and Naruto had disappeared. Sakura and Sai had also disappeared.

"Hello? Where'd everyone go?"

--

**A\N: :)**** Yay Kiba and Akamaru have been reunited! Where have Naruto and Sasuke gone? Which picture did Kakashi love? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	50. Interuptions Ruin All The Fun

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 207**** awesome reviews, over 19,000 amazing hits, 50 favourites and 46 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication: ****All my wonderful readers :)**

**Chapter Inspiration: Kagome-Loves-Kouga & Sai :D**

**Beings as it's chapter ****fifty and because it's almost Halloween I was persuaded to do a special chapter :) **

**Sai is having strange feelings that even his books can't explain ****and Danzou with no idea what they're talking about isn't much help. Who else do you ask? Itachi of course. Everything goes well until the screaming and shrieking begins.**

**----**

**Interruptions Ruin All The Fun**

"Aww this photo of Sasuke and Naruto is perfect! I'm going to frame it and put it on the mantle piece" Itachi cried as he stared longingly at one of the many photographs he had taken. Kakashi sat to his right also engrossed in looking through the pictures. "I love this one! I really want to keep it! Can I Itachi!?" The picture in question was of the blonde and the raven dancing together during the Priestess's wedding.

Sasuke slid the living room door open to see the two shinobi sifting through a pile of photographs that were strewn across the floor. Looking up both Itachi and Kakashi hastily stood up to try and hide the evidence knowing that Sasuke would burst a vein if he knew what was in these photos.

Instead the raven ignored him and walked towards the bathroom to finish the delightful shower that he had been all so suddenly removed from.

"Oh hi sensei!" Naruto entered the room and smiled brightly before picking up one of the photos from the pile in front of him. "Ooh this is a picture of Sasuke sleeping-aww he looks so cute!"

The shower shut off and it wasn't long before Sasuke was back in the room now fully dressed and ready to face whatever Itachi was scheming. If it wasn't stealing dogs it would be another project in another attempt to embarrass his baby brother.

"Hey!? Why is there a picture of me and Sasuke lying on the floor like that!?"

"Like what?" The raven moved over taking the picture from Naruto.

Kakashi peered over, "Which one is it? –Oh that one," his eye curved upwards in his usual smiling expression "I love that one too. It reminds me so much of Icha Icha."

"…"

A buzzing destroyed the silence. "Haha saved by the bell!" The silver haired jonin answered his buzzing phone at once. "Damn it, Itachi keep those photos for me, I have to run out on a mission for the Hokage. Oh and it appears that you boys Sakura and that guy …er Sai is it? Have to report in" Snapping his phone shut Kakashi waved before poofing out of the room.

"…Oh look at the time! Sorry my otouto I must leave for Akatsuki now. I only came back to gather a few photo albums and of course these photos. Wow look how cute you look in this photo! I was thinking about sharing them with your friends and those girls who always follow you around" Sasuke stood in the doorway fuming as his elder brother mused over his generous idea.

"Itachi! You- grr never mind I'll deal with you later! The dobe and I have to report to the Hokage, no doubt for another mission!" Stomping out of the room, Sasuke walked into the bedroom to fetch his kunai and shuriken.

Naruto had left the room while the talking was going on and had already changed into dry clothes. He was now happily eating ramen in the kitchen. "Ahh Naruto-kun, nice to see you again are you well?" The blonde turned his head towards Itachi standing in the doorway.

In response the boy only managed to slurp up the noodles that were hanging about the front of his mouth, "That's good to hear-!"

"Dobe, we're leaving the Hokage wants to see us"

"But ramen! You said I could have ramen! Hey no fair you also said you'd make it"

"Hn, and now I'm saying let's go."

"Itachi's leaving don't you want to say goodbye first? I mean he'll miss us won't you Itachi?" Naruto was about to continue but Itachi interjected, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll be fine after all you've made it possible for me to take a wonderful gift home"

Smiling cheerfully Itachi stood up and walked to the door before forcing Sasuke into an unavoidable tight hug. "See you little brother! Have fun!"

---

Inside the dreary underground base also know as ANBU Roots head quarters Danzou sat before the fire as Sai entered the room. "Um…Danzou-sama? Can I ask you something?"

"Sai? Come my child tell me what is bothering you" He patted the empty space on the bench beside him. Sai walked over taking the seat gestured.

"I have tried reading plenty of my books but I just can't find the answer. Danzou-sama, you have taught me well to loose all my emotions and feelings but I… I think there is something that I can't avoid; the way I feel towards someone makes me feel all strange"

The old master nodded and appeared to understand the boy beside him at once. "I understand all too well my boy, these things are natural and they can't be stopped"

"B-but your training!? In some ways these things I feel make me wonder if I've failed in your teachings …"

"Nonsense, everyone has to go through this when they grow up. It just so happens it's affecting you now…you're fifteen? Sixteen? Years old and probably just developing late"

"Does that mean she won't like me? Because I'm a late developer?"

"…Okay… 'She' will be fine, tell me what kind of actions have occurred recently. You know have you done anything with 'her'"

Sai looked down at his lap unsure on how he was going to explain all this to the master he sought wisdom from. "Well there was this one time where I tripped and fell into her…and somehow ended up kissing her …but since then it's been a little tense with that Uchiha stealing her attention."

"…" The grimace on Danzou's face spread, "Oh…so um, how do you feel about this person stealing 'her' away?"

"I don't know…he seems to get all the girls …"

The old master choked a little. "Sai, my ears are a little faint, and I'm getting forgetful tell me, what where we talking about again?"

The identified boy looked up, "The fact that I'm feeling these things for my team mate Sakura-san and I don't know how to get her to return these feeling…"

Cringing Danzou edged to the door. "Ha, ha, of course you were talking about growing up and experiencing _that _feeling, and not growing up changes -Oh sorry my boy I'm late for a meeting, do pop by and see me again won't you?" He shortly departed the room leaving Sai even more confused than before.

---

Tsunade picked up a report folder and let it casually fall onto the desk in front of team seven minus Kakashi. "This is a folder of all the requests we've received from a village on the fire countries borderline, all of which are about unusual supernatural sightings!"

"Supernatural that means ghosts doesn't it?" The blonde ninja asked as Sasuke protested against another mission so soon after the previous one. "We've just come back from a mission!"

"I need every jonin squad out on important missions and I can't afford to send them off aimlessly to fight wild ghost stories! So Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Sai, your mission is to sort out these supernatural rumours. Pack up your things and move out ASAP"

They didn't need telling twice so they turned to walk out of the door, only Sakura was held back. "Sakura, firstly allow me to apologise for what happened on the last mission so to ensure it won't happen again I'm assigning you the task of keeping those two under control beings as Kakashi doesn't seem to be doing much"

Tsunade turned back to her pile of papers muttering something about Kakashi's still having not paid the spa bench fees.

"Itachi-san?" Sai had left before the others, and had immediately identified the elder Uchiha making his way towards his luscious sports car. On a second look Sai witnessed the raven pulling his collar up and placing his sunglasses on.

"Just a precaution, I made the mistake of walking passed Sasuke's fan girls earlier and their hands were everywhere! Makes me wonder how the poor boy managed to survive the horror growing up! Hmn you looked troubled. "

Itachi followed Sai to a bench where he took a seat. "Itachi-san I need your help, I'm feeling all these strange feelings for someone on my team" A blush shone over his face which made him blush harder as he had no idea what this was.

"Oh, I get you"

"But someone else has their attention all the time…and I don't understand what is going on. Other people see them as annoying and loud so they keep their distance away from them, but I can't" Itachi comfortingly patted Sai on the shoulder.

All the while in his head Itachi was singing '_Oooh Sasuke's got a love rival, Sasuke's got a love rival'_

"Ok so what you have to do is be yourself for this person. Hmn but then again if I know this person well they'll be clueless as to what you're trying to do. So here's what I would recommend you do- although beware of the … competition from others…" '_Mainly my brother'_ Unfortunately for Sai, Itachi was oblivious to the fact that the confused ninja was talking about Sakura and not Naruto.

----

Naruto fidgeted in his sleeping bag, they were camping out on a hill overlooking the village, and opposite what looked like an abandoned mansion. It didn't help that it was quite cold and chilly in the night time environment. Naruto was use to Sasuke's warmth around him but with Sakura about they were playing it cautiously.

"Naruto will you stop fidgeting! It's cold enough as it is and I don't need you kicking me every minute." Sakura was lying in between Sasuke and Naruto to prevent anything ensuing so that this mission wouldn't be a disaster like the pervious one. Although the kicking and Naruto's constant squirming was the last straw.

So forgetting her intention Sakura, much to Sai's delight sat up and shuffled in her sleeping bag so that she slot herself in between Sai and Sasuke. The raven of course moved closer to Naruto not only to accommodate her but to curl around Naruto in their usual manner.

'_From what Sasuke told me once, this person likes being warm and having the comfort of another body close by'_ In the words of Itachi, Sai edged close against Sakura and was relieved to find her sleepy smile in the dark. She'd stopped shivering now which was a good sign.

'_Even though they don't like to admit it, this person likes it when you ruffle their hair once every now and again'_ Sasuke pulled Naruto into him, his hands casually ruffling the blonde hair, the blonde grinned as he remembered the previous incident with Akamaru.

Turning to one side, Sai imitated this move on Sakura, but it didn't go down to well when his hand dropped he noticed that the ruffled hair he had created was statically standing on end. Lucky for him Sakura was asleep and snoring otherwise he may have lost a hand.

'_Then this person-! Kisame's calling me it's time to go so that ends today's lesson. If in doubt just copy my otouto he seems to know what he's doing, oh but try not to do it while he's watching because things could get ugly-! Good luck! Yes Kisame I'm coming' The thought faded with Itachi moving towards his car and joining the shark man in the front seat._

Sasuke let his hand rest on his dobe's cheek for a minute and seemed to sense that Sai was doing the exact same movement. '_Hn, this could be interesting…' _Smirking in the darkness the raven allowed his hand to glide down Naruto's back and even pressed it to go further.

It was not that he disliked Sai, it was that if Sai found Sakura the pair of them would leave him be with Naruto. Heh then there would be no more interruptions. Interruptions ruin all the fun.

Sasuke listened to Sai's hand moving a little too noisily towards Sakura-

A high pitch shriek echoed and screamed through the forest alerting the tent's inhabitants. All four of them awoke at once, Sasuke, was already up and outside of the tent armed with a kunai by the time Sakura realised that Sai still had his hand halfway down her back.

She chose to ignore it and snatching up a kunai of her own she went outside to join Naruto and Sasuke who were already scouting the area. "Sasuke-kun, what is it?" Sasuke had paused; the screams had come from the village.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on."

There was no time to argue as Sasuke descend the steep hill with his dobe close at his heels. Before long they were running down the village streets the shrieking was growing louder. A shadowed figure ran ahead of them with a bundle in its arms, unlike the rest of the crowd this figure was heading towards the mansion that could be seen from the campsite.

"Please, please, it took my child!" A woman ran over to them and begged she took Naruto's hands instinctively, the tears and panic in her eyes erasing Naruto's fears of the supernatural.

"Don't worry lady; we're Konoha shinobi we'll get your child back. After all the shinobi that's going to be the next Hokage is U-!" The Uchiha pulled the boy away as they darted towards the big house. "Teme what do think you're doing?"

"Hn, you honestly think she cares? Besides dobe why would you want to give her a fake name? You know it's going to change one day…"

It took a little while but Naruto understood "Ha you're right, instead of Uzumaki Naruto; I'll be Naruto the sixth Hokage!" Sasuke shook his head yet still smirking, it would make things more special if the dobe didn't know what would happen in their future.

Somehow they had managed to get separated from Sai and Sakura who had managed to find out useful information from fleeing villagers.

One had pleaded to them '_Don't go in there! You'll be trapped inside the mansion! Countless of other people have tried to stop the curse on it. The stories say that you must find the Goblet and pour into it crimson red wine, only then will this curse of screams be lifted'_

"Sasuke-kun!" The walls of houses stopped joining the split team together again. Sakura quickly filled the other two in about the curse but was interrupted as Naruto noticed the figure carrying the bundle.

"Dobe wait!" The blonde had sped up in fast pursuit of the kidnapper. Sasuke had no choice but to follow after him. It had taken so long to win Naruto over; he wasn't going to throw that away now.

The doors slammed behind them throwing them into darkness.

---

**A\N: My attempt at writing spooky…There is more to this mission but seeings as I left this chapter a little late to update, I thought I'd update it now and save the rest for next time XD**

**Itachi: Now can I share Sasuke and Naruto pictures?**

_***sighs* **__**you've been sharing all chapter**_

**Itachi: But I only got a small part**

_**If you must…**__***gives in* **_

**Itachi: Yay! Sasuke and Naruto for all! *throws out lots of photos into the awaiting crowd***

**XP Happy Halloween **


	51. To Escape Four Must Find The Answer

Naruto FanFiction

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 214**** awesome reviews, over 20,000 amazing hits, 52 favourites and 48 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication: ****All my wonderful readers :) & to Marina and Hotaru and everyone else who read all 50 chapters in a row XD I re-read some of it myself and it does take a long time to read so thank you so much for taking the time XD**

**Chapter Inspiration: ****Kagome-Loves-Kouga **

**I'm ****sorry to say but this might be the last update for a little while unless inspiration grants me with writers block bug repellent … And well lot of things are happening and well you never truly know you're tired until zzZZzz XD**

**Even though Sai's in the storyline, this fic is set before the ****time skip. Although now that I've added him I'm seeing all Shippuden characters :P **

**In order to escape, the team of four must find the answer. People in the past have attempted to cure the shrieking curse but to no avail. It only takes team work but who knew that they been set up.**

**----**

**In Order To Escape Four Must Find The Answer**

The only source of light came from the ajar door opposite the narrow hallway in which the two shinobi were standing. The raven, more concerned with the fact that the doors had shut automatically had moved to the heavy wooden doors and began pushing with all his weight to move them.

"Hn. Looks like we're stuck in here." Realising how Naruto must be feeling, what with the atmosphere of being in a horror movie, Sasuke turned around to see Naruto walking towards the light.

"Dobe, where are you going?" No reply followed. "Dobe? Naruto?" The raven caught hold of the blonde's hand only to find the boy shaking.

"…Cold…" A bare whisper was all Sasuke heard coming from Naruto's lips.

Pulling him in from behind, Sasuke let his body heat spread to the blonde. It wasn't until Naruto struggled in his grasp with his eyes fearful and unfocused, did Sasuke understand that he had been placed under some kind of genjutsu.

Closing his eyes he forced some of his chakra into the boy who immediately changed in his arms. "Huh? How did I get-? But the shadow lady with the bundle, she caught me and-? Sasuke? What are you doing!?"

"Hn. What else could I do? My dobe was scared and shaking, it's not like I could stand by and watch that." Sasuke teased feeling Naruto un-tense.

"Hmph, I'm not scared. It's your imagination, because you wanted me to think that I was scared when really it was you who was scared." Naruto babbled.

"Hn, oh yeah so why are you still holding on to me like that kid from the other day who had just seen the boogie man?"

"For your information teme, it's the bogey man! And was it my fault that I didn't recognise Itachi? He was wearing that yucky face mask junk; of course I wasn't going to recognise him. Hmph, face it teme you just can't keep your hands off me!"

Smirking Sasuke changed the conversation to the subject at hand. "Good. Now we need to find a way out of here beings as you decided to run in here like the dobe you are" Unwrapping his arms Sasuke moved towards the glow down the hall. Naruto walked close behind him.

Inside the room was what was presumably the dining room with a large table and set chairs. There were lots of 'sleeping' bodies scattered across the room, presumably guests that had come to a dinner party only to party till the point of exhaustion. Or maybe it was the wine from the many empty bottles that had done the trick.

"Ne, Sasuke are these people asleep?" He reached out and poked the nearest person with the blunt end of one of his kunai.

"…Sure dobe … leave them alone before you wake them up"

The Uchiha studied the room and noted that tiny fragments of glass were everywhere along with dried out red pools that stained the furniture. At the table he noticed that some of the 'sleeping' bodies were clutching drinking glasses with wine bottles strewn everywhere.

'_The wine? Was it poison__ed?_' Before their imprisonment in this building, Sakura had told them about the supposed curse on the huge house, so that explained the need for wine and drinking glasses but why were the people dead?

Naruto had picked up one of the bottles and was casually pretending to examine it. "Oh? There's still something left in here, like a letter. It's stuck! No, wait I got it."

The Uchiha walked over and took the note out of the blonde's hand. "Tch, dobe."

---

_Nothing __we try is working. On the second floor from the top, we found wine glasses/goblets, and in the cellar we discovered a store of wine._

_We poured the wine into a glass just like the elders in the village, told us to do. It did not work instead the shrieking grew so loud we could begin to hear it inside the house. We made many attempts of pouring different wines into the glasses assuming that the lifting of the curse depended on a certain type of wine We tried all the ones in the cellar store, but none were the right shade of crimson. _

_Everyone turned on each other, snatching and stealing, drinking the excess liquor. The ones among us who would co-operate went to explore more of the house but when we returned we found everyone dead, the wine spilt the glasses broken. _

…_No escape … The house will provide no exit. Someone comes and waits for the rest of us behind the door. Getting closer, our time is running out. To other who find this letter … Sticks together… find the answer._

---

"Sasuke, what do we do now?" After a long pause the raven answered.

"We find the answer"

"Ok, so shall we find the wine glasses first or the wine itself?"

"Dobe, this isn't a scavenger hunt." Smiling at his companion, Sasuke agreed to find the glasses first, mentioning that there might be something upstairs that the people here before had missed. Following the letter strictly, the Uchiha took the dobe's hand and lead him out of the room.

---

"…It's not working! The doors won't open and Sasuke-kun and Naruto are trapped inside! I didn't even get to tell Sasuke-kun that I- Sai what are you doing!?" Sakura who had been fruitlessly banging on the wooden doors noticed Sai sketching something on one of his scrolls.

"I'm creating look outs for us. There, they found a cellar door at the side of the house and it requires a key to unlock it." Animating the key that he had just drawn, Sai headed towards the cellar door and reached down to unlock it as Sakura watched slightly amused.

When he finally got the lock open he removed the rotting wood out of his path and sent a couple of ink mice to take a look. After deeming that everything was safe he signalled for Sakura to follow him in.

They jumped as the cellar opening banged closed, light seeped through gaps in the rotting door. "There's something on the floor… I've just stepped on it."

Sakura went to pull out a portable torch but Sai put a hand on hers to stop her. "Sakura-san, trust me you wouldn't want to."

"Yes, but I can't see!" Snatching it out of her pocket she turned it on. Immediately a dim light lit the cellar. Just like in the upstairs part of the house, the floor was littered with motionless bodies. The pink kunoichi had to stifle a scream of surprise and clutched at the un-alarmed shinobi beside her. Or rather he wasn't alarmed until her grip caused the lack of feeling in his arm.

"Sakura-san, we should move upstairs, that crazy lady mentioned something about this place being cursed and we should find the items to stop that awful shrieking outside." Sai winced. Momentarily they had both forgotten the shrieking outside; they had gotten used to it and had tuned it out.

The kunoichi nodded and caught sight of an object at the far wall. "Over there." Sakura pointed the shaky torch beam towards a wine rack fixed to the wall. "The lady said we needed wine right?"

She padded forwards through the maze of obstacles. "But how do we know Sasuke-kun and Naruto haven't already come down here to get a bottle?"

Without answering, Sai whipped out his drawing scroll and drew his messenger before animating it and sending it on its way. He turned away from the stairs to help Sakura in their quest.

---

The only room to be found that was body less was the upper drawing room on the second floor of the mansion. The Uchiha was cautious; he had a nagging feeling that something was watching them in shadowed area furthest from the window.

"…Sasuke look, that cabinet has something glass-like in it!"

Naruto pointed towards a wall cabinet and pulled the raven over to it. "I can't reach it. The people who lived here last must have been giants!"

"Or taller than you dobe. Hn. Climb on my back so _you_ can reach it more easily."

"Teme. What are you trying to say? Why couldn't you jump onto my back instead!?"

"Trust me dobe. If I jumped onto your back, we'd hit the floor and we'd never get up again…at least you wouldn't want to get up again…"

"Are you calling me weak!?" Naruto failed to notice Sasuke's pleasured smirk.

"Hn, of course not dobe…now will you hurry up and climb on." For the first time in their search Sasuke let go of Naruto's now sweaty hand, the blonde clambered on and steadied himself as he opened the cabinets.

Reaching for one glass, he was alerted when the glass suddenly smashed in his hands. "What the-!?"

"Sasuke-kun! Thank goodness it's only you and Naruto! We thought you were a zombie or something then!" The kunoichi filled with happy tears threw open the door. Sai stood behind her scroll in hand at the ready.

They had eventually found a bottle that was full of liquid, although what, they were not sure. Back in the cellar and to their dismay they had found the wine rack empty. All that was present were cobwebs and a mouldy lump of cheese; at least it looked like cheese.

It was Sai who had managed to unearth the bottle that had been tucked away behind a dent in the stone wall. It was all that was left and they'd have to make do with what they could find.

"Sakura, get off I have the dobe on my shoulders!"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you're ok! I mean, if something had happened what would I do!?" The raven managed to detach himself but wobbled somewhat with Naruto still clinging to his back.

"Hey, hey teme!" As Sasuke stumbled again the blonde dropped yet another glass which smashed onto the floor boards below.

"Naruto! Watch what you're doing up there! You almost dropped that on my foot" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Yeah? Well stop trying to touch Sasuke!- er because he'll drop me otherwise! …"

The blonde managed to drop yet another glass. "Dobe, stop dropping the glasses."

"Then stop moving teme!"

Sai was watching intently, '_So according to my book they are all feeling angry or aggressive…'_

"Stop yelling at Sasuke-kun! It's your fault for fidgeting as usual!"

"Dobe, hurry up and grab the other glasses. Sakura shut up and get that bottle open" Naruto carefully took the four remaining glasses out of the cabinet. The blonde handed them to Sai who with care placed them onto a nearby table.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to slide off of his back, but as the blonde did so he lost his footing and fell into Sakura, who consequently dropped another glass. "Idiot! Look what you've done!"

"What I've done! You're the one who dropped it!"

"Yeah but you were the one who fell into me!"

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun please, let's stop this arguing. It's not helping us." Sai went to put his hand on Sakura's shoulder as he had seen Sasuke do to Naruto once before. She reluctantly gave up her part of the argument and turned her attention back to the table.

"Hn. Well either way now we're one glass short" He sent her a short glare.

Sakura spoke up in a lighter tone with attempts to get back in Sasuke's good book. "But that wouldn't matter because the lady told us that pouring 'crimson wine' into the goblet or this case a glass would fix the curse"

"The scattered bodies state otherwise. Naruto found a note which said that they had used all the wine but it hadn't worked. They obviously didn't use it all if you managed to find another bottle."

"And?"

"Maybe it was an attempt to get people to work together, but those surrounded by greed failed" Sai suggested, receiving a nod from Sasuke.

"Exactly"

"So what are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"I'm saying maybe this was a team work exercise…Kakashi had to leave early yesterday. How do we know he didn't set this up for us? How do we know that this wasn't meant to happen all along? The procedure to lift this curse is ridiculous"

There was a long pause as everybody took Sasuke's words in. The silence was broken when they heard the distinctive Icha Icha theme tune phone jingle. "Damn. Hey Iruka what's up, I'm trying to be discreet here!" The voice whispered.

The team of four moved directly to the spot where they had heard the sudden burst of noise. "Relax 'Ruka, I only took a detour because this spooky woman was shrieking and scaring people from her mansion. The villagers wanted me to help sort it out and I did.

Oooh you'll never guess what though! I saw my team and thought it would be an excellent team work exercise … No I wasn't trying to prove a point … I'll have you know I am an excellent teacher! All I had to do was conjure up a couple of genjutsu and simulate a shrieking sound, which is very hard to do. But it worked! You should see the teamwork going on next door!"

"Sasuke's as bright as a button, caught the genjutsu that I put on Naruto easily I won't go into the details though, and … yes Naruto is fine, he's our number-one-hyperactive-ninja after all … yes, yes anyway Sai is a promising shinobi, Sakura well Sakura was her usual caring self…what was that? … Of not course they don't know I'm here that would defeat the whole objective…hang on a minute I can here something"

The voice was correct in hearing a noise from behind the door opposite where he sat. In the dim light from the window in the room, Sakura had managed to trip over a broken chair which creaked with age. "Hold that thought, I think I have to make my escape or risk being found…"

Moving the debris of a half collapsed shelf of draws away from the door, the Uchiha gave the signal to get ready and kicked open the door. There was nothing in the room, only a lone chair and an open doorway over looking the stairs.

"Was that-?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hn. If that was Kakashi, he's going to be lonely for a while" Sasuke walked over to the little orange book that was lying on the window ledge beside the empty chair. It read _Icha Icha Volume II property of Hatake Kakashi _on the inside cover.

---

Iruka was stood on the door step to his apartment just as Kakashi poofed into view. "Iruka! Hi, er so nice to see you up so late"

"You said you'd finish your mission and be back by eleven! What time do you call this!? You have chores to do mister!"

"But Iruka I was teaching my students lessons in teamwork!"

There was a loud groan from the apartment above and the door opened revealing Gai in tight pyjamas that were of a similar design to his usual outfit. He was also wearing a sleeping hat that looked more like a swimming cap. "Kakashi! I can't sleep and you're keeping me awake! Heh because I can't sleep when there's a contest to win against you."

"Gai-kun, you do this every time I come home-."

"Gai! Go back to sleep! Kakashi's grounded and can't come out to play tonight!"

Gai pulled a face. "How about tomorrow?"

"We'll see… Kakashi. Inside. Now."

"But, but Iruka! I was-" Iruka frowned and pointed into the house and a defeated Kakashi walked in, Iruka closed out the night and the light went off.

"Hmn, now that I am awake I won't be able to sleep again…hmn I wonder if Lee's in the mood for some training." Gai closed the front door and sprinted away into the darkness…

---

**A\N: The spooky Halloween**** chapter ends with Gai? O_o Spooky indeed. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **

.


	52. If You'd Eaten Your Vegetables

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 219**** awesome reviews, over 19,000 amazing hits, 52 favourites and 48 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication: ****All my wonderful readers :) **

**I'm really sorry for the three? Four? Weeks of lateness - I've just had and **_**still**_** have so much work to do, so much that it is unbelievable XD so updates are going to be r**_**ather **__**slow from now on**_**, but a break never hurt anyone :) so here is chapter 52!**

**This is mostly a Sasuke and Naruto chapter, with Kakashi and Gai thrown into the mix. Next chapter will be Sai's time to shine and possibly Sakura too. **

**Naruto doesn't like his greens. Kakashi's lost his book. SasuNaru or NaruSasu? Gai has a marker pen. Itachi gives Sai more advice.**

**

* * *

**

**I****f You'd Eaten Your Vegetables**

Smirking at the little orange book that sat embarrassed and awkwardly on the kitchen table, Sasuke casually ate his breakfast. It had been at least twenty-seven hours since the team of four had returned home from their mission/team work exercise.

A shuffling grew louder as Naruto appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Hn, morning dobe"

"Mmm. Morning…ramen?" In a half asleep stupor the blonde took the seat next to Sasuke and pulled closer the bowl of ramen, which his raven companion had already prepared for him. Taking one look he pushed it away. "Hmph, not again!"

"What's the matter dobe? I thought you loved ramen?" The raven teased taking another spoonful of his own breakfast.

Pointing his finger accusingly Naruto retorted "You know why! This isn't ramen it's…its vegetable mush! You went out and bought the wrong ramen on purpose again didn't you!?"

"Hn. It's the same as normal ramen, with just a few more vegetables in it" The Uchiha had found that getting Naruto to eat vegetables to be quite challenging, and had believed that his scheme to sabotage the blonde's ramen would have worked.

"No, no, no! It's not the same as normal ramen! There's too much green in it and where are the noodles? They've been soaking in that yucky vegetable soup too long!"

"Don't you think you're being a little too difficult for this time in the morning?" When it came to ramen who could blame Naruto for being fussy?

"What are you eating anyway?" The blonde didn't give Sasuke chance to defend his breakfast as he swept the bowl out of the Uchiha's hands.

"Dobe, that's my breakfast" Naruto shrugged and began to shovel spoonfuls of the bowls contents into his mouth. After a while the blonde answered. "Boy, we haven't had a sparring session in ages! I feel so outta shape. Hey teme we should go down to the training fields. You know to do some training"

"Hn, obviously to do some training. What else would we use it for?" Taking the washing up items to the sink gave Sasuke a chance to hide the mischievous smirk on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of orange but that was probably just Naruto doing a happy dance at the thought of today being the day where he would 'win' against the raven.

* * *

"Pleeeease Iruka! Kakashi'll be a good boy! Please just give me my book back!" The silver haired jonin was on his knees pleading against Iruka's 'sleeping' form.

"…Kakashi. I don't have your book now will you let me sleep a bit longer!? It's my day off and I want to catch up on lost sleep." Yet Kakashi was relentless.

It's a terrible thing to lose one's possession but for Kakashi, loosing his book meant that nobody would rest till it was found. "Ok fine! Where'd you leave your book last?"

"I don't know! I had it and then it was gone!"

"Yelling at me won't solve anything, yet you're venting which is a good way to get rid of some of your stress." Iruka had given up his attempt of sleep and was now sat up cross legged before the jonin. "Calm down, so where did you leave it last?"

Taking a deep breath the jonin closed his eyes and thought back to the last time he had had possession of his book. "I had it at that spooky mansion place and then-!"

"And then?"

"Gai! That super-green-spandex-bug! He must have it!" Kakashi stood up abruptly knocking over the bedside table in his haste.

"Hey that was my favourite table! Anyway we don't know that for sure, how do we know that you didn't misplace your book at that house?"

"I wouldn't do anything like that. In any case that's my best book! It's been autographed and everything!"

Iruka shook his head as Kakashi rambled on some more about limited addition book sets. "Well you have four book sets in the closet, why don't you just get the author to sign those ones as well?"

"I can't just go up to the author and ask him to sign all my copies! That's cheeky anyway it's hard to track down the author of such a brilliant novel"

"You see Jiraiya nearly every week!"

"…That's beside the point! … What if Gai-kun were to find it!? He'd mistake some of the positions mentioned as fighting styles! Maa I have to go find that book!" Iruka sighed and watched as the silver haired jonin stumbled over the recently smashed table and hobbled over to the front door.

* * *

"Hey teme get off!" Naruto was pinned flat on his back for the fourth time that day, just like old times by Sasuke.

"Just think dobe if you'd eaten your vegetables you'd probably be in the reverse position." A good spar session was just what was needed to refresh the two friends who had since gotten closer since their first days as genin.

"Heh, yeah? Who needs vegetables when you pinned the wrong me?"

"…?" Underneath the Uchiha a big poof of smoke revealed that he had been pining a Naruto clone. _'Hn…you'll have to do better than that dobe'_

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke had spotted the blonde darting out from a nearby hedge. He rolled onto his feet at the last minute before pouncing and then pining Naruto once again. The Sharingan came in handy a lot during training with Naruto. "Wha?"

"Oh but I think I pinned the right you this time"

"Yeah, yeah fine…" Naruto rolled his eyes, just once he wanted to pin the older shinobi but easier said than done. A spark went off inside the blondes head. "Heh, heh" Naruto's brilliantly blue eyes grinned into Sasuke's glowing red ones.

"…?"

"Now teme watch this!" Playing this card made Sasuke's eyes widen. Although the blonde hadn't made any hand signs, the effect was working and the colour in Sasuke's cheeks was proof.

"What's the matter Sasu-…chan?" The cheeky voice stunned the Uchiha momentarily but that was more than enough for Naruto who pushed the boy back and took his position.

"Na-ruto?" Still in shock the raven was lost in the blonde's gaze, he'd seen this spell cast before but when? It was as if Naruto was a different person but yet still the same person as well. His eyes were playful yet luring …

"Yes?" Sasuke had to catch his breath a bit. The voice was somewhat seductive, in Naruto's newly adopted tone of voice.

"…"

"Hah, you should see the look on your face teme!" In a matter of seconds Naruto was up close and in the raven's face. The playful aura around him was still present and the luring had ceased slightly. "Would you believe Itachi taught me that in three days!?"

'_Itachi? Itachi! __I should have known my brother would have something to do with it.'_

"Look who's pining who now!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke came to his senses.

"Hn. And what are you going to do now?"

A curious expression ran across Naruto's face. "Er…hah I'll do what you do to me! But this time I'm leading the way…" The blonde grinned as Sasuke's defiant look disagreed.

"Sorry dobe, that's _my_ job"

"Hah, teme get used to it…Kakashi's book was great for picking up tips…" The Uchiha was pouting at the decision to switch roles and was attempting to make that very clear. It didn't stop the cheeky ninja above him though who refused to switch back.

"Hn. Fine, have it your way dobe, but we aren't doing anything unless I'm the one on top…" His rebellious smirk wasn't enough to deter Naruto though.

"Heh, we'll see about that"

* * *

"Yosh! Nothing better than a youthful morning training session! Eh? What do we have here?" Gai, in his usual spandex suit had eventually returned home last night, especially as Lee's father had convinced him to leave by racing each other to the next village.

Gai, with his competitive nature and full of youth had only been a quarter a mile away from the Konoha gates when he realised that Lee's father had stopped playing from the moment he had said 'Ready steady go'

Naruto still in his position towering over Sasuke was still trying to wrestle and keep down the raven who with matched efforts tried to push the other boy onto his back.

"That's? That's that Naruto and the Uchiha boy…what are they doing?" Gai paused to watch the mini-battle. Despite the wrestling match, the two shinobi's movements seemed to flow naturally, they weren't violent movements. Instead it looked more like the Uchiha was teasing the blonde, rather than trying to fend him off. It wasn't long before they needed a break so the raven casually let go of Naruto. The said blonde flopped onto the Uchiha making it look like Sasuke had an orange blanket draped over him.

"By the power of youth. They sure are two worthy opponents…it takes a lot of training and skill to be able to take down your opponent and keep him down so easily. That Uzumaki Naruto is something he's managed to pin the Uchiha down. Impressive…"

Rustling through the bushes he moved into the clearing. "Alright strop right there! That was some pretty intense training."

At the sound of Gai's voice Sasuke pushed Naruto off him at once. The blonde growled in frustration at being pushed aside so abruptly. "Where do you boys learn your stuff?"

"…What?"

"Ya know your stuff, your moves, your careful precision and your ability to move like one?"

"…Er…" Naruto looked desperately at Sasuke hoping that he had any idea as to what Gai was referring to.

"Surely you didn't learn to move like one by yourselves? Last I heard you two were having a spot of trouble with team work, ahh that Kakashi, I can't expect anything less from my rival! He's taught you well, for you two to make out- no wait, make _up _and work like a team. What kind of tactics did he use to train you with?"

The blonde's eyes lit up with realisation at the words 'Kakashi' and 'make out', "Oh right. Yeah, yeah we got a load of tips from Kakashi's book" He pulled the orange square from his trousers pocket, how Sasuke hadn't seen that earlier he didn't know. The Uchiha slapped a hand to his face. '_Now you've done it dobe'_

Receiving the book, the spandex-sensei read the front cover with a mixture of interest and curiosity. "Kakashi's book? Hah that's probably why he's always reading that. Hmm so it's his own personal training book…I thought that it was a love novel or something"

He flicked through the pages. "Ahh well enough of that lets get straight to the training!" Turning back to the book he flicked through a few more pages and planted his finger at one line on the page.

"Hmmm, this training manual looks like it needs a little adjustment. All this description about building up tension and unnecessary hand movements need to go…hmm I'll have to Gai-afi this…now where'd I put my emergency pen?"

"Ahh yes here's my pen, right so yes…this bit has to go oh and this bit needs to change too…" He finished his scribbling and then turned the next page of the book where coincidently Naruto had placed a slip of paper with a swirl on it, to act as a book mark.

"Ahh so this is the page you were getting the tips from. Well let's see er…!" Gai wasn't one who read many stories of this nature, but reading into the first paragraph added a slight reddening to his face.

Fortunately Sasuke had read Gai's movements from the moment in which Naruto had mentioned the book. They had been backing away slowly and had taken the opportunity to disappear when Gai's back was turned.

* * *

"I see" Itachi's voice echoed out of the phone in Sai's hand. The unusually agitated shinobi paced about his living room. He had followed Itachi's advice on trying to win Sakura over but the incident with the 'haunted' house had interrupted him.

"Have you tried treating this person to their favourite meal, I'm sure your special person has a strong liking for- hmm I don't know… say ramen" The older Uchiha still believing that 'Naruto' was the affection of Sai's heart, was enjoying all this matchmaking business.

Of course he loved his little brother and he had grown quite attached to Naruto in a similar brotherly bond, but helping out another person made him feel happy inside.

Sai had thanked Itachi for his advice once again before hanging up the phone. "Ramen? I thought Sakura-san's favourite meal was sweet dumplings?"

Knowing exactly where the pink-haired kunoichi would be, Sai gathered his things together and stepped outside of his front door. He smiled a genuine smile and breathed in the darkening sky. He then set out into the direction of his affections.

* * *

**A\N: :P A bit sappy at the end but at least Sai's happy XD Maybe not a funny chapter but XD the SasuNaru-ness couldn't stay away and re****-watching Shippuden Episodes just made me want SasuNaru more XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	53. Race Against A Water Dragon

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 225**** awesome reviews, over 21,730 amazing hits, 56 favourites and 48 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication: ****All my wonderful readers :) **

**Chapter Inspiration: Kagome-Loves-Kouga ****& Akiko Fujishima :D**

**Following Itachi's advice, Sai decides to take Sakura out for ramen. It seems Sasuke and Naruto have the same idea so the ramen shop is out of bounds. Why is Sasuke's attention divided? Gai realises that damaging Icha Icha will resort in a race against a water dragon.**

**Race Against A Water Dragon**

The welcoming scent of flowers hovered around the Yamanakas florist shop, as Sai approached. Laughing could be heard from two of the three people inside. "This is so troublesome!"

"Haha, aww Shikamaru I think it's very cute" The artist eased open the door to find Shikamaru standing behind the counter grimacing at the pink floral apron he was wearing. Ino was stood next to him, with Sakura standing on the opposing side of the counter. "Hi Sai" Ino waved. Sakura smiled and also greeted him as he closed the door behind himself. "Erm…I was wondering if I could borrow Sakura-san and…?" The two kunoichi followed his gaze to the shinobi stood behind them.

"We were just fitting Shikamaru's uniform" They giggled again as Shikamaru's face reddened a little.

Addressing Sai's curious face the chunin answered, "My mother insisted that I work here to help Ino in the shop while her parents go and take care of responsibilities in another village. Hmn troublesome people" He looked down at his apron again and frowned.

"It's adorable on you, and you look so cute in it" The blonde kunoichi pinched his cheek affectionately. He winced, "Oi Ino? What was that for?"

"Sorry" She laughed and patted the area she had just been pinching causing him to wince once more.

Sakura smiled at them before taking up Sai's hand, she readily opened the door before calling back. "Hah, we'll leave you two alone to your antics, come on Sai you don't want to stay here for too long, otherwise Ino will find you something pink and frilly to wear as well"

Outside the pinkette questioned the artist's purpose for wanting to 'borrow' her, "...I er well I thought I could treat you to your favourite meal" By now they were already at the market place which was not as busy as it was in the daytime. Sai made to walk towards the ramen shop, remembering Itachi's words, but caught sight of an orange jacket. Not too far away sat the colours of the Uchiha currently in possession of said orange jacket owner.

"Sai?" Sakura laughed as Sai almost tripped over while trying to divert his path. "Um…let's go over to the sweet dumpling shop shall we?" Sitting with the other two members of team seven, would only mean that Sakura would be all over Sasuke and that getting close to her would become even more difficult.

"Really!? You're taking me out for sweet dumplings!? I love sweet dumplings! Although it can get expensive in the dumpling restaurant…ooh look is that Sasuke-kun and Naruto?"

"It's no problem Sakura-san" Changing the topic he formed a smile as he gently pulled her by the arm, eager to get into the restaurant and away from the open area in which Sasuke and Naruto could spot them easily.

Sai lead Sakura into the sweet dumpling building and chose the seats closest to the window, so that he could monitor Sasuke and prevent the Uchiha from distracting Sakura's attention. The ninja couple sat opposite each other at a table over looking a sunset in one direction and a clear view of Ichiraku's ramen shop in the other.

The artist picked up a menu and gently passed it to Sakura, while doing so he caught sight of the Uchiha moving away from the blonde. From what his lip reading skills reported to him, it was clear that Sasuke needed to make a phone call.

"Wow, we're spoilt for choice on this menu…" Sakura mumbled as she continued to scroll down the list of dishes.

Shortly a waiter was by Sai's side holding a cordless phone in one hand, in the other was a notepad in which he would scribble down their orders. "Ahem, sorry to disturb you sir but there has been a phone call for you."

Taking the phone, the artist answered. "Hai?"

"I know what you're up to…"

"…? Who is this?" Sai smiled across the table at the kunoichi who was twirling her hair around her finger as she continued to read the menu.

"I'm stood opposite your window" Leaning to the right slightly, Sai looked out of the window and firstly noticed that there were fewer people outside now. He moved his gaze to the ramen shop where none other than Uchiha Sasuke was standing. The raven shinobi smirked in his direction and gestured to the phone at his ear.

"Hn. Itachi has a broken phone which always dials up two people at once. Beings as I wasn't at home to answer, it went straight to my answering machine, so I heard everything …"

"…" Sai paused unsure of what to say in reply.

"The dobe is _mine_ but _you_ like Sakura right? Hn, from what I've been told you're like me in certain ways so just do whatever you see me doing. It may work to our advantage. I don't particularly like you…so don't think of this as me helping you. But your success is my … pleasure and in the end we'll both get what we want from this."

The phone went dead. An Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants.

"Who was that?" Sakura looked up now that he was done with his phone call.

"It was Sa-some guy asking about-" He glanced over at the couple in the ramen shop. Sasuke pointed at Naruto in a way that only Sai could see, before moving in to talk casually. "- Naruto?" The raven then made a gesture that he should do the same to Sakura.

"Naruto? As in our Naruto?" The kunoichi in front of him interrupted his thoughts; his eyes snapped back to her.

"Naruto? Ohh, no it was the wrong number, this guy was going on about Naruto the fish cake and how he is running low on stock" He spoke with a confident voice. Plenty of years in ANBU training came in useful when it came to lying.

"Oh…" She didn't seem convinced, but didn't have time to object as the waiter came to take their order. "Yes, we'll have these please" she pointed them out to the waiter who quickly scribbled the dishes down.

When she turned back to him, Sai was once again looking intently out of the window. This time the raven was whispering into the blonde's ear, what ever had been said caused Naruto to blush slightly.

"Sai? Are you ok you seem … distant this evening?"

He took up her hands and leaned forwards closer to her, much to her surprise. "I was just thinking that you look very beautiful tonight" It wasn't an exact copy of the scene witnessed in the ramen shop; instead it was perfect scene of its own.

Sakura blushed. The first time she had met Sai things had got off to a rocky start but things had changed and now they seemed to connect more smoothly. "You're dinner is served." The waiter had returned with a food trolley and was carefully placing their meals in front of them.

* * *

"Teme? Why do you keep turning around? And will you let go of me for a sec!? I'm trying to eat here!" Sasuke had coiled his arms around the blonde absentmindedly, while watching the 'love' scene that was playing opposite them.

The raven pulled back to get a better view of the couple who had moved slightly out of sight, as he did so Naruto fell into his lap. Surprisingly with the contents still in his ramen bowl. "Oi!?"

"Hn, so they're eating now?"

"What!? Who's eating what now!?"

Turning back to the orange ninja in his arms, Sasuke smirked. "Hn. People, dobe. Now open wide"

"What!? Why?" The raven picked up Naruto's fallen chopsticks and began to feed the dobe in his lap. Forgetting that Sasuke had a divided attention, Naruto leaned in against him, enjoying being hand fed.

* * *

"Sakura-san. Please let me" Sai offered as he picked up one of the dumplings and presented it to her. She looked at it strangely for a second before biting it off the stick to which it was speared.

She smiled and returned the offer, similarly Naruto, who was now wearing ramen stains from where Sasuke had missed his mouth, attempted to do the same.

"Dobe! Stop it! You know I hate that stuff! Especially after what happened!" Sasuke was struggling to get away from the impending chopsticks; however it was hard with the dobe sat on his lap.

"Oh Teme! Just eat it! It tastes delicious! You can't stay mad at ramen forever!" Once again the raven refused. "Eee just open your mouth and eat it!" The chopsticks once again flew the Uchihas way.

"Dobe! Give it up already! You're causing a scene!" Indeed the few people left outside began to stare.

"I'll never give up! One day you'll slip up teme and then you'll be eating ramen without realising it!"

"What will it take to make you stop this?"

Naruto paused for a second. "Well…there is one thing … We could switch-"

"No!"

"Hmph fine then" While they wrestled in the background, Sai and Sakura were getting along well together like a duck to water. Sai had read many books on how to release emotion, how to make friends, even a romance novel or two (not ones of Kakashi's standard though) but now he felt that all along, he only had to trust his own instincts.

This was good too otherwise copying Sasuke now, would have started another wrestling match.

* * *

"Gai!? Gai!? Where are you!? And have you seen Kakashi anywhere!? He's still grounded!" Iruka had decided to begin his search first in the dojo and then the training grounds, that being the place where it was most likely to find Maito Gai.

"Is someone there?" He could hear muffled whimpering and howling beyond the next hedge, picking up the pace the chunin burst into the clearing only to find the noises were coming from no other than the Mighty Green Beast.

"Gai?"

"Ohhh Iruka! It's you! This training manual is so sad! Waa ha, ha. Shuki has to say a farewell to her lover who is about to leave her for Tinpo!" The marker pen had fallen to the grass hours ago as Gai had read more into the story.

"Wha? A training manual?" '_Shuki? Tinpo? Aren't they characters in Kakashi's book?'_

Iruka noticed the marker on the floor "Hey Gai?" The addressed jonin turned around, the little orange book clasped in his hands. "What was that marker for?"

"I had to edit some parts out you know, some of the content in here is-" The characters on the orange book that had Icha Icha imprinted across the front cover, grinned as if to say 'You're in trouble now"

"Oh jeez! Tell me you didn't Gai! That's Kakashi's book-"

"Sheesh Iruka!" They heard a call from above them and looked upwards to see the silver haired jonin jump into view. "Could you yell any louder!? I'm sure the whole village didn't hear you yell that I'm grounded! … Oh Gai-kun there you are. I was trying to find you to ask if you had seen my book"

Gai waved it at him. "Here ya go Kakashi my old rival you! Ha, only a great shinobi like you would have a training manual like this, although as I was saying to Iruka I had to edit some parts out because the content in there is not suitable for someone of genin age to see."

Kakashi's visible eye twitched in a 'What the-!?' movement.

"What do you mean by 'had to edit some parts'?" The brunette at the copy-nins side asked cautiously watching the reactions of the man and his book.

Flicking through the pages, where lots of scribbles and big thick lines marked the pages, the usually calm and placid jonin began to tremble with rage.

"Kakashi? Oooh Ooh, are you in the mood for some sparring?" Gai bounded on the spot delightedly. "Eh? What's that hand sign, you're using?"

"You'll find out when it swallows you!"

"Hah, you're trying to make me run away aren't you? Maito Gai runs from nothing!" Behind the border of trees, a water dragon emerged and it seemed to charge right at the spot where they were standing.

"Wha? Ya know what? Second thought the weather forecast said it's going to rain today. Hey Kakashi why don't we do this, another day" The spandex-bug backed away slowly before turning tail and running.

"Get back here!" The silver haired jonin yelled, his water dragon chasing after the blurry dot in the distance.

"…" Iruka sweat-dropped and sighed. "That dear reader is why you should never damage Kakashi's book…it could resort in a race against a water dragon…"

* * *

**A/N: Oooh Gai's in big trouble if Kakashi catches him … :D Hmn Sasuke****'s not eating ramen, I'm sure Naruto will change that … hope you enjoyed it!**

**I put proper line breakers in this chapter, does that make it easier to read? :D I read some of these chapters the other day but there was so much text and no real line breakers in so it was kind of confusing to read :)**

**I don't think I'll do a Christmas chapter because I won't be able to get it up before the day, although if readers want one, I don't mind uploading a Christmas chapter after the day XD **

*** ****Merry Christmas! ***

* * *

* * *


	54. Mistletoe Mischief

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 232**** awesome reviews, over 22,000 amazing hits, 57 favourites and 49 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: All my wonderful Readers :D Particularly those who wanted this Christmas chapter and to K.L.K & Akiko Fujishima & oni-ryu neko ninja :D**

**Whoa**** anyone else think this holiday zoomed past? Well before we all go back to school or work let me take you back to the 24****th**** of December.**

**With A Christmas Chapter comes mischief especially if SasuNaruSasu and Mistletoe are involved. Will Sasuke ever eat ramen again? ****Will Naruto come out on top? Sasuke's being kissed by who now? **

* * *

**Mistletoe Mischief**

Decorated and wrapped in red ribbon, Sakura together with Ino tied it to the overhead wooden support that allowed access to the bridge where team seven originally met up.

Today the rookie teams were having a special meet up where they would exchange presents with each other, although to make things interesting the girls had come up with the idea of throwing mistletoe into the mix.

"Are you sure this'll work Ino?"

Ino nudged Sakura in the ribs, "Hey look its Tenten and Neji. Sssh and watch"

"Neji? Look its mistletoe…do you want to-?" The brunette turned to her partner.

Neji was not a shinobi who liked to kiss and tell. He wasn't a very expressive person at the best of times, and he certainly didn't like to go about showing his affections in public. "Er…I don't believe in mistletoe…it's er…something that I don't do." Unlucky for him Tenten wasn't as picky and promptly planted a peck on his cheek.

"…Ahem…We'd better get going or that restaurant'll give our reservations away…" Poor thing was blushing, so he made any excuse to leave, reluctantly Tenten followed prior to giving Sakura and Ino their presents.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Shortly Kiba and Hinata were standing behind them having watched the scene before, they had used the other bridge to cross over. "Hey! That's cheating you've got to go under the arch!" Ino frowned; so far it had only been Tenten and Neji under the arch and well with Neji being a grump it wasn't as amusing as it could have been.

"Haha, no way, after watching the look on Neji's face I don't think that's going to happen to us" Kiba laughed which led Ino to inquire, "What? I thought you two were a couple"

"Of course we are," Hinata who until now was preoccupied with making sure she had everyone's presents with her, blushed a deep beetroot as Kiba pulled her into a massive bear hug. "We just don't show our displays of affection publicly unlike some people. CoughInoCough"

"Erm w-we find it unpleasant watching others s-so we try not to ourselves" Hinata smiled softly and reached into her bag to bring out the presents she had bought for Sakura and Ino.

"Yeah these gifts are from both me an' Hinata, well she picked them, we just wrapped them, didn't we Akamaru?" The dog that had been following at his heels yipped in agreement.

"Ahh so that explains the teeth marks…" Ino looked at Sakura and was about to tear the paper off when the Hyuuga heiress interjected, "Sorry but um p-please don't open them till C-Christmas" The girls nodded and smiled before taking out their own gifts for the couple.

"Merry Christmas Sakura-san" Sai presented her with a gift as he stepped off from his ink made airway travel.

"No, no! Come on guys you have to go under the mistletoe" Two of the three kunoichi started bickering about the mistletoe again as Kiba caught sight of a familiar 'rivalling' duo. "Oh look here comes Naruto and Sasuke!"

"What!? Where!?" The two girls snapped out of their argument to see the raven and the dobe heading up in the direction of the bridge. "Ooh hey everyone make sure they come this way!" Ino was overexcited by the fact that they could catch Naruto and Sasuke off guard forcing them to kiss.

Sakura soon caught on with the enthusiasm, surprisingly the dog master joined in too, calling and waving the two ninjas over.

* * *

Naruto waved back at them and unknowingly walked forwards towards their trap. The Uchiha of course knew better, after all he could see the mistletoe dressed up in shinny red ribbon flashing in the sunlight. Despite that, Sasuke walked forwards alongside Naruto anyway. Who could pass up a chance to kiss the dobe without looking suspicious?

"Hurry up teme! You're walking too slowly"

"Hn. Am I? You do realise there is mistletoe hanging up there right?" The blonde looked up and his face lost some of its excited flare. "Hey that means…"

"Hn"

"In front of everyone!"

Sasuke 'Hn'ed again in response, as Naruto came to a halt behind him, "Wait let's take the other bridge"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with kissing under mistletoe" Smirking, the Uchiha also came to a stop, encouraging more cries of request from the awaiting audience.

"I know but…everyone's there. They-they have eyes!"

"Really!? They have eyes!? Dobe."

They didn't really get another chance to say anymore as Konoha's green beast was soon behind them. "Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Long time no see! Youthfully in my heart I knew you two were ok but having not seen you for a while made me begin to doubt the power of youth"

"…Bushy Brow, what the hell are you on about?" They didn't get an answer, instead they received a sharp push in the direction of the arch were the small crowd stood. "Come now, they are youthfully waiting for us! Let us not disappoint!"

Naruto saw the mistletoe getting closer. "Stop Bushy Brow! Stop pushing me!" He wriggled loose which was all good for him but he swore he felt the glare that the raven had sent his way.

Sasuke who had still been going on the basis that he would be kissing Naruto under the arch, sent the blonde a glare and also attempted to escape Lee's new found grasp on his shoulder.

Then it happened so fast.

--- (Slow Motion)

Lee pushes Sasuke under the arch where the mistletoe swings slightly in the breeze.

Ino yells and points out "Mistletoe boys!"

"Eee Lee-san Sasuke-kun you guys have to kiss!" Sakura screams with glee in the background.

His face distorts into a look of disgust.

Naruto calls out to Sasuke

Although the raven makes no reply, he glares in the orange shinobi's direction.

Lee makes a motion to Sakura in an attempt to apologise for what he is about to do.

He says something about the power of youth, then the green shinobi finishes apologizing to Sakura and turns to Sasuke.

He also apologises to Sasuke before moving in.

The Uchiha's face distorts, his eyes widen.

His facial expression screams "Help me!"

Sasuke is not usually afraid of anything but his eyes fill with genuine fear.

Lee moves in closer.

Closer still.

He makes contact with Sasuke's face.

Fortunately for the raven he moves his face to the right and Lee narrowly misses his mouth and catches him full on the cheek.

Sasuke's eyes shoot open and then clamp down as the realisation of the contact hits.

The Uchiha's face turns into a grimace and then into a slightly sadder expression like that of child only just having dropped their ice cream on the floor.

--- (Normal Motion)

Naruto hit the pause button. "Sasuke! Look at your face. Aho you look so cute there!" He bounded on the bed as he pointed at the TV screen.

Upon returning home that night which was in fact Christmas Eve, they had found a thin but wrapped box on the floor in the porch. The label attached had read _'To A Special Otouto And My Dear Naru-kun. Seasons Greetings, I'm so happy that I had a camera on me at the time in which I saw you on the bridge. Have a lovely Christmas lots and lots of love xxx Itachi and Kisame xxx _

After tearing it open to find a DVD inside the hyperactive orange ninja had taken it directly to a DVD player. Sasuke on the other hand was not so keen to watch it. Anything from Itachi involving a DVD had scary associations.

The raven collapsed onto the bed next to the dobe and had snatched the TV remote out of his hands. "Nooo Sasuke-teme, pass it back! Your face looked so cute!"

"No it did not. Itachi is going to pay for this later." Naruto laughed and leaned over Sasuke to reach the remote. "Fine, I'll turn it off…only if you make that face again…"

The Uchiha glared at him. "Aww go on. Pleaaase!" The blonde threw a leg over Sasuke and knelt over him. As he did so he unconsciously knelt on the TV remote as well. The DVD began to play quietly in the back ground. "Please pull that cute face again"

"No. Now will you get off me?" The blonde shook his head; the raven was pushed on his back, he couldn't resist a smirk. "I'm not going any where teme…"

"Hn" Naruto was now virtually lying on top of Sasuke; he brushed his fingers through the dark blue spikes. _'Heh, Sasuke-teme doesn't like it when you play with his hair...but it's sooo soft…_'

"_Hahhaha Sasuke-teme! Haha the look on your face, when Lee haha when Lee-!"_ The TV laughed into the quietness that was now present.

* * *

(Back to the DVD)

Everyone was in stitches; the face Sasuke had pulled had been so funny that uncontrollable laughter had taken over everybody. Naruto in particular was laughing so hard that he had to grasp the rail on the bridge for support.

"Hn, you think that's funny dobe!" The Uchiha was not amused, people were laughing at him, heck even Sakura was laughing and she was supposedly his number one fan. He walked over to the orange ninja and deliberately caught his lips.

Well that certainly put a stop to his laughter, his face was not as repulsed or distorted as Sasuke's had been, instead it was full of surprise and a little embarrassment that it was in front of nearly everyone.

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked as she watched the sight before her. She rubbed her eyes but was hit in the head so her attention was averted away from the SasuNaru opposite. "Ino-pig! What the hell was that for!?"

"Hah, chill billboard-brow I slipped with my party popper, you know we are celebrating Christmas"

"Why do you even have a party popper!? We're stood on a bridge!?" As her words objected against Ino's fun. She turned back to Sasuke and Naruto only to see that they were standing far apart from each other, glaring at each other almost.

"Hey Ino um did you see Sasuke-kun and Naruto together just now!?"

"Well yeah they are together"

"What!? Since when!? How did I not know!?" This was news to the pinkette who was usually on top of gossip and updates as such.

Ino gave her a strange look. "Since now, they're the only ones over there, so yeah they are together on that side of the bridge" Sakura took a deep breathe of relief, "Oh yeah I knew that…I thought you meant they were like a couple…I could have sworn they just kissed under the mistletoe"

Hinata who had long since detached herself from Kiba who was now praising Lee, answered "Y-yeah Sakura-san they just d-did, L-Lee-kun kissed S-Sasuke-kun under the m-mistletoe"

"I know but afterwards and just now, Sasuke-kun and Naruto kissed- didn't you see?"

* * *

The TV screen went blank. "I'm hungry dobe so that means you have to get off."

"…But I don't wanna move…" To be honest Sasuke didn't want to move either. Instead to satisfy the raven somewhat Naruto moved closer to his face. "Heh, you know what this is teme?" He had a tatty and ragged sprig of mistletoe in one hand and dangled it above their heads.

"Hn, what happened to the berries on it? How do I know its mistletoe?"

"Oh its mistletoe…Iruka gave me a sprig the other day but he cut the berries off … I only said they look pretty enough to eat…and he took the berries off because he thought I was going to eat them."

"Good thing too, being the dobe you are, you'd eat them even though they are poisonous"

"Hmph" Naruto pouting slightly he met Sasuke's waiting lips. Feeling relaxed and completely entwined with the dobe, the raven stretched his arms out and moved them to the back of his head. That's when Naruto struck.

He caught hold of Sasuke's hands and placed them together and held them with a firm grip as he rummage around with one hand in the bedside cabinet. "What the hell dobe!?" Sasuke didn't have chance to talk as Naruto kept his mouth busy. He broke away to take out a leather strip or bandage wrapping thing.

"Oi dobe. Wait hey those are my leather straps that go with my chunin exam outfit! Put them back."

"Heh he no." Tying Sasuke's hands together was a chore especially because he kept wriggling. "Stop moving teme!"

"What are you doing now!?" The blonde had found a black blindfold- actually it was one of the Uchiha's tee-shirts that he had momentarily ripped up- "You'll see…" The next thing Naruto did was taking off Sasukes … shoes. These he threw to the floor without haste.

"Stay there teme and don't move I'll be back"

'_Stupid dobe. This is not how it works! Grr __Damnit he's tied this knot tight I can't get free! And what's he done with my shoes!_'

"I'm back!" He felt a dip as the bed went down. Naruto had returned only this time he had ditched his jacket. "Hn. You are a dobe"

"Yes, maybe I am but you are tied up. So open your mouth and tell me what you think of this"

The first thought that came to Sasuke's mind when he first tasted Naruto's … er gift if you like, was that it didn't taste too bad yet it was a familiar taste. Next Naruto put something –

**[We interrupt ****this perfect Yaoi SasuNaru moment so that all you fan girls/guys can prepare for what may happen next... ¬.¬ Moving on…]**

"Naruto! Stop it's leaking out of my mouth now." Blindfolded and unable to take off the blindfold Sasuke lay helpless. Whatever Naruto was feeding him, didn't taste so bad.

"Hah so do you like it then teme?"

"…I wouldn't say I hate it…"

"Oh…so do you want some roast duck next?"

"…?" Naruto lifted up Sasuke's blindfold only to reveal the bowl of ramen sitting happily in his lap. "Wha?"

"Didn't I tell you that I'd make you eat ramen one day? Haha and that you couldn't hate ramen forever?" Sasuke scowled at him, but his expression soon softened… "Dobe."

Setting the bowl down on the bedside table. Naruto undid the bounds tying the Uchiha up and took his position back up the way he had been previously, although shifting to the left a bit so that he wasn't lying on Sasuke's now full stomach.

"Tch and here I thought…Hn never mind."

"Wait what were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Aha I know what it is you were thinking about switching roles right?"

"Of course not. It's obvious that you can't do my role" Sasuke stated smirk on his face once more.

"Oh really?" Naruto had to inquire while getting into a more comfortable position towering over the Uchiha once more.

* * *

**A\N: I know what you're thinking, WHY!? Why didn't you lemon-afi the yaoi SasuNaru just then!? XD I can't write lemons for beans**** :D also this is a T-rated fic I think I'm stomping on the other side of the line as it is XD **

**Although for the last part *Evil Laugh* I'll leave it to your imaginations to decide what happened with SasUke and Naruto.**

**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas**

**Happy New Year! :D**


	55. Dear SasukeTeme Pleeeeease? Love Naruto

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Naruto FanFiction

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 239**** awesome reviews, over 23,000 amazing hits, 62 favourites and 49 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: All my wonderful Readers :D & K.L.K & Akiko Fujishima & Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything**

**EDIT: Eeep sorry . I thought I had already uploaded this chapter XD Turns out I hadn't ^^**

**Does anyone else just love the new Naruto Shippuden ending!? Well anyways YaY! I had a little free time to write up the next chapter! I still have lots of work that I haven't done. Sssh don't tell my teacher XD Homework has to come first ¬.¬ but a break doesn't hurt anyone :) **

**What did team seven get for Christmas from Iruka and Kakashi? Will Sakura snatch a moment with Sasuke long enough to get under the mistletoe? And where is Naruto while she's doing this?**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Sasuke-Teme. Pleeeease!? Love Naruto**

Christmas had come and gone so fast, yet the memories of that day were still fresh on the minds of the squad seven genin. They had all been invited for Christmas dinner at Iruka and Kakashi's apartment, which had been an adventure in itself.

Sakura had been determined to get to Sasuke before anyone else decided to catch him under the mistletoe. After the kiss with Lee she noted that his attention was constantly centred on Naruto, meaning it was hard to corner Sasuke alone.

She'd never get a kiss or a hug off of Sasuke.

Unless….Mistletoe fell into the wrong hands and somehow ended up hanging over them…then they'd have to kiss wouldn't they? It's tradition.

If only she could find where she had put that last sprig of mistletoe that Iruka had given her. It was berry less, not because Iruka was worried she'd eat them, but because he had gotten carried away with pulling all the berries off in order to prevent Naruto from eating them.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" Upon arriving at the apartment early that Christmas day, Naruto had burst through the door where he jumped on Iruka his father-like-figure, giving him a big hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Naruto" He laughed as he regained his balance. When the blonde let go, he hobbled into the living room. Iruka worriedly asked "Naruto? Are you ok? You're limping"

"Hah this? I'm fine I slept funny and my leg went numb…I wanted to spread out but my bed is a bit too small" He grinned cheekily trying to hide his pain.

"You should have asked Santa for a bigger one and- hello Sasuke" The chunin greeted the raven who promptly walked through the door. Although the Uchiha seemed fine, the expression on his face as he moved was not very convincing. "Sasuke are you ok?"

"Hn." In Sasuke language that could have meant anything from. 'I'm fine' 'I'm doing a better job at hiding my limp better than Naruto' to 'that's all you're getting out of me'

In truth, last night Naruto had taken up all the room on the already double sized bed that the Uchiha owned. He ended up sleeping with a leg thrown over the raven at an odd angle. Sasuke on the other hand, insists that his limp is due to that of a trapped nerve in his lower back.

Sakura was already sat at the table. She had been the first to arrive; and she had been helping Iruka to lay out the plates while adding finishing touches to the meal. "Merry Christmas! Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

It was Merry Christmas all round when they had gotten themselves settled at the table where their dinner was steaming away before them.

The dinner had gone smoothly and they had all opened their presents by the fire, which was actually a huge candle because the health and safety regulations of the building did not allow fire places.

Sakura was the first to open her present. Inside was a high priced shopping gift card as well as chocolate. Kakashi thought it would be highly recommended if another mission was called up at an unfortunate time.

Sasuke opened his present to reveal a new set of kunai, each with the Uchiha crest on it; also he got a belt to go with it. He smirked at the craftsmanship of the blades and turned to watch Naruto open his.

Naruto tore the paper off making a shredded circle around himself. His present was a Make-Your-Own-Healthy-Dinner (Packed with extra vegetables) kit, and a set of shuriken with the Uzumaki crest engraved in them too. Knowing his competitive behaviour Iruka thought it best to get Naruto a similar set to the ones that Sasuke received.

"Thank you Kakashi and Iruka-sensei" Sakura and Naruto replied in chorus, except for Sasuke who thanked them in his own way "Hn" They had already exchanged their own gifts with their sensei's who decided that they'd open them later. This being after Kakashi made the excuse that he had been so busy that the gift he had got for Iruka still had to be wrapped.

* * *

---(Boxing Day)---

"Sasuke!?" Naruto tapped on the changing room door closest to him only to hear a muffled 'Idiot. Don't push on the door the locks broken'.

"What was that? The doors open come in idiot?" The blonde grinned and was about to push the door open with his foot but got grabbed from behind.

"You idiot dobe." Sasuke, who in the midst of changing into the clothes that both Sakura and Naruto had picked out for him to try on, had heard the dobe yelling from three cubicles away.

He yanked the blonde further into the changing rooms and pushed him into the box big enough to get changed in. "Stop being a dobe and help me out by putting these clothes back. They don't fit and if Sakura thinks I'm wearing this…" The raven picked up one of the items of clothing that Sakura had picked out.

"Eww what is that? Super spandex boxers? They look like the kind of thing Gai-sensei would buy!" Naruto cringed at them as Sasuke shoved them and a big pile of clothes into his arms. "Hmph anything else you want me to take away before I leave teme!?"

The Uchiha had turned back to another pile of clothes that Sakura had also been intent on making him try on. The blonde grumbled at being some kind of serving monkey. How did he get into this again? Oh yeah, Sakura asked them that her present from them, be that they'd take her out clothes shopping to spend the money on the gift card.

As he returned the clothes back to their original racks and rails, he caught sight of something on the otherside of the shop. A red sign screamed fifty percent sale.

The ninja's face split in two "Heh, heh." He hurriedly placed the remaining clothes back and casually made his way over to that section of the shop. Once there he began his search on the first rack in front of him searching for Sasuke's size. He received weird looks from other customers but that didn't matter.

He'd already given Sasuke his present, but this outfit was half price. And as he looked at the item, he felt in the mood to higher a servant of his own, that would work under him for at least a week. He wasn't going to be anyone's servant.

He picked out more clothes to hide the outfit before walking back to the changing rooms. "Sasuke?" Naruto knocked on the right door this time, but he was still greeted with a muffled growl. "What is it now dobe?"

"I got you more stuff to wear you know beings as all you've got is mostly Sakura's stuff."

"…Fine come in" The door clicked as he undid the lock. The orange ninja entered and hung up the new clothes on the back of the door while hiding the 'surprise' behind him. He nearly had a nosebleed at seeing Sasuke topless in this now almost steamy small space. Ok maybe it wasn't steamy but Naruto felt as if he were sat in a sauna.

"Hn…thanks dobe…" Sasuke took a seat his face flushed from the closure of the box. Naruto attempted to sit opposite him, in the end they were sat knees touching due to the compact space. "Whoa it's boiling here" The blonde said while unzipping his jacket.

"Hn, I'm never going to try half of this stuff on, let alone buy it. Although…dobe, this is in your size"

He waved a streamline netted tank top in front of the dobe's face. "But Sasuke, Sakura got this stuff for you"

"And now I'm giving it to you. Hn, take your shirt off. I want to put this on you" Sasuke smirked as Naruto took off his jacket. "I hope this is all you're going to be doing to me teme. Last time was fun and all but jeez did you have to turn over when I was getting to the best part!?"

"Hn, now really dobe, we've had this conversation too many times before" The Uchiha carefully pulled off Naruto's t-shirt before standing back to marvel the bare tanned body in front of him. "Stop staring at me!" Naruto flushed and grasped the net shirt in Sasuke's hands.

Upon putting it on he stood in front of the mirror, in order to do this, he had to squeeze past the raven. It was difficult considering that said raven had latched himself onto the blonde. "I can't get a good look in the mirror with you hanging on me…"

"You look better than fine, you don't need a mirror to tell you that"

"Well what's going to tell me I look good?" A nibble on his ear answered that. Annoyingly the moment was ruined by a knock on the door.

"Sasuke-kun! I found this adorable jacket you might like! It's orange and dark grey! Oooh and these trousers went with it! But they were orange and I didn't think you'd like orange too much so I picked you up some blue ones as well" She chatted excitedly after all she was in her element.

Frowning, the Uchiha untangled his arms from Naruto and opened the door a little crack. "…Sakura…" He took the jacket from her.

"Go try it on! I'm going to buy this for Sai-san! Look isn't it cute!? I hope he likes it and-" Sasuke closed the door in her face. "Hn. Look dobe, it's just you're colour"

The blonde grinned, and took of his original trousers to try the new trousers Sasuke had just handed to him.

* * *

"Naruto!? Sasuke!?" Kakashi had pushed open the forgotten unlocked door, to find Naruto propped against one of the sidewalls, he had been in the middle of doing his zip up. His face grew warmer as Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was still topless.

Kakashi had been living in a sleeping walking state, this being after he received a brand new signed copy of Icha Icha from Iruka for Christmas. The silver haired jonin had stayed up late into the night, reading every sentence and memorising the whole book in case one Maito Gai should deface it again.

Although the jonin's eyes shot wide open at the sight of his students. "Hn. Kakashi in case you haven't noticed, this cubicle is occupied."

"Although sensei it isn't what it looks like!" Naruto added embarrassed a little.

"What!? Ahha! I knew it!" He pointed a finger at them. "Haha I knew you guys were together! That explains your lack of fighting and arguing! ^^ Oooh wait till I tell Iruka!" Kakashi was practically dancing in delight, it was clear that Icha Icha was somewhat taking over his life.

"No! Please sensei don't tell Iruka-sensei! He'd have a heart attack!" Naruto grasped the jonin by his jacket, in a state of urgency.

"Haha. Ma ma relax, I know you boys have to share a cubicle; it's so crowded in here today. It's a good thing you boys have touched upon your teamwork Are you about done? I think Sakura's gotten lost in a pile of clothes somewhere…"

"Hn."

The jonin was wrong there. As he had finished speaking said kunoichi emerged from a clothing rack. And headed over to them, her shopping was already done and packed neatly into big bags. "Kakashi-sensei! I heard you yelling, in your 'Eee Icha Icha!' voice"

"Ha, its ok I was just messing around with Sasuke and Naruto's minds" He laughed.

* * *

After having to wait an extra hour in the shop to help Kakashi pick out a colour for a jumper, the two shinobi were glad to leave and get home. Although they had not gone home empty handed. Sakura had noticed Sai on the journey back and while hurriedly thanking them had thrusted her many shopping bags into her team mates hands.

"Hn. I'm going for a bath to unwind" Sasuke stated as he dropped the bags in the hallway. Naruto didn't seem to notice an as he remembered his extra package that he had deviously bought for the Uchiha. "Yeah, ok"

The shop didn't have Sasuke's size so he went into the laundry room in which he took a box. Naruto opened it and took the outfit out before shoving it into the tumble dryer which Sasuke had spent many evenings teaching him how to work.

"Heh, then he'll have no choice to wear it if it fits perfectly…I'll just leave this going for another three minutes and-!"

"Dobe!"

"Huh? Oh right, he's in the bathroom. He must have forgotten a towel." Opening the dryer, the blonde took out the now shrunken outfit and placed it back into the box and grabbed a towel from the shelf which he used to hide the box.

"Sasuke!?" Walking into the bathroom, sent a wave of hot steam into his face. "Teme? Are you in here?" He looked over at the bubble bath which was almost full to the brim, yet he could see no sign of Sasuke in it.

"Teme!? Oh crap hold on Sasuke!" Naruto threw the box onto the bathroom table stand; he then stripped off his jacket and shirt so as not to get them wet. He launched himself to the side of the bath and started to claw through the suds.

Naruto's hand felt something under the water. "Dammit! Teme! Hold on!"

"…Having fun? …Dobe"

"Does it look like I'm having fun!? I'm trying to save you teme!" A shadow loomed over him, causing him to flop into the tub. He surfaced. "Sasuke!?" Naruto picked out the object from the bubbly depths of the bath. It was a bar of soap.

"Who else?" The Uchiha was not amused. Not only was the dobe sat in the bath he had spent the last five minutes filing, but water was everywhere once again. Bath time with Naruto always ended up in a big mess which he had to clean up.

"Ehehe…" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he noted the Uchiha's stern expression. "…Eee Sasuke-teme! You're ok" His arms shot out of the water as he threw them around Sasuke, consequently spraying more water over the tiled room.

"Hn…" The vein pulsing out the side of the raven's head subdued a little. The blonde always knew how to distract Sasuke, or at least get away with a good yelling. "Dobe…Get off or move over." He unclamped the arms around his neck and slid into the tub next to the blonde, discarding his towel as he did.

The first time they had been in a bath together, it had been awkward and the fault of itching powder. Admittedly it had been the only thing that had brought them closer together successfully. "Dobe, stop fidgeting!"

"I'm not!" Although the itching powder wasn't enough to cut out their bickering altogether. The phone rang just as Sasuke poured a bucket of water over the dobe's head. "…Sasuke!"

"Hn." Naruto was about to retaliate but the ring of the phone echoed through the bathroom wall giving of a ruined moment. "Hmph…I'll go get that shall I?" The dobe climbed out of the bath and just as Sasuke spread out and closed his eyes, he picked up the bucket and emptied it over the raven, who was growling and cursing.

"Heh, heh" Taking up Sasuke's previously discarded towel he wrapped himself up and went to get the phone.

"Hello? Uchiha-"

"Naruto"

"Oh hi Sakura-chan. What's up?"

"I left my bags with you and I was about to come pick them up, I called because I didn't think Sasuke-kun would like me dropping by uninvited…especially after…"

Naruto gritted his teeth_. "Sasuke wouldn't like you dropping by!?"_ Last uninvited visit she had paid, she had seen Sasuke in little clothing as he had recently left the bedroom to go and brush his teeth. But unfortunately the sight had caused Sakura's brain to melt, thus leaving her an uncontrollable fan girl.

If Naruto hadn't been loitering in the doorway of the kitchen, Sasuke could have been ripped to shreds! Although what ticked Naruto off most of all was that, the raven was enjoying the way in which the orange ninja squirm with anger, when anyone else laid eyes upon Sasuke's body.

"No! No! Hah it's ok Sakura-chan I'll run them up to you. Hold on a sec!" He jammed the phone down and rushed away to scrabble into a suitable outfit. Snatching up the bags lining the hallway, he yelled out to Sasuke before leaving the building.

* * *

Naruto greeted Sai, who had also been paying a visit to Sakura. She was currently looking into each of the bags. "Naruto? Where is the other bag?"

"What other bag?"

"The one with …with things I bought"

"Like?"

"Ahem. Unmentionables. So where are they?"

Naruto thought back. "Oh sweet ramen!" He clapped a hand to his head; the remaining bag was left the closest to the bathroom door. Sasuke would think it was for him.

* * *

"Hn. Sasuke-teme. Pleeeease, lots of love Naruto. Hn" The Uchiha had eventually found the box. Opening it he pulled out the outfit only to reveal a maid's dress that was incredibly short. Naruto shrunk it a little too much.

"And he wants me to where this?" The Uchiha shook his head and smirked. Taking the box with him he opened the door, brushing past a lone bag in the hallway. Opening it his smirk grew wider. "He was being serious then"

Taking them into the bedroom he emptied the bag on the bed. Out fell what could only be described as lingerie. "…" Sasuke considered what Naruto was intending for him to do.

For the dobe he would where the dress. But not the underwear. That's where he drew the line. "But it looks so soft and silky and-! Damnit Sasuke! Man up go and put your normal boxers on!" Scolding himself he walked over to the cabinet.

All the while looking back at the garments on the bed.

"Damnit! I've got to take that bag back to Sakura-chan! Before she comes over and steals my hopefully newly hired maid!" Naruto yelled to himself while running back towards the Uchiha house.

* * *

There was a knock on the front door. "Sasuke. I'm home!" The Uchiha had been wearing the maids outfit for five minutes already. It was worrying him that he was actually starting to like it. Many a time he had picked the unmentionables on the bed, before dropping them back but in the end he had always resorted back to keeping to his own boxers.

"The door's open. Hn. I couldn't decide which one would be best. You'll have to pick" He added smugly having just been in the middle of another 'Should I wear? Or shouldn't I wear?' moment.

"Well Sasuke-chan! I hope you enjoyed my gift I-!…" Sasuke stared wide eyed at Itachi who had pushed open the door on his little brother. "I-Itachi!?"

"Sasuke!?"

"…!"

"How are you today? You're looking a little different? Are you eating well? Anyway where's my present! I can't believe you got me three! And I get to pick one out of the two you bought!? Aww otouto if I had of known you'd go this far to get me something; I would have bought you more things too!" Itachi squished Sasuke into a big hug.

"…" The younger Uchiha, still dressed in a short mini-skirted maid's outfit couldn't reply. All he could do was blush.

* * *

**A\N: Oooh that was a long chapter! 3000+words XD Hopefully it made up for late updates :) ****Itachi's walked in on Sasuke in a dress!? o_O; He seems to be taking it really well... If you caught your brother in a dress what would you think? XD Will Sakura find her missing sprig of mistletoe? Yay also big thanks again to all my reviewers ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	56. Who Ever Thought That, Puppy Dog Eyes

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 256 ****awesome reviews, over 24,000 amazing hits, 69 favourites and 52 alerts and 2 C2's! XD **

**Dedication****& Chapter Inspiration: All my amazingly wonderful Readers :D & Inspirers XD & Kagome_Loves_Kouga I use '^^' too much it shows XD**

**It's been snowing! And for the first time in a long while it has been deep snow. XD Yay! ^^ Class was cancelled for one day but I managed to type up most of this chapter, so onto this chapter. **

**It's more of a filler chapter this time round just to wrap up the christmas special ^^ Next chapter we should see more of Kakashi :D**

**More mistletoe mischief and Sasuke in a dress. Will Naruto be able to switch his role with Sasukes****? "Hn. We both know who wears the trousers in this relationship"**

**

* * *

**

**Who Ever Thought, ****Puppy Dog Eyes...**

--- (Last Time)---

There was a knock on the front door. "Sasuke. I'm home!" The Uchiha had been wearing the maids outfit for five minutes already. It was worrying him that he was actually starting to like it. Many a time he had picked the unmentionables on the bed, before dropping them back but in the end he had always resorted back to keeping to his own boxers.

"The door's open. Hn. I couldn't decide which one would be best. You'll have to pick" He added smugly having just been in the middle of another 'Should I wear? Or shouldn't I wear?' moment.

"Well Sasuke-chan! I hope you enjoyed my gift I-!…" Sasuke stared wide eyed at Itachi who had pushed open the door on his little brother. "I-Itachi!?"

"Sasuke!?"

"…!"

"How are you today? You're looking a little different? Are you eating well? Anyway where's my present! I can't believe you got me three! And I get to pick one out of the two you bought!? Aww otouto if I had of known you'd go this far to get me something; I would have bought you more things too!" Itachi squished Sasuke into a big hug.

"…" The younger Uchiha, still dressed in a short mini-skirted maid's outfit couldn't reply. All he could do was blush.

---(And Now)---

* * *

"I really can't believe it Sasuke-chan! At the end of that video I sent you I had specifically asked that my present be for you to play dress up with me! And a list of other things…but yay you dressed up!" Itachi chatted excitedly.

"I'm not-! Itachi! Let go! Naruto made me wear this!" Sasuke struggled in his brother's strong grip. Ignoring him the older Uchiha mused. "Where is Naruto-kun anyway? Hmm maybe we should go and find him!"

Itachi looked at the undergarments on the bed. "Oh yeah, now I remember, I saw Naruto-kun talking to Sakura. I think they were talking about women's unmentionables and something about stockings." Sasuke was temporarily snapped out of his shock.

"What!? Why would the dobe talk to Sakura about women's underwear…?" His brother shrugged and picked a pair up; he measured them against himself to see if they'd suit him or not.

The younger Uchiha thought for a moment. "Unless…he didn't buy these for me…Itachi!? Where abouts did you see Naruto and Sakura!?"

"Oooh are we going to find Naruto-kun now!? And if you don't want these can I have them?" Itachi smiled waving a pair of silky items in his face.

Sasuke snatched them out of his hands. "No, you can't have those! I want them! I was just deciding whether to wear them or no-!"

The raven stopped abruptly. What did he just say!? "…I mean. Those are not mine, I believe they are Sakura's and that's why we have to find the dobe before he can give her anything else!"

"Great! While we're there I can ask her if I can keep this pair as well!" Sasuke had no time to answer; he didn't even get a chance to give his brother a disapproving look. Itachi had whisked him out of the room in seconds. "Hey can I at least change back into normal clothes!?"

* * *

"Naruto! Where are my clothes!?" Sakura came running up the street behind him. She caught him by the sleeve.

"I'm going to get them before Sasuke-! Sasuke!?" Just as he was explaining himself, Itachi was spotted running towards them. In tow was a maid that, although he looked perfect in the dress, was clearly not happy.

"Itachi!?"

"Hi Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" The elder called happily as he watched Sakura gap at Sasuke and his new attire.

"Sasuke-kun!? What the hell!?"

"Relax my dear, my beloved otouto has presented me with the best gift ever! And well we came to find Naruto-kun- Ooh and I came to ask, Sakura can I keep-" Sasuke interrupted.

"-These aren't for me are they?" He held out the silk item and heard Sakura yell out.

"Where did you get those!?" She had intended to save them for a mission where if by chance she and Sasuke were somehow trapped on a mountain side, she would reveal them to him as they tried to keep warm via body heat.

"Hn, I found them along with the other things the dobe bought me"

She snatched them out of his hands, "Where are the others?"

"Funny you should ask" Itachi smiled "I thought these were all Sasuke-chan's clothes but apparently not" He pulled out Sakura's bag of unmentionables. "I simply love those slimming silky pink ones! Mind if I try them on?"

"…Erm sure…keep-keep them ^^; think of it as a gift" Sakura smiled weakly. '_Wha? That can't be Sasuke-kun's brother…surely…!'_

"Really!? Thank you Sakura-san well I have a gift for you too actually!" He gestured for her to close her eyes. _'Where'd I put that adorable photo of the four of them at that wedding party…'_

Meanwhile Naruto had jammed his hands into his pockets only to remember what he had forgotten to take out of them. "Ooh Sakura-chan! I found your mistletoe sprig!" She opened her eyes at once only to see the sprig fly above her head.

Looking left she saw Sasuke. _'Yes! I'm standing next to Sasuke-kun! Today's the day!_' Sai had eventually made his way over to the little gathering in time to see the flying mistletoe branch. It hooked onto a low branch from the tree everyone was standing under.

"Sasuke-kun! Pucker up the mistletoe's above us!"

"Actually…" Everyone turned to the voice. Sai was stood close by on Sakura's right, meaning he was closer than Sasuke was.

"Hn." The younger Uchiha smirked smugly, a small crowd –well Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Hinata- gathered. In her head, Sakura was screaming. She didn't want to give Sasuke the impression that she was taken, nor did she want to act like a spoil sport in front of their friends. And plus it was Sai on the other end, he'd been so kind to her lately.

She smiled at the artist and leaned in. Behind them, the crowd started applauding and cheering. "Ha, about time" or "Such a cute couple" could be heard from the muttering group. The couple pulled away, both with red faces.

Sasuke noticed Sai's eyes flicker towards himself but rest on Naruto for a second longer than he liked. Coincidently, Naruto felt the same about the way Sakura's glance lingered on Sasuke.

'_Naruto is mine!_' '_Sasuke is_ _mine!_' It was as if they had rehearsed this as they mentally thought the same thing. "Hn." The young Uchiha pushed Naruto in front of him, and the blonde played along.

Everyone turned their attention to them, those finally seeing Sasuke's outfit for the first time snickered. "Shut up Kiba! It's obvious that someone made him wear that dress as a prank or something!"

"Come on Ino, no one could make Uchiha wear a dress! Therefore he must be wearing it out of his own choice."

'_Hn_' Both so right and yet so wrong. Indeed, Naruto had bought the dress intending the raven to wear it but it was Sasuke who made the decision to put it on. And he had to admit he liked wearing this maids outfit.

"Heh, Shikamaru look they're under that sprig of mistletoe together. Can you really call it mistletoe? Where's the berries? Anyway, want some?" Choji grinned gesturing towards one of his snacks.

"Eeep! Sasuke-kun move you're under the mistletoe with Naruto!" _'This is definitely not what I had in mind T-T'_

Kiba laughed behind them, "Go on! You guys have to kiss now!"

With no further invitations the raven leaned in. "Wha!? Sasuke!? Stop!" The blonde had remembered his whole purpose for buying the maids outfit, to make his maid work under him. Too late, as Sasuke leant in, a gust of wind blew away the mistletoe sprig.

Ignoring that, he shortened the distance between himself and the dobe causing a wave of shock to the audience.

"Click!" The sound of a camera snapped. Itachi was once again taking photos, "This moment is so cute!"

Sasuke and Naruto pulled away. Well now everyone knows. "Hahhaha, oh man! Whoa are you guys unlucky" Kiba barked with laughter

"The mistletoe sprig blew away just as you did that! Haha." He checked his watch, "Oh damn we're late now. Come on Hinata before your dad decides to- Hinata!?" The poor girl had fainted again. He had no choice but to hoist her onto his shoulder and carry her.

Shortly everyone disbanded leaving Sakura, Sai and Itachi standing in the middle of the street. During the hubbub the Uchiha and his dobe had left quite deviously considering Sakura had been watching them all along.

"Sakura-san? Are you ok?" It happened. Her eyes were vacant and her expression was a daft smile, her brain had melted once more. Watching Sasuke kissing Naruto, well that had been an experience especially after she pictured herself in Naruto's place.

The remaining shinobi observed confused as Sakura flopped backwards still in her happy daze "Um…Itachi-san should we take her home"

"Yes we should, but first what do you think of these?" The older Uchiha had been looking through the kunoichi's bag again. He held up a pair of red stockings. "I think they match the colour of my Sharingan"

Sai sweatdropped as he watched Itachi dance about waving the stockings as he did so.

* * *

On the way home Sasuke asked. "Dobe what was the point in making me wear this dress!?" Naruto grinned.

"You'll see when your shift starts in ten minutes."

Upon reaching the front door, the Uchiha was already yawning. "Heh, heh are you tired teme? Why don't you go lie down for a bit…I want you to be awake for this."

"Hn" Once in the house Sasuke had gone straight to the bedroom without a doubt to lie down. He had only closed his eyes for two minutes when he felt something sit on him.

"Dobe? What are you doing? I know it's dark but it's not that hard to find the bed…what?"

"Your shift started five minutes ago…"

"What exactly does my shirt require me to do?"

"Sit back and enjoy of course Sas_uke_-teme"

Sasuke smirked at hearing the emphasis on the last part of his name "…Trying to act like a seme again dobe? Hn. We both know who wears the trousers in this relationship"

"Yes we do so you'd better play along."

"What? I was talking about me."

Naruto grinned and gestured to his clothing. "Well for starters at this moment in time I'm the one wearing trousers, and you're in a dress"

"Your point being?"

"…you're in a maids dress and maids work_ under _their masters. When you put it on you agreed to becoming my maid" Naruto laughed

"I'm not a maid just because I'm wearing this dress! A dress can easily be removed! Stop that!" He batted Naruto's hand away. The blonde looked back at him making the best puppy dog eyes physically possible.

"…Hn…It's not going to work…" Naruto threw a pout in.

"…Alright fine! …Just this once…"

"Yay Teme!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven. "Hn…who ever thought that puppy dog eyes could turn a Uke into a Seme …" Sasuke replied, more to himself than to Naruto. He held the dobe close waiting for him to begin.

* * *

**A\N: Yay another chapter uploaded! XD It's taking time to write them but hopefully I'll get the next one up sooner. Naruto's managed to get his own way… Sasuke's shift as a maid begins… and will Sakura return to h****er original self?**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	57. I Knew Those Adverts Were Inappropriate!

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow 272**** awesome reviews, over 25,000 amazing hits, 70 favourites and 53 alerts and 2 C2's! XD *Falls over backwards in amazement***

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: All my amazingly wonderful Readers :D & Inspirers XD ^^ **_**Also to everyone who has just started reading**__**this fic**_** XD I know it's really long so huge thankies for taking the time to read it :D**

**Yay here's the next chapter! I'm having to cut back on writing chapters for a little while. Haha it's a joke right Earth? You always write even when you say you're going to stop for a while! . I know but eeee I have to study *Hides behind textbook* ^^ Although I'll try to update when I can :D**

**Today is the annual day where team leaders spend quality time with their students! **

**Kakashi broke Iruka's varse and so he gets Sasuke and Naruto to fix it to keep them out of the ****living room away from his Icha Icha DVD's and the television adverts.**

**I Knew Those Adverts Were ****Inappropriate!**

--

"Kakashi time to get up." Iruka who had sat next to him on the bed called to him softly. "Today's your spend time with your team day. Weren't you suppose to be taking Sasuke and Naruto fishing? As well as helping Sakura to make cakes?"

Kakashi mumbled something and then turned over. "Mmm. It's tomorrow"

"No it's not tomorrow. It's today. So hurry up and get ready"

"…Ohw…but I'm sleepy"

"Really well that makes two of us. If you hadn't been on the roof challenging Gai to a wrestling match you wouldn't be in this predicament. Anyway I knew you'd be like this so I took the liberty of making you breakfast in bed" The chunin chuckled as he plonked the tray onto the table next to the bed.

But before the Academy sensei could leave, a something caught the back of his jacket. "Pleaaase Iruka! Don't make go! Don't make me go!"

"Wha? Why I thought you loved spending time with your team?"

"I do! But I was planning to pre-order a front row seat ticket to see the new Icha Icha film! Please don't make me go! Please! Please! It's just going to be Naruto and Sasuke arguing over who's fish is bigger!-"

"Ooh I think they're here" The door bell had just ringed. "Nooo…"

"I'm going to get the door so get up and eat your breakfast" With one last chuckle Iruka left the room leaving Kakashi to flop back against his pillows. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was a small knock on the door.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura poked her head around the door when he called out "Hello?"

"Kakashi-sensei I wondered if I could talk to you? About Sasuke and Naruto again?" The jonin was still in his –Icha Icha- pyjamas but nodded nonetheless. She smiled and came to sit on the bed next to him.

"Maa Sakura what seems to be on your mind this time?"

"I saw Sasuke and Naruto kissing! Well they weren't actually kissing in a romantic way or anything, they had to because they were under the mistletoe but I would have thought they'd put up more of a fight or something?"

At the mention of Sasuke and Naruto kissing, Kakashi had decided to listen more intently. There was always something peculiar about those boys.

* * *

Shortly after finishing their conversation, he agreed that he would go and talk to the boys while they were by themselves. Kakashi's suspicions rose as he left the bedroom only to hear:

"_Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts! What do I do!?"_

"_Watch what you're doing next time idiot!"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad"_

"_-It's ok, because I forgive you"_

"_-Your skin…so soft and practically kissable"_

"_This makes me feel good__-"_

"_Me too."_

"_-And what's more it's absolutely free just for you"_

"_-Wouldn't have it any other way"_

"_I love you!"_

"_More-"_

"_Ou-"_

"_Ne-"_

"_S__a-"_

"What is going on in here!? I swear I only bought those Icha Icha DVD's just as collectables!" The silver haired jonin burst into the living room seeing Sasuke and Naruto on the sofa.

The remote sat in the raven's hand. They had been flicking through the channels on the TV waiting for Sakura to finish talking with Kakashi.

They turned around to address their teacher. "Sensei? We were watching your TV Iruka-sensei said we could" The blonde grinned from his slouched position on the sofa. Behind them the TV started talking again.

"_-__I'm irresistibly dreamy. My packaging says I'm creamy. But we both know that you're dying to eat me-" _

On the screen, the advertised item rotated as the chocolate bar seemed to shed its wrappings. With one hand Kakashi managed to cover Naruto's eyes while snatching the remote from Sasuke.

"That's enough of that! You boys are too young to be watching that! Come on let's go into the kitchen I need to talk to you two anyway" He ushered the boys into the kitchen as he started placing parental blocks on every channel.

"Hah, well that's done. Ok so I've gathered you in the kitchen to do some male bonding." The two shinobi looked at each other and then their jonin leader.

"By that I mean, we're going to fix Iruka's vase which I accidentally broke sneaking in last night" Kakashi laughed awkwardly before unveiling the broken fragments of vase.

"And one thing about the glue we're using to fix this together, it's very sticky and it dries fast so don't get it on your clothes hands or anything that has the potential to stick in an embarrassing place" Laughing again he soon set the raven and blonde to work.

"So…anything you guys want to talk about? You know as a two-to-one all guys talk?"

"…" There was no reply instead the sound of crockery being dropped.

"…Ok well…let's see how you're doing with this vase then?" He looked over at Naruto's which was looking less like a vase and more like a book end. "…Right…good job Naruto…er Sasuke?"

Indeed Sasuke's part was better than Naruto's but he really hadn't bothered about matching the pattern up. Kakashi looked at his own and sighed. It looked perfect in everyway that is until Naruto accidentally knocked it on the floor with his elbow.

"…" Thankfully it hadn't smashed that badly. After a further ten minutes of boring silence. Kakashi stopped them. "Alright then let's stick them together and see what we get shall we?"

One thing for sure was that the vase would never hold water again, what with all the holes and different shape for one thing. Retiring away from the awkward situation, Kakashi told them he was going to get changed and left them to clear up the remaining mess in the kitchen.

* * *

"Dobe, watch it! You're going to-! Put your hand in glue." The alert warning from Sasuke had been no help as the distracted dobe put his hand into the pot of glue they had been using only moments before.

"Hn. Dobe"

"One sec, I'll just get a towel and wipe this off and- Eeh!" Naruto managed to catch his foot in the chair legs and stumbled forwards. Luckily the Uchiha had caught one of his arms before he fell onto the cold tiled floor of Iruka's kitchen.

"Thanks Sasuke, that was close!" He leaned into the raven to steady himself and gripped the white shorts using his free hand to pull himself up onto his feet. Sasuke smirked attempting to hide the slight blush on his cheeks, caused by the place in which Naruto had placed his grasp.

When he had eventually stood up, the orange ninja let go of the white shorts and found that he couldn't seem to move anywhere. "Dobe, you can let go now…"

"Um…I can't…"

"…Hn, I let you be seme so that you could see what it's like…but dobe, it's my hand that should be on you. So let go."

"…Ehehe, well you know when I fell just now? Well I forgot about the glue on my hand and then I grabbed you and-!"

"What!? You mean your hand's stuck there!? As in glued to my shorts?" If things had been the other way around Sasuke would have been overjoyed, gripping Naruto there would be far more entertaining than the scenario that was this situation.

"Yes teme! My hand is glued to your ass!" Naruto yelled back frantically trying to tug his hand away. "Dobe stop it!" The Uchiha had to pause the yanking motion of Naruto's hand as it was proving rather uncomfortable.

"…Ok. Here's what we are going to do. We're going to somehow inconspicuously going to get back to our house and then we'll deal with how to undo this mess!" The Uchiha answered.

"Right" The blonde nodded.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto?" Sakura pushed open the kitchen door just as the ninja got into a more casual position to cover up their problem. "Kakashi-sensei is getting changed so I thought I'd come and join you in here…well how are things with you two?"

"We're good Sakura-chan how about you!?"

"Actually I really came in to talk to you guys about things…maybe we should sit down?" They both shook their heads.

"...Sit down? No we can't sit down because there's an as- Ouch Sasuke!" He was nudged in the ribs, "B-because there- er is a sticky patch on the chairs where I spilt the glue…"

She looked around her seat. "Not around where I'm sitting I hope" she smiled and began her pre-planned speech for which Kakashi had told her to tell their team mates how she really felt.

Naruto soon became pre-occupied with an itch on his hand. The glue had irritated his sweaty hand, the only thing stopping him from scratching the itch away was the perfectly shaped and firm attachment in his palm.

He couldn't resist it any longer and started to open and close his hand in an endeavour to get the shorts fabric to rub against the itch. Sasuke who had been listening to the odd word here and there suddenly felt the movement.

His eyes widened, just at the point where Sakura confessed to dressing in the clothes that he had mysteriously lost across several missions. Good thing too because he couldn't have prevented the expression on his face.

"Dobe. Stop it!" He hissed as felt the dobe's hand twitch against him. It was hard keeping a straight face, and keeping away the desire to just pounce on Naruto now. Fortunately Sakura had stood up and walked over to inspect their handy work on Iruka's vase.

Sasuke took that opportunity to snatch Naruto's attention away from his irritated hand. "…!"

"Oh right sorry teme…ehehe"

"…Ne, I want to thank you guys for always being there for me. And if there's anything you ever want to tell me… Sasuke-kun….Naruto…I'm here for you ok?" Sakura smiled even though her back was to them.

"Thank- you Sakura" Sasuke answered, desperately trying to wrench Naruto's hand from his rear without causing any more discomfort to himself.

"Yea-ah Sakura-chan. Anytime"

"Alright everyone do we feel better now? Are we ready?" Kakashi asked poking his head around the kitchen door. They nodded. Sasuke and Naruto more sheepishly than Sakura

"Right then! Today's schedule is fishing and spending a relaxing morning down at the riverside, then this afternoon we'll help Sakura to bake cakes -then maybe later we can go see Icha Icha- and we'll have a fun merry old time!"

The jonin clapped his pockets "Hmn, can't seem to find my keys-"

"Don't worry Kakashi. Naruto and I will find them and lock up for you. We need someone to go save us a spot otherwise all the best places will be gone" This would be a great opening to saw Naruto's arm off, or if he objected then another method of un-sticking his hand from Sasuke's person.

"Good idea Sasuke! Come-on Sakura there's two of us. Meaning one can hold a space by the river bank! You always pick the best spot. Also the other can go and get their Icha Icha movie ticket!!"

Sakura had only agreed to leave with Kakashi when Sasuke had given her a near-enough reassuring smile. When they had gone he turned to Naruto.

"…I think there's no other way for us to get out of this- why are you grinning at me like that dobe?" It was as if Naruto had been reading his mind. In order to get out of this situation, the raven would have to get out of his shorts.

"Hn." Trying not to get tangled up he managed to get one leg out, he leant against the blonde as well as the table to get the other leg out. Although as their luck would have it, he placed his hand right in the glue.

"Er? Sasuke?"

"What? I'm a little busy here!"

"But Sasuke your hand-" Looking at where his hand was, the Uchiha frowned. Pulling his hand out quickly he managed to flick glue everywhere. "Eww teme! That went on my face!"

"Where?" Sasuke placed a hand under Naruto's chin in order to get a better look. "Teme! That's the hand you put in the glue! Now you're stuck to my face!"

"Hn, well I'd better make the most of this then." Sasuke leant in and took the opportunity to snatch Naruto's mouth. "Oi! I was enjoying the seme life teme!"

"Sorry dobe, I'm only uke on special occasions." The Uchiha trailed down the side of the dobe's neck.

"Heh, ok, ok haha stop before I have hardly any neck left" When Sasuke didn't move, he asked again. "Sasuke? Come on! It's hard to hide them all if you give me too many! People are going to think I've been in a fight or something!"

"…Dobe…You know you said that I had flicked glue onto your face?"

The orange ninja replied attentively "Y-yeah?"

"I found it."

"Oh…"

The front door clicked open. "Sasuke? Naruto? Are you in here? If not you forgot to lock the door!" Kakashi called out walking into the apartment. There were scrabbling noises as he searched for his book.

Entering the kitchen he nearly dropped his book in shock or maybe it was excitement. Always hard to tell with Kakashi.

"Sasuke!? Naruto!? What are you doing?! I knew those adverts on the TV were inappropriate! Especially that chocolate ad!"

"…"

There was nothing to say, only a weary point or rather a weak nod from the blonde towards the glue pot was enough to explain the matter.

The Uchiha wasn't facing in the direction of his sensei, nor could he see the look of anguish on the dobe's face. What he could see was an exposed piece of Naruto that had yet to be touched.

* * *

**A\N: Oooh how are they going to get out of that one *evil laugh* ^^ Hope you enjoyed it :D Until next time :P**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**

* * *


	58. Glue, Water Jets And Pyjamas

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow ****275**** awesome reviews, over ****26,000**** amazing hits, ****71 ****favourites and ****53**** alerts and wow! ****3**** C2's! XD *Brightens day up***

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: All my amazingly wonderful Readers :D & Inspirers XD ^^ **_**Also to everyone who has just started reading **__**this fic**_** XD I know it's really long so huge thankies for taking the time to read it :D**

**=.= I have big exams coming up soon so I have to do a heck of a load of studying =.= which really is annoying as it means I can hardly spend any time on my fics.**

**Big big massive thankies to all my readers! XD**

**Yay! I finally have this chapter up! xD Sasuke and Naruto are stuck together with glue, how will they unstick themselves and what will they tell Kakashi? ****Oh and what's this about surprising Sakura?**

* * *

**Glue, Water Jets And Pyjamas**

Sakura had picked the perfect spot under a tree that shared her name, despite the time of year the weather was surprisingly warm especially in the sunshine. Even the water in the stream felt refreshing, not too cold but cool enough to splash about happily in.

The rest of team seven had been a while. A long while, so long in fact Sakura had actually left the spot she was reserving to join Ino and team ten in the picnic that they had so neatly put together.

Then came the question which Ino asked. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto? Weren't you supposed to be baking cakes with them or something?"

"…Sasuke-kun said he was going to lock up Kakashi-sensei's apartment…but Naruto stayed behind too…say Ino…do you reckon that-"

"-You've become way overly obsessed with what Sasuke and Naruto are doing behind your back? You'll get _more _wrinkles if you worry too much and I'm sure they are just fine. Now let's talk about you and Sai! I've been dying to find out every last detail!"

Thanks to Ino's prompts and inquisitive nature, Sakura eventually managed to take her mind off of the two boys she was part of a team with.

* * *

"Sasuke!? Naruto!? What are you doing?!" Kakashi repeated trying to sound much less excited and far more serious.

"…"

There was no reply, all Naruto could do was nod towards the glue pot hoping that that would be enough to explain the matter.

"What?" Kakashi turned around and with another loud yell repeated "What!? My Icha Icha calendar!? You're copying things from that!?"

Sasuke, who wasn't facing in the direction of his sensei, smirked into the dobe's neck.

"Wha! No! We-we were…? Well we were-"

The raven finished his sentence. "Fighting."

"What? You were making great progress! What made you start fighting?"

Sasuke in the perfect position, whispered into the dobe's ear. "Tell him, that I called you something and you hit me in the head"

"…Ok" Naruto whispered back, he wasn't entirely sure what Sasuke had said but gave it a shot. "I called Sasuke something and said he was bad in bed."

If he could have reached, the Uchiha would have slapped a hand to his face.

"What?" The silver haired jonin on the other choked and clasped his nose to prevent what could have been an embarrassing incident involving a major nose bleed. "One second! I er I forgot my book so I have to go change!" With that Kakashi turned and hurried out of the room.

"Bad in bed? You idiot! Were you trying to kill him with a yaoi overdose!? "

"I was under pressure! And I cracked!"

"…! Hn!"

Kakashi came back in a few minutes later, a new mask replacing his old one. "Ok I have my book now!" He acted as if nothing had happened and picked up the glue bottle.

"…Didn't I already tell you boys that this glue is very strong!? Anyway! Haha, moving on we'd better get you two apart …before I get mental images- oh I mean before Iruka comes home!" He hurriedly tried to read the instructions on the bottle.

"We may have a problem, someone ripped the 'care' label off- but nobody panic, I have a vague idea of how to get you unstuck. Iruka was telling me about how some kid at the academy glued his head to the desk…"

Both boys grinned at the memories that were brought back by Kakashi's last sentence. Poor Kiba he'd only closed his eyes and rested his head on the cool desk for five minutes, only to find that someone had accidentally spilt glue there a few minutes earlier.

"What was it he had to use? Er…I can't remember I fell asleep but I do know that Iruka likes to keep things clean so-" The jonin walked behind Naruto and opened a cupboard to unveil a collection of bottles all different shapes and sizes.

"Let's see; Bleach! No. Windex? Probably not. Pest repellent?" Kakashi looked back at them, Naruto in particular. He rummaged around some more thinking '_Hmn not today, Ooh what's this? Shoe polish? Nope'_ "Aha!"

After a few minutes more rummaging, Kakashi had found something useful. "Are your feet glued to each other?" He asked turning back to the close couple. Naruto shook his head, causing Sasuke to sway in the direction he moved in.

"I won't be a sec, go stand outside on the back balcony. We've already messed up Iruka's kitchen enough and the last thing I want to do is clear up the even messier mess we're about to make!"

Easier said than done. The blonde had successfully managed to lead Sasuke through the kitchen door, although after standing on the raven's foot and catching his elbow off the door, it was no wonder that the dobe could feel the Uchiha's glare raking over the only visible parts of the dobe he could see.

"Right stand still I have the baby oil!" The silver haired jonin announced as he joined them outside in the gorgeous sunshine.

Naruto looked confused. "Oil? What's that going to do other than make things all slippery? Wait a minute you use oil to cook with…You're not going to cook us are you sensei!?" He felt a sharp nibble against his neck, an indication that the raven was telling him to 'shut up'

"Haha, you never cease to amuse me Naruto. This is to lubricate the area around the glue so that you can well practically slide off of each other" The jonin laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Well hold still now, I'm going to squirt the oil around everywhere the glue is sticking you two together"

He first began by sloshing lots of it in the gap between Sasuke's head and the dobe's neck, said raven grimaced as the oil slid down his chin. As he moved his head back and forth, the oil surrounded the glue and got into the air pockets that the movement had caused.

Kakashi then proceeded to add oil to Naruto's hand, and the hand that was gripping his orange -newly stained- jacket. After a short moment of awkward progress Sasuke felt that his head was becoming looser against Naruto's neck. Likewise Naruto was able to remove his hand.

"Hey we're free!" He grinned as he looked at the scowling Uchiha who was sopping with the greasy liquid.

All of a sudden warm water was poured over them. They both gasped in shock as another bucket full cascaded over them. "What the hell was that for!?" Sasuke growled as the mini-waterfall gushed over his face.

"To get rid of excess oil" Under the mask Kakashi grinned. "Now you're going to clear up this mess!"

"What!?-!" Naruto was cut off by a huge jet of water that hit the pair of them.

* * *

Sakura had eventually got bored of waiting around for the rest of her team and had decided to go back to Kakashi's apartment. She was almost at the turning point when she felt water droplets on her face.

Looking up she squeaked as water showered down in front of her, narrowly missing her head by inches. Instead it splashed into her shoes. Glaring upwards she noticed that this was Kakashi's apartment building. With her feet and shoes now soaking wet she stomped or rather sloshed around to the front of the building.

* * *

"Hnah! Kakashi turn it off!" Sasuke yelled over the water that was rushing over himself and Naruto. The jonin checked his watch and switched off the hose.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Both boys yelled at the same time.

"You still had a little oil on you, and Iruka phoned me earlier, he wants the place spic and span"

"…"

"Now here's some spare clothes I found that are about your size…well actually they are pyjamas that I haven't worn-because they didn't fit of course" Kakashi gestured to the pile of clothes behind him on the table inside.

Grumbling and completely soaked, the blonde and raven padded their way into the apartment which had towels scattered on the floor to protect the wooden surface.

"Hey? Why do I have to have the pair with pink hearts on it!?" Seeing the pair that had been given to Sasuke, Naruto immediately went to snatch them away. "Hn, tough look dobe…"

The raven's selected clothing was no better; instead of hearts he had rainbows with smiley faces on them. "Hn…no wonder Kakashi didn't want these…" They'd only just changed when the front door banged open.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was fuming but she stopped mid fume as she noticed Sasuke and Naruto. "What's happening in here!? And- why are you two all wet!?" She demanded forgetting about her own sodden shoes.

Kakashi shortly joined them in the living room after cleaning –yes Kakashi was cleaning- the remaining mess in the kitchen up, only to be berated by the pinkette outside. "And you! Where were you!? Have you any idea how long I was waiting there!?"

"Ma my greatest apologises Sakura but the boys managed to disrupt Iruka's kitchen. Ending up in a very sticky situation…" Sasuke glared at his sensei.

"But why? How? They're all wet?! And why are they in pyjamas?" She was so confused.

"Haha, I guess the cats out of the bag…we were planning on throwing … A surprise pyjama party for you! Surprise! We knew your birthday was coming up, and that's partly why making cakes later comes in. And we wanted to throw you a party before we go on another mission! But one of the pipes under the sink burst and the boys kindly offered to fix it for me"

"Hn"

All three of them smiled awkwardly. "Y-yeah Sakura-chan we all managed to get soaked and so we thought we'd change into our pyjamas now.... Surprise?"

The kunoichi's eyes welled up. "Aww you guys…and I thought you were all up to something!" She smiled at them and joined in as Kakashi initiated a group hug.

"Happy Birthday Sakura. Who would have thought that glue, water jets and pyjamas would bring us all together like this!?" Their leader chuckled.

Once they had separated Sakura smiled again "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto…let's forget this whole misunderstanding and go and make some cake! Shall we?"

All in agreement they headed towards the kitchen. "What type of cake are we making? Oooh can we make a ramen flavoured cake!?" They laughed at the dobe as the kitchen door closed behind them.

* * *

**A\N: Yay the next chapter! Again I'm really sorry about slow updates . so I guess this story is kinda on a ****Hiatus**** for now… :C But fear not XD I shall attempt to upload where and when I can! **

**Thanks for understanding and being awesome readers!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**

**Earthsoftenstheflame :D**


	59. RainbowSmileyPyjamaWearingTreeLurkers

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow ****279**** awesome reviews, over ****27,500**** amazing hits, ****75 ****favourites and ****57**** alerts and wow! ****3**** C2's! XD *Excited***

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: All my amazingly wonderful Readers :D & Inspirers XD ^^ **_**Also to everyone who has just started reading**__**this fic**_** XD I know it's really long so huge thanks for taking the time to read it :D**

**Exam season is over for now! Yay! Once again apologies for my lack of updates and thanks so much for sticking with me :D ^^ I've got so many incomplete stories that I've been dotting about trying to work on them but at last here is the update for 'A Lesson Learned'! **

**So this time XD A random continuation of the whole 'What happened in Kakashi's apartment' situation so that next chapter I can start with a fresh new idea because the writers bug has drank all the inspiration juice XD **

**Sakura teaches Kakashi how to bake while Iruka flips out over the cake factory inside his apartment. Sasuke and Naruto take things outside and into the darkness** "**You're right it's only us two…alone…together…"**

* * *

**R****ainbow-Smiley-Pyjama-Wearing-Tree-Lurkers **

The sweet smell of fresh baking wafted down the hallway pleasantly greeting Iruka who had eventually managed to finish marking paper work at the Academy. As he dropped his keys onto the side table by the door he ventured further into the apartment.

The chunin nearly had a heart attack when he noted the lack of floor space, and the untidiness of the room. Cakes were everywhere, little fairy cakes covering most of the ground. He could still hear voices in the kitchen, ooh Kakashi was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Cake Mountain awaited Iruka on the other side of the door, it was hot and steamy, yet he could tell that his beloved clean chrome kitchen was not in the condition he had left it in that morning.

Beyond the cake barricade, he heard the voices of his roommate as well as his former pupil. "Kakashi-sensei! You're doing it wrong!, You have to be soft and gentle about it"

"Hah, that's funny, Iruka says that too. Although I must say we do this differently"

"Of course, people work in different ways and I'm sure Iruka-sensei is more organised too…"

"Am I doing it better now?"

"Yes that's much better…ok now we can move it along to the next stage"

"Anyone would think you're in a rush, I've just started to get the hang of doing this differently. You see when I'm doing this with Iruka usually I'm the one who is-"

'_What the!? Is that Kakashi!? With Sakura!?__ Not in my house! That cheating-'_

"Sensei! Watch out you'll burn yourself! Look you've just spilt that mix all over the place"

'_M__ix!?"_

"Sensei, its hard teaching you to bake -and Naruto at that…look at all the batches of cake we've made over the last three hours!"

"That's because you wouldn't let us go till we made the perfect fairy cakes."

'_Fairy Cakes!? Phew! Trust me to jump to conclusions…thank goodness they're baking cake!'_

"Hmn, this cake baking reminds me of when I won the argument with Iruka at the bed store. I came home to the delightful prospect that I, that night be crowned with the title Sem-!

From the sounds of things this new thread of conversation was heading down the wrong road, Iruka used this moment to battle through the cakey wall. "Hatake Kakashi! How many times have I told you to stop telling people about that! There is also nothing wrong with being an Uuu-!" Kakashi was leaning nonchalantly against the counter top holding a frame with his 'Senpai of the Month' certificate in it.

"-kello guys!" Aware of his audience he composed himself, the brunette laughed "…Hah, it is a bit messy in here…you look like you've all been working hard but why are there so many cakes!?"

"…" Sakura giggled at the sudden shock that had erupted over Iruka's face.

"Hello Iruka, good day at work? Sorry about all this mess, we've been having an afternoon of pure baking" Kakashi smiled his visible eye curving up into its usual smiling expression. Under his mask he was grinning with glee at making poor Iruka all embarrassed and flustered.

Sakura answered her sensei as she turned to mix another bowl of cake mix. "As chief chef I wanted them to be absolutely perfect but Naruto started arguing with Sasuke-kun again and messed up the first batch."

As she spoke Iruka picked up the nearest cupcake, "Oh sensei I wouldn't eat that, that's from Naruto's batch he put-"

"Ha really? I didn't think he liked to cook." He took a big mouthful

"Iruka! No!" Kakashi cried attempting to stop his roommate from eating the doomed confectionary. At once Iruka's eyes started to water, as he spluttered. "What's in this!?"

"…Naruto decided to add ginger extract and garlic instead of coco powder and chocolate chips in his…" The pinkette couldn't help but giggle

"Haha a bit of a shock for Sasuke when he tasted it" The silver haired jonin also laughed, especially at the memory of the Uchiha gagging after taking a mouthful.

"Hruh, well…tsch…that was…peculiar in taste…where is Naruto anyway? Come to think of it where's Sasuke?"

"We sent our orange ninja out to buy some more ingredients but then we realised he'd disappear to the ramen shop along the way so I got Sasuke to supervise him" Bad idea.

* * *

"Ne Sasuke weren't we meant to be buying ingredients or something?" The blonde asked, as he realised they were heading in the opposite direction to the shopping district. Instead they were headed towards a much quieter sheltered area of trees.

"Hn, if you haven't noticed dobe, we're not in suitable clothing."

The blonde hadn't thought to put a jacket on before leaving his sensei's apartment, on Kakashi's orders. Luckily Sasuke did and he'd managed to snatch up another item of clothing on the way out. Unfortunately for Naruto it was Sakura's bright pink, fluffy hooded jacket.

"I think I've had enough cake for one day." The raven slipped a slight glare at the dobe, even after rinsing his mouth several times, he couldn't rid himself of the gingery-garlicy aftertaste.

"Pfft, no wonder it tasted funny, I hadn't finished adding the rest of the ramen recipe to it- Sakura caught me remember, just after I added the last of that garlic onion thing"

The raven sighed, "What made you think ramen and cake go together in the first place?...Hn, you never did taste that dreadful confectionary of yours did you?"

"Confectionary? Ehehe, and judging by the look on your face when you took a bite I don't want to! Haha-mmpph!" Naruto had been silenced rather rudely as Sasuke dominatingly slammed him into a nearby tree, giving him a second hand taste of the blondes baking creation.

He pulled away to let the dobe gag slightly "Teme!"

"Hn" Without allowing the dobe to do much else, the Uchiha went in for the visible neck line showing just above Naruto's pyjamas. "Oi Teme! What are you doing!? I don't want garlic breath all over me!"

"Hn, I didn't want garlic breath in the first place dobe…I have to rid this taste by replacing it with another taste…"

"Ooh like breath mints do, so have you got some? Are they Polos? Can I have one?"

"…" Sasuke wasn't going to even bother explaining that they were in the middle of a quiet street, no breath mints anywhere. "I was thinking more along the lines of … one delicious looking dobe, -"

"...That's a strange name for breath mints"

"Naruto?" Company! At once much to the Uchiha's annoyance they moved apart, the blonde coming out from the shadowed area into the fading sunlight.

"Oh Naruto, hey buddy wasn't too sure if that was you or not, and what- are you in hearts pyjamas and what's with the pink coat!?" Akamaru yipped beside Kiba also curious as to the blonde's choice of attire.

Stuck for answers Naruto wanted to get of the topic as soon as possible. "Eh? It was a dare- anyway what's up Kiba? Thought you were going to have dinner at Hinata's again?"

Naruto casually looked around; Sasuke had not come out of hiding. The raven signalled an excuse to him gesturing to his clothing, but the blonde was oblivious to what the Uchiha was doing. _'Hehe someone's impatient…and he's pointing to himself…Oooh does this mean, tonight, he wants to switch roles!? It must be he's pulling at his top like he did last time!-'_

"Hey Naruto? Are you listening?" The other ninja asked breaking Naruto out of his mini-victory dance "I said that, I got kicked out by Hisashi, who was convinced that I was a bad influence to his daughters…heh, he made Akamaru sit outside, but I managed to slip him something didn't I boy?"

"Arf!"

"So wait let me get this straight …Why did you get kicked out again?" Naruto asked, picturing a cartoon Kiba soaring out of the Hyuuga complex boundaries, with a cartoon Hisashi stood on the front porch wearing a giant shoe.

"…Listen up this time will ya? I ended up swearing like hell when I stubbed my toe on this giant bronze statue in the hallway, and Hinata's little sister appeared at the wrong time. She started repeating those words at dinner. Haha the elders were choking and spluttering into their soup. And of course I burst out laughing, and Hinata began to giggle along with me."

"After choking on a carrot Hisashi told me to get out 'You are a bad influence on my daughters. Please, remove yourself from the premises'" The dog master added mocking the Hyuuga Leader.

"Haha, that was pretty good, last time I was near there he said 'You boy. What business do you have here? None? Then please leave!'" The blonde imitated, which ended up with the both of them laughing.

Back in the shadows Sasuke seethed a little. The mood was getting ruined; didn't Inuzuka have somewhere to be right now?

"Hey Kiba what's with the basket you've got there?"

"Heh, so yeah me and Hinata are planning a 'midnight' picnic, to make up for dinner"

"Hn, shouldn't you get going already." Sasuke stated rudely as he appeared quite quickly next to Naruto.

"Good point, don't want to leave her standing alone in the dark. You don't know what kind of … rainbow-smiley-pyjama-wearing-tree-lurkers are out there" Kiba grinned seeing that he'd put an annoyed expression on the Uchiha's face.

Turning to the path, Kiba and Akamaru walked away in the direction of Hinata's home.

* * *

Waving Naruto turned back to Sasuke but as he did so he spotted an object on the floor. "Ooh hey Kiba! Wait you dropped your thing? What is that- a wallet?" The blonde bent over to retrieve the fallen item as he did so he managed to catch Sasuke a little below the waist causing the Uchiha to fold in order to prevent Naruto from getting a surprise shock.

"Dobe…tsch…" He breathed trying to calm himself; he was quite ready to drag the orange ninja off into the nearest hedge whether people that would be able to see them were around or not.

"Heh, it is a wallet, maybe after buying ramen we should give him this back? Hmm- wait Ichiraku's may not be open. Ooh he went this way didn't he Sasuke?" Snatching the raven's hand Naruto pulled him along the path.

"Idiot what are you doing!?"

"Kiba's taking Hinata out right? How can he do it without his wallet? So we'll do the good thing and take it back to him"

"Dobe…I'm pretty sure he doesn't want it back this instant! Wait till morning" Sasuke wasn't sure how long his self control would last, after the incident back in the kitchen he'd been dying to… progress.

"Mmm do you reckon he took a left here?"

"How should I know!?"

"Hey Sasuke-teme? What's that" Naruto pointed at an object or figure in the shadows by a nearby bench. It looked like a shoe, a mangled shoe at that. "You don't reckon Kiba got attacked by one of those rainbow-smiley-pyjama-wearing-tree-lurkers do you!?"

The Uchiha death-glared at the blonde, who had since moved closer to him. By now the light had truly disappeared and the wind was picking up. To console the dobe Sasuke replied, "Hn, someone probably just lost a shoe…but while were stood here doing nothing we could be moving over to that bench doing something…"

"That thing just moved!"

"It's just a shoe."

"Yes a moving shoe. Oi Sasuke where are you going!? There could be ghosts back their in the dark controlling it! It's just like that movie- Ghost in the shoe!"

Having had enough of Naruto's outrageous assumptions, the raven went to investigate. He picked up the object and turned to the dobe, unimpressed.

"It's just a shoe."

"Hah, ok…well now we know that let's go, it's getting creepy round here"

Sasuke was making his way back when something appeared to grab him from behind. "Gah!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto watched in horror as his companion disappeared into the darkness of the shadows. "Teme! I told you not go!"

Running into the space where Sasuke disappeared, the blonde ninja had sudden panic as something caught him too. "Aaah! Let go! Help! Sasuke!"

He heard a slight laugh behind him as the arms around his waist tighten. It wasn't long before he felt a familiar smirk pressed against his neck. "TEME! You! You complete bast-! What the hell is your problem?! Scaring people in the dark…"

Sasuke ruffled blonde hair. "Naruto you're so easy to scare"

"As are you Sasu-chan"

"Hn, I'd like to see you try and scare me"

"Er? Sasuke I didn't say that…"

"How stupid do you think I am dobe? It's only the two of us…alone…together…" The raven loosened his grip slightly so that Naruto was able to move more freely. "Heh, that's true"

"Not quite…"

"What? Sasuke did you-? Never mind…I call Top!"

"Hah really dobe you should know by now that topping is my part." Before Sasuke could argue his point some more he felt arms wrapping around him from behind as well. "Hn, shadow clones? Honestly do you want to be on top that badly?"

"I didn't make any shadow clones... –But! Great Idea! Kage-!" Sasuke put a hand on his disrupting the hand signs. "Wait if you're not behind me … then who is?"

Cautiously turning around Sasuke came face to face with the last thing he expected to see. "Aaa-!"

* * *

**A\N: I hope this chapter was up to standard ^^; ****Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Till next time XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	60. Batteries Are Dangerous So Is Cake

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow ****284**** awesome reviews, over ****28,500**** amazing hits, ****81 ****favourites and 60 alerts and wow! ****3**** C2's! XD *Excited***

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: Akiko Fujishima, seji, CaitlynCaitlyn & Hikari no Kuro, & My awesome readers! **

**And to all who are excited about finding out t****he identity of the mysterious 'glomper'! Expect the unexpected :D**

**Running On Batteries Is Dangerous. So Is Cake **

_--- (Last Time)---_

"_Hah really dobe you should know by now that topping is my part." Before Sasuke could argue his point some more he felt arms wrapping around him from behind as well. "Hn, shadow clones? Honestly do you want to do it that badly?"_

"…_I didn't make any shadow clones. –But! Great Idea! Kage-!" Sasuke __put a hand on his disrupting the hand signs. "Wait if you're not behind me … then who is?"_

_Cautiously turning around Sasuke came face to face with the last thing he expected to see. "Aaa-!"_

* * *

_---(And Now)---_

"Aaah!?" The young Uchiha flushed red at the sound of his own panicked shriek. Then again it was really unexpected turning round to have his pink-haired team mate smiling sweetly so close to his face.

Sasuke's arms uncoiled and the secure barrier that held Naruto broke loose causing the blonde to fall out onto the floor. "Uuff!"

"Sa-Sakura!?" The raven stuttered while his dobe growled "Sakura-chan!?"

"There you two are! I was so worried about you when you left me last time!" She hugged into Sasuke, more of a bear hug from behind than a genuine hug.

Naruto picked himself up off the floor grinning. "What were you saying about not being scared?"

"Shut up dobe" This was neither the time nor place. Turning back to the pink hair that was now tickling the back of his neck, his frown deepened. "Get off me"

"Aww Sasu-chan, I know I've done it again, wrecking your precious moments with dear Naru-kun but I was so excited to see you again!" The Uchiha in question was unable to think straight as Naruto clasped onto his arms.

"You know about us!? Are you ok with it!? We wanted to tell you but-" she held out a hand to silence him. "Its ok Naruto I've known for a while! And I guess I've always known that you and Sasu-chan would be together one day" She pinched her captive's cheek.

Something was strange, not only was Sakura not freaking out over the discovery of the two of them together embracing affectionately, she was surprisingly happy about it. Was she a secret Yaoi fan? Whatever was going on, it was very un-Sakura like.

Then it hit Naruto like a wet sponge. "Wait a minute. Sakura-chan when did you start calling Sasuke, Sasu-chan? And the real Sakura wouldn't dive on Sasuke like that! Ooh! You're Itachi!"

The blonde shoved a menacing finger towards the pinkette who with eyes closed still clinging to the young Uchiha, sniffed away an invisible tear not listening to Naruto's suspicions "Aww you two are so beautiful together! If only I had a camera!"

"Here, why don't you borrow mine" All three turned to the voice and cried out as they recognised the figure. "Itachi!"

Sasuke looked like his brain was going to pop, was this a dream? A very strange dream? Any minute now he expected an Itachi to appear in Naruto's place.

"Well _Sakura-san_, you seem to be content" Itachi glared a little at their close group.

"Sorry Itachi-san…I just wanted a hug…and-…" Sakura loosened her grip averting her gaze from Itachi.

"… You didn't want a hug when I offered one ten minutes ago! Go wait in the car" He pouted watching the _girl_ move away from the confused boys. "Release that Jutsu too! And stop using my make-up!"

The blonde and raven gawped as Sakura disappeared in a poof of smoke to be replaced with a blue Kisame. "Buuuut Itachi-san! You don't put any feeling into your hugs!…It's like hugging Hidan except I don't get an ear full"

Ignoring him, the Uchiha walked over to his brother, "Many apologies Otouto, I have no idea what has got into him"

"Why are you here!? Again!?"

"To visit you of course! I have to keep you out of trouble; it's my job as a responsible adult. Just think if Kisame hadn't of surprised you just then you could have littered this very nice bench where people sit!"

Admittedly Sasuke would've taken Naruto right there on that bench if he'd had the chance but he knew what and when was too far.

"Littered?" Naruto voiced confused

"Yes, Sasuke-chan nearly knocked that dustbin over when he sprang out of the hedge behind you."

"Hn…When did you become the Eco police?" The raven was relieved for a second then he really had believed that Itachi had read him like a book.

"Today actually!" The Uchiha pulled out a cap excitedly,

Light was beginning to break through the darkness, allowing the orange ninja to read the label on the cap. "…It says 'I've Been A Good Boy At Konoha Sea World'…"

"I was a good boy…I saved a fish!"

"A SHARK!" Itachi's now blue partner yelled from his 'detention' spot.

"Oh yes a shark! Well Kisame got his hand stuck in one of those plastic ringed can holders and I helped him to get it out of it…although by the way he was yelling 'stop', it was as if he thought I was going to amputate his hand or something."

* * *

(Flashback) ---

"I-Itachi-san! I'm sure there's a safer way to do this!" Kisame panicked as Itachi lowered goggles over his eyes.

"Hn, relax. I'm just going to cut the ring in half."

"What!? Is the chainsaw really necessary!? Where'd you find that anyway!?"

"Gift shop"

"No! No! No!" The Uchiha had already started the contraption and was getting ready to cut the plastic ring.

"Kisame-san, please stop fidgeting I'm nearly finished" Despite his warning the sharkman did not comply. 'chuzzzzzzzzzzz'

"There see its' done"

"Oh…well that was ok I didn't feel anything!"

"Hmn what? Sorry I was just sharpening this pencil. You should get one of these novelty chainsaw electric sharpeners too. Can you believe that I was looking everywhere for a sharpener!?"

"What was the point in wearing goggles!?"

"To protect my eyes. Pencil dust in your eye hurts, now pass me your 'bracelet' arm"

Kisame relaxed a little and gave Itachi his trapped arm. "I'm just going to mark the cut line here and-!" Setting down the pencil, Itachi leant over to reach another tool.

"Why are you putting gloves on?! And why do you have my sword Samahada!?"

"Because, this thing'll cut through anything and last time it stung my hand worse than those nettles Leader-sama made us clear out, last week"

"No wait!" The Sharkman winced as Itachi swung the heavy sword. He heard a distinct 'plop' noise and opened one eye cautiously. Itachi was happily drinking what looked like a glass of fresh lemonade. Further inspection made Kisame realise that his sword had been used to slice up a basket and dice up lemons.

"Ah, that was good," The Uchiha finished, "Let's take a look at that hand now"

"…"Taking his arm, the raven looked at it. "Hmn, relax your hand" As his patient complied, he pulled the plastic ring gently off.

"…You mean that I could have just!? –All along!? And the chainsaw? And the sword? Oh Itachi-san! That's just mean!"

"Hn, you're quite welcome Kisame-san. Oooh I almost forgot I bought my Otouto and Naruto-kun t-shirts!"

(Flashback ends) –

* * *

"And so you see, that's how we came to be here! To give you presents! …Hmn I'll have to give those to you at a later date as I had to send them back. I forget how tall you've gotten Sasuke-chan!"

More light had filled their sheltered gathering space. "…Interesting choice of clothes… Hmn Naruto-kun what size is that coat? Can I borrow it? Say what do you reckon? Would I look good in pink?"

"…Do you ever run out of batteries!?" Sasuke snapped. Itachi had talked away the night and his precious 'dobe time'.

"Excuse me? I don't run on batteries. Besides it's dangerous to. Not as bad as marbles I should think- Ooh fancy a game of marbles now!?"

"NO! We're going home damnit!"

"Oooh someone's got out the wrong side of the bed this morning tsk, tsk. Till next time my dear Otouto" Itachi waved gleefully as his brother stomped away with a half asleep dobe tagging along side him.

The orange (currently pink) ninja had felt his eyes drooping at the beginning of Itachi's flashback. Fortunately Sasuke hadn't protested, (not that he would) when Naruto had slumped into the young raven

* * *

"Naruto! Sasuke! There you two are!" Iruka was stood on his front balcony in his own pyjamas. He made his way down to them carrying a bundle with him.

"Jeez it's half five in the morning! Have you two been out all night!? What in the Hokage's name have you been doing!?" In a hushed voice Iruka berated them while handing them back their clothes, dried but still stained in the places of where the glue incident occurred.

"Did you get locked out or?"

"Hn, thank you for collecting our things." Sasuke replied deliberately missing the topic and taking the items from his former sensei.

Iruka sighed, "Go home and rest up a bit, Kakashi had word that you have a mission later today"

"…Thank you…ramen-sensei…" Naruto mumbled sleepily in reply.

"Uhh I have a feeling they were up to something?" The brunette watched as his former students made their way towards the direction of their homes. "…What am I going to do with those two?!"

"You should observe them undercover!" Maito Gai our Green-Spandex-Bug, caused Iruka to jump out of his skin.

"Gai! It's half five in the morning! Go back to bed!" He was not surprised to see the green ninja leader all ready in his training wear. "In any case it's an invasion of privacy to spy on people"

"But you want to know what they're up to don't you? So! We shall gather a small 'investigation team' composed of my star pupil Lee! As detective, Sakura as the informant! Ino as the comforting friend and-!"

"…Gai this isn't going to be a major film…" Iruka deadpanned not impressed at the antics of his fellow ninja

"…Ok well my team is on a mission anyway but! Instead there will be a three-man cell composed of Sakura, Sai and Ino! They among themselves will work together to discover the truth!" Gai ended with his victory pose.

"…You've really thought this through haven't you…"

"Heh, well after Kakashi turned my brains to mush after I altered his training manual, I've been thinking. Something's up with those two boys of yours and it intrigues me. I must say Sakura and Ino took to the whole 'undercover' idea quite well" The chunin Academy teacher was not convinced.

"Ok fine, I agreed to take them out on a shopping spree. My wallet hasn't been so empty! But! That is the goodness of youth! Oh to be young again! …Hmn you know Iruka you should youth-en up a bit. Let go. Relax. I've got the perfect training routine for you! Let me get my weights!"

Gai flew up the flight of stairs and into his apartment giving Iruka enough time dash back into his apartment and lock the door. The piles of cake still mobbing around his hallway.

"…Gai-kun again?" Kakashi asked knowing the answer all to well. His visible eye was bloodshot showing his lack of sleep. A bang next door indicated that Gai was leaving the building.

A rumbling echoed through the small apartment in which the silver-haired jonin and his room mate shared. "What is that!?"

"WILD CAKE!" Wide awake at once Kakashi shoved Iruka into the closed, locked door and shielded him as they both watched in horror as the cake avalanche stampeded towards them.

"Nooo!"

* * *

**A\N: ****What will happen to Iruka and Kakashi now!? XP Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**^^ Out of curiosity how long does it you to write a chapter/fic? ^^ For me it's about half a day, what with spell checking and writers block bugs :D **

**Thanks for taking the time to read! Wow 60 chapters! **

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**

* * *


	61. Play Detective Push Buttons Deal Cards

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow****! ****290**** awesome reviews, over ****29,300**** amazing hits, ****84 ****favourites and 62 alerts and wow! ****3**** C2's! XD **

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: My awesome readers! **

**Very late again this time, =_= it's been so busy! Why do lots of essays always get set near the end of the year!? D: That and things kept distracting me…**

**Team SaiSakuIno set out to find Sasuke and Naruto and begin their observation mission, yet they come across someone else who wants to help them. Kakashi loses his Icha Icha book while trapped in the cake avalanche.**

* * *

**Playing Detective, Pushing Buttons, Dealing Cards**

Two young kunoichi were slumped sleepily at their restaurant table as they waited for their breakfast orders to arrive. "Ooh when I get my hands on Gai-sensei! That idiot! Waking us up so early in the morning, just to go on an 'undercover' mission!"

"Eh! Ino not so loud! It's bad enough that it's early and that he made us wear these!" Both glanced down at their clothing.

"Wha!? What the hell is this? And how did I get in it!?" Ino wailed, knocking a menu off the table with her elbow.

Sakura giggled at Ino's reaction to her green spandex one-piece jumpsuit. She herself had to admit that although the same outfit she was wearing was ridiculous, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Haha anyone would think that you really wanted to wear it the way you snatched it out of my hand this morning"

"Shut up Forehead! … I was tired…"

"And it obviously had nothing to do with Shikamaru appearing in the doorway while you, in hardly anything, searched around for something to wear."

Ino flushed at the reminder, in little clothes was the last thing Shikamaru had seen of her before he went to head out on his mission. That is until she quickly changed into the 'rubber sock' and ran out after him to say goodbye properly.

"Tch! What about you!? You and your 'Sasuke and Naruto are doing things together'!? You've even got all the sensei's worried about them"

"Shut up you Ino-pig! I only told you and Kakashi-sensei! I have no idea how the other sensei's know!"

"Sakura-san, Ino-san?" They turned and noticed Sai, the spandex suit folded over his arm as he took a seat next to Sakura. "I received word of a surveillance mission on Sasuke and Naruto-kun?" The waitress quickly placed the ordered dishes in front of the girls and walked away mumbling something about getting 'that cute shinobi's' number.

"Are you on this mission too Sai-san?" Ino had only taken a few mouthfuls before pushing the plate towards Sai. "Do you not want this Ino-san?"

"…I'm…its ok really" She smiled "I'm too sleepy to eat"

"Nonsense, breakfast is the most important meal of the day" The artist pushed the plate back but the blonde kunoichi refused.

"Please eat it. You will feel less sleepy" Before Ino could answer Sai had taken up her chopsticks and had already shoved a huge mouthful of food into her mouth shocking both her, and Sakura.

The pinkette chocked into her own breakfast. She adored and simply loved Sasuke yet she was feeling a sudden jealous urge to wrench those chopsticks out of Ino's mouth and demand that Sai feed her instead.

"See? It tastes good doesn't it?" The artist smiled but found himself face to face with a ticked off Sakura, whose expression changed drastically to an awkward grin. "Hey Sai-san! I've noticed you've got one of those suits just like the ones we're wearing. Gai-sensei said wearing them is essential for the mission!"

"Oh…I should go put it on?"

"Yes! Go and change now! We're moving out in five minutes" She practically pushed him off the seat and once he was out of ear shot she rounded on Ino.

"What was that!? Ino-pig!?"

"What!? It's not like I asked him to do that! Besides why are you getting all defensive over it?!"

"…Uh…Let's see, you have Shikamaru to think about!"

"…Ahh I see what this is…aww Sakura_-chan_ is jealous!" Ino grinned, "Hee, I'm just teasing you, I'm sure you two would make a cute-…!"

Sai had returned faster than he had left. Changed into the green suit and blushing a little as the suit stuck to him more than he would've liked. "Um…Are we ready to move out?"

Paying for their rushed and half eaten breakfast, the trio were soon outside and ready. "So where do we start?"

Sai paused for a moment, before flicking out his painting tools. "We can find them much more easily if I send these." The artist drew up his finest mouse creations and animated them causing Ino to shriek at the rodents crawling around their feet.

"Don't worry, the ink is clothing friendly." He smiled and became serious again "After Sasuke and Naruto have been found we can progress from there by corning them with a specialist strategy-"

"Instead of using your ink mice which are quite noticeable in the day light, you should use insects to guide you. They are more likely to cause less attention."

"Shino!? Why the hell are you hiding back there!?" Sakura now more at ease with the ink creations roaming around her feet jabbed a finger at the camouflaged figure.

"I was waiting for Kiba and Hinata. It seems they aren't coming to meet me here so instead I would like to join your mission and offer my services."

"…" Of all people to ask to join the mission why was it Shino? He was dynamic in his thinking but he was quite a mysterious confusing character to interact with. "…Ok"

Within seconds of their approval, millions of bugs splurted out from the bug wielders coat. This time both girls screamed as the bugs swarmed round them in doing their 'yay we're free again!' dance.

"Mice on the floor! Bugs in the air! Eee! Can we please just find them already!?"

* * *

It was dark, darker than Iruka ever thought his small hallway could ever be. They were jammed in shut as the gap between the door and cake wall would only just accommodate two beings. Opening the door would be pointless as neither would be able to pass through it.

For sure Iruka thought he was going to get swallowed into the darkness, but he was relieved to feel a warm body pressed close and shielding, his own. He heard the soft breathing of the silver-haired jonin guarding him. "I wonder are you ok?"

"…I guess so, if you hadn't-"

"I don't know what I would do if you got crushed by cake-"

"Kakashi, I'm ok"

"Those delectable delicacies would stain you-"

"Heh, don't go all sappy on me"

"But I would certainly be lost if anything happened to you"

In the darkness Iruka blushed "…I-I guess I'd be lost too…I-if something happened to you I mean!"

"We're much closer than average room mates and in this state of darkness I can't-"

"Now's not the best time…"

"You sound scared, do you have a romance or an emotional genre"

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter we're together now, you feel you want an embrace? I can't quite find you in the dark"

"I'm here" The chunin put a hand on the arm that was protecting him.

"This is my favourite part, from what I remember of all our times together"

"Mine too" Iruka hugged into the figure in front of him.

"Er? Icha? Is that really you? Or have I become delirious from this beloved confectionary scent."

"If delirium includes you calling me Icha, then I guess so"

"What? Iruka!? That's you hugging me?!"

"Who else?"

"You just interrupted my emotional conversation with Icha!" Iruka paused and pulled away and demanded. "Who is this Icha?"

"Who is this Icha!? Icha Icha is this Icha!" Feeling around the surface of the door, Iruka found the peephole hatch and lifted it up emitting a tiny ray of light into their cramped space.

Kakashi was happily cuddling his Icha Icha book, leaving a frustrated Iruka to glare at him. "HATAKE KAKASHI!"

"Huh? Oh hi Iruka, how about that! We survived this 'cakealance'! Icha survived too!"

"ARGH!" Iruka snatched the book out of his room mate's hands and attempted to rip it but to no avail. "Hey! Iruka NO! Give it back!"

"You want it back!?" Working from memory Iruka found his way to the letter box slot and shoved the book out into the world outside. "We're trapped in tiny space! And all you care about is that stupid book! So now you'll go without it!"

"NO!! YOU MONSTER! WHY!!?"

* * *

"Sasuke! Hurry, make your move faster! You're too slow!"

"Hn and you're too impatient…" Sasuke remained as calm as ever, despite his dobe's pinning.

"Gah! Just do it!"

"I'm not ready"

"Heh you guys act like a married couple"

Kiba sat opposite them with Hinata next to him holding a hand of cards, on his other side. A netted shirt lay on the floor behind them.

"Hn" The Uchiha sighed and threw a random card down before picking up another card from the small pile that sat in the middle of the circle in which all four ninja sat. Grinning Kiba picked up the dropped card and handed it to Hinata

"Um w-we have a full house, sorry N-Naruto-kun"

The blonde in question glared at Sasuke, for the last couple of games they had lost, and that meant taking off one item of clothing. Currently Naruto had lost his coat and his shoes. As he unbuttoned his pyjama top shirt, he frowned, _'Stupid Teme! I swear you're loosing on purpose' _

* * *

----- (Flashback)----------

"_Dobe what are you doing!"_

"_Kiba! You forgot your wallet!" Naruto ran over to the close couple who jumped apart suddenly. _

"_Oh! Hey Naruto…um thanks for bringing my wallet back" The dog master mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, eyes darting towards Hinata._

"_Ehehe no problem, Sasuke said I shouldn't have given it back till tomorrow, but you and Hinata were going out to dinner so I figured you'd need it!" The blonde grinned cheerfully his good deed done._

"_So…are you going to leave now?" Kiba asked awkwardly watching Akamaru who had since been running around the training ground bound over._

"_Leave?"_

"_Dobe. Idiot they want to be alone. That means we have to go" Sasuke caught the blonde ninja by the arm and pulled him away. _

"_Um…y-you can stay i-if you want…I have a pack of c-cards we could all p-play with" Despite his alone time with the Hyuuga girl being disrupted, the dog master simply smiled, this is why she was his._

"_Don't worry we're leaving-"_

"_Ooh! Ok Hinata!" The Uchiha sighed as Naruto dragged him back towards the couple._

"_S-so what game do we want to play?"_

"_Hn. Let's make this interesting" Sasuke smirked as his dobe looked at him oddly. _

"_Alright Uchiha you got it!"_

"_We should play this game in pairs."_

"_Heh yeah! Hinata's my girl!" Kiba wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in causing her to glow like a Christmas bauble. _

"_Hn, Naruto__ is my dobe"_

"_Heh, in this game you have to take cards off the pile and switch it with the cards in your hand__. The first person to get a flush, or full house wins and the other team has to take off one item of clothing."_

"_The person__ in the pair who isn't dealing with the cards has to do the stripping."_

"_The person in the pair who is dealing strips the person who is supposed to strip"_

"_Game ends at dawn"_

-----------(Flashback ends)------------

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were losing pretty badly compared to their opponents who had hardly removed anything.

"Teme! I'm running out of clothes! Win next time!"

"Hn, I was concentrating but your impatience distracted me" Sasuke smirked as he picked up the cards and shuffled them, after dealing them out, his hand was snatched by Naruto.

"Tsch give me the cards this time Teme! I want to see you lose some clothes now!" "

"Dobe, the aim of the game is to make them lose clothes not us." The Uchiha liked this game more every round they lost, and had been playing to lose deliberately.

Interrupting their squabble Kiba raised the stakes "Ok because you guys suck at this game, we'll make it easier for you. The next pair who loses, wins. That means they have to 'victory kiss' then leave the group and go somewhere quiet."

The other boys nodded while Kiba took the cards out of the now dosing Hinata's, hands. It was obvious that Sasuke and Kiba wanted to lose just to take their partner away from this situation, with the title 'winner'. Yet they picked up random cards they didn't need in the hopes the other would get a flush or full-house first.

The raven had allowed Naruto to hold and pick the cards, but he had decided which ones they needed (or rather didn't need)

After a while Kiba threw down all of his cards. "Ok we win! Now that it's bright and early I'm going to take Hinata home before her father thinks I've kidnapped her again"

"You mean we win because you won which means you lost!?" The dobe yelled excitedly in what little clothes he was still wearing.

"Yep! Ok bye! Come on Akamaru" The brunette picked up his fully asleep partner bridal style and walked away completely forgetting the victory celebration that Naruto and Sasuke should now undergo.

As you can imagine, Sasuke was more than happy to celebrate their victory or their failure, either way he was on Naruto in seconds after their competitors had disappeared.

"Mmmph. Sasuke?"

"Hnmm" The blonde broke away making the raven frown.

"There's lots of bugs around us"

"So?..." Not allowing his captive to speak Sasuke moved in again.

"Mmmph…I mean what if they mmh are watching us?"

"You are such… a dobe…bugs don't care… what people…are doing so long…as they aren't in…danger…"

"So why's…that one got a-mmph camera?" Sasuke's head snapped in the direction Naruto was pointing, only to see nothing.

"Idiot-!" He found himself getting pounced on.

"Silly Teme! You should never let your guard down"

* * *

"Shino have you found them yet?" Sakura asked eyeing the remaining bugs carefully.

"…" The bug wielder frowned and pointed at Ino's shoe.

"Earth style!? You mean Sasuke and Naruto are under the ground!?"

"No. You're standing on my chakra ants"

The kunoichi cringed as she lifted her foot. "Ants!?"

"Our targets are not far form our current position"

"Gah! Shino you and your creepy bugs!"

"Look!" Sakura pointed towards a familiar pink coat which appeared caught in a tree branch. "I swear I have a coat like that" Walking over Ino unhooked it. "Sakura it is yours"

"I was wondering where that went! I just thought that I'd left it at Kakashi-sensei's place. …Huh? Where's Sai-san?"

* * *

Unlucky Naruto had been pushed back onto the floor by his forceful dominant partner. "Hn."

"Mmph! Sasuke someone's…coming!"

"If you shut up…it could be you..." Impatient as he was, Sasuke didn't yell, attempting to keep the mood as he spoke between his short contacts with Naruto's mouth.

"Nmph really there…is!"

"Not falling for it dobe…"

"MMPH! Damn it Sasuke! Look there's a mouse! It's coming right at us!"

"It's just an ink mouse-!? Ink mouse…!"

Sai appeared behind the nearest tree they had been sat under. "Ah, Sasuke Naruto-kun. Looks like you two have been busy. You've left a trail right to you and Sakura-san and Ino-san are heading this way pretty soon."

"…" They stared at the artist who was for some absurd reason was smiling.

"What are you grinning at!?" Sasuke snapped, why were there so many interruptions!?

"Itachi-san was right; you two make such a cute couple."

"Put the camera down!" The young Uchiha growled out of habit

"Camera? You mean this camera that Itachi-san gave me?" Sai reached into his pocket and brought out the mini camera. "I assure you I have merely been taking pictures to remember all the good times" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who looked like he was going to explode.

"This looks like a good time? For you two at least." It took two seconds to press click on the camera. "Hee good image, can I paint this?"

Glancing at each other both the raven and his dobe yelled "Get him!"

"Hey wait! What are you doing!? Naruto-kun! Sasuke! It's just a picture!" Sai scrambled up from his currently seated position and began to run away from his pursuers who were hot on his heels.

* * *

**A\N: A long chapter this time :D Run Sai! XD How will Kakashi survive without Icha Icha? Did Iruka do the right thing? I've been so mean to Sasu-chan these last couple of chapters ****so will Sasuke finally get what he wants!? **

**Hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**

---


	62. Dreaming Of Escape Plans Carrots & Rain

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow****! ****294**** awesome reviews, over ****30,200**** amazing hits, ****85 ****favourites and 61 alerts and wow! ****3**** C2's! XD **

**Dedication**** & Chapter Inspiration: My awesome readers! **

**Sorry it's late now that it's the summer ****hols, I've been on and offline and so I've taken so much time to write this chapter ^^; although I've also done a deviation based on "The Hokage And The ANBU Captain" ^^ The link is in my profile :D Right! Forward to this chapter! xP**

**Kakashi called Iruka a 'monster' last time, were his accusations correct? "Nooo! You're going to eat me aren't you!?"**

**Naruto finds himself in an awkward dream, while**** a tired Sasuke is happy to just sleep next to his dobe.  
**

* * *

**Dreaming.**** Of Escape Plans. Carrots. &. Rain.  
**

"Sai!" Sasuke was in full pursuit now, he'd already lost his loose shirt which had flapped around him as he ran, now wearing only sandals and the pyjama bottoms that Kakashi had leant him, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Naruto on the other hand, was a little worse off as his coat had been removed by none other than the Uchiha earlier on that morning, not only that he'd lost his shirt and shoes while playing cards.

"I don't see why you want the pictures on this camera off so badly. It's a really good image with good lighting and shadow"

"Grr! I don't care just give me it!" Sasuke launched himself at Sai who was just about to jump from one tree to the next. They both ended up in a painful heap in the long grass under the tree.

"Oww!"

"Dobe!? What the!?" To his astonishment instead of the artist, Naruto was the one pinned underneath him. Sai had used a substitution jutsu at the last minute just as the hidden Naruto had leapt out of the foliage at the same time Sasuke had.

The Uchiha soon came to this conclusion after he noted ink staining both of them. It would appear Sai was long gone.

"Dobe. You ok?..." The blonde had curled up after being winded, and was now snoring? "Hn…" The raven smirked, subsequent to everything that had happened over the last couple of days he too was exhausted. He crawled closer to the blonde and put an arm around his bare waist, happy to be able to sleep peacefully next to him.

Even if only for a few hours.

* * *

"…Iruka?... Iruka … Oi!" The silver haired jonin prodded his room mate in the back to get his attention.

"Mmm?" They'd been trapped in their tiny space for what felt like hours and with little light, and lack of window it was hard to tell what time it was, Iruka after banishing Kakashi's book had settled down in a corner, facing the wall. He'd since fallen asleep.

"…Um…mmmimdory…" The jonin trailed off mumbling his words failing at an apology.

"What?"

"…No…no it was nothing."

"…Oh…we haven't had any breakfast, how long was I asleep for?"

"Hard to tell…I fell asleep too…Want some cake?" Kakashi picked at the cake wall, holding up the delicacies in the small crack of light (allowed by the peephole) to check if the cake in his hand was one of Naruto's. "Ooh this is one Sasuke made."

"How do you know?" The chunin asked struggling to turn around from his corner.

"Because he wrote 'Sasuke's property' on it in icing…at least I hope its icing…"

"What was that last part?"

"I said I hope its sugar free icing. Hah! I'm only looking out for his health; you know he hates sweet things." Kakashi laughed nervously. After seeing Naruto and Sasuke together in the kitchen well that increased his suspicions. _'Why do I get the feeling, Sasuke was not intending to write 'Sasuke's Property' on the cake…_'

"Kakashi! That's it! We need to eat ourselves out of this mess"

"Eat ourselves!? Why can't we just eat the cake instead!? This stuff could last us weeks! Oooh! It's because of Icha isn't it! You want me gone! … Nooo! You're going to eat me aren't you!?"

"We need to eat the cake, and then we can make this pile smaller so we can climb out over the top of it…and also I can finally reach that cobweb that's been bugging me since spring!"

"Cobweb? No my pet spider Felicity! She lives there! Iruka you can't do that!"

"We're not worrying about your pet at this moment in time! Now let's each grab a cake and start eating."

"Aha so you admit that you want me to eat cake! And you're just sugaring the pill by saying that you'll eat the cake too! But I know what happens next! I fall asleep then Pow Cachu! I'm Kakashi Soup!" Kakashi mimicked the actions of 'turning to soup'

Iruka sighed, he hated to admit it but perhaps Icha Icha kept this jonin sane. Right now he was probably going through severe withdrawal symptoms.

"I'm not going to eat you! This is a team effort so come on! Don't make me feed you!" Iruka had already picked up another cake and had begun work on reducing the mountain.

"…But what if I eat one of Naruto's-!" The squad seven leader; didn't get a chance to object as Iruka wedged a random cake in his mouth.

"Who cares!? Anyway I've eaten three already which means you're falling behind" Prepared to not be outdone; Kakashi took up another off the pile and started eating. "Hmn if it's a cake eating race you want! You've got it!"

* * *

When Sakura and Ino had discovered the discarded clothing items amongst scattered cards, all sorts of thoughts went flying through their heads (At least through Sakura's head). "Now do you believe me Ino!?"

"Believe what!? You found coats a shirt and a pair of shoes! They could be anyone's!"

"They're Naruto's I'm sure; he was wearing that shirt in Kakashi's apartment! And smell his shoes!" Sakura cautiously picked one up and waved it in front of Ino's face

"Eww no thanks! Smell them yourself!"

"And that coat…its not Sasuke-kun's…"

"See so they obviously aren't together or rather weren't together last night" The blonde kunoichi although being deeply devoted to Shikamaru, still had fan girl like tendencies and was adamant that Sasuke and Naruto were not up to anything.

"It's Kiba's" Both girls turned to stare at Shino. "This puts Kiba and Naruto at precisely this spot. And look at the cards. They are scattered around the flattened grass which means something happened here. Look you can see there are two patches of flattened grass which indicates someone else was here. With closer inspection I'd say that they were here for a good couple of hours- Where has everyone gone?"

During Shino's 'examination' speech, Ino and Sakura had backed away slowly leaving the bug man to inspect the grass. The main point was that Sasuke and Naruto were not there anymore. '_If Sasuke-kun was even there last night…'_

**---**

There was a rustle of leaves as someone approached Shino "Ino? Sakura?"

"Nah, it's me, Kiba…I just came back to get my coat-"

"Where were you at exactly six am this morning!?"

"…I was sleeping…anyway can I just get my coat? I want to go back to bed, I'm knackered-"

"But you were sleeping"

"Yes I was-"

"Did you see Naruto last night?"

"Yes he gave me-"

"Did you two play games?"

"If by that you mean cards. Yes. What is this anyway!? Twenty-one questions!? Or are you just playing Detective Shino as a joke!?" The brunette snapped. He'd narrowly escaped a scolding from his mother when he returned home so early that morning the last thing he wanted was his team mate interrogating him now.

"How could you do this to Hinata? Don't you know that what you are doing could hurt her in more ways than one?"

"…You sound like her father."

"Well maybe I am" Shino dropped his hood and took off his sunglasses to reveal Hyuuga Hisashi with a piercing Byakugan stare. Kiba gulped "…Um hey there…Mr Hinata's father…Er Sir!"

"LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING BOY! HURT HINATA AND CARROTS WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER EAT!"

"…Ok…but why carrots?" The poor dog master squeaked and tried to correct his tone of voice.

Hisashi shrugged "It's your dream. Oh but before I leave a word of advice…GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Kiba sat up straight covered in a cold sweat. His sleeping companion beside him. "Phew…hey Hinata…Hinata wake up a sec I just had this really scary dream! Shino just turned into your dad and ARHH! Naruto!? MMMMPHHH!"

* * *

Naruto woke up suddenly to find Sasuke's hand over his mouth. "Sssh Dobe" He hissed, their position had been discovered. The dobe relaxed even though the raven was still tense. What a weird dream?

"Come on dobe, we have to move. We'll be fine as soon as we get home."

"Mmm Teme what's happening?- Mmph!" The soft pale hand from before covered his mouth again.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he whispered. "Ssh. Ino and Sakura have just passed near to us. They didn't notice us, thankfully they were talking loudly about that Inuzuka. Hn, apparently they think you him were doing things last night." He smirked at Naruto who wasn't amused.

"I just had this weird dream about that!"

"What? You and Kiba?"

"Yeah! Except Shino was in it too, he turned into Hinata's father! And then when Kiba went to talk to Hinata I appeared from under the covers?!"

The Uchiha 'Hn'ed "The only thing you should be dreaming of is me giving you absolute happiness" With that Sasuke drew closer so that he was inches above the dobe. "I'll forgive you dobe. After all it was probably Ino and Sakura's loud chat that was drifting into your subconscious and playing with your mind."

"Did they same my name?"

"No…but I did…" The smirk in the raven's expression turned to a grin at the thought of confusing his little dobe.

"…? Oohh!! You called me didn't you!? That's why it was me waking up next to Kiba!"

"The subconscious mind works in mysterious ways"

Naruto continuously poked the Uchiha playfully "Evil! Evil! Evil Sasuke! That's mean! What if it wasn't Kiba? It could have been Shino! Or even…Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn, well we'll have to make sure that everytime it's me your waking up next to ... in dreams as well as reality..."

* * *

"Another cake Iruka?"

"I feel sick I can't even look at another cake" They'd eaten a sixteenth of the cake wall but at least they made progress.

"I win Iruka. Hah…with forty-five…" Kakashi collapsed into his own corner happy with his achievement. "I think we can climb this wall now. What do you reckon?"

"As soon as I can move I will"

"Heh, it only took forever…look Iruka…I'm sorry that Icha Icha took over me-"

"Don't mention it- It's forgotten now" The academy teacher smiled. Now that they had cleared the top row. Light was finally able to fill the cramped space.

"Oh Kakashi!"

Both sensei's turned to look at each other "Oh no!"

"Oooh your training manuals out here! I'll just give that back to you!" Gai rapped the door five times with his knuckles and on the other side, wide eyes watched the wall sway a little from the force of Gai's knocking.

Opening the letter box Iruka yelled "Gai! We've only just managed to dig ourselves an escape! So stop banging things!"

"Oh are you stuck or something!?"

"No! We just like sitting in a tight and cramped space because we've been barricaded in!"

"Oohh I'll go get my trusty 'So-you-locked-yourself-in? Break-out-of-your-house' kit!"

"GAI NO!"

With that said the spandex bug ran into his apartment slamming the door behind him. Kakashi and Iruka clutched each other as it started 'raining'. "ARRRH!"

* * *

**A\N: The internet is being so slow today! D: Yesterday I re-read most of this fic and thought 'Wow, this story has come along way from what it started out to be!' So many many thank yous! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	63. Ne Sasuke Can We Play Ponies?

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow****! ****299**** awesome reviews, over ****31,500**** amazing hits, ****88 ****favourites and 62 alerts and wow! ****3**** C2's! XD **

**Dedication****: To anyone who's not looking forward to going to school/work tomorrow (first day of the new school year!) and for those who are looking forward or are already at school/work xD **

**NOOO! Why did I leave all my summer work till the last days of the holiday!? =.= *head on desk* Extremely slow on the update but did that holiday go fast**** or what!? I have submitted a few things onto my DA account so I haven't been completely dead. This year is my final year, and I really need to work my ass off and get some really good grades because I can't afford to fail! ****So as you've noticed so far my updates will become uplates but I'll try to make it up by posting longer chapters!**

**In their attempts to escape Kakashi and Iruka witness a little SasuNaru! Gai gets (according to Kakashi) what is comming to him. And what's this about a sleepover with Team 7 and Rock Lee?  
****  
**

* * *

**Ne Sasuke Can We Play Ponies!?  
**

It had been a mere few more hours torture for Kakashi and Iruka, trapped inside their delectable prison which was now an even smaller space. The letter box had been their only air source so the pair of them had been squished together staring out of their tiny window.

If they hadn't spotted Sasuke and Naruto walking in the distance they would've had to wait for their heroic spandex neighbour who was doing who knows what next-door.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Both adults yelled in relief as their pupils recognised their voices, at least they appeared to.

"Sasuke? I can hear Kakashi-sensei? Is he watching us!? Do you reckon he was following us all night!?"

"Hn, Kakashi wouldn't be following us at this time. He's probably only just tucked his book in, and now he's going to have five hours sleep. Then he'll wonder why you and Sakura are mad at him for being late. Why are you always so suspicious of everything after you wake up?"

"Because I live with you! Honestly sometimes I wake up and find myself tied up or to the bed, and then I start panicking because I think we've been robbed when my belongings have gone missing! When really it's you. Sneaking into the room in the dark and practically tearing my clothes off" Naruto jabbed a finger at the raven's cheek provoking a smirk.

"That only happened because you refused to throw your clothes to wash, and I knew you'd struggle and try to run away. Hn, it was amusing to tie you up while you were sleeping"

"Kakashi they can't hear us!" Iruka turned to his addressed partner and caught his head on the heavy duty bird watching binoculars Kakashi held in his hands.

"What?! Where the hell did you get those from!?"

"Here shove this as hard as you can through the letter box, with any luck it'll sail down the steps and they'll notice us!" Kakashi placed a Twisters game's box into Iruka's lap.

"Again I repeat…What!? Where the hell did you get those from!?"

"Ssh, I got it from the emergency floorboard space over here. I set it up a while ago with a handy dandy break in/out kit too!"

"IDIOT! We could have used that hours ago!"

"Iruka! Deploy the Twister box already!"

"What if they don't find it!? I like Twister, and this is our only set you know!" Lining up the game box with the letter slot, (it surprisingly fit quite snuggly) Iruka jammed it through and luckily it slide along the shiny balcony floor to the steps.

"It's not working!? It's too light!" Just as the Academy teacher exclaimed, the wind blew slightly causing the box to teeter on the edge. Slowly but surely it slid down the steps picking up speed.

"Sssh look they've seen it!" Kakashi passed the binoculars over to the chunin who snatched them and jammed them to his face. "…or not…!"

Naruto didn't notice as he yawned and leant against the raven, who also seemed none the wiser "Shut up Teme. I want some ramen…can you buy me some later?"

"Hn" Sasuke hugged the blonde and kissed his forehead causing Iruka to gasp

"Kakashi did you see that?!" Said jonin had been squinting to make out what was going on and so didn't get a good view of the event that just occurred

"What? Sasuke hugged Naruto? Haha yeah, they seem to hug a lot more now, its so much more peaceful on missions except when Naruto and Sakura get into a little spat. But at least he's not fighting with Sasuke anymore!"

Naruto grinned sleepily "We're in jonin-territory are you sure you want to be doing that, Sasuke-teme?"

"If I wasn't sure would I do this now" The Uchiha pulled the dobe's chin up but Naruto cut to the chase and filled the gap before the raven could register what was happening.

"Wha-!?" This time the silver-haired jonin had managed to get a look through one of the binocular lenses.

"Naruto!? That's!? That's my little boy!?" Even though Iruka wasn't Naruto's real father, he still loved the boy as if he were. After getting over the initial shock of seeing him kiss Sasuke, the rival and best friend Naruto had been fighting with for years! He couldn't help but tear up out of happiness for them.

"I can't believe it! It doesn't even look like a prank either! Kakashi our little guys have grown up so fast! I remember how they used to always pick fights in class and how I had to always send them to the headmaster's office"

A comforting Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "And then I took them under my wing, after a few body switches and little medicine issues I finally got them to stop fighting..."

"It's just such a beautiful moment!"

"Here have a tissue…well now that you're not angry anymore! I'll get out my break in/out kit and then we can escape. But Iruka for this, I'm going to have to ask you to take of the dress and put the trousers back on"

Amidst his happy tears Iruka frowned. Ignoring him Kakashi continued, "Ok now help me move these death pies out the way, I need to get to the hinges so I can kick the door off."

"What?! And dent my front door!?"

"Yes … Move it man step lively now! Freedom is near!"

While the Sensei's were preparing to kick down their front door from the inside, the orange ninja had finally noted the appearance of the nearby box. "Ooh hey Sasuke look!"

Leaving the raven for a few seconds Naruto picked it up and started rambling on about playing a similar game. Giving the windows of the apartments around a scan, Sasuke pushed Naruto into the direction of home.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei? Iruka-sensei?" Shortly Sakura arrived, calling out as she walked up to the home of her teachers. She pulled back the latch on the door but as she did it fell outwards. "Wha!?' If she didn't have good reflexes she would have been as flat as a thing squished by a folding door.

She screamed when she saw her teachers hissing and recoiling from the light of the late arriving sunshine. "It burns!" Kakashi wailed as he dived backwards into what used to be his hallway.

"Iruka-sensei? What happened!? I just came back to collect the cakes because I felt bad about using you're apartment as food depot! And I didn't mean to break your front door!"

"S-Sakura? Thank goodness you're here!" The Academy teacher was helped to his feet by the kunoichi who stood confused. "We just had a little incident with our neighbour…that's all! Hahaha"

"Oh? Are you talking about Gai-sensei?" Iruka failed to answer instead frowned deeply.

"…Oh…Sensei? Have you seen Sasuke-kun or Naruto anywhere?"

"Huh? Why?" Iruka had a feeling that if she mention what he had seen, he'd be carrying Sakura to Konoha hospital in a straightjacket. That and poor Naruto would in someway feel Sakura's wrath for 'taking' Sasuke away from her.

"Gai-sensei gave us a surveillance mission but we've lost Sasuke-kun and Naruto's trails…We checked Naruto's apartments but its got 'Do Not Cross' tape around it, something about a cockroach infestation and it wasn't Naruto pulling a joke either! Ino opened the front door with my key and they were everywhere!"

Sakura shuddered. "Um, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked watching the silver haired jonin cradle his book in the comfort of his shaded corner.

* * *

"This is a stupid idea. Will you hurry up!? Gai could come back at anytime!"

"Relax he's on a very long mission-" Kakashi replied through his teeth as he held the torch in his mouth. The pair of them looked like criminals breaking into a house.

It had been a few days since Kakashi and Iruka had been freed from their delectable prison, and they had decided that enough was enough. Either Gai and his door slamming ways had to go, or the door itself had to go. In this case the door, because well he had given Kakashi a spare key to do with what he pleased.

"But what about his pupil Lee? He got home yesterday, he might not know Gai's gone and you know how they like to have a pre-training tea party"

"Haha, I've got that covered. I asked Sakura to arrange a sleepover with Lee for Sasuke, Naruto and herself, it's kind of like their new mission, now stop worrying and hand me that screwdriver"

"Wha!? You're not actually going to take the whole door off are you!?"

"Well duh! That was the whole point of waiting until night fall, sneaking out of our apartment across the way, dodging Kurenai's flowers and Asuma's spotlights. Without a door he can't slam it hahaha!"

"…But then people can break in a steal things…"

"Ah- oh…well it's too late I've already taken the door off" Kakashi pushed the thick wooden door which missed the foam mats they had laid down and landed on Iruka's foot.

"MNNGGG!"

"Ah sorry about that! Eheh It was dark I couldn't see…enough about your foot what are we going to replace the door with?"

The chunin breathed hard before answering, "…Why can't you put this door back on!?"

"Because this door caused all the problems! Ooh? I know we can replace the door with a curtain!" The stealthy ninja replied pointing to the sturdy curtain rail above the windows.

"What? Use the curtains!?"

"Good idea! He can't slam those haha!"

"That makes no sense! Sure you can't see into the apartment but you can't replace a door with a curtain!?-! Your not seriously going to rip the rail off the wall and attach it to the door frame are you!?

"Of course not, he probably nailed it on, so it will take more than 'ripping' to get it off" Kakashi jumped down off the chair he'd been standing on and ran to the window, as he did so he knocked the tool box sending Iruka juggling the tools to prevent a loud clattering noise.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Sasuke-san To my youthful sleepover!"

"Seriously if you don't stop with the youthfulness-!" Sasuke muttered but was nudged by a Sakura who was getting a little too close.

"Please make you're selves comfortable! We're gonna stay in the dojo tonight! That means lots of space so we can train and do sleepover stuff!"

Sakura frowned a little she couldn't cuddle up to the raven in the dojo there'd be so much space that any close interactions would be noted…

"What do you mean sleepover stuff? And can't we stay inside your house it'll be cold tonight and the dojo can get draughty…" Sakura questioned, switching her gaze between Lee and Sasuke.

"No worries Sakura-san! I'll keep you warm! We have central heating in there too! But you know sleepover stuff, we can plat each others hair and eat food and if you really wanted me to I could unplug the TV and move it in there?" Lee smiled, he wasn't used to the whole sleepover lark but he wanted to impress the apple of his eye at least.

"Haha, I wouldn't want you to go through so much trouble for us…let's stay here where everything's plugged in and the temperatures just right" The pinkette smiled, it was a little fake but it was enough to change Lee's mind.

"In here it is then! Make yourselves comfortable!"

* * *

After sitting in an awkward silence for several minutes at the start, things started to get interesting as Lee turned the TV on in the background to make noise.

It was the kunoichi who set the ball rolling by suggesting to plat Sasuke's hair, much to both the Uchiha's and his dobe's displeasure.

She already hand her fingers making bunches in a death glaring Sasuke's hair. "Ooh Sakura-chan let me have a go too!" An annoyed Naruto asked managing to take the anger out of his voice. Reluctantly she moved over.

Both Uchiha and dobe, had shall we say been training extra hard the last few nights to make up for lost time. It was a wonder that Naruto was still up and walking.

Sakura grinned as she started on another spiky plat. If Sasuke wasn't so tired he would have wrenched her arms out of their sockets. Naruto too, no one else was allowed to touch Sasuke but him!

"Ooh Sakura-san please let me do your hair!" When Lee realised what was going on he was more than delighted to join in. And as soon as Sakura saw it clear that Sasuke was not going to argue against her leaving, she agreed to Lee's request and moved away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's hands, only Naruto's hands run through his hair. Sakura was watching closely and squinted slightly at the ecstasy radiating from Naruto's face.

* * *

"Iruka! I've got it off!" Kakashi grinned under his mask and climbed back on the stool by the door.

"Kakashi, this isn't going to stop people from breaking into his house!?"

" Relax, I remembered Sakura saying something about Naruto's apartment getting quarantined off or whatever so I went over to have a look and I found they'd left the roll of tape. So now we simply stick tape across the door frame and tadaa! No one'll go in!"

"What about when Gai gets back" The chunin deadpanned, how did he get pulled into doing such a deed?

"Er…it's Gai-kun! He'll go under the tape anyway. We'll tell him that robbers broke into his home and stole his door…and his curtains before making a clean getaway."

"Do these robbers have names!? By any chance are they Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka!?"

"Ooooh close but no! They're names are Irukashi Hatimo and Shikaka Utake!"

"…Let's just get out of here!" Together they picked up the heavy wooden door, indeed it should have to be heavy considering it was just under than five centimetres thick. They managed to ease it down the stairs and into the ground floor garden where they propped it against the wall.

Next the tools, Kakashi collected them together while Iruka neatened up the place. They were just sneaking back when- "You two! Halt right there!"

"Eek!"

"Do you know whose apartment you're breaking into!?"

"Um…" Kakashi coughed and put on a deeper voice "Ahem, this is my eh youthful apartment! Nobody tells Maito Gai, that he can not break into his own apartment! Now if you'll by the power of youth- excuse me, I'm…having tea at Kakashi's…bye!"

The jonin snatched up his chunin room mates hand and pelted towards their home where they hid from Asuma's now seeking spot lights.

* * *

"What shall we do now!?" Lee sat with a big cheesy smile on his face, not only had he been permited to plat Sakura's hair, she had also attempted plating his. Using flowers from a nearby vase, she decorated his bowl hair cut.

"Naruto-kun you bought a game with you right?"

"Huh?" The Twister box "Oh right yeah, I found it outside a few days back but Sasuke wouldn't play _this_ with me." Naruto let entwined raven spikes boing back into place as he went over to where he had left the game. "Heh, I dunno how to play it though"

"Ooh Naruto-kun! lets play it in the dojo where there's plenty of room! Gai sensei used this while training us- but we didn't follow the actual rules"

Lee ushered them into the dojo (which was conveniently attached to his house like a conservatory) Flicking the lights on he helped Naruto lay the twister mat out in the middle of the huge room.

"Yosh! The rules Gai sensei said go as follows, you have to spin the twister board until it picks a colour for you, and then you take up your fighting stance on the mat on your coloured circles. And then you have to battle it out only touching your coloured circles!"

"Um…haha sounds like fun?" _'What!? I'm pretty sure that's not how you play it… They'd all go easy on me anyway… But at least I'll be able to actually spar with Sasuke-kun! Pfft he and Naruto are always off sparring together it's not fair'_

"Hn, let's play something else" The Uchiha frowned, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle simply sparring, especially if his opponent was Naruto; their usual sparring practises always ended roughly. Besides he'd want to win and Naruto never knew when to stop, also this was certainly not a game that most people play at sleepovers.

"Ok Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired kunoichi smiled a little, relieved that she wouldn't have to embrace the time with Sasuke, throwing punches at him.

"Eh!? Sasuke-teme what are you scared of let's play it! We can play it the proper way, and it'll be fun"

"Hn, we don't have enough people. There isn't a person to call or spin the twist-"

Poof! Another Naruto stood before him. "Now we do!"

"Hehe, come on Sasuke-kun, like Naruto says it will be fun." Sakura agreed gleefully.

"It will certainly be interesting" The raven was caught between death glaring and smirking so for a brief second his expression was distorted into a pervish smile. He walked over to the mat the shadow Naruto behind him picking up the twister spinner.

"Okay! Alright I'll start, left hand green!"

* * *

After seven minutes of playing everyone was rather tangled together. Sakura unfortunately had Naruto's rear end close to her face on one side, with Lee's chest pressed tightly against her on the other side, although somehow she was leaning over Sasuke so that was a plus.

"Heh heh heh! You're going down Sasuke!" The loud blonde laughed at his fellow ninja under him, who desperately trying to hold himself up in a push up like position. It didn't help that Naruto had his feet either side of Sasuke with his knees practically digging into the Uchiha's ribs.

"Sakura-san are you ok? I hope I'm not squishing you too much!"

"Haha, no it's fine Lee-san!" She was in a world of her own. Sasuke's shirt had ridded up a bit and she could clearly see the waistline for boxers over the edge of his shorts. They were clearly labelled with an Uchiha crest but there was a weird squiggle next to it.

"Heh, hang in there guys!" Shadow Naruto laughed "It's Sakura's go, ooh right ear red, heh" Bingo there was a red circle just under Sasuke's arm, which meant that Sakura merely had to lie down in the position she was in.

The Uchiha glared at the shadow Naruto, because as soon as Sakura finished moving, she'd be lying over him and making it harder to keep himself off the floor.

"Bushy brow! left elbow green" Now there was too spots where Lee could have put his elbow. Near the top of Naruto's foot where he'd crushing Sakura or in the gap between Sasuke's ribs and the inside of Naruto's foot. Although it would be painfull for him, he opted for the later so as not to hurt the kunoichi.

"Me, Naruto! You have to put your night knee on red."

There was only one space close enough for the blonde to put his knee but to do that Sasuke would have to move an arm around the orange ninja's leg instead. "Damn it. One sec dobe, I'm moving to let this dobe get into place"

Taking a deep breath Sasuke transferred his weight to his other arm, knee and foot, but just as Naruto made to move there was a knock on the door which echoed around the dojo.

"Now Lee, I know it's really late! But I've just got back from my mission early and because we missed our pre-training tea-! OOH Are you guys training before the pre-training tea!?"

All the heads that possibly could snapped round, no other than Gai sensei stood in the door way carrying a tray with a teapot and cups.

"WELCOME BACK GAI-SENSEI!" Lee suddenly jerked up from his position and pulled his limbs out of the pile before running to hug Gai, ahh the two were like a weird father and who'd influenced the weirdness on his son.

When the leg that Sakura had been leaning on moved she felt herself roll over, and clutched at Sasuke to stop herself, simultaneously Lee had unhooked Naruto's leg and he'd fallen backwards onto Sasuke. The poor Uchiha's arms and legs gave out and he ended up flat on the mat, his team mates sprawled on top of him. Sasuke mumbled into the floor trying to regain his breathe. "…I am never playing this again…"

Shadow Naruto had disappeared in a poof but nobody really noticed. "Ahh jeez that hurt! Lucky I fell on you eh? Teme?" Naruto sat up properly on the raven who was giving off powerful 'I'm going to get you're ass Naruto!' vibes.

"Hehe! Ne Sasuke can we play ponies!?" The blonde grabbed the neckband of Sasuke's shirt and yanked it gently like reigns resulting in a satisfied smirk.

"Naruto! Quit horsing around and get off Sasuke-kun!" She would've loved to play ponies on Sasuke too but somehow she didn't think he'd appriciate it. If she couldn't play then she certainly wasn't going to watch Naruto play instead.

"Ah ok..." Naruto got off and helped Sasuke get up not before whispering "Heh, maybe we can play ponies later?"

"Hn, dobe"

Gai poured out five cups of fresh tea for them. "Haha, you can't train and an unprepared body! No, otherwise you can cause yourself serious injury!"

Nursing rising bruises Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke took the tea cups that were offered to them. Fortunately for them, Gai was not staying for the sleepover, at least they hoped he wasn't…

* * *

"Hah, Iruka; stop worrying! Gai-kun had it comming to him, and you have to admit that it's so much more peaceful now we've delt with his door"

"He hasn't come home yet! I still feel pretty bad about taking the door off too! What if something really does go missing from his appartment!? How would you feel if that was our place and he stole your…Icha Icha!"

There was a clink of glass hitting the coffee table.

"Whoops dropped my glass! You were saying?"

"I'm just saying that maybe we should have just talked to him about it"

"Iruka, Iruka, Iruka. What's done is done and he won't be bugging us anytime soon. If anything he'll bug Asuma-kun for flashing those blasted spot lights around the place!"

The chunin was not convinced, "Well, I hope your right. I'm going to bed" He retired to his room yawing, soon after Kakashi followed suit.

…Everything was peaceful and perfectly quiet…

...

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!? HATAKE KAKASHI!"

One thing was for sure, that was not Iruka's voice.

* * *

**A\N: Summer's melted my brain =o= so I hope this was up to it's usual standards ^^; **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	64. Once Bitten Twice Can't Feel Anything?

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Update: Thanks for your wow! ****325 ****awesome reviews, over ****33,000**** amazing hits, ****94**** favourites**** and ****65**** alerts and wow! ****2**** C2's! XD**

**Dedication: ****My 300****th****!!!!! Reviewer **_**Hikari no Mou Hitori no boku**_** :)**

**Sorry it's so late!!**** x( **_**Here's SasuNaru as requested xD**_

**Also many thanks to the runners up who just missed out on this title by a few hours! **

**Sorry for the delay! So much has happened! I managed to get a mini part-time job all the while preparing for uni as well as falling down a flight of stairs xD but nevertheless, enough of this authors ramblings onto the longly awaited chapter!**

**Thank you so much everyone!! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**When Gai-sensei offers you strange training tea- don't drink more than you have to! Otherwise you'll find yourself with a splitting headache in a spout of confusion. At least our dear Naru-chan has his "vampiristic" masseur to make him feel better.  
****  
Ps, the title refuses to sit in the middle and parts that are meant to be underlined are rebelling too! **

**

* * *

**

**Once Bitten Twice- Can't Feel Anything?  
**

"Hn....what was in the tea?" Sasuke asked drowsily before Gai left, he and his female team mate had drank at least three cups full of the stuff merely to be courteous to the sensei who had offered them surprisingly tasty herbal tea. Naruto on the other hand had taken Gai's "It'll improve your skills by fifty percent!" speech seriously and drank at least seven cups.

"It's Gai-sensei's finest training tea! Designed to help you train by fighting against sleep. The art of this training is to battle your tired feelings! And ensure you stay awake till your mission is complete! I must say Sasuke-kun, you're doing very well, and today's tea was stronger than it usually is. For the untrained shinobi it puts them to sleep after a simple cup- Sakura-san are you ok?"

He looked at the pink-haired kunoichi who was slumped into crossed arms on the table, with eyes opening and closing between long intervals. "Hee, I think this is a bit too strong for Sakura-san"

Sitting up more alert than she had been in the last five minutes replied, "Hey! I'll have you know … I'm still awake and conscious! … Unlike Naruto who's practically nodding his head off"

The dobe's expression was a mixture of defiance and tiredness. He didn't want to fall asleep but the effects of the tea overwhelmed him and made him drowsy.

"I'll take this time to show you the youthfully decorated guestrooms! But if you're not feeling too tired we could train for a bit" The Uchiha glanced at a head lolling Naruto.

"Hn. How about it dobe? Would you like to do some training…_with me_?" Sasuke whispered the last part as leaned forwards putting his cup on the table. He smirked watching the blonde straighten and blink blurry eyedly.

The words 'ramen' and 'train' are always useful when dealing with a sleepy dobe. Take this example of 'Laundry day' which happened earlier this morning;

* * *

"Dobe, move it! I need to change the sheets which you insist on drooling all over."

"Mmm …"

"Fine. Then I won't train with you later."

"Pffft…whatever Sasuke…you wouldn't be able to keep away…you and those hands of yours!"

"Dobe, move yourself or…I won't train with _you_ later… I'll train with…with _Sakura instead_"

Naruto sprang up, "…! Teme! How could you think of such a thing to do!? Don't you know how much, you training with me means to me!?" At this point the Uchiha had roughly suffocated the blonde's personal space; pulling away he stared intently at the dobe.

"Hn. You floor too easily"

"Huh?" What Naruto hadn't realised during Sasuke's attack, was the short journey to the padded duvet on the floor. "Heh, it's pretty comfortable here…yaaawh…I-I could just fall back…to slee-!"

"Get up! I swear I'll stick you in the washing machine too!"

"Haha, you just try it! I won't fit in the washing machine!"

"Hn, want to bet?"

"Yes I do! I bet that you're going to walk away and let me sleep because you know for a change Sasuke, I'm right and you're wrong!"

"Move it!" In response the blonde did a pathetic wiggle while mouthing 'I like to move it move it'

By now a nerve was forcing its way to the exposed part of the raven's forehead. "Alright then dobe" He bundled the addressed into the duvet before picking the cocoon up and moved towards the door.

"Hey! Oi! Unwrap this now! Hey! Hey where are you going!? Sasuke! Teme! Hey this is the back porch!?"

The Uchiha smirked evilly, "I was thinking, you are right dobe, you can't fit in the washing machine and you'd only pinch and scratch if I tried to dunk you in the bath so I thought-"

"Damnit Sasuke unravel me!"

"Are you sure?" The blonde had been so preoccupied by his sudden kidnapping that he didn't register that they had left the safety of the Uchiha home and were now heading down a wooden decked platform.

"Yes!"

"Ok…" In one rolling motion, the raven let go of one side of the bundle which unravelled quite quickly. Instead of the sound of falling onto wooden decking, there was a loud pulloosh sound as Naruto hit the cold water of the lake.

"SASUKE!"

"Oh good you're awake. Now take off all your clothes. I might as well wash them as well"

"You're insane! Damnit you want these c-clothes come get them yoursel-l-lf-f!" The water was cold, and as Naruto put on a brave grin assuming that Sasuke was too 'chicken' to even get so much as a toe wet, he found himself being forced under the surface.

Within seconds of the raven snatching off his clothes and firmly pressing his mouth onto the dobe's, who'd let out precious air bubbles, the blonde began to feel heat rush all over his body.

Sasuke breathed the last of the air he was holding into Naruto before ripping off the final garments and returning to the surface. The blonde popped up moments after Sasuke had, his face a glow with embarrassment, not only did he get trapped in a strong hold, but the effects of the water prison around him had reduced his ability to move.

"Hn, dobe" The Uchiha smirked and walked back up the platform carrying his newfound prize as well as picking up the discarded duvet. "Sasuke!" Naruto spluttered and disappeared from view, the raven thought nothing of it assuming it was just a joke.

When Naruto didn't reappear the Uchiha edged back towards the end of the platform. "Dobe!?"

"Teme!" A blonde blur shot out of the water and tackled Sasuke to the platform, in his shock he'd dropped the luggage he had been carrying into the watery depths.

"Naruto….you are…a….complete and utter dobe! Are you stupid!? You've just sent your own clothes, and our duvet to the bottom of this mud pit!"

"Um…I'm sorry?"

"That's it dobe! You are going to go down there and get that stuff back! And you'll wash it afterwards! OR you will not get any ramen tonight!" The raven pushed the birthday-suited dobe off of him.

Naruto scowled and jumped off the platform deliberately canonballing in, so that a massive splash soaked the Uchiha whose smug expression dripped off in a cascade of water.

...

* * *

Remembering that moment from earlier, made the raven feel rather sleepy but due to fear that Lee would use his unconscious body as added mass for weight training, he was going to stay awake. Well at least until Lee was locked up in his room sleepy soundly.

That and Naruto was _his_ only training partner.

"Hai! Yes another time, it's late anyway. Yosh. I shall help Sakura-san upstairs and to her room" Lee motioned the blonde to follow him and picked Sakura up delicately in a bridal manner so as not to wake her and carried her out of the dojo towards the stairs.

Assuming Naruto was now asleep, Sasuke struggled to pick the blonde up. For starters the dobe kept clumsily flailing his limbs as if he was failing to fend off a rabid dog.

"Hey! Hey teme! What are you doing!?"

"Considering you seem unable to pick yourself up, I thought I'd help you"

"Just because I'm a little sleepy….doesn't mean I can't walk myself…seriously!" Naruto pushed against Sasuke to stand back up on his feet. Once on his feet he swayed dangerously and fell into the waiting arms of said Uchiha he'd just been touching.

"Hn, sure you can still walk by yourself?"

"Mmn? Huh? … What of course! …See teme I'll show you!"

"You can't even stand on your own properly."

"What? Hah, that just now was nothing…I had a sudden head rush and thought I'd lean on you till it was gone!"

"Hn, ok dobe. Lead the way" Sasuke smirked at the insubordinate expression on the orange ninja's face.

"Alright then" Turning away from the raven, Naruto staggered a few steps as best as he could "See I can walk"

"I can walk too"

"Hah but can you walk with your eyes closed? Because I can and I bet you can't" Not wanting to allow Sasuke the privilege of being right, the blonde closed his spinning vision which was the source of his screaming headache.

"See…I'm walking through the door with my eyes closed and not hitting anything." Still with eyes closed, he stood on the other side of the doorway waving his arms.

"Hn…dobe, that's because you haven't even reached the door. You just stood there, with closed eyes waving your arms for two minutes"

"Huh?" Naruto could have sworn he'd moved not unless he had been dreaming? But no he was awake surely he was awake? In fact he was slipping in and out of sub consciousness. '_NO I'm staying awake! This is for training!'_

He shook his head vigorously to wake himself up slightly. This time he tried really hard to move his legs which surprisingly did as they were commanded. "Heh, now I'm moving! Look at me go!"

* * *

"HATAKE KAKASHI!"

The silver-haired jonin moaned the voice did not belong to Iruka. In fact he'd much rather it was Iruka yelling his name. Ahh, at least then he wouldn't have to worry that the whole neighbourhood was going to hear about his devious antics.

"KAKASHI! OPEN UP!" Meeting a glaring Academy teacher in the living room, Kakashi made his way over to the door yanking it open coming face to face with a livid red faced Gai.

Actually the taijutsu master looked like a Christmas tree in his dark red and green colour scheme.

"Gai-kun! You're back! Welcome come on in!"

"Kakashi! It's terrible! Something terrible happened!"

"Haha really? Would you like to come in and tell us? You know so you don't wake everyone else up."

"I mean it's just so! ...To be stolen from! It's a crime!"

"Yes, yes, ok so if you don't want to come in can we use night time voices?" The silver-haired jonin hissed trying to prevent a neighbourhood riot.

"NOBODY STEALS FROM MAITO GAI!" Kakashi flinched as he saw a light turn on in Asuma's kitchen.

"Get in here!" He snatched the spandex man and pulled him into his hallway. "Gai-kun! You know Iruka right haha! Go into the living room go on shoo! I need to er…run into my kitchen for a sec"

Shoving the confused olive in the other direction he dashed into his own dark kitchen and peered across towards Asuma's apartment.

"Phew he doesn't seem to have heard anything! Nor does anyone else." Picking up the binoculars that had been left on the window sill, he scanned the apartment blocks for lights. Then the jonin zoomed in for a close up of Asuma.

"... Yeah…you drink that glass of milk like you didn't see anything…and-wait! What are you doing now? Aha he's ironing laundry at this time of night! … Wait why are you hanging the sheets over the windows? I won't be able see to in anymore!"

"And I can't get through to him with my light signal message!"

Gai was stood behind him holding the heavy duty torch that he'd found under some papers on the kitchen table.

"GAI! What are you doing!? You can't send signals from my kitchen! I live here! He's going to think I was spying on him!"

"Isn't that what you were doing?"

"Eh!? NO! I was checking out this speck of dirt on the nets…who knows what it is!? And well considering I don't have a microscope I'm using the next best thing!"

"Aha! That's using the good ol' noggin of yours!" Gai went over to pat the silver-haired jonin on the head but instead he found himself being shoved out of the kitchen.

Iruka was tapping his foot, clearly not impressed by the goings on of his crazy loud neighbour and his obsessive Icha Icha lover, roommate. "Gai, whatever happened to your apartment, I'm sure, can wait till the morning. Now I'm pretty certain that your bed is still there, go home and sleep for a bit, you'll feel better later."

"If I didn't know any better Iruka I'd say you were trying to invite me to stay the night. Haha! Of course that's what you're doing! You wouldn't out rightly tell me to stay here because you care too much for Kakashi…who has recently been kicking me out of a lot of things…hmmm I wonder why that is?"

"Ack!?" That was not what Iruka had meant at all! He wanted the spandex sensei out of his house! "Gai! You have to leave! You can't stay here! We only have two rooms!"

"Yeah and the sofa has fleas" Kakashi had just entered the room equally not happy that Gai was attempting to stay with them for the night. He pretended to scratch his ear while moving closer to the pest.

"Hey! Hey! Keep your fleas to yourself! I'll just sleep on the floor then!"

"No! Those kids who stole your front door and put tape up have probably gone to bed already!"

"How do you know it was kids who stole my _front_door and that there's _tape_ up?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka who appeared to be thinking along the same lines, although the answer which the brunette gave was one that the silver jonin didn't expect.

"Ok...Gai you can stay with us for the night."

"Really!? Oh by the power of youth, thank you Iruka!" With that the taijutsu master bear hugged the academy teacher. "Eeh!"

"So where do I sleep!?" Wincing as Gai yelled his question, Iruka replied. "Kakashi's room!"

"Hey now! He can't stay in my room...where will I sleep? Ooh can I sleep in your room with you ne? Iruka-kun" He winked at his roommate who shook his head.

"Nope. You two will share a room beings as rivals must learn to get along with one another eventually" Smiling and thinking about two other rivals who had recently solved their differences, Iruka turned and promptly headed to bed.

* * *

"Dobe, you still haven't gone anywhere"

"What no way! I can feel myself moving and I'm awake so yeah! You need your eyes testing!"

"Hn, if you open your eyes dobe, you'll find that I'm the one moving, carrying you" The Uchiha had picked up the dobe although he'd accidently groped the fidgeting ninja while trying to lift him into his arms. (Not that the other had noticed)

"Oh…hmmm...where are we supposed to be sleeping?" To be honest the raven didn't know where the guestroom was. Lee hadn't come back to check that they were following, maybe he'd upset Sakura in her supergunk-tea induced condition and was now trying to calm her down.

Sasuke moved over to the twister game still out on the floor and placed the dobe down on the mat. "We'll stay down here" Slowly he too lay down next to the blonde.

"Ne…Teme….mmm…I don't…wanna ….sleep … yet…but my head...hurts" Sasuke turned back to Naruto who had since curled up into a ball. To the Uchiha he looked irresistible. Hugging the blonde close, he made a soft trail down Naruto's neck each time he moved away the dobe would make a small noise so telling the raven to continue.

Sasuke was practically his free hot masseur! And whatever the spiky haired raven was doing, it was removing the pounding in Naruto's head. Instead it had sent it straight down to his heart which beat faster.

A few times adrenaline surged around his body, Sasuke's hands were cold and jeez did that keep Naruto from dosing off. Those cold ice blocks up his shirt made him jump into the Uchiha whose body was considerably much warmer than his ice hands.

The raven lay down at a funny angle, so that his gaze rested upon Naruto's features and settled to sleep himself.

* * *

A tightening grip and a soft fruity smell drifted into Naruto's nose alerting his senses and slowly waking him. "Mm? Sasuke?" He had his arms wrapped loosely around Sasuke, whose head rested just under his nose. The dobe must have moved in his sleep or something. "Sasuke?" he repeated a little louder.

Naruto reached out a hand in a random direction yet still managed to touch the raven.

"…Hn?...What is it dobe?"

Who knows what the time was either way it was dark and Lee was nowhere in the dojo's vicinity. Sasuke shifted so that he was pressed into the blonde's chest, although he could have sworn the dobe was on his left earlier.

Come to think of it, Naruto smelt different; maybe the tea had caused him to sweat it out in the middle of the night. After all it felt like the dobe was shirtless. Had he been undressing Naruto in his sleep again!?

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can you do what you did earlier? … My head hurts again…"

"Sure dobe…" Naruto felt Sasuke move a little and he waited patiently for the raven to work his masseur magic.

Sasuke pulled away from the dobe slightly so he was in line with the blonde's delicate neck. The raven licked his lips, what was that taste? Naruto tasted-…salty? What the hell was in that tea!?

"Sasuke? Have you started yet? …"

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Oh…I can't feel anything. Oh no! What if that tea paralysises feeling!"

"Relax dobe; if it does then I wouldn't be feeling you touching me"

"Heh, oh yeah…I drank more tea though…"

"Dobe, trust me we drank from the same teapot. We're fine there's nothing wrong"

"Ok let's test it then"

Sasuke sighed, "Very well dobe. Touch me anywhere and I guarantee I will feel it"

Naruto nodded in the darkness and reached out to touch Sasuke, gently caressing his face. "Well could you feel that?"

As Sasuke moved toward the direction of Naruto's hand a strand of hair had flicked across his face. "Yes"

"Alright dobe, can you feel this?" Smirking Sasuke grabbed the blonde's ass. Naruto felt something tighten around him and felt a grabbing sensation.

"Yeah"

"Hn, see"

"Yeah…ok sorry" Sasuke resumed his 'mission' one again receiving no encouragement from Naruto. "Can you feel this?"

"Um I dunno maybe because I'm tired I'm not feeling it so well…" Frowning slightly, Sasuke applied pressure on his original approach, biting him slightly.

"Now?"

"No?"

"Now?"

"Um well-!"

The Uchiha bit harder. Naruto's skin was tougher than it had been moments ago.

"Still nothing?"

"Yeah, I can't feel anything"

"You're not lying and pretending that you can't feel it are you?"

"Of course not!"

The next time Sasuke went in, he felt a hand on the back of his head almost forcing him closer to the unexposed neck.

"Ne teme, I still can't feel anything."

"What? Do you want me to sink my teeth completely into you!? I don't want to hurt you dobe!"

"Ahh! Don't yell at me...I just want to feel you Sasuke...try it just once more...please? Bite as hard as you can. I'm determined to feel something"

"Hn" The Uchiha breathed in, and like a predator bit down hard into his prey.

"Ahh! ARGHHH!! VAMPIRE!! GET OFF ME!!"

Both males sprang apart from each other, completely shocked by one another's reaction. As Sasuke recoiled backwards he landed on something cushy.

"DOBE, WHAT THE HELL!?"

The Uchiha yelled, trying to regain his breath and keep his heart from overdosing on adrenaline.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME! I didn't say anything!" Naruto replied equally gasping.

"…! Dobe what are you doing behind me!?"

"I was here all along!"

"Then what was-!?" The moaning in the corner started diverting their attention.

"AGHH!? Thank the leader there's no blood! ...Yet!" The figure in the shadow wailed making more noise than screaming cats.

"Fishman!? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked managing to do so before Sasuke did.

"Shark! Sharkman! Shark! Shark! Shark! Why is it every time we meet I'm always a fish to you!?"

The blonde shrugged "Well at first I thought 'shark' but then I noticed you're not very shark-like but more fishy like. You know because of the scales on you have on your face, especially your nose"

"That's where I got sunburnt! Fool! Just because I'm half shark doesn't mean I have to have scales! I'm part human as well!"

Sasuke got to his feet in attempts to break up the conversation. "_You_! Why are _you_ here!?"

"First, 'Fishman' and now '_you_', it's very insulting."

"Where's Itachi!? He's usually with you!"

"…He got hit…"

"Hit!? By what!?" The young Uchiha snapped.

"Haruno's car. We reckon he was drunk at the wheel-"

"Wait! Start over! What happened to my brother!? How could he get hit by a car!? He taught me to always look both ways when crossing the road! Did you take him to hospital!?"

"Ah, ok maybe hit by a car was a bit of an exaggeration..."

"Getting hit by a car is nothing to joke about! You stupid sharkbrain!"

"It wasn't a joke! I was exaggerating to make a better story! Technically he did get hit by a car! See thing is we were loitering outside Haruno's house because he was selling Akatski brand products which we were instructed to put an end to.

And then Itachi-san found this shiny thing on the floor by the door of Haruno's car. So he goes to pick it up and then Haruno himself tries to get out of the car, which we didn't know he was in, tainted windows these days, anyway he opens the door while Itachi-san is still there!"

Kisame sighed, "Poor Itachi-san, he had a heck of a bump on his head! So I bandaged his head up and then sought refuge here because that Rock Lee kid was taking rubbish out to the bins and offered us a place in his dojo. We didn't know you were in here too"

Both Sasuke and Naruto had nothing to say but jumped when the cushiony bundle next to them stirred but didn't wake.

The raven went to inspect it and was not shocked to see that it was indeed Itachi. He looked beautifully peaceful. The younger brother was tempted to jab his older brother in the ribs and see the result but thought better of it.

Wait what was that, something was glowing just under Itachi's right eye. Like a tear glinting in moonlight. Leaning in closer to see what had set up camp on the older Uchiha's face, Sasuke took extra care not to disturb the sleeping body; even Naruto crept forwards to have a look too.

There was nothing there ... maybe it had just been his imagination yet something stopped him from moving away.

For a brief moment there was quiet, the only sounds were that of the leaves dancing in the soft breeze outside the dojo.

"..."

There it was again! That glow under Itachi's eye which lingered for a second. The younger raven went to touch it- Itachi's eye sharingan eye opened!

"BOO!"

"AGH!" Sasuke fell backwards into the blonde's lap as Itachi smirked sleepily sitting up straight. "Sorry to scare you Otouto I couldn't resist...Kisame falls for the same thing...speaking of said person. Kisame?"

"Yes Itachi-san!?"

"Do you know what sleeping is and what it involves?"

"Er...sleeping where you rest your body and rejuvenate your energy... it needs silence, a comfy bed and perhaps a teddy?"

"Very good, now be a good boy and SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"Yes sir..." Kisame looked at the floor and turned away from the glaring glow of Itachi's sharingan. It's best never to wake Itachi up unless what you're waking him up for is important.

"Sorry you had to see me like that. But we can talk more in the morning 'kay?, Itachi needs sleepy" The older brother smiled before yawning and lying back down again.

"Oh and dear otouto? You may wish to rinse your mouth out otherwise you'll get a funny taste tomorrow. Night Sasuke-chan, goodnight Naruto-kun"

The raven made to move off of the dobe, but already found that the blonde had slumped forwards to sleep on his shoulder. _'Hn_' Sasuke gently lay down on his side guiding the Naruto resting on him, down. The dobe's arms tightened a little around Sasuke's waist.

The Uchiha smiled and closed his eyes. He'd get Itachi back later.

* * *

**  
A\N: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! And wow, to think this story is about a year and half if not more –old! XD That's brilliant and I couldn't of done it without all of your help xD *applauds readers***

**^^ Also as the new years a coming, I've decided to set up a new 'Chapter Request' feature for every 100****th**** reviewer because I've left everyone waiting for so long and I'd never dreamed that this story would get as many reviews as it had so thank you so much everyone!**

**XD While I'm stuck in study-city I have essay writing brain on, and essays to me are well somewhat boring to read so I may need help making things interesting. **

**Although t****his isn't just open to 100****th**** reviewers ^^ anyone who really wants to suggest ideas for any chapter is welcome ^^ and yes I will dedicate the chapter to you. (If there are lots of suggestions I may combine all of them together and make one longer chapter)**

**Although I should make clear the things that I won't change or add:**

**-This story is SasuNaru maybe sometimes NaruSasu but this pairing will definitely not change. **

**- Smut is a big no! Because fluff is cuter xD That and there's really no need to go into too vivid a detail! That and this T rated xD I can add a few innuendo's though xP**

**Mmm I think that's about it. Although IMPORTANT THING to remember, being a busy bee I don't get time to write and update often but I will try :D That's all anyone can do right? XD**

**Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS & a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**

**Earthsoftenstheflame :)**


End file.
